Justamente Ahora
by julieloveskurt
Summary: Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel ya no son esos adolescentes enamorados; 10 años despues vuelven a encontrarse, cada uno ha vivido su vida de diferente manera y para nada estaba entre sus planes volverse a ver. Pero el amor y el destino no entienden de eso.
1. Años después

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien. Muchas gracias por acompañarme de nueva cuenta en esta historia, como siempre deseando que sea de su agrado.**

**Esta historia nos sitúa en el futuro; diez años después de que terminaran la secundaria, Kurt y Blaine se reencuentran; y bueno, ya veremos que sucede después.**

**Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que mis historias siempre tienen algo que ver con Nueva York, y es que es mi lugar favorito del mundo, por eso de nuevo esta maravillosa ciudad es el escenario de esta trama.**

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc. Gracias por seguir esta nueva historia, nos leemos muy pronto; saludos y suerte para todos.**

**Nota: Yo soy malísima para describir personas, de verdad; pero para Rick Carell me inspire en Brandon Flowers de The Killers y para Joe en Nicholas Hoult de Skins UK**

**Disclaimer: **_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy y otros; si me pertenecieran, mis historias no serian solo Fanfics, serian el guion de la serie ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1:<strong>

"_Lo que ha de suceder, sucederá" (Virgilio, poeta romano.)_

El fino reloj de pared marcaba las diez cuarenta y cinco de la noche, no había ninguna luz en las instalaciones más que la que salía de su oficina, todos se habían retirado ya desde hace horas. Era triste como su vida social había decaído tanto; pero no podía darse el lujo de dejar el trabajo para después, la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros era demasiada, y un gran número de gente dependía de él.

A sus veintinueve años, Kurt Hummel era el editor en jefe de una de las revista de moda más leídas en Estados Unidos, llegar a ese puesto no había sido nada fácil, había empezado desde abajo; desde que inicio su carrera como diseñador fue buscando abrirse camino; a estas alturas se podría decir que ya había hecho de todo, pero lo más importante, había cumplido su sueño.

Llevaba ya mucho rato sentado en el suelo, bajo su escritorio, quebrándose la cabeza para encontrar ese "algo" que le hacía falta a la edición de Octubre de su revista para que fuera perfecta. De repente alguien toco a su puerta, estaba tan concentrado que no pudo evitar dar un gritito ahogado.

— ¡Oh por Dior!, Rick me asustaste— repitió con una mano en el pecho mientras se levantaba del piso

Recargado en el marco de la puerta estaba Richard Carell, el novio de Kurt; se habían conocido tres años atrás en una función de cine especial dedicada a Audrey Hepburn; donde Rick, como Kurt lo llamaba cariñosamente, le había derramado el refresco al ojiazul sobre sus pantalones Armani favoritos. Rick tenía la misma edad que Kurt, era abogado y se hacía cargo de la firma de su familia. Era un joven alto, apenas un poco más que Kurt, tenía los ojos y el cabello café obscuros y su piel era blanca.

— ¿Tan mal vestido estoy hoy?— respondió el aludido.

— No, para nada; de hecho esa corbata me gusta demasiado; espera, creo saber porque, yo te la regale— respondió el castaño entre risas —¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que trabajarías hasta tarde?

—Cariño, ya es más que tarde; definitivamente necesitas salir de estas cuatro paredes, antes de que te vuelvas más loco— respondió Rick mientras le besaba la frente a Kurt. —Te llevare a cenar, ¿qué te apetece?, podríamos darnos una vuelta por McDonalls, hace siglos que no voy, de hecho desde que te conocí no lo visito—

Kurt le dirigió una mirada molesta y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Oh pobre Richard, estarías perdido sin mí— respondió Kurt, que se había sentado tras su escritorio y removía algunos papeles que tenia sobre este. Sonrió al encontrar un sobre azul turquesa, se levanto, tomo su bolso y dijo:

—Tengo esta invitación para la inauguración de un restaurante japonés en el centro—

—Entonces sushi será— dijo Rick mientras le ofrecía su brazo a Kurt.

A pesar de que ya casi era media noche, las calles de Nueva York aun estaban concurridas, así que les tomo más tiempo del que imaginaban llegar al restaurante; por suerte el local aun estaba lleno y parecía que así seguiría por más tiempo.

Al entrar Kurt mostro su invitación e inmediatamente fue conducido al interior del local por una joven mesera. Luego de un rato la chica les trajo sus alimentos y empezaron a comer.

—Siempre olvido porque odio la comida japonesa— reclamo Kurt —Nunca supe como sostener correctamente estos estúpidos palitos— Paso un largo rato luchando con dichos instrumentos y recibiendo las burlas de Rick, hasta que la mesera se acerco.

—Disculpe señor, el caballero de la mesa de allá me ha pedido que le entregue esto— la chica le mostraba un papel cuidadosamente doblado.

—Lo siento señorita, podría decirle que no me interesa por favor— respondió Kurt

La chica lo miro suplicante y dijo:

—Lo siento señor, no puedo retirarme hasta que reciba el recado, esa fue mi orden—

Rick tomo el papelito y agradeció a la chica; la cual se retiro muy tranquila.

—No puedo creer que le sigas el juego, no sabes quién es, quizá es un acosador o un asesino serial— reclamo Kurt

—Anda, no pierdes nada con leer, te aseguro que mejorara tu humor— respondió Rick.

El abogado puso su cara tierna para convencer a Kurt, el castaño solo puso los ojos en blanco y le arrebato el papel, lo abrió y no pudo creer lo que leyó:

"_¿Tantos años y aun tienes problemas con los palitos? francamente me decepcionas Kurt"_

El ojiazul arrugo el papel y levanto el rostro, comenzó a buscar al remitente de dicho recado cuando de repente, este ya se acercaba a su mesa.

—Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven, pero si es el mismísimo Kurt Hummel—

Blaine Anderson se había parado junto a su silla, mejor dicho, una versión adulta del Blaine que conocía, Sus facciones se veían un poco más duras que antes, tenía la barba crecida pero muy bien arreglada y usaba unos elegantes anteojos sin armazón, su cabello aun seguía bajo una enorme capa de gel y usaba un traje azul marino sin corbata.

Kurt se levanto de su silla de golpe y ambos se dieron un abrazo

—No puedo creerlo, Blaine; ¿cuánto ha pasado; nueve diez años?—

Blaine asintió frenéticamente y dijo:

—Diez largos años, los cuales no han pasado por ti Kurt, te vez como si siguieras de 17—

Kurt se sonrojo un poco:

—Blaine, déjame presentarte a Rick, mi novio— dijo el ojiazul mientras señalaba a Rick

—Rick Carell el es Blaine Anderson, amigo de la secundaria—

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos diciendo al unisonó "Un placer"

— ¿Y qué haces por Nueva York Blaine?, la última vez que supe de ti estabas en Italia— pregunto Kurt

—Sí, bueno; estoy tomándome unos meses de descanso, estuve trabajando muy duro con mi escuela de canto— respondió Blaine

—Oh, qué lindo, eres maestro de canto; espero que tu no obligues a tus alumnos a cantar toda la discografía de Journey— dijo Kurt mientras daba pequeños aplausos

—Sí, soy maestro; ya sabes lo que dicen, quien no puede hacer enseña; y por Journey no te preocupes, tuve demasiado con el año que pase bajo la tutela del buen Will Schuester— Blaine rió —Bueno, me retiro; interrumpí su cena, un verdadero placer verte de nuevo Kurt, espero encontrarte pronto, de cualquier forma aquí tienes mi tarjeta; cuídate—

Y sin más Blaine se perdió en el lugar antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo más, Rick solo lo miro y sonrió.

La pareja termino de cenar, salieron del lugar y abordaron el auto de Rick. Iban transitando por la ciudad rumbo a casa de Kurt cuando Rick pregunto:

—Kurt, ¿Blaine es alguien de quien deba preocuparme?—

El castaño lo miro con el ceño un poco fruncido y respondió:

—No, definitivamente no; debo decir que Blaine fue mi novio de la secundaria, pero por favor amor, esos romances no tienen futuro—

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu hermano y tu cuñada, no se conocieron en la secundaria?— contraataco Rick

—Por favor Richard, estás hablando de Rachel, a quien solo le hace falta tener escrito en la frente "el primer amor es para siempre", estuvo a punto de dejar su carrera por Finn; esas son palabras mayores— respondió Kurt —Además si te hace sentir más tranquilo, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo vi—

—Está bien, está bien; te creo, no quiero que te molestes y luego me recrimines que por mi culpa tienes arrugas— dijo Rick mientras se estacionaba frente a casa de Kurt. El castaño se acerco al abogado y lo beso

— ¿Quieres subir?— pregunto Kurt con una vocecita seductora

—Suena tentador, pero mañana tengo que presentarme en la corte ridículamente temprano; será otro día— respondió Rick decepcionado.

La pareja de despidió y Kurt entro a su casa. Se puso su pijama, reviso los mensajes de la contestadora y luego se dirigió al librero que estaba en su estudio, de entre los libros saco el viejo anuario de McKinley; haber visto de nuevo a Blaine le había traído muchos recuerdos; hace mucho tiempo que tampoco veía a Quinn, ni a Puck; y a Tina y Mike no los veía desde su boda hace 6 años. De hecho solo tenía contacto con Mercedes y Sam, y obviamente con Finn y Rachel.

Al ver las fotos se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba poniéndose "viejo", se veía en ellas tan joven y contento, con un brillo soñador en los ojos que no tenía desde hace tiempo. Y así, perdido entre los recuerdos se quedo dormido sobre su sofá…

Dos semanas después, se encontraba en su oficina, cuando su asistente entro a la misma:

—Kurt, tienes una visita—

— ¿Quién?— respondió amable

—Blaine Anderson— respondió la joven

—Que pase por favor—

Kurt se levanto de su silla y se sacudió el polvo inexistente de su elegante abrigo beige, segundos después Blaine apareció tras la puerta.

—Hola Kurt, valla; de verdad fue difícil dar contigo— dijo el moreno mientras cerraba la puerta

—Siento no haberte llamado, es que estuve muy ocupado y…— dijo Kurt, pero Blaine no lo dejo terminar.

—No te preocupes, entiendo— respondió Blaine mientras miraba algunas fotografías que estaban colgadas en la pared

Kurt se paro junto a él, Blaine ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kurt se había puesto junto a él; estaba demasiado concentrado en las fotos.

— ¿Son tus hijos?— pregunto el ojimiel mientras señalaba una foto en la que Kurt abrazaba a unos gemelos

Kurt miro la foto y respondió:

—No, son Charles y August; mis sobrinos, hijos de Rachel y Finn—

Blaine lo miro sorprendido y continuo interrogándolo acerca de las imágenes

— ¿Cómo está tu papá?—

—Bien, de maravilla diría yo; hace dos años tuvo otra crisis cardiaca, fue muy difícil que la superar; temimos lo peor, sin embargo se recupero y desde entonces ha estado mejor que nunca—

—Eso me da gusto— respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y se cruzo de brazos y Blaine se quedo mirándolo sin decir nada, se quedaron así por un breve momento, hasta que Kurt algo fastidiado pregunto:

— ¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en la cara, un diente sucio?—

Blaine se percato de la molestia del castaño y trato de disculparse:

—No no, estas bien; bueno es que, esto es realmente… extraño, físicamente veo al mismo Kurt de hace diez años, pero ciertamente ya no te conozco, eres tan diferente ahora.

Kurt le dedico una sonrisa torcida y no dijo nada, solo regreso a sentarse tras su escritorio

—Podríamos recuperar nuestra vieja costumbre e ir por un café, para ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas— sugirió Blaine

Kurt se recargo en su silla y cruzo la pierna, no quería hacerlo pero sintió que era necesario:

—Sabes Blaine, ahora estoy bastante ocupado; pero podrías venir a cenar a casa, hablar con más calma y también podrías conocer mejor a Rick—

Blaine levanto las cejas, sorprendido, no tenia como objetar a Kurt; además, siendo sincero, no esperaba esa respuesta de su ¿amigo?, no, ahora ni siquiera sabía si eran eso.

—Bien Kurt, llámame entonces cuando tengas tiempo, nos veremos hasta entonces— dijo Blaine mientras salía de la oficina con una sonrisa apagada.

Kurt puso su cabeza sobre el escritorio y suspiro; sabía que había sido bastante grosero con Blaine, de hecho se sentía mal; el de verdad hubiera querido aceptar la invitación de Blaine y quedarse horas o días hablando de todo lo que habían hecho durante estos diez años, como buenos **amigos**. Pero sabía qué camino tomarían las cosas; estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ya no sentía nada por Blaine, sin embargo era "la novedad" y sumado a su forma de ser o esas sonrisas que le dedicaba las cuales no habían cambiado nada en diez años lo iban a trastornar un poco, iban a llevarlo a un punto en el que se confundiría, y él no quería eso, porque era obvio que sería efímero. Hacía muchos años que había dejado el drama atrás, además, solo lo arrastraría a su pasado. Estaba muy contento de que Blaine hubiera vuelto a su vida, pero no la cambiaría por eso, si de verdad era el destino que volvieran a cruzarse, Kurt tenía que incluirlo a su vida tal y como era ahora.

Blaine salió de la oficina de Kurt, estaba un poco abrumado; entendía perfectamente que Kurt ahora fuera alguien ocupado y le daba mucho gusto por él. Pero es que él reencuentro le había causado mucho conflicto, obviamente no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos, de hecho hacía mucho tiempo que Blaine había dejado de ver a Kurt como su primer amor; si, era especial el hecho de que haya sido su primer novio, pero recordaba a Kurt igual que a los demás chicos con los que había tenido una relación en su pasado. El conflicto radicaba en el hecho de que Kurt le recordó mucho su pasado, todas las cosas que soñó cuando tenía diecisiete y que no había logrado, cosas que aun quería hacer; además se sentía mal porque tal vez le había dado la impresión al castaño de que lo buscaba para revivir su romance.

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho que alguien corría tras él y le gritaba, se detuvo y antes de que pudiera girar para ver quién era, una mano se poso sobre su hombro:

—Hey, hasta que te detienes, lamento si te asuste, pero tiraste esto— Un chico de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello castaño obscuro muy desordenado se poso frente a él y le entrego su abrigo.

Blaine lo recibió confundido, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento lo había tirado, seguramente iba muy distraído

—Gracias, siento haberte hecho correr— dijo amable el moreno

—Descuida, ¿no te había visto por aquí antes, eres nuevo?— pregunto el chico ojiverde recuperando el aliento

—Oh, no, no trabajo aquí; vine a visitar a alguien— respondió el joven Anderson algo extrañado

—Lo siento, lo hago de nuevo; entrometerme, es una mala costumbre que tengo; bueno adiós y cuida tus abrigos— se despidió el ojiverde

—No hay problema…. — Blaine hizo una pausa para incitar al chico a que le dijera su nombre

—Joe, Joe Dumount— respondió el chico mientras se alejaba.

Después de eso Blaine se alejo caminando, intentaba encontrar un taxi que lo llevara a su casa, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto:

"_Hola Blaine, siento casi haberte corrido de la oficina; pero lo de la cena era enserio. ¿Este sábado te parece bien?, espero tu confirmación para acordar la hora, seguimos en contacto. Kurt Hummel"_

Blaine guardo su móvil y sonrió, quizá solo estaba siendo dramático y exagerado respecto a su reencuentro con Kurt; definitivamente esa cena era una buena idea…

Blaine y Kurt no lo sabían; pero el hecho de haberse cruzado de nuevo cambiaria sus vidas.


	2. La cena

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien; aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por seguirla; y también gracias por sus valiosos reviews, enseguida estaré respondiéndoselos.**

**Sé que tal vez surjan algunas dudas en este capítulo, pero créanme; todas se resolverán poco a poco. Y bueno, realmente esta historia es un poco lenta; así que no se desesperen, todo lo que está sucediendo tiene un porque, se los prometo, y muy pronto llegara el Klaine. Bueno, los dejo leer; disfruten el capitulo y espero que merezca algún review. Nos leemos muy pronto; saludos y suerte**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: <strong>

Blaine se encontraba peinándose frente al espejo, ya se le había hecho un poco tarde y aun no estaba seguro de verse presentable; de hecho ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la cena en casa de Kurt fuera buena idea, pues el castaño ya llevaba dos semanas posponiéndola, en algún momento Blaine pensó que sería mejor idea olvidarla; sin embargo, el jueves había recibido una llamada de un muy apenado Kurt y casi le había jurado que ese sábado si se celebraría dicho compromiso.

Blaine termino lo más rápido que pudo de arreglarse y salió corriendo de su casa, pues aun tenía que recoger a Joe; tomo un taxi y prometió pagarle una suma extra al conductor para que lo llevara más rápido, quince minutos después ya se encontraba en la puerta del edificio donde vivía Joe.

—Joe, siento la tardanza, regularmente no soy nada impuntual— dijo Blaine, mientras le abría la puerta del taxi al ojiverde

—No te preocupes Blaine, entiendo— respondió el joven.

Mientras tanto en casa de Kurt, el castaño se encontraba cocinando, también un poco alterado.

—Kurt, de verdad; ni siquiera cuando Burt y Carole te visitan te esmeras tanto en una cena— reclamo Rick mientras ponía la mesa

—No es la gran cosa, además, se lo debo a Blaine; llevo cancelándole por lo menos dos semanas, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para disculparme— respondió el ojiazul

—Siempre tan considerado— continuo Rick mientras abrazaba a Kurt por la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

De repente el timbre de la puerta sonó, lo que altero un poco más a Kurt.

—¡Oh por Dior!, ya están aquí; cariño, tu hazlos pasar mientras yo arreglo un poco este desastre— dijo Kurt mientras se quitaba el delantal que usaba para no ensuciarse.

Rick salió de la cocina y Kurt se detuvo un poco a pensar en lo que acababa de decir _"ya ESTAN aquí"_; esa mañana Blaine le había enviado un mensaje de texto, preguntándole si podía llevar a alguien con él a la cena; por supuesto, a Kurt no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, simplemente le daba curiosidad saber quién era el acompañante.

Rick se acomodo la corbata y luego abrió la puerta:

—Blaine, buenas noches, que bueno que llegan, adelante están en su casa— dijo Rick mientras recibía los abrigos de los dos hombres en la puerta —Kurt aparecerá en un momento, mientras tomen asiento—

Blaine miro el lugar, cada rincón, cada mueble, cada pieza de decoración parecía decir Kurt Hummel encima, incluso aun si tuviera los ojos vendados, hubiera adivinado que estaba en casa del castaño, pues el lugar olía a él.

Mientras tanto Joe estaba un poco nervioso, al llegar a la puerta de esa casa, algo le había parecido familiar, incluso el hombre que les abrió la puerta lo era, y encima de todo habían mencionado a un Kurt, pero de verdad estaba rogando que solo fueran coincidencias, no podía ser…. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una voz conocida exclamo.

—Blaine, bienvenido—

El joven ojiverde miro al hombre que abrazaba a Blaine y el alma se le salió del cuerpo, su temor era real, estaba en la casa de su terrible y odiado jefe.

Blaine y Kurt se separaron de su abrazo y él castaño dijo:

—Bienvenidos están es su casa, y por favor Blaine preséntame a tu…—

El joven Hummel no pudo terminar su frase, inmediatamente la cambio por una pregunta:

—¿Joe? Eres tú—

Blaine giro su rostro extrañado hacia donde estaban Kurt y Joe y no se demoro en cuestionar:

—¿Se conocen?—

Joe asintió con la cabeza y Kurt respondió:

—Sí, bueno es que…. Espera, ¿Ustedes como se conocieron?—

Rick soltó una carcajada ante la confusión de los demás caballeros presentes, se cruzo de brazos dispuesto a presenciar el espectáculo; sin embargo Joe actuó antes de que la confusión creciera:

—Si Blaine, el señor Hummel es mi jefe—

Kurt sonrió al ojiverde y reclamo:

—Oh Joe, por hoy soy Kurt; estamos fuera del área de trabajo—

Joe asintió y forzó una sonrisa, ahora Kurt se había ganado un nuevo apodo: Kurt "el hipócrita" Hummel; seguramente se estaba portando así para quedar bien con Blaine, pues en el trabajo era completamente "una perra", sin importar con quien.

Antes de pasar al comedor, los cuatro hombres charlaron un poco en la sala mientras bebían vino; hablaron acerca de sus respectivos trabajos, de lo hermoso que era Nueva York e incluso del clima. Luego de tres cuartos de hora Kurt anuncio que la cena estaba lista, Rick condujo a los invitados al comedor y Kurt sirvió los platos, había preparado lasaña de vegetales, su especialidad. Mientras comían la plática continua; sin embargo, ya no era tan agradable como al principio.

Rick y Joe solo escuchaban y miraban a Kurt y Blaine que se deshacían de risa contando sus anécdotas de secundaria:

—Juro que a partir de ahora no dejare que vuelvas a olvidar "El ataque GAP" Blaine, fue tan ridículo— grito Kurt

—Y que me dices de ese campamento donde estuviste de pie todo el tiempo porque no querías ensuciarte— replico Blaine

Ambos chicos parecían haberse olvidado de sus respectivas parejas, hasta que el sonido del móvil de Rick los interrumpió. Kurt miro a su novio y pregunto:

—Por Dior Rick, ¿no pueden dejarte de molestar ni siquiera en sábado?—

El aludido solo se levanto de la mesa sin hacer caso del reclamo del ojiazul y se dirigió al estudio para responder la llamada, Joe inmediatamente volvió a ser ignorado por los ex Warblers, decidió que no lo soportaría solo así que pregunto amablemente:

—Disculpa, Kurt; ¿Puedo usar tu baño?—

El castaño le indico al ojiverde donde se encontraba el baño de visitas sin siquiera mirarlo, seguía enfrascado en su conversación con Blaine. El moreno estaba por caer en otro de sus ataques de risa, cuando giro su rostro y vio un adorno dentro de una vitrina que llamo bastante su atención, inmediatamente miro a Kurt y dijo:

—El canario; Kurt, tu tenias un canario—

La expresión del joven Hummel inmediatamente cambio, abrió la boca sorprendido, como si acabara de descubrir un secreto muy bien guardado

—Pavarotti, si… el…y murió y…— tartamudeo

—Y le cantaste— dijo Blaine con la misma expresión.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, como si los recuerdos hubieran aterrizado en sus cabezas de nuevo, como si hubieran despertado de un sueño.

—Blackbird— murmuro Kurt.

Siguieron mirándose hasta que Joe regreso a la mesa, al sentir la presencia del ojiverde rompieron el contacto visual y Kurt dijo:

—Creo que es hora del postre— el castaño iba a levantarse de la mesa cuando Blaine lo interrumpió.

—Oh, no Kurt, sabes; nosotros tenemos que irnos ya, es muy tarde y aun debo llevar a Joe a su casa; lo lamento mucho—

Joe se alegro de lo que escuchaba y se levanto de la mesa, acción que Blaine imito; luego ambos caminaron al recibidor, seguidos de Kurt que tomo los abrigos de sus invitados de su percha y se los entrego amablemente, en ese momento Rick se unió a ellos:

—Como, ¿se van ya?— pregunto amable

Blaine asintió y repitió el mismo discurso que le había dado a Kurt sobre lo tarde que era y lo de dejar a Joe en su casa, el abogado dijo entender y finalmente así, ambas parejas se despidieron.

Kurt camino de regreso al comedor para asearlo un poco y Rick fue tras él.

—Me alegro que tu cena hubiera sido un éxito— dijo mientras tomaba al castaño de la cintura

—¿Un éxito?, se fueron antes del postre— respondió Kurt con una mirada de fastidio

—Pero el propósito se cumplió, pudiste hablar con Blaine de su pasado, recordaron bastantes cosas; se divirtieron— declaro Rick

—Hablas como si hubiésemos sido los únicos— reclamo Kurt.

—Bueno, ciertamente Joe y yo no participamos mucho; pero creo que es entendible— finalizo el abogado.

Kurt solo lo miro sonriendo, Richard era tan comprensivo y realmente le alegraba que aceptara su amistad con Blaine sin ponerse celoso; lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso, Rick respondió encantado.

Blaine y Joe arribaron al edificio de este último media hora más tarde de haber abandonado la casa de Kurt, Blaine se bajo del taxi para acompañar al ojiverde hasta la puerta, al llegar al pórtico Joe puso una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine y dijo:

—Espero que esta no cuente como nuestra primera cita—

El ojimiel lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos en señal de sorpresa y no contesto nada

—Bueno, es que realmente mi idea de cita no es una cena en casa de mi jefe— continuo Joe

Blaine sonrió ante esto último, no supo si de verdad el comentario era gracioso o era de nervios. Joe lo miro y acto seguido lo beso. El moreno solo se quedo inmóvil, mientras el ojiverde cruzaba la puerta. Eso de verdad había sido inesperado. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y luego abordo el taxi para llegar a su casa. Definitivamente esa había sido una noche muy extraña…

Para el miércoles Blaine estaba pensando que necesitaba llamar a Kurt, tenía que pedirle disculpas por la forma en la que se había ido de su casa la noche del sábado. La verdad el ambiente se había puesto algo incomodo después de que recordaran a Pavarotti, en cierta forma la muerte del canarito le había ayudado a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Kurt en ese entonces, y ahora estaba molesto, no era necesario revivir tanto el pasado, había cometido un error, como la primera vez; seguramente el castaño a estas alturas estaría creyendo que quería conquistarlo de nuevo; tenía que aclararle que no era así. Estaba librando una lucha interna cuando el sonido de su móvil repico en su solitario departamento; miro la pantalla y no reconoció el numero del que le llamaban:

_-Hola- respondió_

_-Sí, ¿hablo con Blaine?- dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono_

_-¿Quién habla?- dijo el moreno_

_-Blaine, soy Rick Carell; lamento tomarme la confianza de llamarte, pero necesito charlar contigo, sería posible encontrarnos hoy-_

Genial, ahora el novio de Kurt le patearía el trasero por coquetearle.

_-Sí, claro; dime donde te veo- respondió _

_-¿Te parece bien Central Park, en media hora?- cuestiono Rick_

_-Me parece perfecto- respondió el joven Anderson_

Rick le dio instrucciones para llegar al lugar preciso donde se encontrarían, las cuales Blaine anoto en un pedazo de papel

_-Nos veremos hasta entonces- se despidieron._

Definitivamente tenía que pensar que le diría a Rick, tenía que convencerlo de que solo se trataba de malinterpretaciones; Blaine realmente respetaba lo que había entre el abogado y Kurt. Tomo su abrigo y salió de su departamento intentando armar un discurso de disculpa.

Al llegar al lugar de la cita pudo ver a Rick sentado en una banca con dos vasos de café en la mano; respiro profundo y se acerco.

—Hola Rick— saludo dándole la mano al aludido

—Blaine, que bueno que viniste— respondió el joven Carell extendiéndole el vaso de café a Blaine e invitándolo a sentar. El ojimiel se acomodo en la banca y dio un trago a su café

—Bueno, Blaine; realmente pensé mucho para hacer esto, sobre todo porque apenas nos conocemos, pero de verdad estoy desesperado— declaro Rick

—No te preocupes, dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— pregunto Blaine amable

Rick bajo la mirada y se concentro en sus zapatos, como si fuesen la octava maravilla del mundo, dio un enorme suspiro y dijo:

—Bueno, veras; el día de la cena…— Blaine trago saliva, ahí venia el reclamo — me pude dar cuenta de lo mucho que conoces a Kurt, no cualquiera logra descifrar su personalidad, el es demasiado complejo; así que pensé que tú eras la persona indicada para pedirle un consejo—

Blaine definitivamente no entendía que pasaba, así que siguió escuchando a Rick sin decir nada ni moverse.

—Llevo varios meses con la idea rondando por mi mente, y finalmente se que es el momento, pero no encuentro la forma de hacerlo, no la que Kurt merece…—

El abogado hizo una pausa, lo cual trastorno a Blaine, pues no entendía nada y Carell lo hacía más difícil:

—Discúlpame Rick, pero no estoy entendiendo lo que quieres decir— declaro Blaine

—¡Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Kurt!— respondió el abogado con las palabras atropelladas.

Blaine sintió como un escalofrió iniciaba en su nuca y recorría su cuerpo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, esperaba todo menos esa declaración de Rick:

—Ok, pero ¿Cómo entro yo en eso?— cuestiono Blaine

—Bueno, es que supongo tu sabes que es muy difícil sorprender a Kurt, el tiende a ser un poco extravagante en momentos, y como te darás cuenta yo soy un poco gris, y de verdad no quiero que la propuesta sea algo común; quiero algo digno de Kurt; el espera que su vida supere la ficción; realmente quiero darle eso. Y es por eso que necesito tu apoyo; como te dije antes, se que tu lo conoces bien, y en conjunto podremos lograrlo— respondió Rick

Blaine estaba realmente sorprendido, esperaba todo menos esa propuesta y pensó que sería una buena forma de demostrarle a Kurt que en ningún momento quiso reconquistarlo, a final de cuentas, el castaño se enteraría de su colaboración con Rick.

—Ok Rick, te ayudare; encontraremos la forma de hacerlo especial para Kurt— respondió Blaine

El abogado asintió y le sonrió a Blaine mientras le ofrecía la mano para estrecharla y cerrar el trato; luego Blaine aprovecho para pedirle a Rick que lo disculpara con Kurt por su forma tan grosera de retirarse el sábado y después se retiro, dejando al abogado solo en el parque…

Kurt iba saliendo de su oficina rumbo a casa acompañado de su mejor amiga, Nina Santini; Nina era una chica de alta, delgada y de piel morena clara; tenía los ojos color ámbar y el cabello cenizo, cortado estilo bob, al igual que Kurt trabajaba en la revista; ambos caminaban hacia lo elevadores:

—Kurt, ¿estás bien? Estuviste distraído todo el día— cuestiono Nina

—No, todo está bien; solo estoy hambriento— respondió el castaño

El elevador se abrió y ambos lo abordaron, tres pisos abajo la puerta se abrió y Joe apareció en la escena; abordo el elevador y no dijo nada. Al llegar a la planta baja las puertas se abrieron y Joe se apresuro a decir en un tono que en vez de cordial parecía de burla.

—Kurt, saluda a Rick de mi parte por favor— y después de eso se alejo caminando.

Nina lo miro con la boca abierta, demasiado sorprendida y no temió preguntar:

—Oh, vaya, ¿que ha sido eso? Te llamo Kurt, y encima le envía saludos Rick; ¿Desde cuando se toma tanta confianza?—

Kurt no estaba muy acostumbrado a hacer amistad con los empleados de la revista, y no es porque se sintiera el amo y señor; ni tampoco por que se diera aires de grandeza, llegar a ser el editor en jefe le había costado demasiados esfuerzos, por eso estaba demasiado comprometido con su trabajo, y pensaba que el hecho de mantener las relaciones laborales impersonales era parte de ello. La mayoría de los empleados, le hablaban de usted, y los más reservados, en los que hasta ese momento Joe se había incluido lo llamaban señor Hummel.

—Joe, digamos que sale con mi ex novio de la secundaria y el sábado que fue a cenar a la casa lo llevo— respondió Kurt mientras caminaban a la salida del edificio.

—Ok Hummel, demasiada información; ¿Cómo que tu novio de secundaria? ¿De donde salió, y como conoció a Joe?— pregunto Nina emocionada

—Nina, es mi EX novio, lo encontré por casualidad hace unas semanas en un restaurante, está de vacaciones aquí en Nueva York, lo invite a cenar para que conociera a Rick y nos pusiéramos al tanto de nuestras vidas; y respecto a Joe, me hago la misma pregunta— respondió Kurt

—Valla Kurt, te gustan las emociones fuertes— rio Nina

Kurt la miro con los signos de interrogación impresos en el rostro, la chica se apresuro a responder:

—Kurt, te encuentras con tu novio de secundaria; tu primer amor, es claro que verlo luego de tanto tiempo removerá cosas en ti, eso es una regla oficial, luego lo juntas para que se haga amigo de tu actual; y tú te haces amigo del de él; eres demasiado moderno Kurt—

Kurt suspiro tratando de contener la risa y dijo:

—Nina, ya te he dicho que dejes de ver tantas telenovelas; y definitivamente te equivocas, yo ya no siento nada por Blaine, es uno de los varios hombres que han pasado por mi vida, la única diferencia es que Blaine también era mi amigo, y para tu información; se llevo de maravilla con Rick—

Nina solo lo miro sin decir nada y termino su interrogatorio:

—Ok, como digas, pero tienes que presentármelo—

Kurt asintió mientras se despedía de su amiga y abordaba su auto. En el camino la pregunta de cómo Blaine había conocido a Joe se hizo presente, y no solo eso, también el hecho de que el ojiverde fuera cinco años menor que Blaine era difícil de concebir. Blaine no era esa clase de persona que sale con el primero que se le atraviesa y reparte amor por el mundo sin ningún tipo de consideración; Blaine, aunque malo para el romance, era cuidadoso y tradicional, además de respetuoso. Definitivamente no hacia pareja con Joe, el descuidado y reventado ingeniero en sistemas que se encargaba de la versión en línea de la revista de Kurt.

Cuando el castaño salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en su casa y había conducido casi de manera automática, para cuando estuvo cien por ciento conciente, decidió que era recomendable que dejara de pensar demasiado en Blaine…


	3. Cambio de planes

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén de maravilla; gracias por seguir la historia, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo; espero que les guste mucho. Asi mismo, les agradezco infinitamente sus valiosos reviews, ahora si se los responderé, es que no había tenido tiempo porque tuve que asistir con Darren a la premiere de Harry Potter (jaja ok no… se vale SOÑAR :D).**

**Gracias de verdad por seguir con la historia, de verdad espero no decepcionarlos. Bueno saludos y suerte, nos leemos muy pronto :) Ah, también me gustaría compartirles las canciones que han servido como inspiración para esta historia: **_See You de Depeche Mode y You and me de Lifehouse_

**Nota: Yo no sé absolutamente nada de leyes, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por darle una explicación al viaje de Rick; espero que suene creíble :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

Kurt llego a su casa e inmediatamente se dirigió a su estudio para trabajar un poco, hacia mucho que no confeccionaba nada, de hecho hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía nada que no fuera trabajar en asuntos de la revista; estaba por sentarse en su escritorio cuando el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió, dio un suspiro cansado y puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse a abrir la puerta; no era muy común que tuviera visitas.

Abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Nina pasó junto a él como un tornado cargada de bolsas.

—Ok Hummel, compre algo de comer y traje algo de trabajo para no tener pretexto de salir de aquí—

Kurt puso una mano en la frente en desesperación y luego rio diciendo:

—Sabía que no tenía que haberte dicho nada, ¿ahora no tengo salvación verdad?—

—Que bien me conoces, desgraciadamente yo también te conozco y la explicación que me diste hace un rato no fue suficiente, sé que no estás diciéndolo todo— dijo Nina con una cara de niña ansiosa por recibir un regalo

—Ok, de cualquier forma no es como si pudiera detenerte— respondió Kurt mientras le hacia una seña a Nina para que lo siguiera a la sala.

Ambos se sentaron y Nina inicio la conversación:

—¿Cómo se llama?— dijo mientras se sentaba en flor de loto, tomaba un cojín y lo apretaba

—Blaine Anderson— dijo Kurt secamente.

Nina le lanzo una Mirada inquisidora, y sin necesidad de incitarlo a seguir hablando Kurt prosiguió:

—Lo conocí cuando tenía dieciséis y me transferí de McKinley a la Academia Dalton; nos hicimos novios un tiempo después y estuvimos juntos hasta graduarnos— Kurt hizo una pausa, la melancolía estaba empezando a invadirlo y era lo que había estado evitando desde que volvió a ver a Blaine, sabía que eso lo hacía vulnerable.

—En nuestro año de graduación habíamos planeado que ambos vendríamos a Nueva York a cumplir nuestros sueños, éramos tan inocentes e ilusos en ese entonces; pero eso nunca sucedió, yo vine aquí y él se fue a Londres a estudiar canto; acordamos que trataríamos de llevar una relación a larga distancia— Kurt sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, y que las lagrimas iban a aparecer en sus ojos en cualquier momento, casi nadie sabía estos detalles de su vida.

—Pero, definitivamente no funciono; nunca teníamos tiempo de aunque sea llamarnos, y la diferencia de horarios no ayudaba mucho; un día decidimos que lo mejor es que cada uno siguiera su camino, y así fue; desde ese entonces no había sabido de él— termino Kurt

Nina lo miro e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la conversación lo estaba afectando, puso su mano sobre la de su castaño amigo y dijo:

—Sabes que, creo que si no te hace sentir bien podríamos dejar este tema de conversación; siento haberme puesto como una loca y…—

Kurt la interrumpió cuando empezó a negar con la cabeza

—De hecho está bien, creo que si necesito hablarlo con alguien— respondió el ojiazul mientras cruzaba una pierna y ponía sus manos sobre el regazo

—Entonces, ¿Qué sentiste al verlo otra vez?— pregunto Nina

—Me dio mucho gusto verlo, me encanto de hecho, pero nada en especial; es decir, ya no me derrito cuando me sonríe o cuando se me acerca, si es a lo que te refieres— dijo Kurt sonrojándose

—No puedo creerlo, pensé que Kurt Hummel era de hielo; pero escuchar que alguien es capaz de hacer que te derritas me hace suponer que no he terminado de conocerte amigo— respondió Nina entre risas.

—No Nina, a lo que me refiero es que… bueno… eso pasa con todos los adolescentes enamorados ¿no?— pregunto Kurt —Además, Blaine es mi pasado, y tu sabes lo que pienso del pasado, lo que me pasa con Blaine es solo por la emoción de volver a verlo, punto; se acabo—termino Kurt mientras se levantaba del sillón

—Ok Kurt, ya entendí; pero eso sí, tengo que conocerlo— dijo Nina haciendo una mueca suplicante

Kurt la miro y luego se acerco a uno de los libreros que adornaban su sala y tomo un portarretratos, el cual entrego a Nina.

—Es él, el que usa un suéter rojo— Señalo Kurt mientras señalaba a Blaine en la fotografía, en la cual aparecían todos los ex miembros de New Directions.

—Wow, es guapo, muy guapo— se apresuro a responder Nina

Kurt sonrió y asintió

—Además, mira esa sonrisa; por Dios, es tan positiva, como si toda la felicidad del mundo estuviera puesta en ella, como si tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo, tan reconfortante; hasta me puso de buenas— continúo Nina

Kurt soltó una pequeña risita

—Y debo decir Kurt, que Blaine va mejor contigo; sabes que adoro a Rick, es un amor, pero es tan gris para ti, hasta una gárgola es más alegre que él— continuo Nina

—Nina, se supone que debes ayudarme, no confundirme más— respondió Kurt con las manos en la cintura —Es mejor cambiar de tema y ponernos a trabajar, aun debemos organizar la fiesta de aniversario de la revista— finalizo Kurt llevándose el portarretratos.

Nina solamente miro a su amigo, esperaba equivocarse, pero algo le decía que la vida de Kurt estaba por volver a adornarse de drama…

Blaine se encontraba en su departamento, trataba de componer una canción, pero estaba completamente bloqueado; lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento era que tenía que buscar la forma perfecta para proponerle matrimonio a Kurt, y lo peor es que no era él el orgulloso novio; hasta ahora se daba cuenta del error que había cometido, realmente era incomodo pensar en eso; alguna vez, cuando era más joven la idea de casarse con Kurt paso por su cabeza; de hecho pensaba en eso todos los días, pero ahora era diferente; en primer lugar, ya no eran adolescentes, pero aun así, pensar en Kurt casado con alguien más lo hacía sentir raro. De repente solo lanzo las hojas pautadas por el aire y la guitarra al suelo, la simple idea de Kurt con Rick lo hacía… ¿enojar? Su lucha interna fue interrumpida por alguien que golpeaba la puerta, se levanto y abrió, encontrando a Joe tras ella.

—Joe, ¿qué haces aquí?, quiero decir… pasa— expreso Blaine

El aludido sonrió de lado y entro, se quedo parado tras Blaine, esperando a que el moreno cerrara la puerta y cuando estuvieron de frente Joe se lanzo encima de Blaine y lo beso. El ojimiel inmediatamente lo empujo del pecho con mucha fuerza.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti, crees que puedes andar por la vida besando gente sin avisar?— reclamo Blaine

Joe solo sonrió burlonamente y respondió

—Vamos Blaine, no niegues que lo disfrutaste—

Blaine se acomodo las gafas y siguió sin responder.

—Ok Blaine, parece que soy yo el que necesita decir todo— dijo Joe sentándose en la sala —Yo soy soltero, tu también lo eres; aparentemente no tenemos ningún compromiso; hemos salido y nos divertimos, yo creo que deberíamos intentarlo, ¿tú no?—

Blaine miro a Joe, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Joe, no sé si este listo para tener una relación sabes yo…—

—Yo tampoco Blaine, creo que deberíamos solo salir, pasar tiempo juntos y compartir cosas, sin ninguna prisa, y luego veremos qué pasa— interrumpió Joe

Blaine solo se quedo parado, pensando; tal vez sería buena idea intentarlo, de cualquier forma no pasaría mucho tiempo en Nueva York, además el hecho de que Kurt y Rick…

El moreno apretó los puños ante esta idea, se estaba preocupando bastante por ellos, si, definitivamente necesitaba andar por nuevos horizontes, y si con Joe se daba la oportunidad, no debía desaprovecharla.

El moreno asintió y Joe se levanto del sillón de un saltito para correr a abrazar a Blaine.

Los días pasaron muy tranquilos para todos, ni Blaine ni Kurt se habían vuelto a encontrar. Kurt estaba muy ocupado organizando la fiesta por el aniversario de su revista, mientras Blaine trabajaba en la creación de algunas canciones, de hecho; su estancia en Nueva York se había extendido, pues después de reencontrarse con su pasado había tenido una loca idea, quería retomar su sueño de ser cantante; aunque estuviera por cumplir treinta. Asi mismo, también Rick Carell tenía sus problemas laborales:

Rick se encontraba en su despacho cuando un hombre mayor hizo su arribo:

—Richard, necesitamos que te prepares para viajar esta noche— dijo el hombre, quien era el socio más viejo de la firma de abogados de los Carell

—Viajar, ¿A dónde?— cuestiono Rick

—A Rusia, uno de los testigos del delito fue de aprendido allá, necesitamos que seas su defensor y que consigas su testimonio — respondió el hombre mayor severamente.

—Pero, ¿Cómo, cuando?...— Rick estaba confundido

—El juicio aquí en Nueva York se suspendió un mes, tienes ese tiempo para ir a Rusia y conseguir lo que necesitamos no puedes regresar antes si no lo tienes— continuo el mayor de los hombres —Tienes que salir hoy mismo, así que ve a prepararte, todo lo que necesitas para tu viaje esta en este sobre, tu vuelo está programado para las nueve de la noche, asegúrate de estar en el aeropuerto a las siete en punto. —

Y sin más que decir, el hombre mayor salió del despacho de Rick, dejando a este último preocupado, ese viaje definitivamente acababa d arruinar sus planes, pero no había opción, tenía que hacer dicho viaje. Miro su reloj y vio que apenas eran la una de la tarde, tenía el tiempo suficiente para arreglar dos de sus asuntos más importantes. Tomo su móvil y marco el número de la oficina de Kurt:

_-Oficina de Kurt Hummel- respondió una voz femenina_

_-Hola, Judy, habla Rick; podrías comunicarme con Kurt por favor- pidió amablemente Rick_

_-Señor Carell, lo siento; el señor Hummel se encuentra en una junta en este momento y me pidió que no lo interrumpiera bajo ninguna circunstancia- replico Judy, la asistente de Kurt_

Rick suspiro molesto y continuo:

_-Entiendo, entonces podrías decirle que es urgente que vaya a mi departamento antes de las seis por favor, de verdad muy urgente- indico Rick_

_-Claro, le daré su recado; buenas tardes señor Carell-_

Rick colgó el teléfono molesto, no podía irse sin despedirse de Kurt, ni sin explicarle que no estaría con él un mes; antes de perderse en sus pensamientos recordó el otro asunto que tenía que arreglar, volvió a marcar un número en su móvil y espero en la línea:

_-Diga- respondió Blaine_

_-Hola Blaine, soy Rick; siento molestarte, pero me urge hablar contigo, ¿podríamos vernos ahora?- cuestiono Carell_

_-Sí, claro; ¿te parece si nos vemos en el café que está en la novena?- respondió Blaine confundido, siempre una llamada de Rick era motivo de sorpresa_

_-Excelente, te veo ahí entonces- contesto Rick, y luego corto la llamada._

El abogado tomo su portafolio y salió corriendo a su encuentro con Blaine, veinticinco minutos después, ya se encontraba con el moreno en una de las mesas del exterior del establecimiento.

—De nuevo lamento citarte tan de repente Blaine— dijo Rick mientras bebía café

—No te preocupes Rick, en realidad no hago mucho en las tardes, pero dime ¿A qué se debe el inesperado reencuentro?— pregunto el joven Anderson

—Blaine, quería hablarte sobre la propuesta para Kurt— respondió Rick

—Oh, claro, mira respecto a eso; he estado pensando y creo que solo necesitas decírselo, no hay otra forma más romántica que decir lo que sientes sin necesidad de adornarlo con eventos y cosas ostentosas, para Kurt…— El ojimiel se detuvo al ver el rostro confundido de Rick

—Bueno, no es exactamente eso Blaine, solo vengo a agradecerte y a disculparme por las molestias que pude ocasionarte; creo que la propuesta tendrá que esperar un poco— agrego Rick con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos

—¿Acaso discutieron?, ¿ terminaron? — cuestiono Blaine, con un toque inconsciente de alegría en sus ojos

—¿Qué? Vaya Blaine no, para nada; en realidad ha surgido un inconveniente que arruino mis planes, debo salir de viaje, esta misma noche, y no volveré hasta dentro de un mes— Rick hizo otra pausa para tomar café y luego prosiguió —Creo que no hay tiempo para preparar algo y tampoco creo que sea una buena declararme con Kurt y dejarlo un cuatro semanas solo en Nueva York—

Blaine solo asintió, le hubiera gustado decir algo así como" Descuida, yo cuidare de Kurt en tu ausencia" para que Rick no se sintiera tan mal, pero creyó que no era buena idea. Además de repente se había puesto demasiado de buenas.

—Entiendo, y quiero que sepas que estaré aquí en Nueva York aun una larga temporada, por si necesitas mi ayuda de nuevo— fue lo único que Blaine pudo responder.

Rick asintió con una enorme sonrisa y luego siguió tomando su café. Ambos hombres se quedaron charlando alrededor de una hora, luego de eso Rick se despidió y Blaine le deseo buena suerte en su viaje…

Un rato después, Kurt volvía a su oficina luego de pasar un rato en la sala de juntas; inmediatamente Judy se acerco a él y le dijo:

—Señor Hummel, tiene un mensaje del señor Carell—

Kurt tomo la pequeña hoja de papel amarillo y agradeció a Judy, luego de leer el recado miro su reloj y agradeció al ver que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, y sin más salió de la oficina rumbo a casa de su novio. Mientras iba en su auto, trataba de imaginar que era lo que sucedía con Rick para haberlo buscado de forma tan urgente, no estaba asustado; simplemente era curiosidad.

Llego al departamento de Rick y abrió con su propio juego de llaves:

—Rick, cariño soy yo— vocifero Kurt mientras cerraba la puerta

—Estoy aquí, en el vestidor— respondió Richard

Kurt dejo sus cosas sobre la mesita que se encontraba sobre la puerta y entro hasta la recamara de Rick, inmediatamente se percato de las maletas sobre la cama, y algo extrañado pregunto:

—Rick, ¿vas a algún lado?—

El aludido salió de su vestidor cargando algunos trajes y se acerco a Kurt para besarlo; luego de esto se dispuso a guardar los trajes en su maleta y respondió:

—Qué bueno que llegas, de esto quería hablarte—

—Amor, no me digas que al fin aceptaras mudarte a casa conmigo— respondió Kurt, mientras ponía en su rostro su típica expresión de niño emocionado

—Oh, Kurt, lo siento no, en realidad me preparo para salir de viaje, esta noche— dijo Rick mientras guardaba sus corbatas en la maleta

—¿De viaje, a donde, cuando, por qué?— cuestiono Kurt poniendo las manos en la cintura

—A Rusia; Kurt fue completamente inesperado, Rogers me acaba de avisar hace unas horas; tendré que ausentarme un mes— respondió Rick

Kurt abrió la boca sorprendido y se puso las manos sobre la cabeza

—¡UN MES! Richard, apenas y nos vemos dos veces por semana y ahora me anuncias cinco minutos antes que te vas a otro continente por un maldito mes— ahora Kurt empezaba a gritar

—Ven conmigo Kurt, no será un viaje de placer pero por lo menos estaríamos juntos un poco más de tiempo— dijo Richard tratando de calmar al ojiazul

—¿Te estás burlando de mi Richard?, sabes que no puedo dejar la revista a la deriva y perderme un mes, es mi trabajo— respondió Kurt mientras caminaba por toda la habitación agitando los brazos —¿Qué va a pasar con nuestros planes y compromisos?—

—Ese es tu maldito problema Kurt, vives encerrado en esa oficina; tal pareciera que tu relación es con esa revista— sentencio Richard que también ya empezaba a gritar —Y por si no te has dado cuenta, no me estoy llendo precisamente de vacaciones, yo también tengo un trabajo y afortunadamente una vida, no soy un enfermo obsesivo de trabajo como tu—

Kurt miro a Rick con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de furia.

—¿Ahora soy un enfermo obsesivo? Te recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos te dije, no, más bien te advertí que mi trabajo era muy importante, discúlpame por no querer ser un mediocre— y después de decir esto Kurt salió de la habitación y segundos después se escucho el azote de la puerta de entrada

Rick respiro profundo y salió a alcanzar a Kurt, cruzo la puerta de su departamento y vio al castaño esperando el elevador; cuando el ojiazul vio al abogado aproximarse a él, presiono insistentemente el botón del elevador, con la esperanza de que eso apurara más al aparato. Rick corrió hasta Kurt y lo abrazo fuertemente; el ojiazul lucho por zafarse unos segundos, pero luego de eso se venció ante el abrazo de Rick.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto— repitió el hombre de ojos pardos mientras besaba el cabello de Kurt. El castaño solo asintió y se separo del abrazo de su novio.

—Volvamos adentro, necesito ayudarte con la maleta; necesitas estar presentable— respondió Kurt.

Ambos hombres terminaron de hacer las maletas en completo silencio, aun estaban molestos, pero intentaban disimularlo. Para romper la tensión, Rick lanzo un comentario:

—Por cierto, hoy me encontré con Blaine, te envía saludos y sus disculpas por haberse ido de la cena sin probar tu postre—

Kurt que se miraba al espejo, se quedo helado e intento disimular su sorpresa:

—Vaya, pensé que quizá ya se habría ido de Nueva York, ya no hemos hablado desde la cena— comento el ojiazul

—No, de hecho me comento que piensa extender su estancia más tiempo— respondió Rick

—Me alegra por él, quizá ya encontró algo útil que hacer por aquí— argumento Kurt, tratando de sonar indiferente.

Una hora más tarde, Rick estaba abordando un taxi con destino al aeropuerto.

—No sé cómo me las arreglare un mes sin ti— declaro Rick tomando las manos de Kurt. El castaño no dijo nada, solo suspiro y abrazo al abogado

—Llámame en cuanto llegues— respondió Kurt

Rick le dio un profundo beso a Kurt que duro varios segundos, luego se separaron y Rick agrego:

—Cuídate mucho, y por cierto; te amo—

Kurt sonrió y respondió recíprocamente

—Yo te amo mucho más—

Y finalmente, Rick abordo el taxi y este arranco, dejando a Kurt solo en la acera agitando el brazo hasta que el automóvil se perdió de vista.

Ojala algo o alguien pudiera haberles advertido lo que sucedería en sus vidas a partir de ahora….


	4. Una tarde

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén de maravilla, bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, esperando no decepcionarlos. Discúlpenme por últimamente no actualizar a diario, ustedes saben que yo siempre intento poner un capitulo por día, pero estos días me ha sido imposible. Bueno no los detengo más, lean y disfruten el capitulo; espero que este también merezca algunos reviews, y como siempre gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios; son infinitamente apreciados. Suerte y nos leemos muy pronto**

**Disclaimer: **_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y Ryan Murphy_

**La canción que aparece en este capítulo es: Animal de Neon Trees**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

Joe Dumount era un joven de veinticuatro años que odiaba su empleo más que a nada en el mundo; y muchas veces, cuando de verdad estaba de mal humor, odiaba su vida. Simplemente no era justo que tuviera que ser otro más "del montón", definitivamente ese no era su plan.

Era el menor de cinco hermanos, por lo tanto toda su vida había sido una constante lucha por atención; a los catorce años la obtuvo, pero no de la forma que él hubiera deseado. Después de haberlo pensado mucho, se había atrevido a confesarle a sus padres que era gay; toda su familia enloqueció con la noticia, la mayoría de sus hermanos lo acepto, argumentando que siempre lo habían sabido; su padre, a su vez, también trato de comprenderlo y apoyarlo incondicionalmente, de hecho le dijo sentirse orgulloso por haber confiado en él; sin embargo, fue su madre la que no tomo muy bien la noticia. La mujer consideraba que la homosexualidad de su hijo era una enfermedad, y juro que no reconocería a su hijo hasta que no estuviera curado. Desde ese día no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con su progenitora.

Cuando termino la preparatoria decidió que quería seguir sus sueños e ir a la Universidad de Columbia, una de las cuales lo había aceptado; con el apoyo y aprobación únicamente de su padre, salió de Kansas rumbo a Nueva York con su maleta llena de esperanzas y sueños. Al llegar a la gran ciudad estaba asustado y confundido, y desgraciadamente, por una mala decisión, abandono su sueño de ser arquitecto y terminó estudiando ingeniería en sistemas.

Después de graduarse comenzó a buscar empleo, pero no tuvo mucha suerte, todos en Nueva York eran muy crueles y parecía que nada era suficiente para ellos. El día que estaba a punto de rendirse, la chica con la que compartía departamento le sugirió que se presentara para una vacante de diseñador web dentro de una revista de modas, después de algunas entrevistas, finalmente la suerte le sonreía y había sido contratado. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, el trabajo comenzó a hacerse monótono e insoportable, sobre todo por la presencia de su jefe, aquel hombre tan similar a él. Joe jamás lo había aceptado, pero ese odio por su superior era causado por el simple hecho de que en Kurt Hummel veia todo lo que él no había podido lograr: Era feliz, exitoso y valiente; nada ni nadie lo doblegaba, tenía un novio que lo amaba, una familia solida y amorosa, así como un exquisito estilo; en resumen la vida perfecta. Por eso el ojiverde había jurado a si mismo que acabaría con Hummel en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, le demostraría que solo por ser su jefe no era mejor que él.

Y ahí estaba, el ojiverde muchacho, muy concentrado trabajando en su cubículo dentro de la enorme oficina, cuando su amiga lo interrumpió:

—Joey, es hora de la charla emocionante, ahora si no te escaparas— dijo la chica mientras se sentaba junto al castaño

—Ok, Rose, ¿Qué quieres saber?— respondió Joe mientras empujaba el teclado de su computadora

—Supe que estas saliendo con alguien— sentencio la chica con una enorme sonrisa

Joe hizo una mueca graciosa y luego respondió:

—Vaya, los chismes sí que vuelan—

— ¿Dónde lo conociste, de donde es? dame todos los detalles— Rose no pudo evitar emocionarse

—Lo conocí aquí, un día que iba de salida; tiro su abrigo y yo se lo entregue— recordó el joven Dumount —pero digamos que no es la gran cosa; en realidad el tipo es muy aburrido, es como salir con un mayordomo ingles—

Rose se rio ante el último comentario, cruzo los brazos y prosiguió:

—Entonces supongo que es muy guapo, sino no entiendo para que estas con él—

Joe miro a ambos lados para comprobar que nadie les ponía atención, se acerco a su amiga y empezó a hablar en voz baja:

—Te contare, pero eres la única que lo sabe y quiero que guardes el secreto— sentencio Joe

Rose asintió y se acerco a Joe, para poder escucharlo mejor

—Mi "novio" es amigo de nuestro flamante jefe, amigo de años y hace mucho que no se veían—

Rose abrió los ojos, sorprendida y pregunto:

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—

—Porque estuve en casa de Hummel, en una cena— respondió Joe con aires de orgullo

—Joseph, ¿por qué no me habías contado todo esto?— cuestiono Rose algo molesta

—Y espera, eso no es todo; meto las manos al fuego al decir que entre nuestro querido jefe y su amiguito hay algo, la forma en la que se hablaban y se miraban, era demasiado obvio— continúo Joe

—Ok, me estoy confundiendo; ¿por amiguito te refieres a tu novio?— Rose no entendía nada

—Asi es— respondió secamente Joe

—Definitivamente no entiendo; ¿Qué haces con un hombre que te desagrada y encima parece ser parte del pasado de nuestro jefe?— sentencio Rose, ahora sí con la confusión plasmada en el rostro.

—No lo vez Rose, Kurt Hummel no podrá tener a Blaine si está conmigo, será la forma de darle una lección, demostrarle que no es mejor que yo; además me conviene estar con Blaine, ese día en su casa, Hummel me trato como si fuésemos íntimos amigos, estoy seguro que aquí en el trabajo también se sentirá comprometido a ser bueno conmigo, para quedar bien con Blaine— respondió Joe con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro

Rose miro a Joe asustada, definitivamente no sabía si Joe se había vuelto loco y sin pensarlo dijo:

—Estas bromeando ¿verdad? Todo eso que dices suena tan… loco—

—No, no es broma; pero no te preocupes, no es tan extraño como suena; es como un juego, además ¿Qué puede pasar?— finalizo Joe que aun parecía muy orgulloso de su discurso

Rose solo asintió, sonrió y se apresuro a decir:

—Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos a comer, antes de que termine la hora—

Blaine llevaba más de veinte minutos dando vueltas en el recibidor de su casa, buscando el valor para salir de ahí e ir a la oficina de Kurt a visitarlo. No entendía porque tenía demasiadas ganas de verlo, pero creía que no era lo correcto; el hecho de que el novio de Kurt, que también era su amigo, llevara cuatro días fuera de la ciudad no le daba la libertad a irrumpir en la rutina del ojiazul; pero a la vez, era una buena forma de demostrarse que Kurt no le importaba más que como amigo. Y es que no quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que desde que Joe le pidió que lo ayudara con la propuesta de matrimonio, no dejaba de pensar en Kurt y eso no era bueno. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos más de debate interno, tomo su abrigo y salió de casa.

Una en las instalaciones de la revista de Kurt ideo un pequeño plan, primero visitaría a Joe y después solo se daría una vuelta por la oficina del castaño para saludarlo. Subió por el elevador al quinto piso, que era donde Joe se encontraba, al llegar ahí, se dirigió al cubículo de su novio, pero lo encontró vacio, de hecho el piso estaba vacío, a excepción de la mujer que hacia el aseo.

El moreno volvió al elevador y ahora subió al séptimo piso para visitar a Kurt, caminaba decidido hasta que una chica detrás de un escritorio lo detuvo:

—Disculpe, ¿se le ofrece algo?— la chica de rizos rubios le pregunto amablemente

—Amm, si vengo a visitar a Kurt… Hummel— respondió Blaine señalando hacia la puerta del despacho de Kurt

—¿Tiene cita?— cuestiono la chica

—No, pero solo voy a saludar, soy amigo suyo— declaro Blaine

—Lo siento, el señor Hummel está ocupado, no puedo dejarlo pasar— dijo la chica aun amable

Blaine se paro frente al escritorio de la chica y con la sonrisa más grande que pudo poner sobre su rostro, comenzó a decir:

—Llámelo y dígale que Blaine Anderson esta aquí, le aseguro que me recibirá por favor usted solo…—

El ojimiel se distrajo por el sonido de unos tacones tras él, era una mujer de cabello cenizo quien los usaba, su mirada se encontró con la de dicha dama, quien le sonrió amablemente; Blaine estaba a punto de volver a su intento de persuadir a la recepcionista para que lo dejara pasar, cuando la mujer se acerco y pregunto:

—Hola, buscas a alguien— pregunto Nina, quien había reconocido a Blaine

—Sí, venía a visitar a Kurt, pero por lo que veo está muy ocupado— respondió Blaine decepcionado

—¿Eres amigo suyo?— cuestiono la mujer de ojos ambarinos tratando de disimular

—Sí, soy Blaine Anderson— respondió Blaine con una sonrisa mientras ofrecía su mano a Nina

—Ah, sí claro, Blaine; su viejo amigo de Dalton— dijo Nina sonriendo —Nina Santini, un placer— acto seguido estrecho la mano de Blaine

—Sígueme, yo te llevare con Kurt— dijo tomando a Blaine del brazo —Y tu Judy querida, tomate un respiro; eres peor que una celadora en cárcel—

Judy, la asistente solo miro a Nina sonrojada y se disculpo por lo bajo con Blaine.

Dieron unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho de Kurt; Nina no se molesto en tocar y abrió la puerta; inmediatamente Blaine pudo ver a Kurt sentado en el piso alrededor de muchas fotografías.

—Kurtie, corazón; levántate y recibe a tus visitas— dijo Nina en un tono maternal

El castaño se levanto con un movimiento ágil y miro a Blaine que estaba parado junto a Nina

—¡Blaine! Qué alegría verte— grito Kurt mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al pelinegro

—Lo mismo digo Kurt, aunque bueno; es demasiado difícil lograr que me dejen entrar a verte; eres como una estrella— bromeo el moreno —Por suerte Nina apareció para ayudarme—

Kurt miro a Nina y dijo entre dientes

—Ah, ya conociste a Nina, que alegría—

La aludida ahora se encontraba apoyada sobre el escritorio y dijo:

—Es un alivio que estés aquí Blaine, quizá tu seas quien pueda sacar al terco Hummel de estas cuatro paredes, míralo; está demasiado pálido, la luz del sol debe extrañarlo—

Kurt la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y negó con la cabeza, entendía perfectamente las intensiones de su amiga, luego Blaine hablo:

—Es cierto Kurt, además es la hora de la comida; podría invitarte a comer—

—Oh, no hace falta de verdad Blaine, de hecho estaba por llamar para ordenar algo— dijo Kurt nervioso

—Vaya, esto si no lo creo; Kurt Hummel ordenando comida— dijo Blaine entre risas —Anda Kurt, sé que eso no va contigo, podrías venir a mi casa, yo cocinare para ti—

Kurt miro a Blaine un poco sorprendido y dijo entre risas:

—Vaya, esto si no lo creo, Blaine Anderson cocina, ¿estás seguro que no moriré envenenado o algo por el estilo?—

—Te lo aseguro, entonces ¿eso es un sí?— pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa de lado

Kurt se quedo callado unos segundos y luego respondió:

—Claro, Blaine cocinando es algo que quiero ver, ahora solo visitare el tocador un momento y después podremos irnos—

Kurt atravesó la puerta que se ubicaba al fondo de su oficina y Nina se acerco a Blaine en silencio para que Kurt no la escuchara

—Te invito todo el café que quieras si logras que pase el resto del día fuera de aquí— sentencio Nina entre suspiros

—Trato hecho— respondió Blaine

Segundos después Kurt apareció de nuevo, tomo su abrigo y bolso y se dirigió a Blaine:

—¿Nos vamos?—

El moreno asintió y abrió la puerta y como el caballero que es, le ofreció el paso a Kurt y luego salió tras él.

Nina los vio alejarse aun recargada en el escritorio y sonrió satisfecha, luego bajo un poco la mirada y se encontró con un portarretratos que tenía la fotografía de Rick, ella lo tomo y dijo:

—No me mires así Rick, los dos sabemos que esto es inevitable—

Y luego de ese extraño dialogo, salió de la oficina…

Kurt y Blaine llegaron a casa de este último en menos tiempo del que pensaban, Blaine abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejo que Kurt entrara primero

—Blaine, tu decoración es tan… sobria, de hecho creo que excede los límites de la sobriedad, es más bien lúgubre— fue el primer comentario que Kurt hizo al entrar

—En realidad, yo no lo decore, lo alquile amueblado; así me evite muchos problemas, pero si tu quieres podrías ayudarme a decorarlo— respondió el moreno

Kurt solo sonrió y asintió aun mirando con curiosidad las paredes, luego Blaine pregunto:

—Y, ¿qué te apetece comer?—

—No lo sé, ¿que sabes preparar?— pregunto Kurt con los brazos cruzados

—Bueno, mi especialidad es la pasta, también soy bueno preparando pasta y… bueno creo que la pasta es una buena opción— respondió Blaine

Kurt puso las manos en la cintura y luego negó con la cabeza mientras se reía burlonamente de Blaine, luego dijo con voz suave:

—Perfecto, entonces pasta será—

Un rato después, el ojimiel se encontraba frente a la estufa luchando con la salsa de tomate; tratando de que Kurt, que estaba sentado sobre la mesa, no se diera cuenta del desastre que ya había hecho

—Entonces extenderás tu estancia en Nueva York— pregunto el castaño mientras comía algunas aceitunas

Blaine se paro directamente de frente a Kurt y respondió:

—Sí, de hecho quiero mostrarte algo— dijo mientras se alejaba con rumbo a la sala; al regresar le entrego unas hojas de papel a Kurt.

Kurt las tomo y leyó su contenido, sonrió de lado y luego miro a Blaine

—Son excelentes, de hecho siempre he dicho que escribir canciones se te da bien— dijo Kurt mientras su vista seguía sobre las hojas pautadas

—Grabare un disco Kurt— declaro Blaine algo sonrojado —retomare mi sueño de convertirme en cantante—

Kurt levanto la vista incrédulo y dijo:

—¿Es enserio Blaine?, bueno es que; tenemos casi treinta años, ya no somos aptos para seguir sueños de juventud—

—¿Quién lo dice?— cuestiono Blaine

—Bueno es que…— Kurt se quedo callado

—A ver Kurt, sinceramente ¿Cumpliste todos tus sueños de juventud? Por ejemplo ¿Qué hay de Broadway? Recuerdo que siempre decías que serias una estrella ¿Qué paso con eso, nunca te preguntaste que hubiera pasado si en vez de ser editor de una revista, fueras actor?—

Kurt se bajo de la mesa donde estaba sentado y se puso frente a la puerta que daba a la salida de incendios, luego inicio su discurso:

—No, jamás me he puesto a pensar en eso Blaine; me gusta mi vida como es— suspiro —además, odio pensar en el pasado; detesto recordar Lima, todas las cosas horribles de mi vida sucedieron ahí, toda mi adolescencia roge por salir de ese pueblo, y después de que sucedió, no le vi caso a estancarme en el pasado, salir de ahí significo obtener todo lo que alguna vez pude desear—

Blaine se acerco a él y lo miro de cerca

—Entonces, crees que nada de lo que te paso en Ohio merece la pena, ¿no rescatarías absolutamente nada?— pregunto Blaine, el moreno esperaba que Kurt dijera que por lo menos la relación que tuvieron si era algo que merecía recordarse

—Nada, en absoluto— respondió el castaño algo nervioso, podía sentir el aliento de Blaine muy cerca de su rostro, incluso podía percibir el aroma mentolado característico de Blaine; aunque, ciertamente ahora olía un poco a quemado…

—Blaine, se quema la pasta— declaro el castaño muy tranquilo

Inmediatamente Blaine corrió a la estufa, Kurt tenía razón; la pasta estaba casi completamente echada a perder. El castaño se acerco a Blaine y rescato lo mas que pudo del alimento; posteriormente envió a Blaine a sentarse mientras el cocinaba. Un rato después ambos estaban sentados a la mesa.

—Lo siento tanto Kurt, de verdad, la intención no era que tu terminaras cocinando— se disculpo el moreno, mientras le cortaba un pedazo a su pan de ajo.

Kurt solo sonrió y regreso la atención a su plato, pero simplemente no podía aguantar a preguntarle a Blaine lo siguiente:

—Blaine, eso de convertirte en cantante, ¿es como una crisis de los cincuenta a los treinta? ¿Es porque te sientes viejo?—

Blaine lo miro inexpresivo y respondió:

—No, no me siento viejo, estoy de maravilla; es solo que, creo que nunca es suficientemente tarde para hacer algo; con la escuela de canto soy feliz, pero, en realidad no es lo mío, yo necesito cantar—

—Pero, ¿y tu futuro?— pregunto Kurt

—Kurt, te preocupas demasiado por el futuro— respondió Blaine

—Y tú estas estancado en tu pasado Blaine— reclamo Kurt

Ninguno dijo nada, solo siguieron comiendo; cuando terminaron Blaine recogió los platos y Kurt lo siguió a la cocina; el moreno comenzó a lavar los trastes sucios, luego al fin, Kurt rompio el silencio:

—Ni siquiera sé si aun pueda cantar tan bien como antes—

Blaine dejo los platos y miro a Kurt incrédulo

—¿No cantas desde que terminamos la escuela?—pregunto

Kurt negó tímidamente con la cabeza y luego Blaine lo tomo del brazo y lo guio a la sala

—Pues vamos a arreglar ese asunto— declaro Blaine, mientras sentaba a Kurt en el sillón y se acercaba al minicomponente que estaba sobre una repisa.

De repente una canción conocida comenzó a sonar por todo el living

—Oh no Blaine; no, no, no— repitió Kurt insistentemente

Blaine no hizo caso de la insistencia del castaño y comenzó a entonar:

"_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends__  
><em>_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied"_

Kurt seguía negando con la cabeza, pero Blaine lo jalo del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse, él moreno miro al ojiazul con gesto suplicante para que cantara la parte que le correspondía. Kurt aun negando con la cabeza y mirando a Blaine como si estuviera obligándolo a hacer algo malo comenzó a cantar:

"_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend__  
><em>_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive__  
><em>_No, I won't sleep tonight"_

Y luego ambos unieron sus voces, como no lo hacían hace mucho tiempo:

"_Oh, oh I want some more Oh, oh What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight.  
>Oh oh I want some more Oh oh What are we waitin' for? What are we waitin' for? <em>_Say goodbye to my heart tonight."_

Al terminar de cantar, ambos se dejaron caer en el sillón, muertos de risa, sobre todo Kurt:

—Wow, hace mucho que no hacia esto— dijo el castaño tratando de contener la risa

—Valió la pena ¿no?— cuestiono Blaine

Kurt asintió y finalmente calmo sus risas, poniendo sus manos sobre su estomago.

—No es bueno que vivas encerrado en tu oficina las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana— menciono Blaine

—Lo sé, pero no es como si tuviera opción, esta todo ese trabajo en la revista, y también esta esa fiesta monumental que debo organizar en una semana— Kurt suspiro

De repente una idea se planto en la cabeza de Blaine, de hecho, era una maravillosa idea, si resultaba no solo ayudaría a que Kurt se relajara, sino que también sería un buen pretexto para que pasaran más tiempo juntos.

—Yo te ayudare a organizar tu fiesta— sugirió Blaine

Kurt lo miro muy sorprendido y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

—Harías eso por mí— cuestiono Kurt emocionado

—Claro, por los viejos amigos lo que sea— respondió Blaine

El castaño sonrió todavía más y luego se lanzo sobre Blaine para abrazarlo. Blaine sintió el peso de Kurt caer sobre él y correspondió al abrazo, rodeo la cintura de Kurt, sus brazos aun podían rodearla perfectamente y se sentía igual que diez años atrás, Kurt seguía siendo ligero y frágil y aun olía a vainilla, mezclada con algún perfume que Blaine no pudo reconocer. De igual forma, Kurt rodeo a Blaine por el cuello, pudo volver a sentir los rizos engomados del ojimiel, y a pesar de que normalmente no hubiese sido considerada una sensación agradable, en Blaine estaba bien, la barba crecida del moreno le hacia un poco de cosquillas en el cuello.

Muchos segundos después se separaron, y solo se miraron sonrojados. Blaine se levanto del sillón y luego pregunto:

—¿Café?—

—Si, por favor— respondió Kurt acomodándose en el sillón.

Después de ese episodio, las cosas transcurrieron normales, ambos chicos platicaron, perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo; no se movían de sus lugares, tan solo en pequeños ratos para visitar el sanitario o para servirse mas café; al fin tenían la oportunidad de poner al corriente sus vidas sin interrupciones; fue hasta altas horas de la madrugada que ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón sin darse cuenta. Blaine estaba sentado en la esquina del mueble con las piernas de Kurt descansando sobre su regazo.

Por la mañana, Kurt abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, se levanto rápidamente tratando de no despertar a Blaine, le escribió una nota y la puso sobre la mesa de centro para que cuando despertara la viera; tomo sus cosas y salió del departamento si hacer nada de ruido. Al ir manejando rumbo a su casa, trato de recordar todos los detalles del maravilloso día que había pasado con Blaine, había sido tan maravilloso, lo había hecho olvidarse de sus problemas por una tarde, incluso lo había hecho cantar de nuevo, y ese abrazo... Kurt sintió un escalofrió recorrerle cuando recordó ese momento, aun tenia viva la sensación de los fuertes brazos de Blaine rodeándolo, había sido maravilloso.

Blaine despertó y descubrió que Kurt ya no estaba, se tallo los ojos y encontró la nota que Kurt había dejado, la cual decía lo siguiente:

"_Tuve que irme sin despedirme, no creí pertinente el despertarte; te llamo luego, gracias por todo K"_

Blaine tomo el pedazo de papel y lo puso contra su pecho, luego se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y sonrió ante la nueva revelación que había tenido; todo este tiempo había estado negándoselo, pero ya no podía hacerlo más; aun después de diez años seguía amando a Kurt Hummel…


	5. Preparativos

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien; aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews, son el mejor incentivo para seguir escribiendo; me da bastante gusto que disfruten la historia, igualmente espero que este capítulo merezca algún review. Bueno no los detengo más; suerte y saludos ¡nos leemos muy pronto!**

**Disclaimer:**_ Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX; pero serian un buen regalo de cumpleaños._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

El frio le calaba hasta los huesos, a pesar de que traía puesto su abrigo más grueso, guantes y una bufanda, la cual llevaba todos los días desde que había llegado a Rusia, pues le recordaba a Kurt; de hecho aun podía percibirse su olor en ella. Venia cargado con muchísimas bolsas de las compras que ya había hecho, era su primera tarde libre de trabajo en Moscú y no sabía cuando volvería a tener otra; así que aprovecho para comprar algunos regalos para su amado Kurt. Ya estaba algo cansado y fastidiado, pero aun no encontraba lo que de verdad buscaba, era increíble como no podía encontrar un anillo de compromiso en un centro comercial tan grande. Bueno, si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, quizá se debía a que estaba siendo demasiado exigente; no sabía con exactitud si a Kurt le gustaban los anillos de diamantes, que era lo acostumbrado, pero ahí radicaba el problema; no quería que su novio tuviera "lo típico" Kurt merecía algo único, diferente, que lo hiciera resaltar y sentirse orgulloso; tal vez por eso aun no conseguía un anillo.

Estaba a punto de rendirse y regresar a su hotel a descansar, cuando paso frente a una tienda de antigüedades; no estaba muy seguro de poder encontrar ahí lo que buscaba, aun así entro. Camino por los pequeños pasillos de la tienda, mirando atentamente cada cosa que se encontraba ahí; finalmente una señorita, que por suerte hablaba inglés, se acerco a él.

—Buenas tardes, ¿buscaba algo en especial?— pregunto amable

—No, muchas gracias solo estoy mirando— respondió Rick

La chica le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, Rick lo dudo unos segundos pero finalmente se decidió

—Bueno me preguntaba…—

La chica volteo rápidamente con la misma sonrisa amable que ya le había mostrado antes y espero a que Rick terminara su frase

—Me preguntaba… bueno, espero que puedas ayudarme, busco un anillo— dijo atropellando las palabras

—¿Algo en especial?— cuestiono la joven

—Uno de compromiso, que sea único, algo… diferente— sentencio Rick entusiasmado

La chica le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, llegaron al mostrador que estaba ubicado al fondo de la tienda, la chica se ubico tras él, se agacho un momento y luego se enderezo con una caja de madera en sus manos. La puso sobre el mostrador y Rick se acerco, miro al interior de la caja, donde había bastantes anillos, algunos demasiado extravagantes y con enormes piedras de colores, otros demasiado brillantes, otros de plástico, entre muchos otros; Richard busco entre la multitud de anillos, hasta que al fin dio con el que parecía ideal; era muy sencillo, era un aro plateado con pequeñas piedras azules, las cuales le recordaban los ojos de Kurt; lo tomo cuidadosamente y lo miro, mientras la vendedora le explicaba:

—Ese es un bello anillo, es oro blanco y tiene un grabado; era una costumbre Europea de la edad media grabarle poemas a los anillos—

Rick miro con atención y con dificultad pudo leer la frase "_Semper Amemos" _y sonrió

—Es latín, significa "Amémonos siempre"— dijo emocionado

La chica asintió, conmovida por la emoción y felicidad que Rick emanaba

—Me lo llevo, definitivamente— dijo el hombre sin dejar de mirar el anillo

Minutos después salió de la tienda contento y tranquilo, había encontrado el anillo perfecto para Kurt, lo único malo es que aun faltaba demasiado para poder dárselo; apenas llevaba seis días de viaje y ya quería regresar; extrañaba demasiado a Kurt…

Blaine iba en el elevador hacia la oficina de Kurt, bueno no exactamente a ver al castaño, iba en busca de Nina; quien lo había llamado con el pretexto de que le debía un café por haberle dado un día libre a Kurt y lo había citado ahí. Salió del elevador tranquilamente y se acerco al escritorio donde se encontraba Judy.

—Señor Anderson, buenas tardes, ¿busca al señor Hummel? Pase por favor— dijo la chica más amable que de costumbre

Blaine se sorprendió un poco, apenas hace dos días Judy casi lo corría a patadas de ahí y ahora le daba pase libre a la oficina de Kurt _"Nina, definitivamente"_, pensó Blaine; pero su meditación fue interrumpida por la mirada insistente de Judy

—Oh, no; hoy busco a la señorita Santini, podrías llamarla y decirle que la esperare aquí por favor— dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la recepción

—Sera un placer— respondió Judy, mientras tomaba el teléfono

Blaine empezó a hojear las revistas que estaban sobre una mesa al lado del sillón, pero se distrajo por el sonido de las puertas del elevador, de donde salió un hombre cargando un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

—Son para el señor Hummel— dijo el hombre de voz grave

Judy se levanto de su silla y miro asombrada el imponente arreglo floral y dijo:

—Gracias Tim, yo se las entrego—

Blaine se quedo helado, ¿Quién le enviaría flores a Kurt?, no le extrañaba para nada el hecho de que las recibiera, Kurt era demasiado perfecto para no tener más de un admirador, pero la idea definitivamente lo hacía sentir… celoso. Judy lo miro aun con una enorme sonrisa, como si el arreglo fuera para ella y se encamino a la oficina de Kurt para entregarlo. Por inercia, Blaine se levanto de golpe del sillón y la siguió, definitivamente tenía que enterarse de quien era el destinatario; a la mitad del pasillo se encontraron con Nina; Judy paso de largo, pero Blaine se detuvo junto a ella.

—Flores ¿para Kurt?— pregunto la chica de ojos ambarinos, completamente sorprendida

Blaine asintió agresivamente y siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Kurt, seguido por los ruidosos tacones de Nina. Al llegar a la puerta pudieron ver a Judy salir emocionada del despacho, las flores estaban sobre el escritorio de Kurt, el arreglo era tan grande que incluso tapaban al castaño, Blaine y Nina no podían verlo desde la puerta. La mujer de cabello cenizo se recargo en la puerta y dijo:

—Anda Hummel, no la hagas de emoción y lee la tarjeta—

Kurt no había notado que Nina y Blaine estaban en la puerta, se levanto de su escritorio y camino al frente de este.

—Blaine, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Kurt

El moreno estaba por responder cuando Nina lo interrumpió:

—No te emociones, me vino a ver a mi cariño; pero no podemos irnos porque morimos de curiosidad por saber quien envió las flores—

Kurt le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amiga y luego le sonrió a Blaine, algo sonrojado; se acerco al arreglo y busco entre las flores la pequeña tarjeta; finalmente la tuvo en sus manos y la leyó; su rostro se adorno de repente con una sonrisa inmensa de adolescente enamorado.

Blaine sintió como el estomago se le revolvía de los celos, hacia diez años que no veía esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de Kurt enamorado; aquella que solo se manifestaba en su rostro cuando estaba con él.

—Oh por Dior, son de Rick— dijo Kurt contento

Nina se acerco a él y le arrebato la tarjeta, la cual decía lo siguiente:

"_Aunque este a miles de kilómetros de distancia, debo cuidarte y asegurarme que no te olvides de mi ni un momento; te extraño como no tienes una idea. Te amo, Rick"_

—¿Te envía flores desde Rusia?— pregunto Nina con cara de asco

—No seas tonta, seguramente lo planeo todo antes de irse, típico de él— respondió el castaño

Kurt seguía danzando por el despacho emocionado, mientras Nina pudo ver el rostro de Blaine, que parecía enfermo.

—Bueno Kurtie, nosotros te dejamos, no estás en condiciones de hablar y el café nos espera, así que nos vemos luego— se despidió Nina llevándose a Blaine del brazo; el moreno aun estaba en _shock_ y ni siquiera sabía porque, solo había presenciado algo que debía parecerle completamente normal, de Kurt y su NOVIO.

Blaine y Nina caminaron hasta una cafetería cercana a las oficinas de la revista, la chica aun le tomaba el brazo y le sonreía; el correspondía amablemente.

Entraron al lugar y Nina le pidió a Blaine que buscara una mesa, que ella se encargaría de los cafés, el moreno se sentó en una mesa al lado de la ventana, mientras esperaba a Nina, saco su ejemplar de "_El amor en los tiempos del cólera"_ y empezó a leer; no había avanzado más de dos páginas cuando la chica de cabello cenizo apareció con dos enormes vasos de café. Se sentó y Blaine inmediatamente bajo su libro.

—Muy bien, habla; ¿para qué me citaste?— pregunto Blaine

—¿Viniste a Nueva York para recuperar a Kurt?— dijo Nina decidida.

Blaine se sorprendió, definitivamente Nina era lista y tenía la facilidad de ver a través de las personas.

—Blaine, si no te has dado cuenta tengo dos ojos que me permiten ver la forma en la que lo miras, como todo tu cuerpo parece querer tomarlo y llevártelo lejos, pero tu afán de ser serio y correcto te lo impide; y eso que apenas te conozco hace una semana—

Blaine rio

—No vine a buscarlo, jamás estuvo en mis planes reencontrarme con él, era lo que menos quería porque…— Blaine se detuvo un momento, no quería seguir hablando, sabía que aceptar lo que sentía frente a alguien más seria el final; después ya no podría detenerlo. —Porque… porque sabía que no iba a poder resistirlo, lo querría de vuelta—

Nina noto la aflicción en el rostro de Blaine, y trato de romper la tensión del momento:

—Conocí a Kurt en la primera fiesta que tuvimos en la universidad; yo estaba ebria, tirada a la mitad de un baño y él me saco de ahí, ni siquiera se enojo cuando vomite en sus zapatos, me dijo que el karma se había cobrado al fin; aun no entiendo porque lo dijo. A partir de entonces se convirtió en mi salvador. Siempre fue el chico bueno, el estudioso, el ordenado, el razonable, siempre tenía el perfecto comentario sarcástico; perdí la cuenta de cuantas chicas y chicos perdieron la cabeza por él; pero él jamás los tomo mucho enserio; creo que ahora entiendo porque—

Blaine la miro curioso.

—Kurt nunca tuvo nada serio, siempre parecía estar buscando algo específico en todos sus novios; nunca eran suficientemente buenos, ninguno era Blaine Anderson—

El aludido sonrió, un poco sonrojado, pero luego pregunto:

—¿A qué viene eso?—

Nina se paso un mechón de pelo detrás del oído y continúo:

—Meto mis manos al fuego, Kurt aun te quiere—

—Esta con Rick ahora, tienen una vida juntos; se van a casar— respondió Blaine cortante

—Rick no es para Kurt, el hombre es agradable y todo, pero; francamente no es su alma gemela. Kurt es divertido, naturalmente irónico, ambicioso y valiente; Rick es una piedra burócrata sentado tras un escritorio, no tiene sueños propios, solo hizo lo que se le ordeno desde joven—

—Pero Kurt lo quiere— dijo Blaine

—Pero también a ti Blaine— respondió Nina

Blaine soltó una carcajada y dijo:

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles—

—Ustedes las hacen difíciles— respondió Nina muy directa

Blaine volvió a reír sarcásticamente y dijo:

—Nina, ya no somos adolescentes, no podemos solo dejarnos llevar por lo que sentimos, todo tiene consecuencias; no solo puedo decir "Kurt, desperté un día y me di cuenta de que aun te amo, deja todo lo que tienes con Rick y ven conmigo"—

—Cuando lo dices así no es tan difícil ¿cierto?— dijo Nina sonriendo

Blaine se paso las manos por el cabello y dijo

—Por favor Nina, no puedo ser tan egoísta, irrumpir en la vida de Kurt y…—

Nina dejo de mirar a Blaine y tomo el libro que el moreno estaba leyendo antes de que empezaran a conversar

—Entonces ya sé que puedes hacer querido— dijo muy segura

Blaine solo la miro y la dejo continuar

—Esperaras cincuenta y tantos años a que Rick muera para al fin poder estar con Kurt, como en tu libro— dijo la mujer de ojos ambarinos levantando el ejemplar de _"El amor en los tiempos del cólera"_

—¿Alguna vez tomas algo enserio Nina?— pregunto Blaine

—Cariño, nunca he hablado tan enserio en mi vida— respondió muy segura

Hubo un silencio tranquilo antes de que Blaine volviera a hablar:

—¿Por qué haces esto Nina? Apenas me conoces, nada te asegura que Kurt aun… me quiera, como yo a él—

La aludida se miro las uñas, que estaban pintadas de color dorado y respondió

—Digamos que me gusta arreglar las vidas amorosas ajenas a falta de una propia, es como un deporte—

Blaine no dijo nada, Nina simplemente recordó la conversación en la que Kurt le había confesado que Blaine aun le movía sentimientos; como siempre pasaba entre estos dos, alguien tenía que interceder para unirlos.

—Bueno Blainey, terminemos con esto; tú decides, gritarle al mundo y en especial a Kurt que lo amas, te arriesgas al todo o nada; o simplemente cállate y convierte tu vida en un libro— dijo Nina mientras señalaba el libro de hojas amarillentas.

Luego de eso se quedaron charlando acerca de ellos mismos por un largo rato…

Al día siguiente, Joe pasaba otro de sus días de fastidio en el trabajo; caminaba rumbo al baño, a tratar de refrescarse un poco; entro al sanitario y se miro al espejo de los lavabos, se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver unas enormes marcas rojizas en su cuello; al parecer la fiesta se le había salido de control la noche anterior, se acomodo el cuello de la camisa tratando de ocultar las manchas, no era que realmente le preocupara que alguien las viera; él era un alma libre, de un momento a otro recordó a Blaine, quien se suponía era "su novio", aunque ciertamente ni siquiera le importaba, su "relación" era solo una forma de tener seguras algunas cosas para él, era como su as bajo la manga, el cual usaría en contra de Kurt Hummel, su patético y mimado jefe.

Salió de los servicios directo a su cubículo, y como si lo hubiera invocado, Blaine estaba esperándolo, en ese momento si se preocupo por las marcas de su cuello, sabía que a Blaine no le gustarían; ¿a qué tipo de persona le gustaba que su pareja ostentara dichas marcas en el cuello, las cuales no había hecho él? No quería que se molestara y quisiera terminar su inestable y extraña relación; no era el momento de deshacerse de Blaine, aun lo necesitaba.

—Hola Joe, te he estado buscando desde hace días— dijo el moreno de forma cortes

—Blaine, sí, bueno; mucho trabajo, tu sabes— respondió el ojiverde nervioso.

Si alguna persona los hubiera visto ahí, juraría que eran todo, menos novios; ambos estaban tensos y no tenían idea de que decirse.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?— pregunto Joe mientras se sentaba en su silla frente a la computadora

—Vengo a ver a Kurt— respondió Blaine, contento

Joe no pudo disimular la apatía en su rostro al escuchar nombrar a su jefe. Blaine se dio cuenta y supuso que Joe estaba celoso

—Bueno, vengo en plan más profesional; estoy involucrado en la organización de la fiesta de aniversario de la revista— trato de arreglar Blaine, en realidad no le agradaba la idea de lastimar a Joe; aunque no sintiera nada por él, suponia que el ojiverde estaba ilusionado con la relación que tenían.

Joe solo asintió.

—Pues entonces será mejor que te vayas, no hagas esperar al señor Hummel— sentencio el ojiverde.

Blaine se despidió de él con un fugaz beso en la mejilla, la única acción cariñosa que se le pudo ocurrir al ver a Joe, estaba por irse cuando el joven Dumount lo interrumpió

—Blaine, tal vez podamos salir luego, o hacer algo, te llamare luego—

Blaine sonrió y se despidió agitando el brazo. Joe solo se acomodo en su silla y volvió a trabajar, mientras su mente maquinaba un nuevo plan, basado en los acontecimientos recientes, en ese momento descubrió lo conveniente que era el hecho de que Kurt y Blaine pasaran tiempo juntos.

Blaine llego a la oficina de su ex novio con una nueva actitud, después de su plática con Nina se prometió así mismo que trataría de tomar una decisión, para eso tendría que pasar tiempo con Kurt y tratar de descifrar si el ojiazul aun sentía algo por él; iría demasiado lento y no se ilusionaría tan rápido, ni tampoco haría nada que traicionara su amistad con Rick.

No fue necesario llamar a la puerta, Kurt abrió de golpe antes de que lo hiciera:

—Blaine, pensé que no ibas a venir— dijo el castaño mientras recorría el pasillo apurado con su bolso al hombro.

—Me entretuve un poco, nadamas; relájate Kurt— respondió Blaine

—¡Que me relaje, tenemos que visitar nueve posibles lugares para la fiesta, ¡nueve citas seguidas!, andar por Nueva York entre el trafico y la gente y…—

Blaine lo detuvo de golpe tomándolo de hombro y sentencio:

—Ok Hummel, ya basta; pareces un loco, así que tranquilízate, si te hace más feliz, yo conduciré—

Kurt asintió agradecido.

—Entonces será como un pase por la ciudad— respondió el castaño.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a desplazarse por los posibles sitios en los que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta; primero visitaron un invernadero, a Kurt le hubiera agradado que su fiesta se llevara a cabo ahí, pero cambio de opinión cuando Blaine tuvo que salir del lugar con la nariz congestionada y estornudando como loco por el polen de las flores, dándole una idea al castaño de cuantos de sus invitados podrían pasar por lo mismo. Luego visitaron un salón que parecía un castillo medieval, adornado con un estilo demasiado gótico, a Blaine pareció gustarle, pero Kurt definitivamente se opuso, alegando que aunque decorara con globos metálicos de colores chillantes, el lugar seguiría siendo bastante deprimente. Hicieron un recorrido por los lugares más bizarros y extraños que Nueva York albergaba.

Blaine se estaciono afuera del que era el séptimo sitio en su lista, Kurt estaba bastante desilusionado y el pelinegro muy fastidiado; eran casi las seis de la tarde y era imposible que ningún lugar de los anteriores visitados fuera el ideal; la fachada de este sitio era muy sencilla, una enorme barda de ladrillo rojo, adornada con algunas plantas y dos arbustos frente a la entrada; cuando se bajaron del auto, una mujer anciana ya los esperaba para mostrarle el lugar.

—Genial, ahora venimos a parar a aun asilo de ancianos— reclamo Kurt mientras cerraba la puerta del auto

—En ese caso solo damos un vistazo rápido y salimos huyendo— respondió Blaine en el mismo tono que Kurt.

La mujer los saludo entusiasta y los hizo pasar al lugar, ambos hombres se llevaron una verdadera sorpresa al entrar, el salón era muy bello; tenía dos niveles, las paredes eran azul celeste y el techo de cristal.

—Este salón puede albergas hasta dos mil personas, las cuales cabrán sin ningún problema en la pista de baile, y como atracción principal, tenemos nuestro techo de cristal; nada como bailar bajo las estrellas— dijo la mujer sonriendo, dejando ver su brillante blanca dentadura postiza

A Kurt le brillaban los ojos como si fuera un niño que acababa de recibir un cachorro de regalo, por su mente pasaban bastantes ideas de decoración; el lugar era perfecto, se prestaba para todo.

—Encenderé las luces para que el lugar se aprecie mejor— comento la mujer mayor dueña del lugar y luego desapareció del lugar

Blaine estaba parado en medio de la pista de baile, Kurt se acerco y le dijo:

—Este lugar es perfecto, no veo la hora de bailar aquí, bajo las estrellas; como dijo la mujer—

El moreno lo tomo de las manos y empezaron a balancearse lentamente, al compas de alguna melodía imaginaria, Kurt sonrió y de la nada comenzó a tararear: "_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life…"_

Blaine soltó una carcajada leve, le dio una vuelta a Kurt y luego lo tomo en posición de baile, Kurt solo fue conciente de lo que acababa de hacer cuando sintió la mano de Blaine en su cintura, inmediatamente una especie de calambre recorrió su cuerpo; no lo quedo otra que tomar el hombro de Blaine y seguir tarareando, así esperaba que el moreno no se diera cuenta de que lo había puesto nervioso.

Blaine tampoco sabía bien que hacía, y ya era tarde para arrepentirse, si ya "había metido la pata", que mas daba seguir adelante; mientras escuchaba a Kurt tarareando Dancing Queen, cerró los ojos y trato de regresar diez años atrás, en el baile de graduación de McKinley, cuando todo era más fácil, cuando podía estar con Kurt sin importar nada; aun podía escuchar las voces de Santana y Mercedes cantando, podía recordar la textura de la tela de la chaqueta de Kurt, la gente a su alrededor; daría todo lo que tenía por volver el tiempo atrás, a ese momento mágico; por su parte Kurt viva su lucha interna, el contacto con Blaine era demasiado bueno, quería abrazarlo más, sentirlo más cerca y no soltarlo; pero no podía, era arriesgarse a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, se conformo con solo pensar que por alguna extraña razón ese momento era mejor que el recuerdo que acababan de hacer presente;.

Se separaron de golpe al escuchar las lámparas tronar al encenderse, solo se limitaron a sonreírse. Inmediatamente después, Kurt se acerco a la mujer para decirle que quería contratar el lugar para su fiesta; la mujer acepto y prometió enviar el contrato a la oficina de Kurt por la mañana.

El castaño salió contento del lugar y se subió a su auto, ahora ocupaba el lugar del piloto, Blaine se subió en el asiento del copiloto en silencio.

El moreno pensaba que Kurt lo llevaría a su casa, ahora que era tarde y ya no había nada por hacer, era un alivio, pues tenía mucho en que pensar

—Oye Kurt, para llegar a mi casa tenias que dar vuelta tres calles atrás— sentencio el ojimiel mientras señalaba hacia afuera

Kurt soltó una risita maquiavélica y respondió:

—Lo siento Blaine, pero nuestras actividades aun no terminan—

—¿Ah no? Que nos falta por hacer— dijo Blaine mirando su reloj

—Revisar la lista de invitados y luego organizar las invitaciones— respondió Kurt divertido

—¿Qué? Pero… no tienes a alguien que lo haga por ti, un mensajero o algo por el estilo— dijo Blaine queriendo parecer serio

—Sí, lo hay; pero quiero ser yo el que las organice personalmente, no quiero personas indeseables en mi fiesta, como el año pasado, término siendo un desastre por personas que no debían estar ahí; además querido amigo, tú te comprometiste a ayudarme— continuo Kurt

—Y como sabes que no tengo planes para esta noche— Ahora Blaine sonaba retador

—¿Tienes algo que hacer Anderson?, ¿acaso saldrás con Joe, quien podría ser tu hijo?— pregunto Kurt, que sin querer había sonado algo celoso, de hecho estaba inexplicablemente celoso

—¿Mi hijo? Kurt, tiene veinticuatro años, tan solo son cinco años de diferencia— Blaine rio —Pero no, en realidad no tengo nada que hacer, solo quería hacerte enojar, ver esas pequeñas arruguitas que se forman en tu nariz cuando frunces el seño— finalizo el moreno

Kurt se sonrojo, la forma en la que Blaine conocía cada pequeño detalle de él y lo seguía recordando después de diez años, era halagadora, era incluso más que eso, lo hacía perder la concentración… y cualquier señal de cordura, pensándolo bien; si era buena idea dejar a Blaine en su casa. Desgraciadamente ya era muy tarde, ya estaban frente a su casa, ya no había marcha atrás.

El ojiazul se bajo del auto y le lanzo las llaves de la casa a Blaine para que fuera abriéndola mientras el bajaba una enorme caja de la cajuela de su auto, trato de controlarse, no podía dejar que Blaine se diera cuenta de cómo lo había puesto su comentario acerca de las arruguitas. Kurt odiaba sentirse así, sabía que no era correcto, sabía que el pensar que Blaine estaba interesado en él solo lo estaba trastornando e ilusionando de a gratis, al parecer Blaine estaba muy tranquilo, solo siendo como es; caballeroso, lindo y amable; no por que quisiera impresionarlo, después de todo, para eso tenía a Joe.

El moreno lo espero en la puerta, ahora abierta y le ayudo con la caja, posteriormente ambos entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta mientras rogaban por un poco de cordura…


	6. Mirame a los ojos

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén de maravilla; aquí les traigo una entrega de esta historia, como siempre esperando que sea de su agrado. Enormes gracias por sus reviews, como siempre tan maravillosos; de verdad no saben cuantas sonrisas me sacan con sus palabras, me hace muy muy feliz que les guste esta historia; siento haber tardado tanto con el capitulo, pero estoy un poco enferma. Bueno; los dejo leer, gracias de nuevo, nos leemos muy pronto; saludos y suerte para todos, sean felices :)**

**Disclaimer: **_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, la FOX y otros mas; aunque Kurt seria el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

—Bueno, creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para sobrevivir hasta terminar esta ardua tarea— dijo Kurt mientras sacaba una bolsa grande de café de la alacena y conectaba la cafetera.

Blaine estaba sentado sobre la mesa del desayunador jugando con un adorno del centro de mesa.

—Aun tienes esa horrible costumbre de subirte a los muebles Blaine— reclamó el castaño mientras le daba una mirada de soslayo al aludido

—Hay otras formas de pedirme que me baje de tu mesa—bromeó Anderson mientras con un movimiento ágil se plantaba de vuelta en el suelo

—También sigues siendo un buen entendedor— respondió Kurt mientras salía de la cocina con dos tazas en mano. Blaine lo siguió hasta el estudio, donde se sentaron en la mesa de trabajo de Kurt.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien para ambos, Blaine trataba de desviar su atención examinando cada rincón de la casa de Kurt con sumo cuidado, o de repente solo admiraba lo interesantes que podían ser sus zapatos, estaba evitando a toda costa encontrarse con la mirada azulada de Kurt o con alguna de sus sonrisas, mientras eso no sucediera podría decir que saldría vivo y tranquilo de ahí. Kurt a su vez estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza interior y trataba de engañarse a sí mismo al decirse que Blaine no le importaba, que era otro amigo más de visita en su casa.

El castaño saco de la caja que hasta hace un rato descansaba en su cajuela, una de las carpetas que contenían la lista de posibles invitados y un paquete de sobres, el cual entrego a Blaine. Trabajaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Blaine se distrajo para darle un sorbo a su café.

—Vaya Kurt, eres un chico popular; ¿todas estas personas asistirán a tu fiesta?— comentó el moreno mientras le quitaba la lista a Kurt de las manos

—Hay mucha gente involucrada en el desarrollo de una revista, personas que a su vez involucran a otras más; la industria de la moda es un núcleo enorme, a donde va uno van todos, sin embargo no cualquiera es apto para entrar a la fiesta de Kurt Hummel— respondió Kurt con orgullo

—Ahora entiendo porque vives tan histérico— dijo Blaine entre risas

Kurt levanto el rostro y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, luego le paso otra invitación para que la guardara en su sobre y dijo:

—A propósito Blaine, ¿a qué dedicas tu vida? Andas por Nueva York tan libre y sin preocupaciones que te odio solo por eso; ¿Qué pasa con tu escuela de canto?—

—¿Cómo sabes de mi escuela de canto?— cuestiono Blaine extrañado

—Me lo contaste el día que nos reencontramos, en el restaurante, ¿no recuerdas?— respondió Kurt mientras mordía la parte superior de su bolígrafo

—Claro, si ya lo recordé— la expresión del rostro de Blaine comenzaba a endurecerse un poco. Entonces decidió que era el momento de sincerarse con Kurt, después de todo no había otra persona en el mundo con la que pudiera hablar tan libremente, nadie lo comprendía como él, y sinceramente solo el ojiazul podía consolarlo.

—La escuela ya no me pertenece más Kurt, la vendí, me deshice de todo lo que tenía en Londres y regrese a Ohio, para pasar junto a mi padre sus últimas semanas de vida—

Kurt se llevo la mano a la boca para contener la sorpresa de lo que acababa de escuchar, no pudo decir nada alentador para Blaine, pues el moreno lo interrumpió.

—Hace ocho meses recibí una llamada de mi madre, en la cual me informo que mi padre estaba desahuciado, le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad la cual no puedo recordar bien, le quedaban pocos meses de vida— Blaine suspiro y dio un sorbo a su café —Supongo que recuerdas que mi relación con él no era la más agradable del mundo, sin embargo, era imposible que no me doliera lo que sucedía, era mi padre después de todo, así que decidí que no había otra opción que pasar con él sus últimos momentos, arreglar nuestras diferencias y terminar en paz. No me costó nada de trabajo dejar Londres, en el fondo creo que era algo que siempre había deseado, ese nunca fue mi lugar—

Los ojos de Blaine comenzaron a brillas por las lagrimas acumuladas en ellos, Kurt lo miraba con la mano aun sobre su boca; no sabía bien que decir, así que solo puso su mano sobre la de Blaine y la apretó fuertemente.

—Entonces, volví a Westerville, al principio las cosas fueron difíciles, mi padre no me quería con él ahí, sin embargo yo insistí y termino por aceptarme; todos los días hablábamos, de todos nuestros problemas, de mi infancia, de mi vida independiente; en fin, cuando menos lo esperábamos, nuestras diferencias estaban resueltas, pero no la principal; el aun no aceptaba que yo fuera gay— Blaine se detuvo tratando de contener el llanto pero fue imposible —Fue hasta su lecho de muerte Kurt, su último aliento lo dedico a pedirme perdón y a decirme que me aceptaba y amaba a pesar de todo; había perdido a mi padre, y por muy extraño que parezca, también era uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida; era lo que había esperado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, mi padre y yo finalmente en paz.

En ese momento, Kurt también lloraba en silencio, sosteniendo la mano de Blaine, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba justo donde había empezado Kurt, en Westerville, sin ningún plan a futuro o algo por que luchar; así que decidí que era mi segunda oportunidad podía retomar mis sueños y recuperar lo que había dejado ir; por eso vine a Nueva York— termino el moreno entre llanto

Kurt se acerco a Blaine lentamente y lo abrazo, este abrazo no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentían el uno por el otro, era un abrazo sincero, entre dos viejos amigos que se conocían bien; Kurt quería que Blaine supiera que estaba orgulloso de él y que lo apoyaba, trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor, y le agradecía su confianza, y ciertamente no había mejor manera que decirlo que con ese abrazo. Blaine a su vez sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba, a su amigo Kurt, necesitaba sincerarse con él, ahora se sentía libre y completo.

Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que Kurt se enderezo y para tratar de mejorar el ánimo, entre risas y sollozos dijo:

—Sabes Blaine, esta noche me recuerda a todas las noches que pasábamos en Dalton, estudiando en tu habitación—

Blaine se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió pícaramente al decir:

—Las noches en mi habitación, si, como olvidarlas; si esas paredes hablaran—

—Definitivamente serian muy sabias, bueno, es que, con tantas noches de estudio…— comentó Kurt, sonrojado, al captar el verdadero significado y la intención del comentario de Blaine; sabía que era la mejor forma de no caer en su juego —Creo que voy por mas café— dijo Kurt mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, Joe caminaba rumbo a casa de Blaine; esperaba que no fuera muy tarde para una visita; necesitaba compensar su encuentro de esta mañana, de verdad había sido muy seco y el ojiverde sabía que le convenía más estar bien con Blaine. Llego al edificio del moreno y subió por el elevador hasta su piso; toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie respondió; de repente Joe escucho una voz femenina detrás de él

—¿Buscas a alguien? — preguntó una chica de unos dieciséis años, que estaba sentada en las escaleras de emergencia con un cigarro en mano.

—Busco a mi novio que vive aquí— respondió Joe

La chica le dio una fumada a su cigarro y con una sonrisa nada sincera dijo:

—Con que tu novio eh; tal vez si prometes compartirlo conmigo también, le diga que viniste a verlo—

—¿A qué te refieres con compartirlo?— pregunto Joe mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Bueno, es que te diré que no eres el único que viene a visitarlo por las noches, de hecho hace unos días vi salir a otro chico, igual de bueno que él, por esa puerta; es claro que no eras tú, el otro si estaba bien peinado y bien vestido—

Joe miro a la chica con desprecio después de su último comentario e inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre del que la chica hablaba era Kurt; el ojiverde maldijo a lo bajo, pues seguramente Blaine se encontraba ahora con él.

Sin decir nada Joe volvió al elevador molesto, definitivamente no veía el momento de romperle el corazón a Kurt Hummel por medio de Blaine, lo único que le alegraba era que la mayor parte del trabajo la estaban haciendo ellos estando juntos, a él solo le tocaba llevar a cabo la parte divertida. Decidió que lo mejor era empezar a actuar lo más pronto posible, así que tomo su móvil y marco el número de la casa de Blaine, para dejarle un mensaje en su contestadora, luego de eso el primer paso estaba dado…

Luego de su emotiva charla, Kurt y Blaine siguieron trabajando y guardando invitaciones en sobres por un largo rato, pasaban ya de las doce de la noche cuando el moreno se atrevió a romper el silencio:

—Oye, Kurt—

—¿Qué?— respondió el ojiazul mientras cerraba un sobre

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— cuestiono el joven Anderson

Kurt solo asintió dejando abajo el sobre que cerraba y centrando su atención en Blaine, mientras bebía más café:

—¿Qué opinas de que yo este aquí, en Nueva York?— preguntó Blaine

—Pues me parece excelente, creo que es un buen lugar para iniciar un futuro, es una ciudad impresionante y…— Kurt respondió, pero no pudo terminar, pues Blaine interrumpió.

—No Kurt, no hablo en ese sentido, me refiero más bien a que, bueno, nosotros en algún tiempo habíamos planeado venir aquí juntos, pero yo erróneamente preferí Londres, lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué te hace sentir que de alguna manera eso haya pasado y estemos juntos; no crees que sea una señal del destino o que la vida quiere decirnos algo?—

Kurt miro fijamente a Blaine.

—Blaine, creo que no entiendo lo que quieres decir—

Blaine lanzo un fuerte suspiro y tomo la mano del ojiazul y comenzó su discurso:

—Kurt, una de las cosas que más me reprocho fue no haber luchado por lo nuestro, haber dejado que la distancia acabara con lo que teníamos, aun no me perdono perderte—

Kurt se soltó de la mano de Blaine e inmediatamente puso ambas sobre su regazo agresivamente.

—Blaine, lo que paso no fue culpa de nadie; simplemente así debió ser, el hecho de empezar un romance no significa que va a durar para siempre, además éramos adolescentes Blaine, nos deslumbraba cualquier cosa.—

—Kurt, pero el nuestro no era cualquier romance, era especial, había algo entre los dos; algo que iba más allá de la química, de la compatibilidad y la empatía— respondió Blaine insistente

El castaño se levanto de la mesa con las manos en la cintura y se posiciono detrás de la silla de Blaine, luego empezó a gritar:

—¿Por qué insistes Blaine? Entiéndelo, lo que tuvimos fue solo un romance más, pero nuestras hormonas adolescentes lo hicieron parecer algo demasiado grande y maravilloso, si hubiera sido así realmente, hubiéramos sobrevivido a la distancia, hubiéramos muerto el uno sin el otro; no hubiéramos podido enamorarnos de nuevo—

El joven Anderson se levanto de su silla y se puso de frente a Kurt

—¿Es tu alma gemela Kurt?— pregunto el moreno algo alterado

—¿Qué… quién?— dijo Kurt confundido

—¿Rick es tu alma gemela, el amor de tu vida?— cuestiono Blaine

Kurt se quedo helado, ya no podía más; le estaba costando demasiado trabajo convencerse a sí mismo de todo lo que le estaba diciéndole a Blaine, las miradas y los arrebatos del ojimiel le dificultaban la tarea

—Si Blaine, más que eso; lo amo, es el hombre de mi vida, esa persona que siempre soñé; con quien quiero compartir mi vida—

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de Blaine, aunque en el fondo algo le decía que no era cierto, Kurt solo trataba de proteger sus sentimientos como siempre lo hacía. Se acerco al ojiazul, lo tomo de los hombros y lo acerco a su rostro, estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se hacían una sola.

—Mírame a los ojos Kurt, y dime otra vez que Rick es el amor de tu vida, dime otra vez que lo nuestro fue solo un romance más, que no sientes nada por mi— sentencio Blaine, tratando de contener las ganas de besar a Kurt.

A su vez, el confundido castaño quería gritarle a Blaine que mentía, que lo amaba; pero no era tan fácil; había muchos obstáculos entre ellos, que no eran fáciles de superar. Estaba Rick, a quien Kurt también amaba, necesitaba orden en sus ideas.

Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, a tan solo unos milímetros; y como si su vida fuera una telenovela, el teléfono interrumpió el momento. Ante las primeras manifestaciones de dicho sonido, Kurt se libero de Blaine y corrió a contestar, el moreno solo se quedo ahí, en medio del estudio, frustrado; paso sus manos por su rostro y suspiro agresivamente, y al escuchar parte de la conversación de Kurt, sintió como si todos sus huesos se rompieran y tuviera la necesidad de tirarse al suelo a llorar:

_-Si Rick, no sucede anda __**amor**__; solo que no esperaba tu llamada-_

De repente. Kurt apareció de nuevo en el estudio con el teléfono sobre el hombro y sin mirar a Blaine le dijo:

—Oye, deberías llamar un taxi para que regreses a casa, y nos vemos en la fiesta, creo; cuídate—

Literalmente Kurt lo acababa de correr de su casa, elegantemente claro, viniendo de él no podría ser de otra forma; el moreno tomo sus cosas y salió como un torbellino de la casa. Ni siquiera se detuvo a buscar un taxi, solo camino sin rumbo alguno, sin mirar a donde se dirigía; solo lo hizo, de repente pateaba algún bote de basura o algún parquímetro.

Camino alrededor de veinte minutos y luego se sentó en una acera, con las manos sobre la cara; estaba molesto, decepcionado, triste, con las esperanzas rotas; había hecho lo que Nina le aconsejo, se había arriesgado, le había dejado claro a Kurt que aun sentía algo por él, que lo amaba, simplemente lo quería de vuelta; pero a su vez, el ojiazul le dejo claro que él prefería a Rick, ya no había lugar en su vida para él. Entonces Blaine se odio a sí mismo, se sentía patético sentado en una acera a media noche llorando, y él era más fuerte que eso, iba a levantar la cara y seguir adelante, por ahora esperaría; pero definitivamente no renunciaría a Kurt; se levanto y ahora si tomo un taxi para llegar a casa…

Al día siguiente, Blaine se levanto temprano para trabajar en sus canciones, pues hacía varios días que no avanzaba nada; estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, sosteniendo una taza de cafe, cuando descubrió que su contestadora tenía un mensaje; se levanto, presiono el pequeño botón rojo e inmediatamente la voz de Joe invadió el lugar:

-_Hola Blaine, soy Joe; vine a buscarte pero no te encontré, bueno eso es obvio; solo quería saludarte y hablar un poco, además venia a invitarte a la fiesta de aniversario de la revista donde trabajo, supongo que ya debes estar enterado o algo así; entonces, espero saber de ti pronto. Cuídate, y de verdad quiero verte pronto.-_

Blaine escucho atentamente el mensaje y en cuanto este término corrió a darse una ducha, si se apuraba podría invitar a Joe a almorzar.

Un rato después, se encontraba esperando afuera de las oficinas de la revista, había preferido no entrar para no encontrarse a Nina y lo empezara a bombardear con sus preguntas insistentes, o peor; no quería que Kurt supiera que estaba ahí, y que pensara que quería verlo. Tomo su móvil y marco el número de Joe:

_-Hola- atendió Joe_

_-¿Llego muy tarde para invitarte a almorzar?- pregunto Blaine_

_-No, creo que estamos en tiempo- respondió Joe después de un brevísimo silencio_

_-Te espero abajo entonces- dijo Blaine_

_-¿Por qué no subes y te presento a las chicas? Seguro que te agradaran- sentencio Joe_

Blaine lo pensó un poco, por nada del mundo quería entrar a ese edificio.

_-Joe, sabes no quiero ser grosero, pero preferiría esperarte abajo, ¿no hay problema?-_

_-Está bien, voy en un momento- Joe respondió entre suspiros_

Quince minutos después Joe apareció y saludo a Blaine dándole un abrazo

—¿Qué te apetece almorzar?— pregunto Blaine mientras se ponía sus gafas de sol

—Tengo tanta hambre que comería lo que sea, bueno no del todo; soy vegetariano— contesto Joe

—Eres vegetariano, no lo sabía— comento Blaine, mientras tomaba la mano del ojiverde para cruzar la calle

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, ni yo de ti— contestó Joe

—Pues es buen tiempo para conocernos ¿no?— finalizo Blaine

Llegaron a un restaurante especializado en ensaladas y se sentaron en una agradable mesa del exterior, mientras les traían su orden charlaban acerca de la fiesta de aniversario que se celebraría en cuatro días:

—Entonces Blaine, ¿Qué te pareció mi invitación; vendrás conmigo a la fiesta?— cuestiono Joe

El aludido, que jugaba con el contenedor de popotes, respondió:

—Claro, sería un honor; de hecho estaba pensando en que más bien tu deberías venir conmigo; tengo esa invitación VIP y podríamos divertirnos más con ella, ¿No crees?—

Joe sonrió y se sonrojo un poco:

—¿Lo dices enserio?—

—Claro, no sé porque lo dudas, además no conozco a mucha gente del ambiente, tú puedes guiarme— dijo Blaine

Joe solo asintió, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ambos chicos comieron sus enormes ensaladas y luego salieron del lugar de vuelta a las oficinas de la revista, pues Joe tenía que volver a trabajar.

—Entonces te llamare luego— dijo Joe amable

—Perfecto, estaré esperando— respondió Blaine

Y sin saber bien que lo orillo a hacerlo, Blaine se lanzo sobre el joven ojiverde y lo beso. Joe tardo unos segundos en responder, ciertamente más de lo imaginado. Blaine puso su mano derecha sobre el rostro de Joe, y de repente el rostro de Kurt apareció en su mente, lo cual provoco que el moreno besara con más fuerza a Joe; posteriormente una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, que extrañamente se parecía a la de Nina le dijo: _"Blaine, el no es Kurt",_ lo que hizo que se separara del joven Dumount.

Joe solo miro a Blaine con una sonrisa taciturna sobre su rostro y se dio la media vuelta; el ojiverde se sentía extraño, con un espasmo en el estomago y las manos le hormigueaban, sentía que estaba mareado.

—No está pasando, no es posible que te haya gustado el beso de Blaine Anderson; estas confundido, fue inesperado— se repitió a si mismo en un murmullo mientras abordaba el elevador…

Los días pasaron y finalmente era la noche tan esperada por Kurt, su exclusiva fiesta se llevaba a cabo. El castaño se encontraba en su vestidor terminando de arreglarse cuando escucho el sonido de su puerta principal abriéndose:

—¿Todavía no estás listo encanto?— dijo Nina mientras entraba a la recamara, llevaba un vestido de noche dorado con algunos detalles de colores brillantes y algunas plumas

—Trabajo en eso querida— respondió el castaño desde el fondo de su vestidor

Minutos después el ojiazul apareció en la habitación elegantemente vestido. Usaba una fina camisa blanca con un pantalón de vestir negro perfectamente planchado, un saco largo que iba completamente abotonado y el toque final lo daba la corbata roja de seda.

—Y ¿Qué te parece?— cuestiono Kurt mientras daba algunas vueltas y caminaba por la habitación modelándole su atuendo a Nina

—Bastante bien, elegante y sexy; nada mejor que un Chanel, pero ¿sabes que es lo que hace que luzca mejor? Que ya no traes encima ese horrible mal humor que tenias desde el día en que…— Nina fue interrumpida

—No lo digas— respondió Kurt en un tono imperativo —No quiero que se arruine esta noche—

—¿Arruinar?, por favor corazón, ruegas porque aparezca en el evento elegantemente vestido con es sonrisa en su rostro que lo hace parecer bajo tu hechizo— contestó Nina, refiriéndose a Blaine

Kurt cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y dijo:

—¿Crees que aparezca?—

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi? tu eres el único que puede responder esa pregunta, y si de verdad quieres la respuesta, apúrate o llegaremos tarde a nuestra propia fiesta… Aunque pensándolo bien, sería bueno que no apareciera, sino estarás completamente ocupado toda la noche y no habrá quien me saque ebria del baño—

El castaño solo miro a Nina con su mirada matadora, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y salieron de casa de Hummel, afuera los esperaba su limosina.

Después de un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, Kurt y Nina arribaron a aquel lugar que el joven Hummel y Blaine habían encontrado ideal para la fiesta hace ya algunos días. El lugar lucia reluciente, iluminado por enormes reflectores de luz blanca y con una multitud esperando entrar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Kurt, doce años atrás, cuando iba a McKinley y sufría de los abusos de los miembros del equipo de futbol, que su vida sería tan glamurosa, se hubiera soltado a reír; incluso ahora no podía creer que con apenas poner un pie fuera de la limosina, una estampida de reporteros y fotógrafos de revistas de moda y sociales se le vendrían encima.

El castaño se abrió paso frente a la multitud acompañado de Nina respondiendo preguntas y posando alegremente para las múltiples cámaras; finalmente unos minutos después llego a la puerta principal, donde lo esperaban algunos amigos diseñadores y miembros de su equipo en la revista. Se quedaron platicando ahí por un rato, saludando a los asistentes que iban entrando al salón; de repente Nina le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Kurt para llamar su atención y le señalo discretamente el camino que trazaba la alfombra roja.

Kurt no se movió ni dijo nada cuando vio a Blaine acompañado de Joe aproximándose a ellos, solo sintió la enorme necesidad de restregarle a Joe que su corbata estaba demasiado pasada de moda y que su peinado era todo menos eso, trato de desviar toda su atención de Blaine, que lucía radiante con ese traje gris; segundos después ya se encontraban frente a ellos.

—Buenas Noches Joseph, Blaine— dijo Nina amablemente.

Los aludidos respondieron el saludo, Blaine trato de encontrar la mirada de Kurt, pero le fue imposible; el castaño había iniciado una improvisada charla con una mujer de cabello rojo y vestido negro y ahora les daba la espalda.

Después de eso Nina invito a Blaine y a Joe a pasar al salón y prometió buscarlos más adelante para unirse a su diversión.

—Tú avísame si quieres que entretenga a su mascota— le susurro Nina al oído a Kurt

—Eres todo un caso Nina Santini— dijo Kurt en un susurro, mientras reia

Y luego de eso entraron al salón para festejar. La noche apenas empezaba, y como era costumbre las cabezas y los corazones de Kurt y Blaine eran un caos; pero tal vez esa noche, algunos asuntos pendientes concluirían y algunas preguntas tendrían respuesta.


	7. Nunca te dire adios

**Hola de nuevo, ¿como están? Espero que muy bien, bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme por haberme tardado en actualizar, pero es que mi otro amor, Harry Potter me tenia ocupada, peleando un lugar en el cine, ahí me tenían moribunda pero peleando mi sitio en la sala de cine.**

**Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, ya les respondí algunos, y ahorita estaré respondiendo los que faltan; gracias por todas sus palabras bonitas, sus sugerencias, correcciones, preguntas, etc.; todas son muy tomadas en cuenta, y sobre todo me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo, intento no dejar ir muchos acontecimientos en un solo capitulo, pero también me aterra que esto se vuelva tedioso; así que avísenme si alguna de estas dos cosas pasa ¡sí! También creo que me quedo medio angsty. Pero no se preocupen, a pesar de que aun les faltan muchas cosas difíciles por pasar, Kurt y Blaine tendran sus momentos felices.**

**La canción que Kurt y Blaine bailan es la maravillosa Somewhere only we know; estuve tentada en usar Candles, pero meditándolo un poco creo que la letra de Somewhere only we know queda mejor con la situación entre Klaine, espero haber acertado.**

**Nina se refiere a Joe como Tony Stonem, porque recuerden que físicamente Joe se parece a Nicholas Hoult, el actor que interpreta este personaje en Skins.**

**Bueno ya no los entretengo más, lean y disfruten mucho el capitulo; espero que también merezca algunos reviews; cuídense mucho y sean felices, suerte y nos leemos muy pronto, gracias por todo, saluditos :D**

**Disclaimer: **_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y la FOX_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

Ya pasaba de la media noche y la fiesta aun seguía en su apogeo**, **Joe y Blaine estaban en la pista de baile, moviéndose tranquilamente al ritmo de la música con sus tragos en mano, ninguno de los dos estaba ebrio, habían disfrutado mucho de la noche; bueno al menos Joe, que se sentía como una celebridad, todas sus compañeras de trabajo lo habían mirado con envidia cuando les presento a Blaine, y eso lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien, sobre todo cuando se daba cuenta que Kurt Hummel los observaba de repente y su expresión era de molestia.

Blaine a su vez, estaba en piloto automático, sonreía cuando Joe lo hacía, caminaba y se movía por inercia y su tema de conversación más interesante había sido el festejar que le pusieran cuatro aceitunas a su vodka Martini. Definitivamente había sido un error haber asistido a esa fiesta, el moreno creía que el evento era una oportunidad para acercarse a Kurt, para poder arreglar su extraña relación, para hablar y reírse como cuando asistían a fiestas diez años atrás, e incluso en sus momentos más obscuros llego a pensar que se encontraría con un Kurt alcoholizado y que podría tomar ventaja de ello; pero no, nada de eso había sucedido, es más ni siquiera había visto al ojiazul en toda la noche.

En esos momentos, Kurt agradecía estar más preocupado por la organización y desarrollo de su fiesta que por la presencia de Blaine, el supervisar que todo saliera como lo había planeado y las charlas fugaces con los invitados habían sido lo más interesante de su noche, bueno, sin contar las miradas intermitentes que le daba a Blaine y a Joe. Y finalmente, escondida en un rincón de la barra donde se estaban sirviendo los tragos, estaba Nina, tratando de idear un plan lo más coherente que su nivel de alcohol le permitiera para acercar a sus testarudos hombres, unos cuarenta minutos después Kurt apareció junto a ella:

—Sírveme… lo que sea— indico el castaño al bar tender

—Estas bien Hummel, espero que esta noche no sea yo quien tenga que sacarte ebrio del baño— dijo Nina mientras jugaba con la cereza que había dentro de su trago

—Estoy bien Nina, solo necesito algo para relajarme— respondió Kurt

De repente una idea algo tonta apareció en la cabeza de la chica de ojos ámbar, definitivamente era una idea precipitada y era muy poco probable que funcionara, pero tenía que hacer algo, ella no se creía el cuento de que Kurt estuviera bebiendo por nada, sabía que la presencia de Joe con Blaine lo estaba matando. Se levanto de la silla y obligó a Kurt a quedarse ahí mientras ella volvía.

Se acerco a la plataforma donde estaba el DJ y le dijo:

—Hola querido, ¿podría pedirte una canción?—

El joven DJ la miro extrañado y respondió

—Lo siento, solo debo tocar las canciones de la lista autorizada por el señor Hummel, si aparece en ella con todo gusto—

Nina suspiro, sabía que esa canción no estaría ahí ni de chiste, así que se puso en marcha, saco una tarjetita purpura de su bolso y le dijo al DJ:

—¿Sabes qué es esto pequeño amigo?— el joven negó —Esta es mi tarjeta, con mi teléfono y puede ser tuya si me ayudas con esto

El DJ la miro muy extrañado, Nina se dio cuenta de esto y puso los ojos en blanco, el chico era difícil de convencer, se acerco más a él y le dijo:

—Cariño, puedes preguntarle a quien quieras por aquí, soy la mejor amante que puedas conseguir en Nueva York; si la quieres tienes que ayudarme—

El chico sonrió y tomo la tarjeta, entonces Santini echo a andar su loco plan.

—Espera una canción más y después debes poner "_Somewhere only we know_"— En ese momento Nina agradecía haberle puesto atención al relato de Blaine sobre su despedida de Kurt cuando se fue de Dalton, aquel día que habían compartido un café; y también se alegraba de haberle recibido la tarjeta a alguna chica modelo que deseaba aparecer en la revista horas atrás.

Después de eso regreso con Kurt, que estaba sentado en la barra, bebiendo tequila.

—Oh Hummel, tequila no por favor—

Kurt la miro sin ninguna expresión y luego la mujer de cabello cenizo lo invito a bailar, a regañadientes Kurt acepto, mientras se movían en la pista Nina ubico su segundo objetivo y sonrió, cuando la canción que bailaban estaba por terminar Nina tomo a Kurt del brazo y le dijo:

—Kurt, quiero vomitar, acompáñame—

El castaño puso cara de asco pero siguió a su amiga, sin percatarse de que ni siquiera se dirigían al sanitario; Kurt se movía entre la gente tratando de no golpearla, y cuando se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían era demasiado tarde, ya se encontraban frente a Blaine y Joe

—¿Amigos, se están divirtiendo?— pregunto Nina alegre, mientras Kurt trataba de alejarse pasando desapercibido

—Bastante, gracias— respondió Joe

De repente una melodía resonó por todo el lugar, lo que provoco que Kurt y Blaine se miraran fugazmente; los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir rápidamente y desearon que la tierra se los tragara

—Amo esa canción— gritoneo Nina —¡Tony Stonem!— dijo refiriéndose a Joe —ven a bailar conmigo ¡anda!— y sin más aviso Nina se llevo a Joeregocijándose; Kurt confundido, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse; apenas había dado dos pasos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro

—¿Me permites este baile?— Blaine estaba plantado frente a él con la mano estirada y una media sonrisa, esa escena le era demasiado familiar; el castaño se quedo parado unos segundos sin responder, luchaba fuertemente por seguir su camino; pero a quien engañaba, llevaba toda la noche ardiendo en celos y realmente deseaba bailar con Blaine, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y sonreírle en medio de esa canción tan especial para ellos. El puente inicial de la canción estaba por terminarse y ambos hombres seguían parados ahí, Kurt suspiro y con los ojos cerrados tomo la mano de Blaine.

Se acomodaron en la pista de baile; Kurt puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Blaine, el moreno tomo tímidamente la cintura del ojiazul y comenzaron a balancearse al ritmo de la canción.

"_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete"<em>

Blaine acerco el cuerpo de Kurt al suyo en un movimiento muy discreto, Kurt a su vez rodeo el cuello de Blaine con sus manos; luego se miraron a los ojos.

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old<br>and I need something to rely on  
>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<br>I'm getting tired  
>and I need somewhere to begin"<em>

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas, y sus corazones iban a salir de sus pechos; en ese momento ni Rick ni Joe importaban, no estaban ahí, de hecho no había nadie a su alrededor, el mundo había desaparecido.

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere<br>only we know?  
>This could be the end of everything<br>So why don't we go  
>Somewhere only we know?"<em>

De repente, Blaine recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt y el castaño cerró los ojos:

—¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que nunca me dirías adiós?— murmuro Blaine

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old<br>and… __"_

De repente, la música se apago para Kurt y volvió a la realidad, miro a su alrededor a todas las personas y luego miro a Blaine, confundido; la frase que el moreno acababa de decir retumbaba en su cabeza, como un taladro; se separo de Blaine y comenzó a correr para la salida. Inmediatamente el moreno salió tras él

—Kurt… KURT ESPERA— grito

El ojiazul acababa de cruzar la puerta e iba con dirección al pequeño jardín que se encontraba fuera del salón cuando Blaine lo tomo del brazo.

—Kurt, espera; no puedes huir así nadamas, necesitamos… debemos hablar—

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo mas difícil?— respondió Kurt entre sollozos liberándose del agarre de Anderson, puso una mano en su cintura y la otra en su frente

—Dime Blaine, ¿Por qué tuviste que volver, por qué me abordaste en el restaurant aquel día, por qué no solamente respetaste el acuerdo de ir cada quien su camino y seguiste de largo?— pregunto Kurt desesperado, con los ojos inundados de lagrimas

—¿Crees que no lo pensé? Dude demasiado para enviarte la nota; te vi con Rick, sonriendo como creí que solo me sonreías a mí, e inmediatamente supe que no tenía oportunidad ni tampoco derecho a meterme de nuevo en tu vida, pero no pude Kurt; simplemente no pude dejarte pasar de largo—

Blaine tenía las manos en la cintura y también tenía algunas lágrimas por su rostro:

—Quise convencerme a mi mismo que podría vivir cerca de ti, como amigos, me repetí mil veces que ya no sentía nada por ti; pero simplemente no pude Kurt, iba a explotar si seguía guardándome lo que siento por ti—

Kurt se puso dos dedos sobre el puente de la nariz y dijo a grito abierto:

—Sí, claro sientes tantas cosas por mi y en la primera oportunidad que tuviste te enredaste con un chiquillo que lo único que hace es exhibirte como trofeo—

—Por favor Hummel, no me salgas ahora con que este celoso— dijo Blaine con ironía

—SI, ESTOY CELOSO, porque me he desgarrado las entrañas tratando de convencerme de que te había superado, de que no ibas a alterar mi vida, de que era bueno dejarte entrar en ella, que serias inofensivo, porque yo soy un adulto; pero no puede, simplemente no pude, porque TE AMO Blaine Anderson, te he amado desde que tenía dieciséis años, desde que estreche tu mano en esas malditas escaleras y no he dejado de hacerlo— grito Kurt y después de eso dio una zancadilla y se lanzo sobre Blaine, tomo su rostro y lo beso.

Blaine inmediatamente tomo la nuca de Kurt con una de sus manos para acercarlo más a él y puso la otra sobre su mejilla, respondió ansiosamente al beso, los labios de Kurt seguían siendo suaves, y su aroma, a pesar de estar mezclado con el del alcohol, seguía siendo el mismo, dulce e hipnotizarte, y de repente se sintió de diecisiete años otra vez.

Kurt se sentía liberado, había callado tanto, se había hecho tanto daño negando lo obvio; y odiaba que Blaine fuera el único que supiera besarlo, que supiera cómo hacerlo desfallecer, que lo volviera a hacer sentir como un adolescente, pero lo amaba; lo amaba tanto que le dolía, que le quemaba la piel, que toda la vida había sido él.

—Vámonos Kurt, a donde nadie nos encuentre, a donde nadie nos conozca, a donde podamos estar juntos— dijo Blaine apenas separándose unos milímetros del pálido rostro de Kurt.

El castaño lo separo de él empujándolo levemente del pecho y se alejo llorando, para sentarse en una pequeña banquita de metal que estaba en el jardín, Blaine lo siguió y se sentó junto a él

—No puedo, no— respondió Kurt

—Pero, pero si tu acabas de…— argumento Blaine confundido

—Ves, esto es lo que quería evitar, Blaine yo… yo…— Kurt no podía parar de llorar, ni tampoco encontraba la forma de expresar lo que sentía, eran tantas las emociones, pero también tantas frustraciones, tantas _cosas de adultos_, y Kurt quería ser de nuevo aquel adolescente, quería ser el Kurt que solo se preocupaba por qué vestir, por qué nueva variedad de café probar

—¿Es por él verdad?— dijo Blaine tratando de no llorar

Kurt levanto el rostro y asintió, ahora el dolor era mayor; era por Blaine y era por Rick

—No puedo hacerle esto Blaine… también lo amo— La forma en la que Kurt lloraba era desgarradora, temblaba y era difícil articular una frase sin que los sollozos se interpusieran

Blaine se puso las manos en la cara y lloró; lloró porque él sabía que se arriesgaba a recibir esa respuesta, sabía que Rick no era cualquier cosa para Kurt, no era como él con Joe, porque Blaine le había entregado al castaño su corazón entero; pero el de Kurt estaba partido en dos y no era culpa de nadie.

—Blaine, yo… yo no quiero que las cosas sean así, quiero merecerte, quiero darte todo mi amor, no solo la mitad; necesito tomar una decisión, pero eso lleva tiempo, no es que se pueda escoger al amor de mi vida con una moneda a cara o cruz, pero tampoco puedo ser egoísta y pedirte que me esperes; tampoco podemos huir porque no solo estamos de por medio nosotros—

Kurt se levanto de la banquita e hizo un ademan de desesperación con las manos.

—No quiero pedirte que me esperes, porque, solo te lastimaría si elijo a Rick…— se detuvo

—¿Qué pasa entonces si me eliges a mí, pero yo ya no quiero estar contigo?— pregunto Blaine, solamente por preguntar, sabía que eso nunca sucedería

—Ese es el precio que tendría que pagar— respondió Kurt

Kurt salió por la puerta principal y comenzó a caminar por la acera, buscando salir de ahí, Blaine lo siguió, lo jalo del brazo y lo atrajo a él en un abrazo.

—No me importa lo que digas, te voy a esperar, una semana, un mes, otros diez años; porque sé que me elegirás a mí, porque tú sientes este amor igual que yo— dijo Blaine que aun lloraba, ahora más que hace unos momentos —Quiero estar contigo Kurt, lo deseo tanto— Blaine seguía deshaciéndose en llanto

—No Blaine, por favor, no me hagas esto por favor— respondió Kurt tratando de liberarse de los brazos de Blaine que estaban enredados como pinzas en su espalda, finalmente lo logro y lo miro a los ojos

—Prometo… prometo ser fuerte y tomar mi decisión, es lo único que puedo garantizarte ahora Blaine, pero por favor no me busques, no me llames, aléjate de mi y de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, por favor no lo hagas más difícil, te lo ruego— sentencio Kurt, y después de eso corrió sin mirar atrás y se subió a su limosina.

—Kurt, estas rompiendo tu promesa, estás diciendo adiós— grito Blaine desde su lugar, desesperado

Azoto la puerta y se tiro en el asiento.

—¿A dónde lo llevo señor?— pregunto el amable chofer

—A donde sea, solo maneje, lléveme lejos de aquí por favor— respondió Kurt, para luego tirarse boca abajo en el asiento y gritar, intentar sacar todo el odio que le tenía a la vida por poner a Blaine en su camino, justamente ahora; cuando ya era tarde.

Blaine miro al vehículo alejarse a media acera y se quedo parado, sintiéndose muy extraño; estaba feliz de saber que Kurt también lo amaba, pero miserable, demasiado miserable por la realidad de las cosas. Minutos después Joe apareció:

—Blaine, aquí estas, te perdí de vista desde que Nina…— el ojiverde se detuvo al ver el rostro de Blaine bañado en lagrimas y sus ojos rojos —¿Estás bien, paso algo?

Pero Blaine no respondió, solo lo abrazo para seguir llorando; Joe no entendía nada, y de repente una sensación extraña lo invadió, se formo un hueco en su estomago, ¿le dolía ver sufriendo a Blaine? O solo era coraje, porque sabía muy bien que Kurt Hummel era el culpable de ese llanto; se limito a negar con la cabeza y a suspirar.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos Blaine, te llevare a tu casa—

Abordaron un taxi y Blaine ya iba más calmado, miro a Joe y le agradeció por acompañarlo, el ojiverde le sonrió y luego siguió mirando por la ventana.

Minutos después llegaron al edificio de Blaine:

—Espéreme por favor, ahora vuelvo— indico Joe al chofer del taxi

—Gracias por desviarte de tu camino Joe— dijo Blaine buscando las llaves en su bolsillo

—No fue nada, de verdad— Joe sonrió sinceramente

Blaine respondió a esa sonrisa con culpa, le había bastado muy poco para darse cuenta que no quería estar con Joe, que solo había aceptado tener una relación por desesperado, por no estar solo.

—Joe, me siento con la responsabilidad de hablarte con la verdad— dijo Blaine —Siento mucho hacerlo de esta forma, pero si no, me estaré arriesgando a lastimarte, y créeme que lo que menos quiero es eso—

Joe inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—Creo que lo mejor es que terminemos esta relación— Blaine desvió su mirada al suelo —Creo que es más que obvio que yo… aun no puedo superar a alguien— concluyó

—¿A Kurt Hummel cierto?— interrogo Joe

Blaine asintió y el ojiverde continúo hablando

—Pero… pero Blaine, él tiene a alguien más, además mira como te lastima, tu no mereces eso— replicó el joven Dumount

—Lo sé, pero si lo vemos de esa forma, tú tampoco mereces que yo te lastime, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada— respondió Blaine

Joe estaba molesto, su plan acababa de caer y sabia que por más que insistiera no lograría nada "_Maldito Kurt Hummel", _pensó; tendría que buscar otra forma de arruinarlo y de hacerlo pagar por lo que le hacía Blaine.

—Está bien Blaine, pero quiero que sepas y que aun tienes a un amigo en mi, y que puedes buscarme siempre que lo necesites— dijo Joe, ciertamente algo extrañado, ¿De qué parte de su ser había salido esa frase?, si Blaine era… solo un instrumento en su plan.

El moreno asintió y le dedico una sonrisa, luego se despidió y entro a su edificio, Joe abordo el taxi, aun extrañado por lo último. Sin darse cuenta una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla; no era posible, el no podía querer a Blaine, ¿o tal vez si?, recapitulo lo sucedido durante los últimos días que habían convivido más que nunca, todas las sensaciones que no conocía y había experimentado, sin mencionar que ahora odiaba más a Kurt Hummel por lastimar a Blaine; Joe ya no podía engañarse, sin darse cuenta se había encariñado con el moreno.

—Juro que te hare pagar todo esto Hummel, destruiré tu vida al precio que sea; no puede ser que arruines todo a mi alrededor, encontrare la forma de hacerte sufrir— murmuro para sí mismo; mientras bajaba del taxi frente a su casa.

En los días siguientes, todos intentaban volver a la normalidad. Kurt volvía a vivir encerrado en su oficina, aunque no estuviera trabajando; simplemente se pasaba ahí el día, pensando y tratando de arreglar su vida amorosa, Nina como siempre lo acompañaba; aunque no aportaba demasiado, pues le había dicho a Kurt que no podía ser imparcial, que su voto estaba a favor de que escogiera a Blaine y que se escaparan para recorrer el mundo. A pesar de todo Kurt le agradecía lo que había hecho la noche de la fiesta, pues le había ayudado a aclarar muchas cosas.

Blaine a su vez, sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar muchas cosas, así que decidió que era buen momento para visitar a su madre en Westerville, así también evitaría salir corriendo a buscar a Kurt en algún momento de desesperación. Paso dos semanas allá, las cuales le sirvieron para seguir trabajando en la composición de sus canciones y para reencontrase con algunos de sus viejos compañeros de Dalton. Agradeció demasiado que al volver a Nueva York surgieran asuntos que lo mantuvieran ocupado, como citas con algunos representantes de disqueras y la remodelación de su departamento, pues en vez de seguirlo rentando, opto por comprarlo; pues era casi un hecho que se quedaría a vivir en Nueva York. Pero a pesar de todo eso, todos los días despertaba con la esperanza de que Kurt lo llamara o lo buscara para informarle que lo había escogido a él.

Joe se había mantenido tranquilo y normal, ya no había planeado nada para atentar contra Kurt; tenía la certeza de que el momento indicado se presentaría solo, tampoco había buscado a Blaine, no quería terminar enamorado del ojimiel, solamente se limitaba a llamarlo algunos días para saludarlo y desearle suerte.

Y así, había pasado ya un largo mes, y Rick Carell estaba aterrizando de un largo vuelo en el aeropuerto John F Kennedy; el abogado estaba sumamente contento de estar de vuelta, a pesar de que era de madrugada y que el cambio de horario lo estaba volviendo loco. Abordo un taxi y le indico que lo llevara a su casa.

Apenas se había acomodado en el vehículo; metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y saco una pequeña cajita azul rey de terciopelo, la cual lo había acompañado todo su viaje y lo había hecho más llevadero, la abrió y contemplo aquel bello anillo que había comprado hace ya algunas semanas, al fin podría entregárselo a Kurt. Sonrió para sí mismo y le indico al chofer del taxi que tomarían otra dirección.

Cuarenta minutos después ya se encontraba en la puerta de su lugar favorito en el mundo, aquel en el que había anhelado tanto estar, removió entre su bolso y encontró su juego de llaves, abrió con muchísimo cuidado y tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible al atravesar la puerta con sus maletas, se dirigió a la sala y las acomodo ahí; todo estaba obscuro y en silencio. De puntillas camino hasta la recamara principal y abrió la puerta, su corazón brinco desesperado en su pecho y una sonrisa enorme pinto su rostro, se acerco despacio a la cama y se hinco frente al hermoso rostro que se encontraba descansando ahí, apenas iluminado por la luz del exterior:

—Kurt, despierta mi amor, ya estoy aquí— murmuro mientras repartía besos en el rostro del castaño; en sus parpados, nariz, mejillas y finalmente trazo un camino hasta su cuello.

Kurt abrió los ojos sobresaltado y prendió la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y miro el rosto ojeroso de su novio.

—Rick… como… ¿por qué no me avisaste que llegabas?— pregunto Kurt adormilado

—Quería darte una sorpresa— contesto Rick mientras se quitaba su enorme abrigo y los zapatos —Ahora, tengo demasiado frio, ¿me harías un lugar junto a ti?—

Kurt sonrió y se acomodo bajo las cobijas, para darle espacio a su novio.

—Te extrañe demasiado, como no tienes una idea— murmuro Rick mientras besaba el cuello de Kurt

—De repente se me quito el sueño— dijo Kurt pícaramente.

Con Rick de vuelta, era el momento de que Kurt pusiera las cosas claras, y tomara una decision…


	8. Comprometidos

**Hola de nuevo, ¿cómo están? espero que muy bien. Bueno aquí les traigo otra entrega más de esta historia, esperando como siempre que les guste mucho. Gracias por sus reviews y todo su apoyo, espero que este capítulo les guste también y merezca algunos reviews.**

**Déjenme disculparme con ustedes, ahora si tarde más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar, pero es que aun no me sentía del todo bien y me pasaba todo el día en cama; al principio pensé que eso sería perfecto para avanzar con los capítulos, pero créanme, si hubiera subido el capitulo tal y como quedo la primera vez, hubiera sido muy feo :(, así que ahora que la fuerza me acompaña otra vez, les dejo este capítulo tal y como debe ser; de igual manera les comparto que como fiel Klainer, he sufrido mucho al escribir esta parte de la historia, pero ya estoy planeando los momentos de felicidad que este par se merece. **

**Bueno, ya no los detengo más, lean y disfruten el capitulo. Suerte y saludos, nos leemos muy pronto :) y como siempre Gracias **

**Notas: La frase con la que Rick saluda a Kurt en la nota que le deja, hace alusión a la canción "Good Morning Starshine" del musical Hair. El perro de Blaine está inspirado en mi propio perro :D. La canción que inspiro gran parte de este capítulo es Keeper de Yellowcard**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8 <strong>

Kurt se despertó de golpe por el sonido de su despertador, nunca se daba el lujo de despertar tarde, aunque fuera sábado. Aun con los ojos cerrados, desactivo el ruidoso aparato que marcaba las ocho treinta de la mañana y comenzó a buscar a tientas el cuerpo de Rick a su lado, segundos después se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama.

—¿Rick, estas aquí?— pregunto alzando la voz

Al no recibir respuesta se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su acostumbrado café de las mañanas. Estaba bastante extrañado de que Rick se hubiera ido sin despedirse, y hasta cierto punto molesto; dio un vistazo en su estudio y en la sala, solo para estar completamente seguro de que su novio no se encontraba en la casa. Finalmente llego a la cocina y su molestia se redujo al ver una hoja de papel pegada a la cafetera, era una nota de Rick:

"_Good morning starshine lamento haberme ido sin despedirme, pero tenía que salir muy temprano a arreglar un asunto (no te enojes, no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo) ¿Almorzamos juntos? Pero antes qué te parece si nos encontramos en la dirección que está en la tarjeta, tengo algo importante que decirte, no te demores mucho, ¡ah! Y por favor hagas lo que hagas no uses Armani el día de hoy… Te amo con locura"_

Kurt sonrió y luego tomo la pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba junto a la cafetera, leyó la dirección pero no la reconoció; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se traía Rick entre manos, pero si no se apuraba lo haría esperar demasiado; así que se dirigió corriendo al baño para ducharse y arreglarse. Al elegir su atuendo recordó la extraña petición de Rick de no usar Armani, definitivamente Kurt estaba muerto de curiosidad, algo que amaba de Rick eran sus sorpresas, siempre tenía algún detalle romántico para sorprenderlo, ese tipo de cosas se le daban muy bien.

Una hora más tarde el ojiazul ya se encontraba conduciendo lentamente por las calles de Nueva York, tratando de dar con la dirección de la tarjeta; finalmente llego a un viejo cine que proyectaba películas clásicas, el cual visitaba muy seguido con Rick; bajo de su auto y se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba cerrado, camino hacia la entrada y trato de ver algo a través de las enormes puertas de cristal, pero no pudo distinguir nada, saco su móvil del bolsillo y estaba a punto de marcarle a Rick, cuando una mujer policía de unos cuarenta años se acerco a él.

—¿Es usted el señor Hummel?— pregunto seria pero amable

El castaño asintió, extrañado

—Puede pasar por aquí, lo están esperando en la sala— respondió la mujer de cabello rizado señalando la única puerta abierta

Kurt agradeció y entro al vestíbulo del lugar apenas iluminado, dio unos cuantos pasos y llego a puerta de la sala de cine, la cruzo y camino por un pequeño pasillo alfombrado, el lugar estaba en silencio y completamente obscuro, a excepción de los pequeños foquitos del piso, los cuales indicaban el camino a seguir hasta las butacas.

—Rick— grito algo nervioso

De repente el aludido se levanto de una butaca y alumbro a Kurt con una linterna.

—Qué bueno que llegas, ya estaba desesperado— dijo mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el ojiazul

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, que pasa?— pregunto Kurt extrañado cuando su novio se paro frente a él

Rick lo tomo de la mano y dijo:

—Ven Kurt, vamos a sentarnos, te voy a contar una historia—

El abogado guio al castaño hasta la fila de más adelante y se sentaron.

—Nunca he sido un devoto amante del cine Kurt— comenzó a relatar Rick —Pero hace ya un tiempo, tuve un horrible día; en el despacho, habíamos perdido un caso, y todos estaban molestos, mi vecina había atropellado a mi perro por la mañana y realmente no tenía nada de ánimos de llegar a casa a charlar con mi soledad; así que comencé a caminar por la ciudad buscando algo para entretenerme, y di con este cine; a falta de mejores opciones de diversión, entre, recuerdo que estaban proyectando un homenaje a Audrey Hepburn…— Rick fue interrumpido por una risa de Kurt, que recién se había dado cuenta a donde se dirigía el discurso.

—Rick, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?— dijo el castaño

—Déjame terminar Kurt— respondió Rick poniendo un dedo suavemente sobre los labios del ojiazul —Bueno, como te decía, yo pensaba que mi día no podía ir peor; hasta que por accidente, le tire el refresco encima a un chico; el inmediatamente se levanto de su lugar gritándome algo de sus pantalones Armani y de que la tintorería no era barata; terminaron expulsándonos de la sala por escandalosos— Rick soltó una risita —Y entonces lo vi; a pesar de estar bastante furioso se veía hermoso, con ese leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas, su cabello muy bien peinado y esos ojos azules que me miraban fulminantemente, ni siquiera podía poner atención a lo que me gritoneaba, pues ya me había enamorado; así que fui listo y lo invite a cenar como forma de pago por haber arruinado sus pantalones. Y así, el peor día de mi vida se convirtió en el mejor cuando acepto acompañarme y me dijo su nombre… Kurt Hummel—

Rick miro a Kurt y le sonrió, el castaño ya tenía algunas lágrimas sobre su rostro.

—Asi que; tres años después estamos de nuevo aquí, donde nos conocimos Kurt— dijo Rick, el aludido solo lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Y, ¿sabes para que te traje aquí y te cuento esto?— interrogo Rick —Porque creo que ya es tiempo… hemos compartido demasiadas cosas, hemos sido demasiado felices, y este mes que estuve lejos, me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no veo mi vida sin ti—

El abogado se levanto de la butaca en la que estaba sentado y se hinco frente a Kurt, mientras sacaba la pequeña cajita azul rey de su bolsillo.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Kurt?—

El corazón de Kurt se detuvo, no se esperaba eso definitivamente; de la nada Blaine apareció entre sus pensamientos y luego regreso su mirada a Rick, que estaba hincado frente a él, con el corazón en la mano. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Había llegado el momento de la decisión final y él no estaba preparado, pero ya no había marcha atrás; las lágrimas de desesperación rodaron por su rostro.

¿A quién debía elegir? Por un lado, estaba su sueño adolescente, su primer amor, al que nunca había dejado de querer, a quien era capaz de perdonarle todo; y por el otro estaba el único hombre al que había podido amar además de Blaine, el que lo hizo madurar, el que nunca estuvo bajo la sombra del moreno, el hombre que lo había hecho creer de nuevo en el amor.

—¿Kurt?— pregunto Rick ya asustado, pues Kurt ya se había tardado en responder.

Kurt lo miro tiernamente y le sonrió:

—Si Rick, si quiero casarme contigo— respondió emocionado

El abogado coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Kurt, las manos de ambos temblaban un poco; luego se miraron por un momento sin decir nada, invadidos por su felicidad y luego se besaron intensamente, por varios minutos.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de salir a almorzar con mi prometido— dijo Rick mientras tomaba de la mano a Kurt.

En el camino, Kurt no dijo nada; aun se encontraba en shock por lo que acababa de suceder, y sobre todo por la decisión que había tomado; era lo mejor, si su corazón lo había dicho así, así debía ser. Haber elegido a Blaine, definitivamente le hubiera traído más problemas, hubiera tenido que lidiar con el corazón roto de Rick, con Joe y con muchos otros problemas, y en cierta forma lo que había pasado con Blaine era consecuencia de dejarse llevar y no pensar antes de actuar; como se lo había dicho antes a Anderson, él era un adulto. Y si, le dolía dejar ir a Blaine para siempre, pero ya lo había superado una vez, no podía cambiar tres años de relación con Rick por apenas dos meses de reencuentro con Blaine; ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en olvidar lo que había pasado en ausencia de Rick…

El fin de semana pasó sin ningún otro suceso relevante. Fue sin embargo el lunes, cuando todo se puso un tanto más movido.

Kurt subió por el elevador del estacionamiento directo a su oficina, iba de muy buen humor, llego a la recepción y no vio a Judy sentada en su escritorio, de hecho no había visto a nadie aun; miro su reloj para percatarse de que no era demasiado temprano y siguió caminando a su oficina extrañado. Su duda se resolvió al abrir la puerta y encontrar en su oficina a todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¡Sorpresa!— gritaron al unisonó

Kurt se sorprendió demasiado al ver que había globos, flores y Nina tenía un pastel en sus manos; entro a la oficina y dijo:

—Hey, pero si hoy no es mi cumpleaños—

—Lo sabemos Kurt, de hecho esto es mejor, un cumpleaños viene una vez todos los años, pero solo te comprometes una vez en la vida— respondió Judy entusiasmada abrazando a Kurt

—Mentira Judy, yo he tenido más prometidos que fiestas de cumpleaños; pero como sea— dijo Nina, mientras miraba a Kurt— Todos los aquí presentes estamos muy contentos por el paso que has dado en tu vida, y yo personalmente porque tomaste una decisión—

El semblante de Kurt cambio un poco ante la última frase de Nina, y la mayoría no parecía haberse dado cuenta

—Muéstranos el anillo— dijo un chico moreno vestido de traje

Kurt recupero su sonrisa y levanto la mano izquierda orgulloso moviendo el dedo anular, todos dieron un gritito de emoción. Luego de veinte minutos, cuando ya todos habían felicitado a Kurt y lo habían abrazado, todos volvieron a sus labores y la oficina se quedo vacía, excepto por Nina.

—¿Cómo se enteraron?— pregunto Kurt mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio

—Lo siento, culpa mía; es lo que pasa cuando tu primer trabajo es en una revista de chismes— respondió Nina mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio con los brazos cruzados —Debo decir que la llamada de Mercedes emocionada por la noticia, ayer a media noche me cayó de sorpresa; ¿A caso no pensabas decirme?—

—Claro, ¿cómo puedes pensar que no se lo iba a decir a una de mis damas de honor?— respondió Kurt sonriente

—Bueno, tal vez si no haces que use un vestido color lavanda consigas que te perdone— bromeo Nina

Kurt se levanto de su silla y se acerco a la ventana, mientras jugaba con las persianas dijo:

—No te lo dije porque preferí hacerlo de frente, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, y debo decir que tu reacción no fue la que esperaba—

—¿Pensaste que te iba a matar por no haber elegido a Blaine?— Nina cuestiono, como siempre muy directa

Kurt la miro sin expresión en el rostro y asintió, luego Nina habló:

—Bueno, cariño, no soy nadie para cuestionar tus decisiones, se que por algo la tomaste; el hecho de que yo hubiera preferido que el afortunado fuera Blaine es un punto y aparte. Ahora, lo que me pregunto es ¿Cómo se lo vas a informar?—

Kurt soltó un enorme suspiro y se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados

—Buena pregunta, llevo haciéndomela todo el fin de semana— respondió el castaño —creo que tal vez solo no se lo diré, así nos ahorramos mucho drama, a la larga se dará cuenta de que no lo elegí a él; creo que es lo mejor y…—

—¿Lo mejor para quién?— interrumpió Nina — supongo que solo para ti; es muy cómodo tomar esa postura en la cual según tu, nadie sale lastimado; pero te das cuenta que solamente estas resguardando tus propios sentimientos, no quieres decírselo a Blaine porque sabes que eso lo matara, y a ti también; incluso puedo pensar que no quieres decírselo porque dudarías de tu decisión— Nina ya se había levantado de su silla y ahora se encontraba frente a Kurt, quien la miraba molesto

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Blaine se quedara tranquilo si no sabe nada de ti; crees que así de fácil puedes deshacerte de él?, no tenía idea de que fueras tan egoísta Kurt—finalizó la mujer de ojos ámbar

—¿De qué lado estas Santini?, porque desde que Blaine apareció por aquí solo he escuchado reclamos de tu parte acerca de lo malo que soy con él, ¿te has puesto a pensar un poco en que hubiera pasado si dejaba a Rick, si le decía que no quería casarme con él? no crees que él también hubiera sufrido. Y nunca más vuelvas a llamarme egoísta, créeme que en este asunto en quien menos he pensado es en mi— cuestiono Kurt entre gritos

—No estoy del lado de nadie Kurt, y si, quizá de repente me dejo llevar, Blaine me agrada demasiado, pero tampoco esperes que apoye tus métodos. Y respecto a Rick; créeme, aunque lo parezca, no soy una perra y tampoco me gustaría verlo sufrir. Y por ultimo déjame aclararte que mi reacción no es porque quiera que te quedes con Blaine, solo sugiero que sería bueno que cumplas tu promesa y le digas que has tomado una decisión, es lo menos que se merece— dijo Nina

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento tratando de calmarse, finalmente Kurt rompio el silencio y dijo.

—Ok, tienes razón; buscare la forma de decírselo, intentare que sea una muy sutil, para no lastimarlo ni… lastimarme a mí, pero no me presiones; esto no es fácil, y no espero que entiendas—

Nina se acerco a él y luego lo abrazo, lo apretó mucho intentando transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad.

—Lo sé, sé que no es fácil para ti y lamento haberme puesto como una loca, tú sabes que te amo como al hermano que nunca tuve y nunca diría nada para lastimarte, solo que a veces eres algo cabeza dura—

Ambos se separaron y se sonrieron, las lágrimas invadían los ojos de ambos

—Gracias querida— dijo Kurt

—Bueno, supongo que ya no hay más baile de Single Ladies para ti— dijo Nina limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro con las yemas de los dedos

—No por ahora— respondió Kurt sonriendo — Y tampoco habrá edición de Noviembre para la revista si no nos ponemos a trabajar— dijo mientras escoltaba a Nina a la puerta.

Cuando el ojiazul estuvo solo en su oficina, se sentó en el diván que se encontraba al fondo de esta, miro el anillo que adornaba su dedo y cerró los ojos tratando de soportar el llanto; había intentado no pensar en Blaine durante el fin de semana, y le dolía darse cuenta de que Nina tenía razón, quizá no quería verlo por miedo a que lo convenciera de irse con él, y es que lo amaba tanto, pero estar con él era amarrarse al pasado, a un pasado que odiaba tanto, parecía que solo caminaban en reversa y se acercaban más y más de regreso a McKinley, y con Rick era lanzarse de lleno al futuro, seguir andando en el camino que tanto trabajo le había costado forjar, sin mencionar que lo amaba por hacerlo sentir especial con todos sus detalles. Si en algún momento había pensado que la decisión iba a terminar con sus problemas, se había equivocado, ahora le tocaba encontrar como decirle todo esto a Blaine sin lastimarlo.

Horas más tarde, en la cafetería de la oficina, Joe comía con su amiga Rose.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto esta mañana allá arriba?— el ojiverde pregunto, haciendo alusión a la oficina de Kurt, que se encontraba pisos arriba

—Por la noticia del momento Joey, Hummel se casa— respondió Rose entusiasmada — Todos sus amiguitos, los de la elite de la revista están muy contentos por él, nosotros los olvidados en cambio, solo lo estamos porque creemos que así dejara el mal humor que trae desde el día de la fiesta de aniversario y trabajaremos más felices, sin mencionar que seguramente, después de su boda se tomara uno de esos viajes de luna de miel que duran meses, dignos de una estrella—

Joe miro sorprendido a su amiga y pregunto:

—¿Y con quien se casa?—

—Pues con quien más va a ser Joey, con su novio, el abogado— Rose respondió mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco —Dicen que se le propuso de una manera tan romántica que podría quedar para guion de película—

—Que bien enterada estas Rosie— Joe respondió y luego clavo la mirada en su plato de crema de elote, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos: Ahí estaba de nuevo Kurt Hummel, teniendo todo a sus pies, la estúpida propuesta romántica, la boda de ensueño, la luna de miel cara y extremadamente larga, los amigos alegres por él, incluso parecía importarle demasiado a las personas que trabajaban para él, como siempre no era justo. Y lo peor era el hecho de que tenia a dos hombres luchando por él, y con la mano en la cintura, había desechado a Blaine al haber elegido al abogado; claro, seguramente solo utilizo a Blaine para no sentirse solo mientras su novio se encontraba lejos, Kurt Hummel era un maldito egoísta, no se merecía nada de lo que tenia.

De repente un pensamiento invadió su cabeza

—Blaine— murmuro

—¿Qué?— le respondió Rose al escuchar

—No nada, nada, solo me queme con la sopa— respondió

Se formo un hueco en el estomago, no lo había aceptado aun, pero la única persona que le importaba aparte de él mismo era Blaine, y estaba completamente seguro de que esta noticia lo iba a destrozar; seguramente ya se había enterado, si todo mundo en la oficina lo sabía, también Blaine estaría enterado, eso era obvio; tenía que ir con él y apoyarlo, decirle que estaba con él y que juntos iban a salir adelante, incluso, tal vez Blaine también quisiera vengarse de Kurt por haberlo usado como su diversión, y así podrían terminar ambos con él.

Trato de tranquilizarse, pues no podía salir a verlo ahora mismo; tendría que esperar hasta el final del día…

Blaine llevaba toda la tarde dándole los últimos arreglos a su departamento, estaba bastante contento con el resultado; ahora si parecía su casa y no la de algún desconocido

—Estoy seguro que a Kurt le encantara cuando vuelva a estar aquí— dijo Blaine, dirigiéndose a su nueva mascota, un cachorro de labrador color miel con unas orejas muy largas.

De repente, el timbre de la puerta sonó y el moreno se apresuro a abrirla.

—Joe, hola ¿Cómo estás?— saludo efusivamente

El ojiverde sonrió y le dio un abrazo

—¿Estás bien Blaine?— pregunto el más joven de los hombres

—Sí, porque no habría de estarlo— contesto Blaine

—¿Seguro? De verdad Blaine, puedes decírmelo, sé que es difícil pero…— Joe se quedo callado, seguramente Blaine no sabía nada aun, y por primera vez Joe no quería ser el portador de las malas noticias, no por Kurt, sino por su querido Blaine

—Joe, ¿Por qué te quedas callado?, ahora soy yo el que pregunta si estás bien— sentencio Blaine

El ojiverde solo asintió nervioso y dijo:

—¿No me invitas a pasar?—

Blaine hizo un ademan para darle el paso y cerró la puerta tras él, luego se dirigieron a la sala

—Wow, tienes un perro— expresó Joe, mientras acariciaba al animalito tiernamente

—Sí, bueno es que… Joe se que a ti te lo puedo contar; cuando Kurt y yo estábamos por ingresar a la universidad, hicimos muchos planes locos, vivir en Nueva York, tener una casa y prometimos que compraríamos un perro labrador y lo llamaríamos Dalton— dijo Blaine divertido

A Joe inmediatamente lo invadió una sensación de tristeza, Blaine estaba tan contento y aun ignoraba el hecho de que Kurt no añorara el mismo futuro que él, de repente la idea de decirle lo que sucedía lo invadió, pero la controlo; no sería él quien informara a Blaine.

—Blaine, no crees que estas precipitándote— declaro Joe

—Tal vez, pero no puedo evitarlo, se que Kurt siente lo mismo que yo, solo necesita tiempo para ponerse en orden, yo sé que me elegirá a mí, me ama tanto como yo a él; lo se Joe de verdad lo sé, pude sentirlo en su beso— Blaine realmente parecía perdido en un sueño de amor

Joe no pudo evitar sentirse dolido y molesto; ¿Por qué Kurt y no él? ¿Por qué él no podía despertar los mismos sentimientos en Blaine? De repente miro a la mesita de centro y pudo ver ahí una foto, eran Kurt y Blaine; con toga y birrete abrazados muy sonrientes. Y Joe lo odiaba, odiaba demasiado a Kurt Hummel ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ÉL? Y las palabras se aglomeraron en su boca; no quería dejarlas salir, no debía, pero no pudo evitarlo…

—Blaine, Hummel ya eligió, ¡se va a casar con el abogado!— la voz de Joe repico por todas las paredes del departamento de Anderson

El pelinegro miro a Joe con los ojos muy abiertos y negó con la cabeza

—¿Q-q-que… como, tu como sabes?— pregunto aun sin poderlo creer

Joe se dio cuenta de su error y se aterrorizo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no deseaba hacer daño, así que las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos.

Blaine se sentó en el sillón junto a él, lo tomo del hombro furioso y le dijo:

—Por favor Joe, habla—

El ojiverde no pudo hacer nadamas que obedecer a Blaine

—Hoy, todo mundo en la oficina se entero de que se habían comprometido, es todo lo que se Blaine—

El moreno cerró los ojos y lanzo un fuerte suspiro, Joe solo lo miraba mientras lloraba. Luego inesperadamente Blaine se levanto y salió corriendo por la puerta de su departamento, a Joe le llevo muchos segundos reaccionar y levantarse a seguirlo, cuando salió Blaine ya no se encontraba en el pasillo: a Joe le pareció muy poco probable que hubiera bajado por el elevador en tan poco tiempo, así que se dirigió a las escaleras

—Blaine, Blaine detente; vamos a hablarlo, por favor ¿a dónde vas?— Joe gritaba, aunque no veía a Blaine, solo escuchaba sus pasos pisos más abajo, fue hasta que llego a la planta baja que se dio cuenta que lo había perdido, salió del edificio y miro a ambos lados de la calle pero no lo vio, luego recordó que la puerta del departamento de Blaine estaba abierta.

Subió por el elevador y encontró a su mascota en el pasillo, cargo al perrito y entro a casa de Blaine, tomo su móvil y marco el numero del ojimiel, pero fue en vano, pues el aparato sonó dentro de la casa. Joe se sentó en el sillón, solo le quedaba esperar a que Blaine volviera.

Al salir de su edificio Blaine corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que encontró un taxi, lo abordo y le pidió que lo llevar a la oficina de Kurt, no sabía con certeza si el aun estaba ahí, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa más que hacer, no podía pensar; estaba demasiado dolido, furioso y asustado; simplemente no podía pensar.

Al llegar ahí, cruzo la puerta sin ningún problema, pues el guardia ya lo conocía; presiono el botón del elevador, pero segundos después se desespero y decidió que era mejor subir por las escaleras, minutos después ya se encontraba en el séptimo piso; camino por la recepción, que estaba completamente solitaria, luego por aquel pasillo que tanto conocía y al fondo de este, estaba la única oficina con luz encendida del lugar, como lo supuso Kurt aun seguía ahí. Llego hasta la puerta y la empujo con furia:

—Dime que no es cierto que te vas a casar con él— grito parado en la puerta

Kurt estaba sentado en su escritorio y al ver a Blaine llegar se levanto muy asustado

—Blaine… tu… ¿cómo lo sabes?— el castaño respondió sobresaltado

—Eso no importa, solo respóndeme— dijo Blaine, que aun gritaba

Kurt no le respondió, solo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, así que Blaine camino hasta donde él ojiazul se encontraba parado y se planto frente a él, solo a centímetros de su pálido rostro, inmediatamente Hummel intento alejarse, pero Blaine no lo dejo, lo tomo de las muñecas y luego, por inercia miro la mano izquierda del castaño. Blaine vio el anillo en el dedo de Kurt, lo soltó inmediatamente y luego se tapo la cara con ambas manos, movimiento que Kurt aprovecho para alejarse y situarse junto a la ventana.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?— pregunto Blaine con una voz demasiado diferente a la suya, podía escucharse la furia que lo invadía en ese momento

—No lo sé— respondió Kurt tratando de no llorar

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse por unos minutos; Kurt recargado en la ventana y Blaine detrás del escritorio dándole la espalda; luego, Blaine se movió, se dirigió a la puerta, que aun estaba abierta y Kurt pensó que ya se iba, sin embargo Blaine solo la cerró azotándola.

—¿Qué te ofrece el que no te ofrezca yo?— preguntó mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Kurt, el ojiazul no respondió. Finalmente Blaine se paro frente a él, acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y la fría ventana.

Kurt trato de moverse, ante esto Blaine puso su brazo sobre la pared y le bloqueo la salida

—Contéstame— gritoneo Blaine

Kurt seguía sin responder, ahora solo lloraba.

—Lo escogiste porque te dio un anillo de compromiso y yo no— sentencio Blaine, pero ahora ya no gritaba

Kurt solo negó con la cabeza, no sabía que decir, estaba muy asustado; nunca había visto a Blaine tan enojado

—El te dio ese anillo pero, ¿te da esto?— le susurro al oído al ojiazul, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello —¿Te hace sentir así cuando te besa?, ¿Te conoce tan bien como yo? ¿Te ama tanto como yo?—

Kurt lo aparto empujándolo del pecho y le grito:

—CÁLMATE, no estás pensando las cosas; tienes que tranquilizarte para que hablemos—

Eso ayudo un poco a que la furia de Blaine se calmara; miro a Kurt que seguía recargado en la ventana y lo miraba con dolor.

—No, ya no vamos a hablar más— dijo Blaine caminando lentamente hacía la puerta —Solo infórmale a tu prometido que no la va a tener tan fácil, esto no se acaba aquí Kurt—

Y sin más salió del despacho a zancadas.

Kurt se dejo caer al suelo, llorando; se abrazo a si mismo y se quedo ahí, un largo rato.

Blaine salió de la oficina y camino, fue en la recepción cuando ya no pudo más y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban ahí, y también lloro…

Ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud qué pasaría ahora.


	9. Anonimos

**Hola de nuevo, ¿como están? Espero que de maravilla, bienvenidos de nuevo a un capítulo más de esta historia; gracias por sus reviews, de verdad ustedes son maravillosos :)**

**Bueno, se que ahora las cosas se ven negras para Klaine, pero es parte del proceso; necesitan cruzar este largo camino para ser felices. Francamente me costó mucho terminar este capítulo, de nuevo la inspiración se fue; espero de verdad no decepcionarlos y que el capitulo merezca algún review; cuídense y mucha suerte, saludos y un abrazo enorme a todos los que siempre leen.**

**Notas:**

**Este capítulo se logro gracias a la inspiración de "Tears Dry On Their Own" de la maravillosa Amy Winehouse, :( personalmente me encuentro muy triste por la noticia de su muerte; por eso la estuve escuchando mientras escribía.**

**La historia se está desarrollando durante el mes de noviembre. **

**Creo que morí cuando vi las fotos de Chris Colfer disfrazado de lápiz en la grabación de **_**Struck By Lightning se ve ¡simplemente hermoso! Definitivamente lo quiero en mi lapicera :D**_

**Disclaimer: **_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero daría mi reino a cambio de tener a Chris Colfer para mi solita…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

Joe se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala de Blaine mientras lo esperaba, junto con Dalton el cachorro; pasaban de las tres de la mañana cuando alguien toco la puerta; el perro soltó un ladrido, el cual despertó a Joe, quien inmediatamente se despertó y corrió a abrir. Una sensación de alivio lo invadió cuando vio al guardia del edificio sosteniendo a Blaine.

—Disculpe, buenas noches; el señor ha llegado en un taxi, lo traje hasta aquí porque apenas puede sostenerse— dijo el hombre apenado

—No se disculpe, muchas gracias por su amabilidad— respondió Joe con la voz quebrada mientras sostenía a Blaine

El hombre solo asintió y se retiro por el pasillo.

—Oh por Dios Blaine, mira como vienes— Joe sollozó intentando arrastrar al ojimiel hacia su recamara

Blaine estaba completamente ebrio, lloraba y decía cosas que Joe no podía entender, finalmente, luego de mucho esfuerzo logro llevar al moreno hasta su recamara, lo acostó en la cama previamente destendida y le quito los zapatos.

—Kurt, ¿Kurt eres tú?— pregunto Blaine arrastrando las palabras

Joe se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acaricio el rostro del moreno tiernamente y dijo:

—No Blaine, soy Joe; dime ¿te sientes bien, necesitas algo?—

Blaine se movió un poco en la cama y segundos después respondió llorando:

—Lo necesito a él, es que… Joe…. Yo... él… yo lo amo, ya no podría amarlo más de lo que ya lo amo… ya no se puede… y él maldito estirado de mierda me lo robo... El es mío…—

Joe soltó unas lagrimas y tomo la mano de Blaine y la apretó fuertemente

—Shhhh, ya Blaine, duerme, yo no voy a dejar que sufras—

El ojiverde se quedo sentado en la orilla de la cama, escuchando los sollozos y lamentos de Blaine por un largo rato, hasta que se quedo dormido. Joe estaba destrozado, le dolía mucho ver a Blaine así, simplemente no lo merecía. Trato de regresar a dormir al sillón, pero no pudo, la idea de hacer pagar a Kurt Hummel rondaba por su cabeza sin descanso; estudio mil métodos, planeo muchas estrategias, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena, no iban a dolerle tanto como a Blaine le dolía su rechazo. De repente una brillante idea cruzo su cabeza, era perfecta y si funcionaba Kurt no solo iba a perder a Blaine, sino también a Rick.

El joven Dumount seguía maquinando su plan cuando la alarma de su móvil, la cual utilizaba como despertador sonó, se levanto rápidamente a apagarla y se dio cuenta de que los rayos de sol ya se asomaban por la ventana; ya era tarde y tenía que ir al trabajo.

—Maldición— dijo levantándose rápidamente del sillón, era demasiado tarde para ir a su casa a bañarse, así que decidió que sería buena idea usar el baño de Blaine.

Se introdujo en el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con la misma ropa que traía el día anterior y busco en el botiquín del baño las aspirinas, luego escribió una nota y la dejo en la mesita de noche de la recamara de Blaine, dicha nota decía lo siguiente:

"_Blaine, por favor llámame en cuanto veas esto, quiero saber cómo estas, en cuanto salga del trabajo vendré a verte; si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa en el momento que sea llámame; nos vemos pronto: J… Pd: te dejo las aspirinas cerca, espero que sirvan de algo"_

Y sin más Joe salió del departamento de Blaine hacia su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en casa de Kurt, el castaño se preparaba para salir hacia su oficina, no había podido dormir bien, pues se había pasado la noche pensando en el episodio que había tenido con Blaine, se sentía muy mal, y de verdad necesitaba hablar con el pelinegro para arreglar las cosas, y si era necesario, terminar todo tipo de relación en buenos términos. Estaba guardando sus cosas en su bolso cuando Rick apareció por la puerta de entrada:<p>

—Buenos días amor de mi vida— saludo efusivamente el abogado

—Rick, buenos días, ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar ya en el despacho?— pregunto Kurt

—Oh, lindo recibimiento; vine a traerte un regalo, pero si no quieres verme…— respondió Carell con falsa indignación

Kurt se acerco a él y continúo:

—Quiero ver mi regalo—

—Ok, espero que te guste— Rick estiro sus manos y le entrego a Kurt una caja roja con un moño plateado

El castaño lo abrió cuidadosamente y su sonrisa se borro del rostro

—Una agenda— exclamo —Rick, estamos a punto de terminar el año, ¿con qué fin me regalas una agenda?— finalizó Kurt

—Ah no, no Kurt; no es cualquier agenda, de hecho es un organizador— Rick parecía divertirse con la conversación

—Aun así no entiendo, ¿para que quiero uno de estos?— sentencio Kurt

—¿Cómo que para que tontito, este es el organizador que utilizaras para planear nuestra boda, la boda del siglo; mejor que la boda real— Rick sonrió y luego continuo —Sentí que debí darte un incentivo, no te veo muy animado con los preparativos—

Kurt se sentó en el sillón y puso el organizador en su regazo

—Rick, acabas de proponerme matrimonio hace tres días— reclamó

El abogado se sentó junto a él, tomo sus manos y dijo:

—Lo sé Kurt, pero es que, bueno; recuerdo que cuando tu hermano anuncio su boda con Rachel inmediatamente te pusiste a hacer planes como loco, no veo porque ahora que es tu propia boda, estas tan tranquilo—

Kurt rodo los ojos y no tardo en contestar:

—Precisamente por el hecho de que es MI boda Rick, aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, necesito tiempo para saber bien lo que quiero—

La última frase provoco un sobresalto en Kurt, su inconsciente lo había traicionado.

—Ok, ok entiendo— respondió Rick —Entonces pongamos la fecha—

Kurt miro a su prometido con los ojos muy abiertos:

—Richard, de verdad crees que es momento de discutir esto, ambos tenemos que salir a trabajar, sino, no habrá dinero para cubrir el costo del evento—

Rick se levanto del sillón un poco desesperado, puso las manos en la cintura y miro a Kurt como si fuera a regañarlo

—¿Qué pasa Kurt, me estoy perdiendo de algo?, porque cada que intento hablar de la boda tu cambias el tema abruptamente, nunca es el momento según tu. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?, ¿Por qué no te veo tan entusiasmado como yo quisiera?

Kurt levanto la mirada y encontró sus ojos con los de Rick, _"Si, de hecho no tienes ni idea; estoy envuelto en demasiadas dudas, la principal de ellas es que ya no sé si quiero casarme contigo, pero no quiero lastimarte a ti tambien"_, pensó el ojiazul

—No Richard, no pasa nada; solamente necesito tiempo para asimilar el asunto— suspiró —¿Qué te parece agosto para la boda?, es un buen mes— Kurt cuestiono sonriendo

—¿Es una broma Kurt? ¿Agosto?, faltan diez meses para eso— replicó Rick

—Ok, ok; ¿entonces Julio?— dijo Kurt

—No, ¿Qué te parece una semana antes de las fiestas navideñas?— Rick sonaba entusiasmado

—¿Qué te sucede Rick?, falta un mes para eso, demasiado pronto— Kurt reclamo —Que sea enero, regularmente es un mes muy aburrido, finales de enero ¿Qué dices?—

Rick sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

—Perfecto, me parece una excelente idea. Entonces es oficial, nos casaremos la última semana de enero—

Kurt se levanto del sillón y lo abrazo, segundos después se separaron y el castaño finalizo la charla:

—Bueno, ya es tarde es hora de ir a trabajar—

Ambos hombres salieron, se despidieron calurosamente y se subieron a sus respectivos autos, tomando cada uno su camino.

* * *

><p>Blaine despertó confundido; no recordaba haber llegado a casa y menos haberse acostado, tampoco recordaba bien muchas cosas, solo recordaba haber salido de la oficina de Kurt muy molesto y sin intenciones de llegar a casa, de ahí había tomado un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara aun bar.<p>

Se incorporo tratando de ignorar la punzada en su cabeza y el hecho de que toda la recamara diera vueltas; estiro la mano y busco su móvil en la mesita de noche, pero no lo encontró, lo único que pudo percibir al tacto fue un pedazo de papel, la nota que Joe le había dejado; la leyó y así varias cosas quedaron claras. Gracias a Joe había pasado una noche decente, incluso se podría ahorrar la molestia de pararse a buscar las aspirinas; debía agradecerle lo que había hecho.

Finalmente sintió que su cuerpo estaba listo para levantarse de la cama y corrió en busca de su móvil, cuando lo encontró en la mesita junto a la puerta de entrada busco en la agenda y marco un número; espero en la línea varios segundos hasta que recibió respuesta:

—_Hola, habla Blaine; si, si no pasa nada estoy bien. ¿Podría verte hoy a la hora de la comida? necesito hablar contigo—_

Blaine espero respuesta del otro lado de la línea y luego respondió:

—_No, en la oficina no; ¿sería mucha molestia si nos vemos fuera del edificio? Perfecto, hasta entonces—_

Después de terminar la llamada se ducho, alimento a Dalton y preparo algo de café para tratar de sentirse mejor. Paso el resto de la mañana trabajando en su música, que era lo único que lo tranquilizaba. Al llegar la hora de la comida salió de su casa y trato de conseguir un taxi, sin mucho éxito

—Es hora de considerar comprar un auto— murmuro para sí mismo y luego de un rato en el intento, al fin consiguió un vehículo.

Iba retrasado ya por veinte minutos cuando llego al lugar acordado, la mano de Nina se agitaba saludando desde lejos:

—Mírate nadamas, te vez como yo después de una fiesta—dijo la mujer de ojos ámbar mientras saludaba a Blaine con un abrazo—La noticia te cayó en el hígado ¿no?… literalmente— bromeó

Blaine asintió sonriendo y se sentó en el borde de una jardinera y luego Nina lo siguió

—Y, ¿Cómo estás? A que debo el honor de tu llamada, ¿de qué hablaremos en esta extraña junta al exterior?— preguntó Nina cruzándose de brazos

—Primero que nada, gracias Nina, se que aun sin tener nada que ver has estado en medio de esta cosa extraña entre Kurt y yo; me siento mal llamándote para inmiscuirte más, pero ciertamente no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir ahora y necesito hablarlo, anoche yo…— Blaine dijo, pero fue interrumpido por Nina

—Te portaste como una bestia, si lo sé; Kurt me llamo— dijo la mujer

Blaine cerró los ojos y trago saliva, mientras recordaba la forma en la que le había gritado a Kurt la noche anterior

—Tuve que venir por él y llevarlo a mi casa para que se tranquilizara, estaba demasiado asustado y alterado; no quería que Rick lo viera así y se enterara de lo que sucedió— finalizo Nina

Blaine hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar la última parte de la frase de su amiga

—Lo sé, yo no soy así, pero no es fácil; por eso vine a hablar contigo— dijo Blaine

—Entiendo, y de verdad puedes contar conmigo, estaré contigo y te ayudare a que sea más fácil hacerte a la idea de que todo termino para ti y Kurt— expreso Nina

Blaine se enderezo un poco y poso sobre ella su mirada decidida y dijo:

—No, Nina; agradezco eso, pero en realidad esto no ha terminado, quería pedir tu ayuda para…—

La mujer lo interrumpió alzando el dedo índice y poniendo una cara de asombro:

—Blaine, nunca pensé decir esto, pero realmente termino; Kurt tomo una decisión, como lo acordaron—

El moreno se levanto y se puso frente a la mujer de cabello cenizo

—Nina, yo no puedo rendirme, debo seguir intentándolo; esto no se acaba hasta el momento en el que Kurt firme el documento que lo convierta en el esposo de Carell, hasta entonces, tengo una minúscula oportunidad de lograr algo—

Nina estaba por interrumpirlo, pero Blaine le hizo una seña para que lo dejara continuar y dijo:

—Nina, algo dentro de mi me está diciendo que Kurt solo tomo esa decisión para no lastimar a Rick; como siempre, busca lo mejor para todos y deja sus sentimientos a un lado, debo luchar honorablemente por él—

—Ok, entiendo el punto, yo también pensé eso al principio; incluso le reclame, pero luego… Blaine, lo que estás haciendo es forzar a que Kurt te acepte, ¿no crees que eso lo lastima también?— preguntó Santini

Blaine suspiro analizando la pregunta de Nina y respondió:

—No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, no tengo idea de muchas cosas, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que amo a Kurt, tan sencillo como eso; estoy actuando en base a eso, y créeme estaré listo para afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos; ya sea que Kurt termine por hartarse de mi o que Carell me mate, pero terminare con la satisfacción de que no me rendí—

Nina se levanto y puso una mano sobre el hombro del ojimiel y le dijo después de un suspiro:

—Está bien Blaine, te ayudare lo más que pueda, no me queda de otra; además mi vida es aburrida necesito sentir el amor, aunque sea ajeno—

—Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo Nina Santini— exclamo Blaine mientras le daba un abrazo

—Sí, si Blaine; ahora, mi primera sugerencia es que te disculpes con nuestro querido Kurt, de verdad ayer te portaste como un animal celoso y posesivo; tienes suerte de no haberle ocasionado un trauma o un colapso nervioso— reclamo Santini

—Sí, anoche pensé mucho en eso— respondió Blaine

—¿Anoche mientras te ahogabas en algún bar de esta ciudad?— Nina dijo con un tono irónico

—Aunque no lo creas, creo que si no hubiera sido por el alcohol no hubiera abierto los ojos, por muy extraño que esto suene, a veces el alcohol te lleva a tomar buenas resoluciones— respondió Blaine apenado

—Bienvenido a mi club corazón, ahora exijo que me lleves a comer, muero de hambre— finalizo Nina.

Y después de eso ambos caminaron por la acera buscando algún restaurante.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron otra vez, ni muy lentos ni muy rápidos. Blaine decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas entre él y Kurt se enfriaran un poco, para así poder ir a disculparse con él y ofrecerle su amistad; esto era parte de "su plan" para recuperarlo, aunque aun no sabía cómo iba a proceder, hasta ahora sus opciones solo eran secuestrar a Kurt el día de la boda o matar a Rick, cosas que ciertamente no sonaban muy coherentes. Nina seguía rebotando entre las confusiones de Blaine y Kurt, tratando de iluminarlos a ambos, usando su última reserva de tolerancia. Por su parte Rick y Kurt pasaban cada minuto de su tiempo libre planeando su boda, tratando de hacer de esta el evento del año; como es obvio la creatividad de Kurt explotaba en su cabeza; tenía demasiadas ideas, algunas demasiado extravagantes y ciertamente muy caras, pero eso a Rick no le importaba, él amaba darle gusto a su prometido en cualquiera de sus caprichos. Y finalmente Joe, que siempre estaba alerta por si se presentaba una oportunidad extra de arruinar a Kurt, mientras se alistaba para dar su mayor golpe; así mismo amaba pasar tiempo con Blaine, a pesar de que el moreno solo podía ofrecerle las migajas de su amor; pero para Joe eso era suficiente, pues toda su vida había sido así, nadie se había molestado en ponerle atención o pensar en él, así que lo que Blaine le daba superaba sus expectativas, mínimo lo trataba bien y se preocupaba por su bienestar de manera sincera, sin mencionar que el ojiverde aun guardaba esperanzas.<p>

Asi, un domingo por la tarde, Blaine se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por Nueva York paseando a Dalton, llevaba más de una hora solo caminando, sin fijarse donde estaba y sin pensar en otra cosa que el frio que hacía, típico de los primeros días de diciembre; decidió detener su caminata para comprar un café; amarró a su cachorro en la entrada y se apresuro a entrar en el establecimiento; el lugar tenía el ambiente cálido perfecto para quedarse ahí por horas y el olor a café era penetrante, Blaine sonrió de lado, ese olor le recordaba a Kurt, aunque siendo sinceros, hasta una hoja de árbol se lo recordaba; entonces miro su reloj y vio que no era muy tarde; sin meditarlo más salió del establecimiento sin comprar nada y camino junto con Dalton a casa de Kurt.

Una hora después el ojimiel ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa del castaño, levanto su mano acercando su dedo índice al timbre pero se detuvo; ni siquiera sabía que iba a decir ¿y si Kurt no lo quería recibir, y si estaba Rick ahí, desde cuando se había vuelto tan cobarde? Finalmente se decidió y toco el timbre, en menos de quince segundos la puerta se abrió.

Kurt apareció sonriente al abrir, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver quien estaba esperándolo tras la puerta:

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Kurt con una voz que denotaba sorpresa y enojo a la vez

—Vine a disculparme y a que tengamos esa platica que quedo pendiente— respondió Blaine, casi susurrando

—Pensé que ya no quedaba nada por hablar, lo dejaste muy claro con tus gritos— argumentó Kurt mientras se recargaba en la puerta, ciertamente el si quería hablar con Blaine, pero su visita era demasiado sorpresiva.

Blaine suspiro, tenía bien claro que se iba a enfrentar al Kurt hostil, entonces dijo:

—Kurt; lo sé y de verdad lamento mucho haberme portado así, pero no es fácil, y tampoco es fácil venir a tocar tu puerta como si nada hubiera pasado, pero de verdad necesitamos hablar… ¿me dejarías pasar?—

El castaño solo parpadeo dos veces antes de suspirar y abrir completamente la puerta para que Blaine pudiera pasar, el pelinegro dio un paso y luego se detuvo:

—¿Puede pasar también mi pequeño amigo?— cuestiono señalando a Dalton que estaba sentado junto a sus pies

Kurt sonrió, le dedico una tierna caricia y asintió sonriendo.

Blaine siguió a Kurt hasta la sala, inmediatamente pudo apreciar un gran número de revistas sobre la mesita de noche, muestrarios de telas y flores; aunque quisiera no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se partía, le dolía en al alma que Kurt estuviera planeando una boda, que no fuera la de ellos dos.

—Lamento el desorden; ¿quieres tomar algo?— pregunto Kurt tratando de sonar amable, aunque Blaine sabía que seguía a la defensiva

—No gracias— respondió Blaine mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de dos plazas —¿Cómo van todos los planes?— cuestionó a Kurt mientras le hacia una seña para que se sentara junto a él

Kurt le lanzo una mirada fría, luego se sentó en el sillón de una plaza y le respondió:

—Blaine, por favor; podrías dejar de ser el caballero civilizado, los dos sabemos que en este asunto las cosas no funcionan así—

Blaine suspiro y bajo la mirada a sus pies:

—No Kurt, en realidad de eso es lo que quiero hablar; creo que he pensado mucho y lo mejor es que dejemos el drama atrás. Vine a ofrecerte una disculpa por haberte tratado así en tu oficina y a ofrecerte mi amistad— el ojimiel levanto su rostro y miro al castaño, luego prosiguió:

—Hicimos un acuerdo, y tú cumpliste tu parte honorablemente, tomaste tu decisión; creo que yo deseaba tanto que me eligieras a mí que no lo tomé como debería; lo correcto es que lo acepte y me adapte—

Kurt cruzo los brazos y con cierto dejo de incredulidad intervino:

—No sé porque hay algo que no me convence totalmente, es decir, no creí que las cosas te fueran tan fáciles, solo te haces a un lado ¿y ya?—

—No comprendo Kurt, pareciera que quisieras que siguiera llorando por las esquinas por ti— replicó Blaine

Kurt dio un pequeño respingo ante esta declaración y luego agregó:

—No es eso Blaine, solo que seamos realistas por favor; para ninguno de los dos fue fácil, para mi tu…—

—¿Aun tienes dudas?— pregunto Blaine dejando que la emoción en su voz se notara

Kurt se levanto e hizo ese gesto tan suyo de llevarse las manos a la cintura

—¡No!... vez lo que digo Blaine, tu reacción contradice completamente a tus palabras; solo finges haberte resignado pero…

—Tienes razón Kurt, yo no me he resignado, mi esperanza de recuperarte se acabara en el momento en el que firmes ese maldito documento, sin embargo….—

Kurt se sentó junto a Blaine y con el rostro triste dijo:

—Lo vez, volvemos a donde empezamos, ya no hay vuelta atrás Blaine, y tu lo haces más difícil—

Blaine le sonrió y puso su mano sobre la pálida mejilla de Kurt

—Kurt, te juro que no volveré a portarme como lo hice, tomare el papel que me pertenece y hare un esfuerzo por no complicar las cosas, pero no me pidas que pierda la esperanza, es lo único que impide que no muera de dolor—

—Pero Blaine, ya no hay esperanza…—

—Tú olvida eso, ya hiciste tu parte, lo dejaste claro y táchame de masoquista si quieres; pero acepta mis disculpas y mi amistad, después de todo; antes que novios fuimos amigos ¿no?

Kurt le sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mano de Blaine que descansaba en su mejilla

—Está bien Blaine, acepto tu disculpa, pero aun debemos mantener nuestra distancia y por muy infantil que parezca me gustaría que no comentáramos nada acerca de la boda y todo ese asunto entre nosotros, es realmente incomodo y…—

Blaine asintió sin dejar terminar su discurso al castaño, luego fijo su vista en los ojos azules de Kurt y sonrió; el castaño le correspondió la sonrisa y se quedaron así unos segundos, perdidos en sus pensamientos; tan perdidos que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta de entrada se abrió y Rick apareció tras ella, el abogado camino hacia la sala y se quedo helado ante la escena que presencio:

—Buenas tardes— dijo inexpresivo

Inmediatamente Kurt y Blaine rompieron su contacto visual y dirigieron su mirada al abogado:

—Rick, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?— Kurt dejo salir lo primero que pensó

Rick lo miro y luego miro a Blaine, dejando sus ojos clavados en el ojimiel; luego dijo:

—Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo—

Blaine se levanto del sillón y tomo la correa de Dalton y camino hacia donde estaba Rick y frente a este dijo:

—Tranquilízate Richard, yo solamente vine a charlar un poco con Kurt y a felicitarlo por su reciente compromiso; es todo, ya estaba por irme— Blaine siguió caminando hasta la salida — Hasta luego Kurt, gracias por todo— y sin más salió por la puerta rápidamente.

Kurt seguía parado a media sala y miro a Rick

—Relájate Rick, solo estábamos hablando—

—¿Y por eso estaban tan cerca, y tenía su sucia mano sobre tu cara?— el abogado vocifero

—Cielos Richard, no puede ser que hagas tormentas en un vaso de agua, lo que viste es lo que estaba pasando nadamas; Blaine y yo tuvimos una discusión hace poco y estábamos arreglando ese asunto, somos amigos— Kurt también alzo la voz —Rayos, ¿desde cuando eres tan celoso?—

Rick trato de relajarse, dio unos cuantos pasos y se puso frente a Kurt

—Lo siento, es solo que… desde hace días han estado llegando anónimos al despacho, insinuando que entre tú y Blaine hay algo—

Kurt arqueo las cejas y entreabrió la boca, no pudo decir nada por la sorpresa, Rick se dio cuenta de esto y trato de explicarse:

—Yo ciertamente no hice caso, es decir, desde que volví de Rusia no habías mencionado a Anderson para nada; pero llego a casa y la primera cosa que veo son sus rostros a tres centímetros de distancia, ¿Qué crees que pensé? Que esas tonterías eran ciertas—

Kurt no sabía que decir, eso era más grave de lo que parecía, ciertamente él no tenía un romance con Blaine; pero en ausencia de Rick habían pasado cosas que no debieron pasar, cosas que no lo pondrían muy contento si se enterara. Quien quiera que fuese el autor de dichos anónimos sabía muchas cosas, ¿Pero quién podía ser? Lo más seguro es que esa persona estuviera entre los asistentes a la fiesta de aniversario de la revista; después de todo Blaine y él habían montado todo un drama ahí. El miedo invadió a Kurt, esa persona podía acabar con su compromiso con Rick, y no solo eso; podría lastimar a muchas personas, a todos aquellos que el ojiazul luchaba tanto por proteger

El abogado vio que la preocupación persistía en Kurt y trato de disculparse

—Hey, no pasa nada; seguramente es una broma de mal gusto, es mejor seguir sin hacer caso—

Kurt asintió y sonrió falsamente; luego abrazo a Rick. ¿A caso los problemas nunca acababan?...


	10. Engaños

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien; bienvenidos a otra entrega más de esta historia. Primero que nada les debo una disculpa, sé que últimamente mis actualizaciones no han sido constantes y que tampoco he respondido a sus reviews, pero es que estos días he andado por toda la ciudad buscando un lugar donde hacer mis prácticas profesionales (¡muero de miedo!); por suerte el estar esperando horas y horas a que me atiendan en las instituciones públicas me ha dado tiempo de planear lo que sucederá en esta historia, ya solo quedan alrededor de cuatro capítulos; pero ustedes saben que a veces los planes cambian. También ya tengo el argumento para otra historia, así que por suerte/desgracia (depende de su perspectiva) me seguirán leyendo por aquí con más Klaine.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo; y que merezca algunos reviews, saben que absolutamente todo es super bienvenido, tanto criticas buenas como malas, sugerencias, reclamos, etc.**

**Ya no los detengo más, lean y disfruten; cuídense mucho y sean muy felices, saludos y un abrazo enorme a todos los que siempre leen, y otro a los nuevos lectores. ¡Bienvenidos y gracias!**

**Nota: Yo solo soy aspirante a psicóloga, la informática no es mi fuerte, así que no se con certeza si lo que hizo Joe sea posible… ;D**

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy y otros más…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10:<strong>

Todos se habían ido a sus casas hace ya unas horas; excepto Joe, que se encontraba en su cubículo frente a su computadora maldiciendo entre murmullos; ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos intentos había hecho de quebrantar el sistema de la revista en toda la el ojiverde había estado muy frustrado durante el tiempo que llevaba intentando acceder a la red de la revista, no podía creer que no lograra hacer algo tan sencillo, después de todo él era ingeniero en sistemas y se había graduado con honores. Estaba desesperado, no había podido dar el golpe final de su plan porque no tenía como contactar a Rick Carell directamente; primeramente había pensado llamarlo a su oficina, pero eso significaría inmiscuir a más personas que no deberían enterarse de lo que sucedía; así que después de pensarlo mucho, decidió que debía hacer todo lo posible por conseguir el numero del móvil de Rick.

Su primer movimiento fue pedírselo directamente a Judy, la asistente de Kurt; sin embargo, la chica se negó rotundamente; luego se dedico a buscarlo en el directorio de Blaine, pero no tuvo suerte. Finalmente se dio cuenta que lo tendría que hacer de la manera difícil, irrumpiendo en el sistema y accediendo a la información por sus propios medios

Estaba a punto de abandonar su tarea por ese día, pues ya era bastante tarde, cuando al fin lo logro; había logrado acceder a la información personal de Kurt Hummel. "_Bingo"_ pensó el ojiverde mientras daba un vistazo a todo el contenido; encontró fotografías, direcciones, cuentas de banco y muchas cosas que eran bastante personales para su jefe; por un momento pensó en hacer una copia de todo y guardarlo para posibles usos futuros, pero incluso para él eso era bajo, se dedico simplemente a buscar el numero de Rick en la agenda personal de Kurt, cuando lo obtuvo se encargo de volver a poner todo en su lugar y a borrar todo tipo de evidencia de su computadora, luego recogió sus cosas y camino hacia el elevador para al fin ir a casa.

Presiono el botón del elevador y espero recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, tarareando alguna canción desconocida, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, Joe se encontró cara a cara con Kurt.

—Buenas noches— saludo Joe fingiendo cortesía mientras daba un paso para entrar al elevador

—Buenas noches Joe, ¿aun trabajando?— pregunto Kurt, mientras se miraba las uñas

—Si Kurt— Joe de verdad se estaba esforzando por sonar amable

—Señor Hummel— respondió Kurt tajante, el castaño ciertamente no se molestaba en ser agradable, es decir, nunca en su vida había sido hipócrita

—Lo siento— se disculpo Joe entre dientes

Después de eso hubo un silencio muy incomodo, la tensión en el pequeño contenedor podía cortarse. Kurt seguía muy ocupado con sus uñas, y Joe lo miraba atentamente, primero su atención se fijo en el anillo que el ojiazul llevaba en su mano izquierda; seguramente sería una joya muy costosa que Rick Carell había escogido especialmente para su muñeco de porcelana; luego se detuvo en cada detalle de su ropa, toda de diseñador, perfectamente bien combinada; Joe sabía que el encanto no solo recaía en la ropa, Kurt Hummel sabia como lucirla, y luego estaba ese cabello perfectamente peinado y cuidado… Joe definitivamente odiaba a Kurt Hummel por tener eso y más sin merecerlo; además se había atrevido a humillarlo hace apenas unos segundos; si por él fuera en ese mismo instante se lanzaba encima del castaño y lo golpeaba hasta desfigurar su perfecto rostro, pero lo mejor sería esperar; después de todo, su vida perfecta no sería la misma después de mañana.

—Buenas noches señor Hummel— el ojiverde se despidió en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salió del edificio a paso veloz, era el momento que había estado esperando.

* * *

><p>El joven Dumount comenzó a caminar por la acera, buscando una cabina de teléfono, apenas había dado unos diez pasos cuando encontró una, entro en ella y saco el papelito donde había anotado el número de Rick, con dedos temblorosos marco y espero en la línea:<p>

—_Diga— respondió Rick_

Joe cerró los ojos y tomo aire, luego contestó:

—_Es Rick Carell—_

—_Sí, ¿Quién habla?— dijo el abogado_

—_Eso es lo de menos, lo único que necesita saber es que ya nos conocemos y que yo puedo resolver las dudas que tiene con respecto a los anónimos que ha estado recibiendo—_

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, luego Rick continuó:

—_Dígame quien habla, ¿es usted el de los anónimos? no me gustan este tipo de bromas—_

—_No es una broma; ni esta llamada, ni el contenido de los anónimos; yo de verdad puedo darle detalles de lo que sucedió en su ausencia, su novio no ha sido muy sincero con usted, y tampoco su amigo Anderson— _

Hubo otro momento de silencio, ahora más largo; las cosas no estaban funcionando como Joe había planeado, Rick no estaba cediendo.

—_Escuche— exclamo Joe —Piense un poco en todo esto, recapitule y dese cuenta como su relación con Hummel ha cambiado desde que Anderson apareció en el mapa y si le interesa conocer estos detalles encuéntreme mañana a las ocho de la mañana en el Starbucks que está a dos calles de su oficina, ¿logra ubicarlo?—_

—_Sí, pero ¿Cómo lo reconoceré? Es decir, en dado caso que me presente— cuestionó Rick dudando, inmediatamente Joe le respondió:_

—_Oh, no se preocupe por eso, yo me acercare a usted; se que suena demasiado extraño e incluso enfermo, pero créame; tengo razones para hacer esto. ¡Ah! Y por último, no creo que sea necesario decirle que si usted habla de este tema con su prometido, el no se molestara en negarlo; de verdad confié en mi—_

Rick iba a responder, pero Joe decidió que eso era suficiente para el primer intento; salió de la cabina telefónica y tomo su camino a casa, deseando que sus planes salieran bien.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Rick estaba muy extrañado; no sabía que debía hacer, definitivamente esa situación era muy difícil, el misterioso hombre que acababa de llamarlo parecía saber mucho de él, de Kurt y de Blaine. Lo peor del caso es que el hombre tenía razón, las cosas con Kurt habían cambiado mucho últimamente, el castaño estaba algo distante y de mal humor, —<em>Por favor Rick, todo es por el asunto de la boda y la planeación— <em>el abogado se reprendió, pero luego recordó el incidente de hace unos días, cuando encontró a Blaine con Kurt en la sala del castaño _—Si Kurt me aseguro que eso no era lo que parecía, debería confiar en él, pero ¿si me mintió?— _Definitivamente la duda lo estaba matando; ¿Qué podía perder asistiendo? Si todo era una mentira o una broma no pasaría nada, solo estaría más tranquilo, y si algo de eso resultaba… cierto; bueno, ya sabría cómo actuar y qué medidas tomar; además, el hombre lo había citando en un lugar público, así que era casi seguro que no tenía intenciones de robarle o hacerle algún tipo de daño físico. Estaba decidido, se presentaría, tenía que descubrir la verdad.

* * *

><p>Después de haber salido de la oficina; Kurt había decidido visitar a Nina para charlar un poco, estaciono su auto y tranquilamente se dirigió a la puerta, toco el timbre y la mujer apareció rápidamente en la entrada:<p>

—Hola corazón, que haces por aquí tan tarde, ¿todo está bien?— saludó la mujer mientras dejaba entrar a Kurt

—Si Nina, ¿por qué algo tendría que estar mal?— cuestiono el castaño mientras se sentaba en la sala con su amiga

—Bueno, es que últimamente solo soy solicitada para mediar entre un par de hombres tercos y difíciles— Nina declaró

Kurt no dijo nada, solo miro sus manos y se dispuso a cambiar el tema.

—Y bien Santini, ¿Ya estas lista para nuestro viaje a Ohio?—

Nina miro a Kurt con los signos de interrogación pintados en el rostro

—¿Viaje a Ohio, cuando acordamos eso?—

—Ahora mismo querida, estoy extendiéndote la invitación a mi fiesta de compromiso— Kurt respondió orgulloso

—Supongo que al decir Ohio, hablamos de familias ¿no?, tus adorables padres, tu hermano, toda la gente que te vio crecer—

Kurt asintió sonriente ante la idea

—No le se Kurt, ese ambiente no es el mío, no soy la chica de la que todos los padres pudieran estar orgullosos, además ¿consideraste en algún momento mis propios planes?— cuestiono Nina

El castaño le dedico a su amiga esa mirada que asustaba a cualquiera y dijo:

—Por Dior Nina, no digas tonterías; además ¿Qué clase planes tienes?—

—Tal vez, pasare a felicitar a todos mis amigos bar tenders y después veré si alguno me acompaña a pasar una Noche Buena—

Hummel puso una cara de asco

—¿De verdad Nina? Yo creo que debes tomarte un descanso de _tu _vida y pensar en sentar cabeza, es el peor plan navideño que he escuchado —

La mujer sonrió y respondió:

—Oh por Dios, uno más que se une al club de los casados y comprometidos que además de arruinar su vida quieren arruinar la de sus amigos solteros—

Kurt iba a responder con alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos pero Nina lo interrumpió:

—Además, ¿Cómo lo haces? planeas fiestas y haces que se vea tan fácil como hornear un pastel ¿seguro que puedes manejarlo?—

—La idea de la fiesta de compromiso fue de Rick, al principio pensé igual que tu; pero luego lo medite y creo que vale la pena; además no todos los días tiene ideas tan buenas— Kurt contestó

—Sí, entiendo; es la locura de las bodas— Nina término con un suspiro

Luego de un breve momento de silencio, Kurt finalmente soltó la pregunta que había estado rondando en su cabeza durante toda la charla:

—Nina, ¿crees que sea buena idea invitar a Blaine?—

La mujer no pudo disimular la sorpresa que esa pregunta le provoco, sin embargo se calmo y pregunto:

—¿Arreglaron sus problemas?—

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior y luego respondió:

—Pues, algo así— suspiro —estaba pensando que tal vez ese es el paso que necesitamos dar, para que finalmente deje atrás todas sus ilusiones, para que se dé cuenta de que esto es real y no hay marcha atrás—

—No lo sé Kurt— respondió Nina con un suspiro —yo no soy la persona que debe darte esa respuesta; debes discutirlo con Rick, después de que se puso de paranoico cuando los encontró en tu sala, necesitas tomar en cuenta su opinión y…—

Santini fue interrumpida por el sonido del móvil de Kurt, era Rick quien lo llamaba, así que el castaño se apresuro a contestar:

—_Hola, Rick ¿ya estás en casa?—_

—_Hola Kurt; no, de hecho hablaba para avisarte que esta noche la pasare en mi departamento, tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero molestarte con eso— Rick respondió inexpresivo, en realidad pasaría la noche en su departamento para reflexionar acerca de la llamada del hombre misterioso._

—_Ok, está bien; gracias por avisarme— dijo Kurt_

—_De nada Kurt, te llamo mañana; descansa— Rick seguía con su tono monótono_

—_Rick, ¿está todo bien?— Kurt cuestiono al darse cuenta del poco entusiasmo de su novio_

—_Si amor, todo bien, solo cansancio ya sabes… te amo, por sobre todas las cosas; no lo olvides— Rick dijo_

—_Yo también, buenas noches—_

El castaño corto la llamada y luego miro a Nina

—¿Todo bien con tu hombre?—

Kurt parpadeo un par de veces y luego respondió:

—Sí, solo llamo para avisarme que se quedaría en su departamento esta noche, pero sonaba raro, de hecho… se porta raro desde lo de Blaine—

—Lo vez, debes discutir con él sobre tu intención de que invitar al príncipe del bosque a la fiesta, aunque tu sepas con toda certeza que lo que sucedió en tu sala solo fue un inocente juego de miradas, no puedes evitar que tu prometido, el abogado del diablo, se ponga celoso; ten por seguro que si no le consultas tu fiesta terminara en una pelea—

Kurt suspiro y luego se recostó en el hombro de su amiga, definitivamente estaba cerca de volverse loco…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Rick se despertó más temprano de lo normal, se arreglo e intento desayunar algo, pero no pudo, estaba demasiado nervioso por su próximo encuentro con el hombre de la llamada; era muy raro que el reaccionara así, pues era un hombre de carácter fuerte, pero para nadie era un secreto que Kurt era su debilidad.<p>

A las siete con cincuenta ya se encontraba estacionando su auto en el estacionamiento de su oficina, decidió que sería buena idea caminar al café desde ahí. Llego al establecimiento y entro, se quedo unos segundos parado en la puerta, tratando de ver algún rostro que le resultara familiar, pero no tuvo éxito; finalmente Joe apareció junto a él:

—Buenos días señor Carell— el ojiverde saludo con su típica falsa amabilidad —Porque no ordena algo mientras yo me ubico en alguna mesa—

Rick asintió, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Joe le era familiar, pero no sabía de dónde. Después de ordenar un expresso se encontró con el joven ojiverde en la mesa que este había elegido. Se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que Joe empezó a hablar:

—Me alegra que haya venido—

—¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?— Rick pregunto serió

—Sí, mi nombre es Joe Dumount, nos vimos una vez; en una cena en casa del señor Hummel, hace unos meses; yo era el acompañante de Blaine Anderson— Joe respondió

Rick dio un sorbo a su café y luego sonrió con ironía:

—Bien, me alegra entender lo que sucede tan rápido; Anderson te envió a llenarme la cabeza con mentiras acerca de Kurt para que yo me moleste con él y termínenos, así él podría quedarse con MI prometido ¿no?—

Joe, quien permanecía aun muy tranquilo respondió:

—Oh no señor Carell, para nada, permítame decirle primero que la relación entre Blaine y yo termino hace algunas semanas; Blaine decidió dejarme por Kurt—

Rick rio irónicamente de nuevo

—Entonces, ¿quieres vengarte de Kurt; quieres lastimarlo a través de mí?—

Joe hizo un gesto de molestia, definitivamente esto era muy difícil, Rick era bastante inteligente

—No, permítame explicarle; estoy haciendo esto como un favor. Cuando me entere de lo que sucedía entre el señor Hummel y Blaine, me sentí muy herido; no fue justo que jugaran así con mis sentimientos, me hubiera gustado que alguien me abriera los ojos a tiempo. Sé que usted y el señor Hummel tienen planes de boda muy próximos, pero con todo respeto, yo no estoy muy seguro de que se lleguen a concretar si las cosas siguen así, Blaine y su prometido son muy buenos actores, y creí que sería mejor que usted se enterara ahora que aun es tiempo de arreglar ese asunto; en resumen, lo estoy previniendo para que no pase por lo mismo que yo—

Rick de verdad estaba a punto de irse de ahí, pero algo lo detuvo; una sensación obscura que se agolpo en su estomago; el monstruo de los celos había hecho su arribo.

—Bien Joe, tienes mi atención— declaró Rick

Joe sonrió triunfante y comenzó su relato:

—Bueno señor Carell…—

—Llámame Rick por favor— interrumpió el abogado

—Está bien… Rick; bueno, yo trabajo en la oficina de tu prometido desde hace casi un año, precisamente ahí conocí a Blaine, unas semanas antes de que tu y yo nos conociéramos; de hecho él recién salía de visitar a Kurt y yo le entregue su abrigo que había tirado mientras caminaba, recuerdo que se veía tan bien… en fin eso es irrelevante— el ojiverde le dio un sorbo a su café y continuo —Unas semanas después de conocernos, Blaine me invito a la cena que Kurt ofreció en su casa; y bueno, no hace falta que te diga lo que sucedió, tú estabas ahí…—

Rick hizo una cara de no haber entendido lo que Joe quería decir, así que el ojiverde se explico.

—No me digas que no te diste cuenta; la forma en la que se miraban durante la cena, la forma en la que hablaban, como acapararon la plática, en resumen nos ignoraron durante toda la noche…—

—Eso, puede explicarse; tenían mucho tiempo de no verse, a cualquiera le pasa— respondió Rick

—Claro, entiendo tu punto; incluso llegue a pensar lo mismo— agregó Joe —pero de todos modos no abandone mi creencia de que algo había entre ellos, a pesar de que yo ya tenía una relación con Blaine; y si, no hubo nada sospechoso entre ellos en algún tiempo; hasta que tú te fuiste de viaje—

Rick miro a Joe incrédulo y cuestiono:

—¿Cómo supiste acerca de mi viaje?—

—Las oficinas de la revista se caracterizan por su poca discreción, todo mundo se entera de lo que pasa ahí, sobre todo de los asuntos referentes a nuestro querido jefe… pero como te decía, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en cuanto tú te alejaste del país. Primero todo fue muy sutil, Blaine haciendo visitas breves y esporádicas en la oficina; cuando su presencia ya parecía normal para todos, empezó a prolongarlas, a veces se pasaba toda una tarde en la oficina del señor Hummel, y ambos se iban juntos al termino de las actividades…—

Rick comenzó a apretar los puños, su semblante tranquilo se estaba volviendo más duro y su respiración más agresiva; Joe realmente lo disfrutaba, así que aumento el dramatismo de su relato:

—Cuando las cosas se pusieron más serias, el señor Hummel ni siquiera se aparecia mucho por las oficinas, si acaso pasaba algunas horas de la mañana ahí, luego cuando Blaine llegaba se iban juntos y no volvían, hasta el día siguiente—

Rick trataba de contenerse, no podía explotar ahí; necesitaba saber más:

—Y tu ¿a pesar de estar con Blaine dejabas que eso sucediera, jamás le preguntaste lo que pasaba?—

—Claro que lo hice— el ojiverde mintió —Pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue "solo somos amigos", hice lo que tú haces ahora, le creí, estaba ciego de amor por él; sobre todo cuando me invito a la fiesta de aniversario de la revista, en ese momento creí que de verdad me quería, pero ese día inicio mi infierno— Joe comenzó a hablar con voz triste, como si de verdad le doliera lo que estaba contando, miro a Rick y continuo:

—Durante toda la velada, Blaine y tu prometido se miraban de forma extraña e insinuante; trate de ignorarlos, pero era imposible, no eran nada disimulados. Luego de un rato Nina Santini apareció y me invito a bailar, supongo que era cómplice de algún plan, porque después de eso Kurt y Blaine desaparecieron un largo rato; los busque por la pista de baile y nada, incluso llame a Blaine pero no obtuve respuesta, entonces decidí que lo mejor era irme de ahí, pero entonces…—

Joe se detuvo y comenzó a fingir llanto, incluso se llevo las manos a la cara, el rostro de Rick estaba enrojecido y apretaba el vaso de su expresso con ambas manos

—Salí del lugar y los vi, estaban discutiendo en el jardín, entonces me acerque para escuchar lo que decían, intentando que no me vieran— obviamente eso no había sucedido, Joe se había enterado de lo sucedido durante esa discusión de boca del mismo Blaine —Ellos hablaban acerca de escaparse juntos, Blaine le dijo que debía dejarte e irse con él a recorrer el mundo… Kurt le dijo que lo amaba y que lo haría, pero que primero necesitaban tiempo, para deshacerse de ti y de mi…— ciertamente el dialogo tampoco había sido ese, Joe de verdad estaba siendo despiadado y se esforzó mucho por no sonreír cuando vio que los ojos de Rick estaban tan abiertos que parecía que saldrían de sus orbitas, el hombre ya había deformado completamente su vaso de café, incluso había derramado algo de su contenido. —No pude soportarlo más y me fui; lo último que escuche es que Blaine le pedía a Kurt que eligiera entre tú y él. Sufrí mucho Rick, y obviamente termine con Blaine, con todo el dolor de mi corazón; es decir, yo lo amo…—

Joe se detuvo y dio un sorbo a su café, aun con su falsa cara de dolor, Rick no decía ni hacia nada; solo miraba al ojiverde y temblaba de coraje; Joe se dio el lujo de disfrutar el momento unos segundos, luego continuo su relato:

—Cuando la noticia de la boda del señor Hummel se extendió por la oficina, una chispa de esperanza se encendió en mí; quizá ahora si tenía el camino libre con Blaine, así que lo busque para reanudar lo nuestro; pero no fue así, él me dio a entender que lo suyo con el señor Hummel seguía, a pesar de su compromiso. Fue entonces cuando decidí que tú tenías que saberlo también—

Las últimas palabras de Joe golpearon a Rick en lo más profundo de su ser, "_me dio a entender que lo suyo con el señor Hummel seguía" _retumbaban por su cabeza, igual que la escena que había presenciado días antes, Kurt y Blaine en casa de Kurt; las manos del moreno sobre el rostro de su prometido, la sonrisa pintada en los perfectos labios del castaño; todo era tan obvio.

Rick se levanto de la mesa inesperadamente y salió corriendo por la puerta antes de que Joe pudiera decir algo que lo detuviera. El ojiverde solo lo vio alejarse a zancadas por las ventanas de cristal del establecimiento; entonces sonrió, se dio cuenta que había logrado algo, aunque no sabía con certeza que era ese algo, y sinceramente no le importaba; le daba igual que Rick Carell rompiera su compromiso con Kurt Hummel, o que intentara matar a Blaine, presa de los celos o si atentaba contra su propia vida a causa del dolor que esto le iba a significar; lo importante era que pasara lo que pasara, Kurt Hummel iba a sufrir.

* * *

><p>Rick camino hasta su despacho por inercia, ignorando a todas las personas a su paso, en ese momento no le importaba nada; solamente el hecho de que estaba siendo engañado. Entro a su despacho desesperado, pateando y tirando cosas:<p>

—¡Maldita sea Kurt, maldita sea Anderson!— era lo único que podía salir de su boca

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y dejo salir algunas lágrimas; amaba tanto a Kurt, no podía creer que le hubiera hecho esto, el le había dado todo desde que lo conoció, y ahora tres años de relación habían quedado destruidos, sus sueños de pasar la vida entera con el castaño habían sido lanzados al caño, todo por culpa de Blaine Anderson, que se le había ocurrido aparecer de nuevo en el mapa.

Rick trato de calmarse y de pensar, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Se presentaría con Kurt y le diría lo mucho que lo lastimo para así terminar su compromiso?; entonces, mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de actuar, Rick tuvo una revelación mientras miraba el portarretratos que descansaba sobre su escritorio, donde se encontraba una foto de Kurt y él muy sonrientes, en la boda de Finn. Acto seguido Rick levanto el teléfono y marco la extensión de su secretaria:

—Mary— llamo el abogado

—Dígame licenciado Carell, en que puedo servirle— respondió la mujer amablemente

—Mary, necesito que use sus habilidades y consiga la dirección de Blaine Anderson aquí en Nueva York, llame a quien sea o a donde sea y consígala lo más rápido que pueda— Rick demandó

—Claro señor, en cuanto la consiga estaré con usted— la mujer termino la llamada.

Definitivamente Rick no iba a terminar con Kurt, no iba a perderlo tan fácilmente y mucho menos le iba a dejar el camino tan fácil a Anderson; las cosas se habían venido abajo desde que el ojimiel había aparecido, por lo tanto él era el culpable. Lo único que Rick Carell tenía que hacer, era dejarle las cosas claras a Blaine Anderson, hacerle ver de cualquier forma que Kurt Hummel lo había elegido a él y se iban a casar; tenía que sacar al moreno de sus vidas, así todo volvería a la normalidad; y respecto a Kurt, bueno; Rick lo amaba tanto que era capaz de perdonarlo.

Rick paso más de media hora sentado en la silla de su escritorio, aun muy furioso y con el monstruo de los celos carcomiendo su ser, hasta que finalmente Mary irrumpió en el despacho:

—Licenciado Carell— la mujer llamo tímidamente, asomando la cabeza por la puerta

—Pasa Mary, ¿lograste conseguirla?— cuestiono Rick

La mujer asintió, luego camino hasta el escritorio del abogado y le extendió un pequeño papel amarillo, mientras sonreía

Rick tomo el papel y se levanto rápidamente de su silla y mientras salía de su despacho le indico a su secretaria:

—Cancela todas mis citas de hoy Mary, y por favor no me llames por ningún asunto, a menos de que tenga que ver con el señor Hummel—

El abogado fue hasta el estacionamiento y abordo su auto; miro el papel con la dirección y se dio cuenta de que conocía el rumbo por el que se ubicaba la casa de Blaine Anderson. Manejo lo más tranquilamente que pudo y en menos de veinte minutos ya se encontraba en el edificio que habitaba el moreno. Subió por el elevador hasta el noveno piso, luego giro a la izquierda y busco en el pasillo el departamento marcado con el numero 97.

Cuando lo encontró, se detuvo frente a la puerta y respiro profundamente mientras tocaba el timbre. Algunos segundos después la puerta se abrió y Blaine apareció tras esta:

—Rick ¿que…—

Pero el moreno no pudo terminar su pregunta; pues al verlo, la furia y los celos invadieron el cuerpo de Rick nuevamente, incluso más intensamente que antes, y sin pensarlo el abogado le propino un fuerte golpe a Blaine, justo en la cara; haciéndolo caer bruscamente de espaldas al suelo.

El moreno, aun recostado en el piso llevo su mano al lado izquierdo de su cara, inmediatamente pudo sentir una punzada de dolor en su ojo y un hilo de sangre cayendo directamente de su ceja. "_¿Qué le sucedía a Rick Carell?" _Pensó.

Fuera lo que fuera, el panorama no era muy prometedor, y las cosas no se iban a quedar asi…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero de verdad ya no tardar tanto con las actualizaciones y tener el próximo capítulo para antes del lunes, gracias por su paciencia :) <strong>


	11. Navidad

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien; bienvenidos nuevamente a un capítulo más de esta historia. Como siempre gracias por sus reviews maravillosos, que enseguida estaré respondiéndoles :)**

**Les confieso que fue muy difícil escribir la charla/enfrentamiento entre Blaine y Rick, los dos aman a Kurt y ninguno de los dos es mala persona, así que sentí que la ira, el rencor y el odio como tal no iban con ellos y en cierta medida es muy fácil que entre ellos haya un ambiente de empatía, además los dos son hombres inteligentes; por todo esto eso decidí que el dialogo era el mejor camino; aunque eso sí, ellos no son ni serán amigos y tampoco consideraran hacerse a un lado; espero que les guste; y ya saben si algo le falto o sobro o si no fue lo que esperaban para ellos, no duden en decirlo. **

**Bueno también, aun falta que esta historia de algunos giros y que se aclaren cosas; se que todos mueren por que esto se vuelva más Klaine, pero créanme falta poco, Y bueno Joe, sé que hay mucha confusión respecto a él, ¿que si quería a Blaine porque lo perjudico?, ¿que si lo que hizo unirá a Klaine?; bueno no les adelanto mucho; solamente les cuento que Joe en general no es una buena persona, y tampoco muy sano que digamos, más adelante sabrán que es exactamente lo que le sucede; el hizo lo que hizo primeramente sin pensar en las consecuencias, solo con el simple fin de dañar a Kurt y sin importarle las consecuencias que traería; desea tanto que Kurt sufra que no le importo pasar sobre lo que "siente" por Blaine, además su plan ni siquiera era bueno porque muy pronto verán que todo le salió al revés… Pero bueno ya no les adelanto más de él; por ahora decidí darle un momento de felicidad con su familia, pero eso no cambiara nada, seguirá siendo malo y seguirá tratando de destruir vidas ajenas.**

**Espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado y merezca algún review, la verdad no me gusto del todo, pero espero como siempre, no decepcionarlos.**

**De verdad gracias por todo su apoyo, saludos y suerte a todos; un abrazo enorme para todos los que siempre leen y otro para los nuevos lectores… :D**

**Notas: Este capítulo tiene muchos saltos de tiempo.**

**Creo que ya es evidente cuanto amo la Navidad, pues creo que la he mencionado en todas mis historias **

**Hago mención del Samcedes porque de verdad me quedare con muchas ganas de ver lo que sucedia con esa pareja, ahora que Chord no estará más en la serie, todo quedara en mi imaginación :(**

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy; pero en algún universo alterno la serie fue idea mía…._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11:<strong>

Blaine se quedo sentado en el piso unos segundos invadido por una punzada de dolor de lado izquierdo de su rostro mirando a Rick parado en la puerta con un conato de sonrisa; ciertamente el moreno no era una persona de conflictos, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, después de todo Rick Carell era su rival de amores y no era justo que teniendo a Kurt con él, se atreviera a presentarse en su propia casa y golpearlo sin previo aviso.

Blaine se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo para no prevenir a Rick de su movimiento y con una gran zancada se acerco al abogado, lo tomo de la solapa del saco y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo para adentro de la casa, Carell perdió el equilibrio y eso le permitió a Blaine darle un golpe certero en la mandíbula, el cual lo envió de lleno al piso; al instante Rick tomo a Blaine de la pierna y lo jalo para que también callera al piso; luego se hinco sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo, sin embargo Blaine era hábil y esquivo algunos golpes, sin embargo tampoco salió ileso. Y así pasaron unos minutos, ambos hombres rodaban por el piso lazándose golpes, patadas y malas palabras, desquitando el odio que inconscientemente se tenían, golpeando los muebles y tirando todo a su paso; y así pudieron haber seguido por horas, de no haber sido por el momento de razón que invadió a Blaine al estar sobre Rick golpeándolo; el moreno simplemente se levanto y se aparto de Rick, el abogado se quedo tumbado en el suelo unos segundos y luego hablo:

—¿Te rindes porque te sientes culpable de lo que hiciste?— dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que caía de su labio

Blaine le lanzo una mirada fulminante y luego respondió:

—No me arrepiento de nada Carell, tu solo llegaste y me golpeaste, no tengo idea de porque; así que tenía que defenderme—

Rick se incorporo y se recargo en la pared:

—No te hagas el inocente Anderson, claro que lo sabes; entre tú y yo solo hay algo en común y es Kurt—

Blaine se detuvo a pensar un momento, la única razón por la que Rick reaccionaria así era porque…

—¿Cómo pudiste Anderson?, yo confié en ti, hasta te pedí ayuda; y tu aprovechaste cada minuto de mi ausencia para intentar robármelo—

Y Blaine tenía razón, Rick sabia de lo sucedido entre él y Kurt durante su ausencia; un leve escalofrió lo recorrió.

—Vine a enfrentarte y a pedirte; no, más bien a exigirte que salgas de nuestras vidas, que te alejes de Kurt para siempre— dijo Rick con furia

Blaine también comenzaba a enojarse por la forma en la que Rick se dirigía a él:

—Tú crees que te voy a hacer caso, además Kurt es mi amigo y si él me quisiera fuera de su vida no repararía en decírmelo, y en cuanto a ti; créeme que eres la última persona en esta ciudad con la que quiero convivir—

—No estoy jugando Anderson, es inútil que sigas evadiendo los hechos, se bien todo lo que sucedió; la forma en la que te aparecías todos los días frente a Kurt, con la esperanza de que te correspondiera; pero entiéndelo, solo eres un intruso en nuestras vidas—

Blaine no pensó mucho en su respuesta y expreso:

—¿Intruso? Lo siento, pero en dado caso eso eres tú, puesto que yo aparecí primero en la vida de Kurt, si no fuera por ti estaríamos juntos—

El ambiente era muy tenso, se podía palpar la furia y el coraje de ambos hombres ahí, las ganas de despedazarse con la mirada; el odio era evidente

—Entonces ¿aceptas que trataste de seducirlo?— pregunto Rick

Blaine se dio cuenta que ya no tenía caso darle la vuelta a las cosas.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?— el moreno pregunto

—Eso es irrelevante— Rick no sabía porque, pero supuso que lo mejor era encubrir a Joe; asi que solo miro a Blaine en espera de una explicación

—Si Rick, desde mi reencuentro con Kurt lo único que ha pasado por mi mente es recuperarlo; debo decir que al principio trate de alejar la idea de mi cabeza, no tenía derecho a irrumpir en su vida, menos contigo en ella— Blaine suspiro —Pero aun así, no pude; mi amor por Kurt es más grande que mi voluntad—

—Vaya que eres bajo Anderson, ¿entonces la idea de quitarme lo que más quiero en el mundo ya transitaba en tu cabeza cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a proponerle matrimonio? Aceptaste mi amistad a pesar de que por dentro estabas pensando en cómo traicionarme, seguramente ibas a aprovecharte de eso ¡ERES UNA ESCORIA!—

Los gritos de Rick retumbaron por toda la casa, incluso por el pasillo; fue cuando Blaine se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su departamento estaba abierta; se acerco cautelosamente para cerrarla y luego miro a Rick que se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

—¡NUNCA QUIZE TRAICIONARTE! Quieres dejar de repetir eso— Blaine se exalto — Todo lo que sucedió no fue premeditado, nunca fue mi intención llegar a este punto, las cosas simplemente se fueron dando, una cosa llevo a la otra y-y cuando menos lo espere, ya estaba rogando porque Kurt aceptara lo que le estaba ofreciendo; sin embargo el siempre te respeto y me rechazo, su relación siempre estuvo en primer lugar.—

Blaine trato de tranquilizarse, no quería volver a los golpes:

—No puedes culparme por amarlo Rick, ni tampoco por querer luchar por él—

Rick no dijo nada; la forma en la que Blaine estaba reaccionando era muy inesperada, así que decidió olvidarse de la furia un momento y tratar de razonar con el pelinegro:

—Lo mismo digo Blaine, no puedes culparme por quererte lejos de él; yo también lo amo— Rick miro a Blaine decididamente —Y se que él me ama a mí, porque me eligió, tú mismo lo presionaste para que tomara una decisión y así lo hizo; ¡me eligió a mi Blaine! y a pesar de saber eso aun sigues tras él; ¿no te queda claro? ¿No puedes entender algo tan sencillo; por qué no solo te apartas?, ¿por qué te aferras a algo imposible?— Rick vocifero molesto

—Si estas tan seguro de que te ama, ¿por qué vienes a pedirme que me aleje de él? ¿Tienes miedo de que cambie de parecer y te deje por mi?— Blaine cuestiono

Rick lo miro, Blaine estaba en lo cierto; Rick tenía miedo de que Kurt lo dejara, por eso había asistido a la cita con Joe, por eso le había creído todo; sin embargo si se había presentado en casa de Blaine era para demostrar lo contrario, tenía que dejarle bien claro que Kurt era suyo.

—Nunca lograras que me aleje de él— sentencio Blaine, con la mirada perdida; ya no gritaba, pero en su voz aun se podía percibir hostilidad

Rick se recargo en la pared y luego resbalo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, luego miro a Blaine y le hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo; el moreno lo miro extrañado pero luego de unos segundos lo imito; Rick aclaro su garganta y dijo:

—¿De verdad lo amas Blaine?—

El aludido hizo una mueca de sorpresa, la pregunta de Rick sonaba muy natural, libre de todo tipo de agresión, eso le dio pie a contestar con la verdad:

—Si Rick, lo he amado desde la primera vez que lo vi—

Rick asintió y suspiro:

—Blaine, desde que era un niño mis padres me enseñaron que cuando amas a alguien lo que más deseas es que sea feliz, por sobre todas las cosas…—

—Rick, podríamos dejar los discursos emocionales por favor— Blaine interrumpió algo incomodo

El abogado hizo un gesto de frustración y continúo su discurso:

—Blaine, te pregunte si amas a Kurt porque realmente lo dudo, estas siendo egoísta—

El moreno miro con incredulidad a Rick, pero no dijo nada; estaba esperando a que el abogado se explicara.

—Con mi discurso emocional— Rick enfatizo las últimas dos palabras de su frase haciendo una seña de comillas con los dedos —solo quería llegar a este punto— Rick suspiro, su cabeza era un caos, no sabía cómo plantear la idea —Kurt tomo una decisión, lo conozco y sé que se guio por su corazón, por lo que realmente quiere; su elección lo hace feliz, y parece que te cuesta mucho entender eso— hubo otro silencio —Blaine, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, si Kurt te hubiera elegido a ti, lo aceptaría; porque estar contigo lo haría feliz, pero me eligió a mí y… rayos Blaine, no siempre se gana en la vida, ¿Por qué te aferras a la creencia de que solo tú puedes hacerlo feliz?

—Rick, no es eso— Blaine suspiro, estaba a punto de dejarse ver vulnerable frente a su rival —No puedo solo alejarme de Kurt, quiero estar en su vida, quiero estar con él aunque no sea como yo lo deseo; ya estuve lejos de una vez, ya no podría soportarlo más; lo acepto, tu ganaste, pero no me pidas que me aleje de él, porque simplemente no lo hare— Blaine se llevo las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación y finalizo —No te preocupes más por mí, vete y más te vale que hagas feliz a Kurt; porque yo siempre estaré ahí para él, y no dudes que aprovechare cada oportunidad que tenga para recuperarlo, porque yo también puedo hacerlo feliz—

Ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes, Rick se levanto del suelo sin quitar la mirada de encima de Blaine

—Creo que nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo verdad— suspiro — Entonces… te advierto que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Kurt no responderé de mi; puedes darte por muerto Anderson—

Blaine no dijo nada, solo retuvo su mirada en la del abogado y sonrió burlonamente:

—Pues veremos quién sobrevive al final Carell—

Después de eso Rick salió por la puerta sin decir más; el silencio invadió la casa de Blaine, él solo se quedo sentado en el piso con la cara sobre la palma de sus manos; de un modo extraño se sentía aliviado, ahora que Rick sabia directamente lo que había sucedido y sobre todo sabia sus verdaderas intenciones.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron nuevamente sin ningún acontecimiento importante. Blaine había decidido, como siempre, que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen, sabía que buscar a Kurt después de su enfrentamiento con Rick eran problemas seguros, y que de alguna forma eso afectaba al ojiazul; así mismo seguía pensando en que hacer, ahora que le quedaba poco tiempo para lograr algo, pues la boda ya se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. Rick, a su vez estaba tranquilo, pues no había tenido noticias de Blaine después de su enfrentamiento; había decidido no hacerle saber a su novio que el asunto entre él y Blaine era de su conocimiento, pues pensaba que con haberlo tratado con el ojimiel bastaba; además su relación con el castaño volvía a estar feliz y solida, como antes de que Anderson se presentara en sus vidas; ahora solo se dedicaba a los preparativos de su boda y a complacer todos los deseos extravagantes y alocados de Kurt; quien ya parecía estar más interesado, y demasiado emocionado por el próximo paso que daría en su vida; eso se debía a la ausencia de Blaine, el castaño estaba contento de que al fin hubiera un poco de paz entre ellos, y estaba seguro de que el tiempo estaba haciendo su trabajo ayudándolos a olvidar. Finalmente Joe, que se encontraba muy molesto y hasta cierto punto sorprendido, pues al parecer su plan no había funcionado, no notaba ningún cambio en la conducta de Kurt; seguía mandando a todos como siempre, trabajando hasta tarde y hasta donde el ojiverde sabia, con sus planes de boda intactos. Eso verdaderamente lo había frustrado, pues tenía la noción de haber dado en el clavo, de haber puesto la cantidad ideal de veneno en la cabeza de Rick Carell; sin embargo no había intentado hacer alguna otra maldad, pues era víspera de Navidad y tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar, como en el hecho de que volvería a su casa después de casi cuatro años de no aparecerse por ahí: lo que más nervioso lo ponía era el hecho de que la invitación había llegado de parte de su madre, quien lo había rechazado desde el día que se había declarado abiertamente gay.<p>

* * *

><p>Era el último día de trabajo en las oficinas de la revista y todos estaban muy contentos, pues gozarían de un mes de vacaciones; ya todos se habían retirado, incluso Nina; solo quedaba Kurt que como siempre se encontraba en su oficina, alistando las invitaciones de su fiesta de compromiso para enviarlas por correo; de repente la puerta de su oficina se abrió y Rick entro sonriente.<p>

—En este momento inician las vacaciones, así que es hora de que te despidas de estas horribles cuatro paredes— dijo mientras se dirigía al escritorio de Kurt

—Claro, nos iremos enseguida; solo déjame terminar este asunto y seremos completamente libres— respondió el castaño

Rick miro la caja que descansaba en el escritorio, estaba llena de sobres color paja y dijo:

—Kurt, ¿de verdad era necesario enviar dos invitaciones? Pudimos simplemente enviar un correo electrónico como invitación para la fiesta de compromiso—

Su prometido lo miro como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma y respondió:

—Claro que no Rick, es más elegante y correcto que todas las personas reciban una invitación en forma, además no es cualquier fiesta, es una fiesta organizada de Kurt Hummel—

Rick solo sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio, Kurt lo miro por unos momentos y luego saco una invitación más de un cajón, era el momento perfecto para discutirlo con Rick

—Rick, cariño ¿podemos hablar de algo?— pregunto cauteloso

—Claro que podemos, ¿Qué sucede?— el abogado respondió

Kurt le sonrió algo nervioso y luego comenzó:

—Bueno, hace varios días que quería tratar este tema, pero ciertamente lo olvide por lo de tu accidente…—

Rick había decidido decirle a Kurt que los golpes en su rostro, consecuencia de la pelea con Blaine, habían sido causados por un accidente automovilístico, nada severo por supuesto; incluso el abogado había escondido su auto en el estacionamiento de su oficina con el pretexto de que lo estaban reparando.

—Se trata de Blaine, bueno quería ver si tenías algún inconveniente en que fuera invitado a la fiesta de compromiso—

Rick se quedo helado, para nada esperaba esa pregunta; no pudo decir nada, su cara solo se torno en cólera, inmediatamente trato de disimular y dijo:

—¿Blaine?... bueno, ¿Por qué quieres invitar a Blaine?—

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior y luego respondió:

—Rick, no empieces de nuevo con esas cosas; ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quede claro que no hay nada entre él y yo?—

—No, no Kurt; lo sé, solo que…— Rick no sabía que decir, cualquier cosa lo delataría

—Creí que sería una buena idea invitarlo, precisamente para que eso quede claro, para que veas que Blaine es solo un amigo más y que puede asistir como cualquier otro— sentencio Kurt

Rick se quedo serio un momento, tal vez Kurt tenía algo de razón, el que Blaine fuera invitado al anuncio oficial de su compromiso seria la oportunidad perfecta para dejarle ver que su lugar era el invitado; no solo en la fiesta, sino en la vida de Kurt en general.

—Ok Kurt, está bien; me parece bien que lo invites— señalo Rick, aun no muy seguro de haberlo hecho

Kurt sonrió levemente y luego puso la invitación de Blaine con el resto en la caja

—Ok, ahora solo debo llevarlas a la recepción para que las recoja el mensajero y después podremos ir a casa a planear nuestro viaje a Ohio— dijo el castaño alegre mientras tomaba la caja

De repente una idea atravesó la mente de Rick:

—No, yo la llevo; mientras tú prepárate para irnos—

Kurt asintió e inmediatamente Rick tomo la caja y salió de la oficina; al dar algunos pasos lejos de la puerta se detuvo y miro cauteloso que Kurt no apareciera de repente, cuando estuvo seguro de que no era así, tomo la invitación de Blaine y la guardo en su abrigo.

—Lo siento Blaine, pero no voy a arriesgarme—

Luego de eso siguió su camino hasta la recepción donde encontró a Judy, la chica recibió la caja con una sonrisa y luego hizo la llamada al mensajero: momento que Rick aprovecho para tirar la invitación de Blaine al cesto de basura. Al haber completado su tarea regreso a la oficina por Kurt y luego salieron con rumbo a casa.

* * *

><p>Los días previos a la víspera de Navidad, todos salieron de viaje: Blaine fue a Westerville a pasar las fiestas a lado de su madre, Kurt y Rick se hospedaban en la casa de los Hummel en Lima, y días después, luego de mucha insistencia y chantaje por parte de Kurt, Nina se les unió. Sin embargo Joe espero hasta el día de Navidad para viajar a Kansas, donde su familia lo esperaba; estaba muy nervioso, no entendía porque luego de tantos años de rechazo, su madre había vuelto a hablarle para invitarlo a pasar las fiestas con ellos, regularmente el ojiverde pasaba esas fechas solo vagando por Nueva York o a veces con la familia de amiga Rose, pero desde que había salido de casa no había tenido una buena navidad.<p>

A medio día, el taxi que había abordado en el aeropuerto finalmente lo había dejado frente a su casa, una linda típica casa americana en un suburbio de Kansas. Joe se quedo parado junto a su maleta en el porche de la casa un largo rato, no sabía bien qué hacer, no tenía idea de que diría cuando viera a sus padres de nuevo, ni siquiera sabía porque había decidido aceptar la invitación; después de todo el había salido huyendo de su casa porque nadie lo comprendía. Su debate interno fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe:

—¿Joe?— una mujer de unos cuarenta años, delgada de cabello muy negro peinado con una cola de caballo y ojos verdes apareció llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida.

El ojiverde no hizo nada, solo miro a la mujer con una mezcla de melancolía, enojo y tristeza. La mujer se movió de la puerta para darle paso al muchacho y este entro sin dudarlo; el ambiente era tenso. Joe camino por el recibidor hasta la sala de estar de su casa, inmediatamente se sintió invadido por una sensación de tranquilidad. Su madre se quedo parada junto a él nerviosa:

—Tu padre salió al supermercado, compras de última hora; supongo que no debe tardar—

Joe solo asintió, muy extrañado por la conducta de su madre, y como si de repente todas las sensaciones positivas que lo invadían hubieran sido absorbidas por un agujero negro, se dispuso a enfrentar a su madre:

—Mamá, puedes dejar de jugar a la buena madre: ¿recuerdas como me trataste la última vez que estuve aquí?—

La mujer se quedo inmóvil en su sitio, solo miro a Joe y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla

—Hijo… yo— la mujer soltó el llanto —Joe yo lo sé, de verdad no sabes cuánto miedo tenia de buscarte de nuevo, pensé que te negarías a venir, sabia que me reprocharías lo mala madre que fui, pero créeme, he cambiado; me costó mucho darme cuenta de lo mal que estuve al juzgarte—

—¿No crees que ya es muy tarde? Nunca fuiste una buena madre, nunca me quisiste— el ojiverde dijo

Su madre lloro aun más y ya no pudo soportarlo, se lanzo a su hijo con un enorme abrazo:

—Perdóname Joe, de verdad; te lo ruego, quiero empezar de nuevo, nunca es tarde para una madre y un hijo. Tres años de terapia me hicieron dar cuenta de mi error, eres mi hijo y debo amarte como eres—

Y la mujer abrazo fuertemente a Joe, el ojiverde dudo mucho en corresponder, sin embargo, lo hizo cuando un recuerdo asalto su cabeza; recordó que cuando había asistido a una cena en casa de Kurt Hummel como acompañante de Blaine, el castaño había recordado a su madre, la cual había perdido a los ocho años, y entonces sonrió; por primera vez tenía algo que Hummel no, tenía a su madre y todo su amor, un amor que tal vez había llegado muchos años tarde, y era incondicional. Y entonces Joe se sintió pleno y feliz, lo que hizo que correspondiera al abrazo de su madre. La mujer lo miro sonriente y luego lo hizo pasar a la sala, donde comenzaron a charlar, minutos más tarde el padre de Joe se les unió, saludando también efusivamente.

Después de eso el ojiverde ayudo a su madre a preparar la cena, mientras su padre le hablaba acerca de cómo su vida había cambiado mucho en el último año, cuando después de que sus otros cuatro hijos dejaran su casa para formar sus propias familias, ambos padres se habían dado cuenta de que habían cometido un error con Joe, al provocar que se alejara de la familia; se habían dado cuenta de que ya eran mayores y que necesitaban tener recuerdos felices de todos sus hijos para cuando llegaran sus últimos años; necesitaban recuperar a su hijo más pequeño. Por eso Thomas Dumount, después de mucho esfuerzo, había convencido a Kelly Dumount de asistir a terapia para aceptar a su hijo tal y como era; a la mujer le había costado mucho trabajo, sin embargo había logrado un enorme avance. Por la noche todos los hermanos de Joe aparecieron con sus esposas e hijos para la cena; y fue entonces que el ojiverde decidió que no pensaría en nada que tuviera que ver con Blaine o Kurt durante su estancia en su hogar, después de todo hacia mucho que no estaba tan contento.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Blaine, Kurt y Rick se encontraban en Ohio:<p>

Blaine y su madre estaban solos en su casa, su velada no había sido la más alegre; habían cenado deliciosos manjares preparados por Victoria Anderson, sin embargo durante la charla recordaron lo mucho que extrañaban a Patrick Anderson, y el hecho de que esta era la primera Navidad sin él; por esa razón, Victoria se había retirado a descansar antes de media noche y Blaine se había encerrado en el despacho de su padre, con la botella de champagne que tenían destinada para brindar.

Los Hummel-Anderson, acompañados en cambio, estaban muy contentos

—Quiero proponer un brindis— declaro Rachel, mientras se paraba en el centro de la sala de la casa Hummel; todos la miraron alegres y tomaron sus copas:

—Quiero brindar por esta maravillosa familia y los maravillosos amigos que están presentes el día de hoy: por Burt y Carole, los mejores suegros que una mujer pueda tener, por Mercedes, Sam y Nina, grandes amigos que a pesar de la distancia seguimos estando unidos; por los novios; que al fin decidieron dar el paso más importante de su vida, Kurt al fin dejaras de ser el ultimo soltero de New Directions y Rick; siempre supe que tu serias el indicado y sobre todo por mi amado esposo Finn y mis hermosos hijos—

Después de que Rachel terminara su discurso, todos levantaron sus copas y gritaron ¡Salud! al unisonó, de repente, Kurt sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo, al ver el número en la pantalla se levanto rápidamente y se alejo a la cocina, para poder hablar:

—_Hola— respondió entre un suspiro_

—_¿Recuerdas esa navidad, cuando cantamos Baby it's cold outside?— Blaine pregunto del otro lado de la línea con voz triste y al parecer algo alcoholizado —Recuerdo como me mirabas, como hacías que perdiera la concentración y olvidara la letra._

—_Blaine… ¿Estas bebiendo do…— Kurt se dispuso a preguntar pero Blaine lo interrumpió:_

—_¿Recuerdas también cuando nos parábamos bajo el muérdago a propósito? ¿Verdad que desearías volver a tener dieciséis tanto como yo, para estar juntos?—_

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solamente se podían escuchar sus respiraciones, luego Blaine volvió a hablar:

—_Te amo Kurt_—

El castaño cerró los ojos tratando de no soltar las lágrimas que se estaban agolpando en sus ojos azules, era inexplicable como retrocedía en su camino por olvidar a Blaine más de lo que ya había avanzado con tan solo escuchar su voz, dio un fuerte suspiro para sacar fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser y se limito a responder:

—_Feliz Navidad Blaine—_

Después de eso corto la llamada, y antes de que pudiera soltarse a llorar, camino decidido de regreso a la sala con su familia.

—¿Todo bien?— pregunto Nina al verlo volver a la sala, todos los demás estaban distraídos con los regalos

Kurt asintió sin expresión en el rostro, sin embargo las palabras de Blaine aun seguían golpeándolo; su amiga, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

—¿Era Blaine?—

El castaño no dijo nada y solo se limito a abrazar a su amiga, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por controlar el llanto; de la nada su mirada ya se encontraba centrada en Rick, que jugaba con uno de los hijos de Rachel; el ojiazul. Muy en el fondo se dio cuenta de que Blaine tenía razón, una parte de su corazón deseaba locamente volver a tener dieciséis años, para así poder olvidarse de todo y correr hacia los brazos del moreno, pero ¡maldición!, ese era su pasado, detestaba el pasado, por eso estaba con Rick, porque Rick era el futuro. Y Kurt se reprendió a sí mismo por olvidarse de eso con el simple sonido de la voz de Blaine.

Se separo de Nina y la miro

—No, olvídalo; solo es otro ataque sentimental Navideño, nada de importancia—

La mujer asintió no muy convencida y luego ambos se unieron de nuevo al festejo.

* * *

><p>Y con la misma velocidad que había llegado la Navidad, llego la víspera de año nuevo; donde cada familia tuvo un festejo similar, el año nuevo a su vez, trajo consigo la fiesta de compromiso de Rick y Kurt. De la cual Blaine no estaba enterado.<p>

Ese día por la mañana, el ojimiel se encontraba muy tranquilo en el centro comercial de Westerville tratando de entretenerse un poco, con café en mano recorría las tiendas, de repente mientras caminaba vio a un pequeño niño, de alrededor de tres años que corría acercándose peligrosamente a las escaleras; el pequeño estaba a punto de caerse, así que Blaine corrió y lo tomo hábilmente antes de que el accidente sucediera, inmediatamente una mujer que cargaba a otro niño se acerco corriendo

—Oh muchas gracias, que amable al detenerlo—

Blaine inmediatamente reconoció la voz de la dama

—¿Rachel, Rachel Berry? Cuanto tiempo, no puedo creerlo— dijo mientras le entregaba al pequeño

Rachel lo miro como si no hubiera pasado diez años sin verlo

—Hola Blaine— Rachel sonrió —A propósito, ahora soy Rachel Hudson, pero por favor no grites ese nombre aquí, la gente podría reconocerme y hoy no es un buen día para eso—

—Ellos deben ser August y Charles ¿cierto?— el moreno pregunto mientras señalaba a los gemelos que Rachel cargaba

—Sí, son mis pequeños, pero ¿Cómo los sabes? ¿Acaso los reconoces por el comercial de pañales, o fue el de shampoo?

Blaine rio, definitivamente Rachel no había cambiado nada.

—No, lo siento Rachel, una vez vi una fotografía de ellos en la oficina de Kurt, el me dijo que eran tus hijos—

Rachel solo asintió y siguió mirando a Blaine sonriendo, el moreno esperaba alguna reacción de sorpresa, pero no fue así.

—Rachel, debo decir que me sorprendo mucho de encontrarte aquí, pero veo que a ti para nada…— Blaine fue interrumpido

—Claro que no me sorprende verte; Kurt ya nos había comentado que estabas invitado a la fiesta de esta tarde; aunque claro no sabía con certeza si asistirías, después de todo es tu ex novio; particularmente yo jamás considere invitar a Jesse St James a mi fiesta de compromiso y mucho menos a mi boda, hubiera sido un caos, y mucho menos hubiera pensado en que fuera amigo de Finn, así como Kurt dice que eres de Rick, pero bueno ciertamente no me sorprende que sean tan abiertos y…—

Blaine levanto una mano para interrumpir el dialogo sin fin de Rachel, el cual no estaba atendiendo completamente.

—Rachel, ¿de qué fiesta hablas?— pregunto sorprendido

—De la fiesta de compromiso de Rick y Kurt— dijo Berry extrañada

Entonces Blaine unió toda las piezas, el si había sido invitado a esa fiesta, incluso Kurt lo había comentado con su familia, pero por alguna extraña razón no estaba enterado; no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber la respuesta

—Rick— murmuro

Rachel dejo de hablar y pregunto:

—¿Dijiste algo Blaine?—

El moreno solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió:

—Bueno Rachel, tengo que irme; te veré pronto, y cuida de tus pequeños—

Rachel se despidió agitando la mano y siguiendo su camino. Blaine se dirigió a la salida del centro comercial a zancadas

—Bien Rick, entonces esto va enserio, muy bien; vamos a ver quien ríe al último, cuando me veas llegar a tu fiesta—

Inmediatamente saco su móvil y marco el número de la única persona que podía ayudarlo a llegar ahí…


	12. La boda

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien. Bienvenidos de nuevo a una entrega más de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que siempre leen y dejan sus reviews, de verdad esta historia sigue adelante gracias a ustedes; gracias por todo su apoyo. Disculpen de nuevo la tardanza; desgraciadamente las vacaciones expiraron y otro año de escuela está por iniciar; por lo tanto hay que prepararse, así que estos días anduve con lo de la inscripción, la elección de horarios y todo ese majestuoso espectáculo administrativo; por supuesto esto no significa que vaya a dejar de escribir y publicar, al contario; ya me muero por traerles el final de esta historia y luego una nueva, sin embargo ya no estaré todos los días por aquí. :(**

**La canción que aparece en este capítulo es _All this time_ de _One Republic_, estuve todo el día de ayer buscando la canción perfecta para que Blaine le cantara a Kurt y esta fue la que más me gusto, espero que a ustedes también les guste y haya logrado transmitir la idea correctamente. También espero que no me quieran asesinar por lo que sucederá entre este par, créanme que al igual que ustedes sufro mucho al hacerlos sufrir y separarlos, pero si las cosas les salieran bien ya no habría historia; ahora si les prometo que Klaine está cerca, no pasa del próximo capitulo. **

**La caída de Joe comienza, sin embargo aun tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga, cada segundo que pasa está más trastornado. El giro que acaba de dar la historia es uno de los que más espere traerles, espero no haberme equivocado con esta decision.**

**Bueno ya no los detengo más disfruten el capitulo, y ya saben que todo comentario positivo/negativo, critica, reclamo, etc. es muy bien recibido. Suerte a todos, sean muy felices; hasta la próxima**

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy y otros…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12:<strong>

Blaine salió del centro comercial, abordo su auto y manejo a toda velocidad a su casa; aprovechaba cada semáforo en rojo para marcar el numero de Nina, la única que podía ayudarlo en ese momento; desgraciadamente su amiga no respondía. Al llegar a su casa se ducho y busco su mejor traje, todo eso era parte del plan, aunque aun no tuviera uno muy claro en mente. Finalmente mientras se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo recibió la llamada de Nina:

—_Hola, Nina— _respondió casi gritando

—_Hola extraño, Tengo más de quince llamadas tuyas, ¿Por qué no estás aquí en la fiesta? No pensé que faltaras ¿todo bien? —_la mujer cuestiono

—_Bueno, te aseguro que estaría en esa fiesta si hubiera sido invitado— _Blaine agrego irónicamente

Nina hizo una pausa, y poco a poco todo el ruido que se escuchaba desde su lado de la línea se apago

—_¿De qué estás hablando? Hasta donde yo sé Kurt te envió una invitación—_

Blaine soltó una risita y dijo:

—_La cual nunca recibí; seguramente por intervención de mi buen amigo Rick Carell— _

—_Wow, eso es jugar sucio—_dijo Nina

—_Como sea, para eso te llamaba; necesito que me digas donde están y como llegar hasta ahí— _ahora el ojimiel sonaba serio

Nina suspiro y luego respondió:

—_No lo sé Blaine, crees que sea buena idea; ¿tu aparición no causara muchos problemas?—_

Blaine se sintió un poco decepcionado, si incluso Nina le ponía pretextos para ayudarlo, eso era señal de que de verdad las cosas necesitaban terminar, ya había habido demasiado drama, sin embargo Anderson no se rindió:

—_Vamos Nina, no puedo dejar que Carell gane esta; eres la única persona que puede ayudarme en este momento—_

La mujer tardo algunos segundos en responder:

—_Está bien Blaine, pero prométeme que serás cuidadoso, no es buena idea dar espectáculos frente a tanta gente; y toma en cuenta que ese consejo viene de mí—_

—_Está bien— dijo _Blaine aliviado

—_Te enviare la dirección en un mensaje de texto, avísame cuando estés aquí para encontrarte, tenemos que actuar con cautela—_ finalizo la mujer

—_Bien Nina, te veré en un rato— _

Blaine colgó el teléfono, se miro por última vez al espejo y se dispuso a salir de su casa; mientras manejaba tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse, pues en momentos era tanta su urgencia por llegar que aumentaba la velocidad sin darse cuenta. Hora y media más tarde, arribo al lugar que Nina le había indicado; era un hermoso jardín para eventos en los límites de Lima. Blaine manejo hasta la entrada del lugar, donde el vallet parking recibió su auto. Caminó por un pequeño camino de piedras hasta que encontró una fuente, tomo su móvil y le escribió un mensaje de texto a Nina, indicándole que ya había llegado y su ubicación. Mientras esperaba escucho la música que venía de unos metros más adelante y se le ocurrió una idea, y si de esta forma no lograba convencer a Kurt para que se quedara con él, no sabía entonces que más podría hacer; minutos después apareció Nina.

—Hola corazón— saludo —Vaya esta tarde luces mejor que nunca—

Blaine sonrió e hizo ademan de sacudirse el polvo sobre el hombro, luego hablo:

—Y, ¿de qué me he perdido estos días?—

—Aaah, no mucho; Kurt histérico, muchas mujeres emocionadas por la boda, y Rick tratando de ganarse a su suegro, aunque déjame decirte que le está costando demasiado trabajo; Burt no cede ante nada— respondió Nina

Blaine sonrió en forma de burla, por lo menos podía decir que el tenia ventaja sobre Rick en algo; Burt Hummel siempre lo habia tratado bien, incluso como si fuera su propio hijo.

—Bien cariño, ¿ahora qué haremos? ¿Harás tu entrada triunfal y luego te burlaras de la cara de enojo de Rick toda la tarde?— Nina interrumpió los pensamientos de Blaine

—No, tengo una mejor idea, así que andando—

Blaine se movió, tomo del brazo a Nina y comenzaron a caminar, cuando estuvieron cerca de donde se encontraban todas las mesas llenas de invitados, Blaine cambio el rumbo y se dirigió tras un enorme árbol que se encontraba en el lugar.

—¿Por qué nos escondemos?— pregunto Nina con tono infantil

—No nos escondemos Nina, aquí esperaremos hasta que el momento sea el indicado— respondió Blaine

—Blaine, ¿Qué vas a hacer? De verdad si estas pensando en armar un escándalo mejor retráctate, no sé si sea lo mejor— Nina alzo las cejas —Vaya, creo que ya entiendo lo que vas a hacer; arruinaras la fiesta para matar a Kurt del coraje, asi ni tu ni Rick se quedan con él, maravillosa idea—

Blaine la miro incrédulo y luego respondió:

—No Nina, no hare nada malo, solo le gritare a Kurt todo lo que siento, metafóricamente hablando—

Nina alzo los hombros en señal de resignación y luego se recargo en el árbol junto a Blaine. Ambos se quedaron ahí, Nina no tenía idea de que era lo que Blaine estaba esperando, así que solo lo miraba buscando alguna reacción; Blaine por su parte se encontraba muy atento a lo que sucedía en la reunión, en realidad no esperaba a que sucediera algo en especifico, solo estaba tratando de reunir el valor para hacer lo que tenía pensado; no es que tuviera miedo, simplemente quería ser precavido, después de la insistencia de Nina, no quería causar ningún escándalo mayor. Mientras estaba ahí, pudo ver algunas caras conocidas; todos los ex miembros de New Directions se encontraban sentados en una mesa, conversando alegremente; luego pudo ver a Burt y a Carole en la pista de baile moviéndose al ritmo de la música; pero su corazón casi sale de su pecho cuando vio a Kurt por primera vez entre la multitud; el castaño lucia perfecto como siempre portando un traje gris, sin embargo la escena se arruinaba, pues Rick lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras ambos charlaban con Will Schuester. En ese momento una mezcla de celos y tristeza invadió a Blaine; miro alrededor y exhalo agresivamente, realmente Rick y Kurt se habian esforzado por anunciar su compromiso a lo grande; entonces, el moreno pensó que la vida no era justa, no era justo que Rick Carell estuviera viviendo un momento que le pertenecía a él; era ÉL el que debería estar abrazando a Kurt, presumiendo ante todos sus conocidos su felicidad, él debería ser el orgulloso novio. Entonces el empuje que necesitaba llego, la música se calló; era su momento aun tenía la oportunidad de lograr eso, se jugaría la última carta que tenia para recuperar a Kurt.

—Hora del show— Blaine dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo al escenario donde el grupo musical estaba tocando

Nina tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, después de eso salió corriendo tras el moreno, sin embargo no pudo alcanzarlo porque sus tacones se atoraban en el pasto; por primera vez Nina Santini estaba nerviosa por lo que sucedería, fuera lo que fuera, conociendo a Blaine y a Kurt, no iba a ser lindo.

Blaine llego hasta la parte trasera del escenario, donde llamo la atención de uno de los músicos que se encontraba descansando y le susurro algo al oído; el músico se acerco a sus compañeros y les dijo algo, luego regreso con Blaine y lo ayudo a subir al escenario. El moreno suspiro, mientras el que parecía ser el vocalista del grupo le entregaba un micrófono; antes de plantarse frente al escenario, busco con la mirada a Kurt y a Rick y los encontró sentados en la misma mesa que los ex miembros de New Directions; después de eso estaba listo, se acomodo el nudo de la corbata y dio un par de pasos para quedar al frente del escenario.

—Hola, buenas tardes— dijo en el micrófono; inmediatamente todos los asistentes lo miraron —Soy Blaine Anderson, gran amigo de los novios y bueno creo que hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarlos formalmente— al terminar esa frase dirigió su mirada a los aludidos, tratando de descifrar la expresión de sus rostros, Rick ciertamente estaba muy sorprendido, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que iban a explotar y tenía las manos empuñadas sobre la mesa; Kurt a su vez miraba fijamente a Blaine y su pecho se movía agresivamente al compas de su respiración —Asi que bueno, lo hare de la mejor manera que se; con una canción; esta canción va dedicada para Kurt— dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre —Y para Rick también, claro—

Blaine hizo una señal a los músicos e inmediatamente el piano comenzó a sonar; el moreno, que no había despegado la mirada de Kurt vio que el castaño se levantaba de su silla, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar:

"_Six on the second hand  
>Two new years resolutions<br>And there's just no question  
>What this man should do<br>Take all the time lost  
>All the days that I cost<br>Take what I took and  
>Give it back to you"<em>

Blaine paseo su mirada por el lugar, encontrándose con las caras de sorpresa de la mayoría de los ex New Directions, incluido Will; era obvio que ellos sabían de qué se trataba todo eso.

"_All this time  
>We were waiting for each other<br>All this time  
>I was waiting for you<br>We got all these words  
>Can't waste them on another<br>So I'm straight in a straight line  
>Running back to you"<em>

Ahora su mirada se encontraba fija en Kurt; solo en él, a pesar de que podía sentir intensamente la mirada furiosa de Rick sobre él; pero no le importo, necesitaba transmitirle a Kurt todo lo que sentía, convencerlo con esa canción.

"_I don't know what day it is  
>I had to check the paper<br>I don't know the city  
>But it isn't home<br>But you say I'm lucky  
>To love something that loves me<br>But I'm torn as I could be  
>Wherever I roam"<em>

Algunas parejas estaban moviéndose en la pista de baile, y Blaine estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por seguir la canción y no llorar, pues no veía ningún cambio en la expresión del rostro de Kurt, solo sorpresa e incredulidad, y ciertamente eso no era buena señal.

"_Hear me say:  
>All this time<br>We were waiting for each other  
>All this time<br>I was waiting for you  
>We got all these words<br>Can't waste them on another  
>So I'm straight in a straight line<br>Running back to you_

_Yeah, all, running back to you_  
><em>Yeah, all, running back to you<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Oh, every time is so far_  
><em>It's just so far<em>  
><em>To get back to where you are<em>

_All this time_  
><em>We were waiting for each other<em>  
><em>All this time<em>  
><em>I was waiting for you<em>  
><em>We got all these love<em>  
><em>Can't waste them on another<em>  
><em>So I'm straight in a straight line<em>  
><em>Running back to you<em>

_Straight in a straight line_  
><em>Running back to you<em>  
><em>Straight in a straight line<em>  
><em>Running back to you<em>"

Al terminar la canción todos los presentes aplaudieron; Blaine se dispuso a bajar del escenario y de reojo vio que Rick se movía de su lugar; Blaine acelero el paso, estaba seguro de que el abogado lo seguiría para enfrentarlo, así que lo más sensato era alejarse de la multitud para no causar un escándalo. Cuando estuvo cerca de la fuente donde se había encontrado con Nina, escucho los gritos furiosos de Rick:

—ANDERSON, detente ahora mismo—

Blaine dio algunos pasos más, solo para retar a Rick, luego giro sobre sus talones y se detuvo

—¿Qué… que haces aquí?— Rick cuestiono cuando ya se encontraban cara a cara

—Sorpresa ¿no?, ¿creíste que te desharías tan fácil de mi?, jugaste mal Carell, lo que hiciste fue demasiado inmaduro—

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando con mucho enojo, estaban a nada de empezar a golpearse, pero fueron interrumpidos por Kurt:

—¿Qué les pasa, que están haciendo? sepárense ahora— dijo el castaño, empujando a ambos hombres por el pecho; estaba agitado por haber llegado corriendo. Después de separarlos puso sus manos en la cintura y miro al suelo:

—Rick, necesito hablar a solas con Blaine—

El aludido lo miro furioso y alego:

—¿Qué? Como que…—

—Por favor Richard— interrumpió sin dejar de mirar el suelo — Espérame con los invitados, es una descortesía dejarlos solos, no tardare mucho—

Rick solo le dedico una mirada fugaz a Blaine y se alejo, cuando el moreno vio que su rival estaba lo suficientemente lejos comenzó a hablar:

—Kurt, yo…—

Pero no pudo seguir, pues un suave golpe en su mejilla lo interrumpió; por inercia volteo el rostro hacia la izquierda y después llevo su mano a donde la de Kurt había golpeado:

—¿Cómo te atreviste?— grito el ojiazul molesto —¿Creíste que la opción era venir a arruinar la fiesta?

Blaine regreso su mirada a Kurt que lo miraba fijamente con los ojos brillantes y con un dejo de furia

—En qué momento pensaste que… ¡Oh por Dios Blaine!, creí que ya habíamos dejado esto claro— dijo el ojiazul, mientras se tapaba las manos con el rostro; Blaine no sabía que decir, no era la reacción que esperaba

—Te das cuenta Blaine, lo mucho que te hace falta madurar; vienes aquí y quieres arreglar problemas de la misma forma en que lo hacías cuando teníamos dieciséis... ¡Cantando!— Kurt respiraba agresivamente y algunas lágrimas resbalaban sobre su rostro

El moreno, algo lastimado por la última frase de su amado dijo:

—Cantar es lo único que no había intentado para convencerte de que soy yo a quien tienes que elegir—

Kurt trato de controlar su llanto y negó con la cabeza mientras decía:

—No Blaine, ya no hay vuelta de hoja; ya se tomo la decisión, que otra muestra quieres de eso—

—¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?— cuestiono Blaine tajante, el moreno podía sentir un calor en su pecho, sin embargo no era un calor reconfortante; era dolor en su más pura expresión; estaba perdiendo a Kurt.

Kurt suspiro y llevo dos de sus dedos al puente de su nariz cerró los ojos en señal de desesperación y dijo:

—Porque es lo mejor para todos, porque él no se comporta como si tuviera dieciséis años, porque con el puedo ver al futuro, no me estanco en los recuerdos de un pasado que aborrezco y que nunca volverá, y porque lo quiero—

—Lo quieres, pero no lo amas— el ojimiel interrumpió

—Claro que si— respondió Kurt tajante —Blaine, entiende por favor; esto ya se acabo, te di la oportunidad de que siguiéramos siendo amigos; pero no para que sucedieran estas cosas, todos se dieron cuenta y…—

Kurt fue interrumpido por Blaine, que se acercaba a él con la intención de besarlo; el moreno ya lo había tomado de la cintura, pero Kurt puso su mano entre sus labios y los de Blaine impidiendo el contacto

—Blaine, vete por favor, ya no necesitamos hacernos más daño— suspiro con la voz algo ronca

Blaine no lo soltó, al contrario; se aferro más a él, como queriendo capturar la sensación del cuerpo de Kurt cerca del suyo para siempre y luego con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas pregunto:

—¿Es tu última palabra?—

—Si— fue la única respuesta de Kurt, que lo miraba inexpresivo con sus enormes ojos garzos

Blaine se separo de Kurt lentamente, se limpio el rostro, dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando, Kurt solo lo miro alejarse; era lo mejor, hasta ahora había venido haciendo las cosas a medias, seguía tratando a Blaine, alimentando sus esperanzas, si el moreno seguía rondándolo, solo estarían dentro de un circulo vicioso; ahora Kurt estaba seguro de su decisión, lo había pensado mucho después de la llamada de Blaine que recibió en Navidad.

—Es lo mejor Kurt, es lo mejor; en la vida necesitas sacrificar cosas— se murmuro a sí mismo y luego camino de regreso a la fiesta, limpiándose las lagrimas con su pañuelo.

Blaine subió a su auto y antes de iniciar su camino, posiblemente esta vez sin regreso a Kurt, golpeo el volante mientras lloraba; ¿había sido todo? ¿Era el adiós definitivo?, eso parecía; el ojimiel puso en marcha su auto sin rumbo fijo, en realidad ni siquiera miraba por donde iba, manejaba por inercia; necesitaba alejarse de todo por un momento.

Kurt volvió a la fiesta, encontrándose con el rostro de Rick pidiendo respuestas; el simplemente sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y camino hacia él

—¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso?— pregunto Rick molesto

Kurt no lo miro y siguió sonriéndoles a sus amigos, entre dientes respondió

—Hablaremos más tarde cariño— le respondió irónicamente

Inmediatamente Kurt miro a Nina entre la multitud y molesto, camino hacia donde estaba, la mujer vio la furia en el rostro de su amigo y trato de huir, pero no lo logro. Kurt la tomo del hombro y le dijo:

—Exijo una explicación de esto—

—¿Qué, de que hablas corazón?— la mujer pregunto fingiendo incredulidad

Kurt suspiro desesperado y dijo:

—No es momento de juegos Nina, tú sabes a lo que me refiero, tu sabias lo que Blaine quería hacer y no lo detuviste, ¿sabes lo que pudo haber sucedido?—

Nina asintió y en tono serio comenzó a decir:

—Trate de detenerlo Kurt, de verdad; pero estaba enojado, quería darle una lección a Rick—

—Una lección a Rick; ¿Por qué?— Kurt pregunto un poco más alterado

—Blaine no recibió su invitación, se entero por Rachel de la fiesta; y el está seguro de que el causante fue Rick— respondió Nina

Kurt lanzo un suspiro cansado y negó con la cabeza, luego desesperado se llevo una mano a la sien

—¿Está todo bien?— la mujer de ojos ambarinos pregunto al ver la reacción de Kurt

—Sí, ahora ya lo estará; lo mío con Blaine termino, es definitivo; así que te pido por favor que no vuelvas a mencionármelo ni a tratar de acercarnos; tampoco quiero que tú me menciones con él; es lo mejor para todos— sentencio Kurt

Nina solo asintió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo.

Conforme la noche fue cayendo, los invitados se fueron despidiendo muy contentos; fuera del incidente de Blaine, todo había salido de maravilla; incluso algunos invitados bromearon acerca de cómo podrían mejorara la fiesta de compromiso con el festejo de la boda. Rick y Kurt no hablaron el resto de la velada, y por suerte Nina estuvo con ellos en el auto en el camino de regreso a casa de los Hummel-Hudson. Al llegar a dicha casa, Burt y Carole se despidieron de inmediato, pues estaban muy cansados y Nina, al darse cuenta del ambiente hostil entre Rick y Kurt, anuncio que saldría a dar un paseo por las calles, para así dejarlos solos.

Kurt estaba sentado en una silla del jardín con la mirada perdida cuando Rick salió a su encuentro; el abogado se acerco en silencio, y cuando estuvo por poner sus manos en los hombros del castaño, este lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué hiciste con la invitación de Blaine?—

Rick se sentó en una silla junto a Kurt, luego hubo un momento de silencio, Rick tomo la barbilla de Kurt para que lo mirara, y antes de que pudiera responder, el ojiazul hablo:

—Creí que confiabas en mí— suspiro —pero a la primera oportunidad que tienes actúas como loco celoso—

—Claro que confiaba en ti, ciegamente— dijo Rick —pero ahora ya no puedo hacerlo, no cuando se que me ocultas cosas—

Kurt inclino un poco la cabeza sin entender, y Rick soltó una risa irónica

—Por favor, no pongas esa cara de niño inocente cuando sabes perfectamente bien de lo que hablo; te juro que hice mi mayor esfuerzo por aceptar a Blaine, le ofrecí mi amistad, sabía que era importante para ti; pero tú… ustedes, en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron se encargaron de verme la cara—

—Rick, ¿de qué estás hablando?— el castaño tenía una idea de lo que su prometido quería decir, pero no quería asegurar nada

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo!— Rick se levanto de la silla y se llevo las manos a la cabeza —intenta negar que mientras yo estaba del otro lado del mundo, tu no retomaste tu romance con Blaine; intenta negar que todo mundo lo sabia menos yo—su tono de voz se elevo un poco —¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me entere por boca de Joe Dumount de lo que había sucedido entre ustedes, no crees que me sentí la burla de todos en tu oficina?—

Kurt se tapo la boca con las manos en señal de sorpresa, ¿Joe Dumount? ¿En qué momento ese chico se había metido en su vida personal?, siguió mirando a Rick que ahora tenia los brazos cruzados y decía:

—¡Te dio a elegir entre él y yo!— vocifero —Y sin embargo me calle, decidí que era lo mejor para los dos; y ahora me culpas por no quererlo cerca de nosotros—

Kurt se levanto de la silla de golpe, desesperado, tomo a su prometido de los hombros y le grito:

—Si, tal vez todo eso sucedió, tal vez no supe controlarme; pero ¿Quién es el que está aquí conmigo ahora? te elegí a ti, voy a casarme contigo; ¿no es suficiente para ti?—

Rick solo lo miro sin respuesta, la situación estaba muy tensa, estaban seguros que con sus gritos despertarían a Burt y Carole. El ojiazul fue conciente de eso y respiro hondo tratando de calmarse; exhalo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y con su voz normal sentencio:

—Yo también estoy cansado de todo esto— dijo, acto seguido soltó al abogado y se quito el anillo que representaba su compromiso —Respóndeme algo ¿quieres arruinarlo ahora que estamos tan cerca?— dijo ofreciéndole el anillo con la mano extendida

Sin pensarlo, Rick cerro la mano que Kurt le ofrecía, la acerco al pecho del ojiazul y lo abrazo

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, claro que no lo arruinaremos— dijo tratando de sofocar todo el coraje que tenia dentro, ya no valía la pena hacer más grande el problema.

—Y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por Blaine— dijo Kurt con la voz cortada

Ambos se quedaron un rato abrazados en el jardín, en silencio; al parecer ahora si ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Después de eso las cosas transcurrieron en completa normalidad para la pareja, eso dio pie a que nadie cuestionara nada acerca de la canción de Blaine. Los días pasaron y todos regresaron a Nueva York a sus actividades normales, aparentemente todo estaba normal. Rick y Kurt, estaban afinando los últimos detalles para su boda; Nina seguía viendo a Blaine, quien también estaba tranquilo, estaba tomándose su tiempo para aceptar que lo suyo con Kurt había terminado, aunque le estaba costando; y según una teoría de la mujer de ojos ambarinos, Kurt también estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de hacerlo y creerse toda esa enorme farsa que era su boda, como ella lo calificaba. Joe había vuelto muy contento de sus vacaciones, las cosas con su familia habían salido de maravilla y eso le había ayudado a sentirse mejor, incluso ya no pensaba tanto en arruinarle la vida a Kurt Hummel, aunque eso no duraría mucho.

* * *

><p>Un día antes de la boda de su jefe; Joe iba llegando a su lugar de trabajo, con dos horas de retraso, pues el chico estaba confiado en que Kurt estaría muy ocupado para darse cuenta, bajo del elevador y camino hacia su cubículo, saludando calurosamente a su amiga Rose, sin embargo esta no lo recibió con muy buenas noticias.<p>

—Joe, gracias al cielo que llegas; el jefe vino a buscarte hace ya un rato— dijo Rose acercándose al cubículo de su amigo

Joe algo extrañado frunció el ceño y dijo:

—¿Enserio? Para que me queria—

—No lo sé, no dio detalles; solamente pidió que te dijéramos que fueras a su oficina en cuanto llegaras—respondió la chica

—¿Se veía molesto?— cuestiono Joe

Rose tardo unos segundos en contestar, como si tratara de recordar con detalle el humor de su jefe

—Supongo que lo normal, aun así yo te sugiero que vayas ya, estas retrasado por dos horas, seguramente eso si lo va a molestar—

El ojiverde se levanto y camino de regreso al elevador, cuando llego al séptimo piso saludo a Judy en la recepción:

—El jefe me espera—

La asistente solo asintió y le dedico una sonrisa de apoyo a Joe, el muchacho caminó por el pasillo hasta la enorme puerta de Hummel, la golpeo un par de veces y al momento la voz seria de Kurt respondió:

—Pase—

Joe entro cautelosamente, nunca había estado dentro de esa oficina, su jefe estaba parado frente a la ventana dándole la espalda, espero algunos segundos a ver si Kurt volteaba pero no lo hizo, entonces el ojiverde se atrevió a romper el incomodo silencio:

—¿Me mando llamar?— dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso

—Si— respondió Kurt —Quiero que por favor, firmes esa hoja que esta sobre el escritorio, es tu renuncia—

Al instante Joe tomo la hoja y la inspecciono para constatar lo que el castaño decía

—Pe-pero… mi renuncia ¿Por qué? No tiene derecho— dijo agresivamente

Kurt finalmente lo miro con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona respondió:

—Claro que lo tengo, soy tu jefe; en cambio tú no tenías ningún derecho de meter tu patética nariz en mi vida personal—

Joe abrió los enormes ojos verdes, sorprendido y los dirigió a los de Kurt

—No firmare esto, si me quiere fuera de aquí tendrá que ser como se debe; firmare mi despido y recibiré una carta de recomendación—

Kurt se sentó en su silla y luego soltó una risa irónica:

—Oh, claro si; te daré tu carta de recomendación, ¿Qué te parece si en ella incluimos el hecho de que te atreviste a contarle a mi prometido cosas que no eran de tu incumbencia? si, me parece que eso te dará buena reputación, y sabes que podríamos hacer también, enviarle una copia a Blaine, te aseguro que estará muy contento de que su mascota lo haya metido en problemas—

Joe acelero su respiración; nunca se había sentido tan humillado, eso era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida, y lo que más coraje le causaba era que todos sus planes habían caído, ninguno había funcionado. Impulsivamente pateo una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio, luego tomo la pluma que Kurt le ofrecía y después de firmar la lanzo por los aires; al ver que eso no provocaba ninguna reacción en Kurt, se dirigió hasta donde el castaño estaba y lo tomo del cuello, apretándolo fuertemente

—Esto no se va a quedar así Hummel, vas a pagar por haberme humillado—

Kurt trataba de soltarse, pues estaba quedándose sin aire; por suerte pudo alcanzar el botón que llamaba a los agentes de seguridad, segundos después, dos enormes hombres irrumpieron en la oficina tomando a Joe de los brazos y alejándose de Kurt

—Llévenselo, y asegúrense de que limpie su lugar y que nunca más vuelva a aparecerse por aquí—

Los guardias obedecieron, antes de salir Joe le dedico una mirada de odio a Kurt. Una hora después el ojiverde salía de las oficinas con sus pertenencias empacadas en una caja de cartón, se sentó en la acera, saco su móvil y marco el numero de Blaine, pero no obtuvo respuesta; entonces lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, lloro porque se sentía miserable y humillado y porque la vida no le dejaba pasar un tiempo de felicidad, siempre ponía una complicación tras otra. Ahora no sabía que haría.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, contra cualquier pronóstico, el día había llegado; la celebración de la boda de Rick y Kurt. Esa mañana Kurt fue despertado por Nina.<p>

—Buenos días conejito— grito abriendo las cortinas de la recamara de Kurt —levántate, hoy es el día más importante de tu vida—

El ojiazul, se tapo el rostro con la almohada y dijo:

—Rayos Nina, ¿cómo entraste?—

—En la cárcel aprendí a abrir puertas con clips— rió —Con mi propio juego de llaves, el que me diste anoche— dijo mientras le quitaba las cobijas de encima a Kurt, el castaño gruño molesto

—Levántate ya Kurt, las personas que ayudaran a que te veas más bello ya están aquí—

El ojiazul obedeció y se sentó en la cama, luego miro a su amiga y declaro como si acabara de tener una epifanía:

—Nina, voy a casarme el día de hoy—

Nina sonrió y luego salió con su amigo de la habitación.

A su vez, Rick llevaba mucho rato rodando sobre su cama, estaba nervioso; no había dormido en toda lo noche, se había pasado tratando de arreglar sus ideas y acomodando sus pensamientos; estaba muy feliz, pero no tanto como lo había imaginado. Finalmente tuvo que levantarse cuando el portero de su edificio llamo a su puerta para entregarle el traje que usaría horas más tarde, un traje diseñado especialmente para él por Kurt. Rick se ducho y en menos de una hora estuvo listo; el resto del tiempo lo paso dando vueltas por su departamento.

Mientras tanto en casa de Kurt, la emoción era incontenible; Rachel, Mercedes y Nina habían estado ahí toda la mañana por si a Kurt se le ofrecía ayuda o simplemente por si se ponía histérico, por suerte todo había salido bien; las tres mujeres ya se encontraban vestidas con sus elegantes atuendos de damas de honor color verde esmeralda y se encontraban sentadas en la sala, esperando por el novio. Luego de unos minutos, Kurt apareció con un elegante frac negro brillante, adornado con una corbata de seda rojo obscuro, su cabello que de costumbre estaba muy bien peinado, lucia todavía mejor; y la sonrisa en su rostro era inminente, todas se levantaron y lo abrazaron emocionadas:

—Ok chicas, es hora— dijo el castaño agitando las manos

Las mujeres escoltaron al novio hasta la limosina que lo esperaba en la puerta, ahí Finn que sostenía a sus hijos fue el primero en felicitarlo, Kurt abordo el vehículo junto con Nina; Mercedes y Rachel se fueron acompañadas de Finn y Sam, sus respectivos maridos.

El camino hacia el salón del evento se hizo eterno para Kurt, no podía creer que al fin el momento hubiera llegado, nerviosos sostenía y apretaba la mano de Nina. Cuando al fin arribaron, veinte minutos tarde; Kurt vio que ya la mayoría de sus amigos y familiares estaban ahí, saludo a sus padres emocionados y a todos los ex miembros de New Directions; sin embargo Rick no aun no estaba.

Por su parte Blaine, había guardado todos los relojes de su casa y había apagado y guardado su móvil, estaba encerrado en su recamara y trataba de concentrarse en cualquier cosa excepto en la hora; sabía perfectamente que si hacia lo contrario, saldría corriendo de su departamento con el tiempo perfecto para llegar a impedir la boda; Nina le había ocultado todos los detalles, sin embargo, el ojimiel no había aguantado la tentación y le había pedido los detalles de la ceremonia a Rachel…

Kurt caminaba de un lado al otro en el kiosco donde ya se encontraba el juez esperando por la llegada de Rick para dar inicio a la ceremonia, Nina y Mercedes trataban de tranquilizarlo.

—Tranquilízate bebé; debe estar atorado en el trafico— dijo Mercedes apoyando su mano en la espalda del ansioso castaño

—Ya nos hubiera llamado, ¿Qué tal y le paso algo, que tal y el auto se averió?— respondió Kurt

—Tranquilo, te aseguro que esta tan nervioso que ni siquiera se le ha ocurrido llamar, ya debe estar por llegar— declaro Nina…

Rick miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cuarenta minutos retrasado, se levanto del sillón y tomo su móvil, lo sostuvo en su mano unos minutos, aun indeciso de lo que estaba por hacer; busco en el directorio el numero de Kurt, pero se arrepintió; volvió a tomar asiento y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos; su corazón latía con fuerza y sus piernas no le respondían. Volvió a tomar el móvil, pero ahora marco un número diferente…

Nina charlaba con Finn cuando su móvil sonó, la mujer se alejo y respondio:

—_Richard Carell, gracias al cielo que llamas, ¿Dónde diablos estas, Kurt esta muriéndose de la angustia?—_

El silencio se hizo en la línea:

—_Rick, responde por favor, ¿está todo bien?— _Nina estaba asustándose

—_Nina, no puedo hacerlo; dile a Kurt que no llegare—_

El abogado corto la llamada y Nina se quedo congelada, no era posible lo que acababa de escuchar, intento llamar de regreso a Rick, pero ya había apagado su móvil, entonces la mujer miro a su amigo, hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿Cómo le diría que Rick Carell acababa de plantarlo?...


	13. Actos de amor

**Hola de nuevo, como siempre espero que estén de maravilla. Gracias infinitas por sus reviews y su apoyo a esta historia, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen siempre. **

**Bueno primero, este capítulo, ¡este bendito capitulo!; nunca me había costado tanto trabajo terminar un capitulo; Primero que nada por la cantidad de cosas que tenían que pasar y todos los sentimientos involucrados. Aquí vienen las razones por las que Rick hizo lo que hizo; como les he dicho antes, Rick no es una mala persona y aquí quise demostrarlo; estoy segura de que los fans de Rick lo amaran por esto y con suerte sea su redención frente a quienes lo odian (espero). El otro obstáculo fue la falta de tiempo; la escuela empezó realmente criminal, me siento sobreexplotada; de hecho el capitulo relativamente estuvo listo desde el viernes, pero estaba escrito a mano y por partes, es la primera vez que escribo un capitulo completamente a mano; aprovechaba cada segundo libre que tenía en la escuela, en el transporte público, en el descanso; tomaba mi libreta de notas y aprovechaba para avanzarlo y todo el día de hoy lo dedique a transcribirlo, unir las escenas y revisarlo. Creo con todo mí ser que quedo bien, les garantizo que si no hubiese sido así no estaría publicándolo, creo que ante todo está el hecho de ofrecerles algo bien hecho.**

**Bueno, de verdad espero no decepcionarlos y que les guste el capitulo. Gracias otra vez por su infinito apoyo, cuídense mucho y sean felices; nos leemos muy pronto.**

**P.d: Mañana sin falta su bandeja de entrada será invadida por mi respuesta a sus comentarios, aprovechare la clase de estadística ;D**

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy y asociados…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13:<strong>

Nina se quedo de pie en su lugar mirando a todos lados en busca de una respuesta, incluso miro al cielo, rogando una señal que le dijera que tenía que hacer. Lo primero que paso por su mente fue llamar a Blaine; _"si, eso es lo mejor, él vendrá y me ayudara a dar la noticia; incluso podría venir y casarse con Kurt y así se evitaría todo el drama" _la mujer pensó al borde de un ataque de nervios. Inmediatamente marco el número de Blaine y espero en la línea, pero nada; al instante una grabación le indicaba que el móvil del ojimiel se encontraba apagado.

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!—Nina repetía desesperada, mientras lanzaba su móvil al suelo; Finn que estaba cerca de ella se dio cuenta y se acerco

—¿Pasa algo?— el alto hombre pregunto al ver el estado de Santini, la mujer tenía los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes por las lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer de ellos, se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Finn la miro muy extrañado, tratando de obtener más información, pero no sabía que preguntar, no tenía idea de que pasaba; solo sabía que algo pasaba.

—¡Rachel!— Hudson giro su rostro hasta donde se encontraba su esposa y la llamo con una seña de la mano, después de todo ella era mejor para lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones.

Rachel camino rápidamente hacia su marido, al llegar a él, Finn le hizo una seña para que hablara con Nina, Rachel sin entender se acerco, tomo a Nina de los hombros y le dijo:

—¿Todo bien?— no hubo respuesta —Habla por favor— Rachel ya se había alarmado por la cara de la mujer.

Nina tomo aire, apretó los ojos para no dejar caer sus lágrimas y luego miro a Rachel:

—Richard acaba de llamar, no vendrá; dejo plantado a Kurt—

Finn que estaba ahí se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendido y maldijo a lo bajo; la cara de Rachel era un poema, los tres se quedaron de pie anonadados.

—De-debemos… debemos decírselo… a Kurt— dijo Finn sin rodeos mirando inmediatamente a Nina, Rachel lo miro y luego miro a la otra mujer

Nina asintió, sabía que ella tenía que hacerlo, y entre más rápido lo hiciera mejor. Se limpio el rostro y respiro profundamente; puso su mejor cara, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Kurt. No tenía ningún plan, regularmente su mente era ágil y podía crear maravillosas historias en tan solo segundos; pero esto era diferente, esto era un golpe directo al corazón de Kurt, algo que seguramente lo mataría de dolor, y eso le dolía a ella también, por primera vez estaba paralizada de terror

El castaño estaba de pie junto a Mercedes y al juez que iba a casarlo, sonreía nerviosamente mirando a la puerta de entrada constantemente y jugando con sus manos.

—Kurt, cariño; acompáñame un momento— dijo Nina lo más normal que pudo soñar al estar frente a él.

Kurt la miro inexpresivo:

—¿Por qué, que pasa; ya llego Rick?—

Al escuchar esto la cara de Nina se descompuso, el ojiazul inmediatamente lo noto, pues la mujer no acostumbraba ser muy expresiva, dio dos pasos y comenzó a caminar a lado de la mujer de cabello cenizo hacia donde Finn y Rachel se encontraban. Al llegar ahí, la mujer de ojos ámbar se paro junto a Rachel y tomo las manos de Kurt

—Kurt— Nina suspiro —Kurt, cariño mírame y escúchame si—

Kurt miro a Rachel que lloraba y luego regreso su mirada hacia Nina, realmente no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué pasa?, me están asustando— el castaño dijo sonriéndoles nerviosamente —¿Le paso algo a Rick… Nina habla por favor?—

Nina apretó las manos de su amigo y dijo:

—No, Kurt; Rick está bien pero….—

Las lagrimas no la dejaron continuar, eso era demasiado, incluso para ella; el simple hecho de ver la cara del castaño la destruía, su amigo aun tenía ese brillo en sus ojos de felicidad; sin mencionar que Kurt había librado demasiadas batallas contra sus propios sentimientos, había renunciado a Blaine, había sufrido demasiado para llegar a ese momento, el que sería el más feliz de su vida; y Rick Carell lo había destruido en un segundo, sin razón aparente.

—¡Pero qué Nina!— Kurt se soltó de las manos de su amiga y luego las puso sobre los hombros de la mujer, la sacudió con la esperanza de que esta reaccionara y terminara la frase, de verdad ya estaba asustado —¿QUE PASA maldita sea?—

—Rick no va a venir Kurt— dijo Nina cerrando los ojos y ahogando un sollozo poniendo una mano sobre su boca

—¿Qué?— el castaño vocifero, sonriendo aun incrédulo, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse—No es cierto ¿verdad?— miro a Finn, luego a Rachel y finalmente a Nina, esperando a que los tres le dijeran que efectivamente, eso era una broma; que Rick ya estaba ahí, listo para unir su vida con la de él, pero eso no sucedió —¡No es cierto!— la respiración de Kurt se acelero aun más, y su sonrisa se fue convirtiendo en un gesto de dolor, mientras negaba con la cabeza y dejaba escapar las primeras de muchas lagrimas que estaba por derramar, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y llorando comenzó a gritar —NO, NO NO—

Los gritos llamaron la atención de Mercedes, pues era la única que estaba cerca de ellos, y rápidamente llego a ver qué sucedía.

—Kurt, cariño; por favor mírame— Nina dijo tomando el rostro del castaño fuertemente para que la mirara —¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti?, lo que sea; por favor dime algo— Pero Kurt no respondió; expeditamente se soltó del agarre de Nina y salió corriendo por el pasillo que llevaba a la entrada

—Kurt, espera— grito Nina y luego se fue tras él

Rachel miro a Finn y le dijo:

—Ve tras tu hermano Finn, Mercedes y yo nos encargaremos de los invitados—

Finn, obedeció la voz de mando de su esposa y salió tras Nina y Kurt; Mercedes solo miro confundida, Rachel la tomo del brazo y dijo:

—Vamos Mercedes, hay que avisarle a todos que… Richard no vendrá—

* * *

><p>Nina siguió a Kurt hasta el exterior del lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia, lo alcanzo cuando el castaño se detuvo a media acera, parecía un niño pequeño, perdido y confundido.<p>

—Llévame a su casa—el castaño dijo acercándose a la limosina que lo había transportado —Hay que buscarlo, tiene que venir; no puede hacerme esto, yo… yo lo elegí a él—

Nina miro a Finn que se acababa de unir a ellos, buscando una respuesta, el hombre se acerco a Kurt y le dijo:

—Si, iremos Kurt; pero tienes que controlarte, tienes que calmarte—

—¿Cómo diablos quieres que me calme Finn?— Kurt le lanzo una mirada fría y luego se subió a la limosina, Finn se subió tras él y después de indicarle al chofer a donde ir, Nina subió tras ellos.

El camino, a pesar de no ser largo, fue muy duro; Finn iba con la mirada perdida con una mueca de enojo; Nina ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos mensajes de voz y de texto le había dejado a Blaine, de repente su mirada se posaba en Kurt, que iba temblando recargado en el asiento mirando por la ventana.

Kurt estaba en una especie de _shock_, se sentía como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla, eso simplemente no podía estar pasando; Rick no lo podía haber dejado después de todo lo que habían pasado; había dejado de llorar, convencido de que Rick estaría en su casa, asustado tal vez, pero hablarían y juntos superarían lo que sea que estuviese pasando.

Llegaron al edificio de Rick, el portero inmediatamente reconoció a Kurt y los siguió con la mirada, espero unos segundos y luego llamo la atención de Nina jalándola del brazo; la mujer se quedo charlando con el hombre, y ni Finn y mucho menos Kurt se dieron cuenta de que ya no los seguía.

El castaño presionaba el botón del elevador insistentemente y Finn solo lo miraba sin decir nada; finalmente el elevador se abrió y ambos entraron; para Kurt el viaje de dicho aparato fue eterno, los diez pisos que tenían que subir parecían ser mil. Cuando estuvieron en el piso de Rick, Kurt corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del hogar de su ¿prometido? y toco el timbre insistentemente, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta con los pies y con la otra mano, Finn trato de detenerlo, pero Kurt le lanzo un manotazo agresivamente.

—Rick, Richard; se que estas ahí, ábreme por favor— la voz de Kurt empezaba a ahogarse de nuevo por el llanto —Amor, no estoy enojado, de verdad; podemos hablarlo se que estas asustado, yo también lo estoy, pe-pero…— el ojiazul seguía golpeando la puerta, pero conforme el llanto mitigaba su voz, se iba desplomando al piso.

—Richard ¡RICHARD! POR FAVOR— Kurt ahora estaba tirado en el piso llorando, Finn no pudo resistirlo más y se acerco a él

—Kurt, ven aquí; levántate— Hudson se hinco junto a su hermano en el piso y lo abrazo, como si fuera un niño; en ese momento no quedaba nada del Kurt maduro, estaba destruido y frágil.

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta del elevador se abrió, Nina salió de él con el rostro desencajado, caminó lentamente hasta donde Finn y Kurt se encontraban; antes de llegar a ellos le dirigió una mirada de muerte a un par de ancianas que estaban paradas en el marco de una puerta, seguramente presenciando "el espectáculo", las mujeres le lanzaron una sonrisa mustia y se movieron inmediatamente al interior de su departamento.

La mujer de ojos ámbar puso una mano en el hombro de Finn, que abrazaba a su hermano; el chico la miro y la mujer solo negó con la cabeza antes de decir:

—Kurt, cariño; vámonos por favor—

—No, no Nina; aquí esperare hasta que Richard regrese— respondió Hummel llorando

Nina lo tomo del brazo y trato de levantarlo, pero el castaño no cedió; entonces la chica tuvo que decirlo:

—Kurt, el no va a volver; se fue, el portero dijo que lo vio salir con una maleta hace un rato, se ha ido—

El castaño no respondió, solo se quedo inmóvil en el suelo. Finalmente luego de unos minutos Kurt se levanto sin previo aviso y camino al elevador; dio dos pasos y volteo a ver a Nina y Finn.

—Esto se acabo, hay que ir a casa—

Los aludidos se habían quedado inmóviles por el cambio tan repentino en Kurt, toda esta situación estaba fuera de esquema, nadie se imagino ver a Kurt así nunca, finalmente decidieron seguirlo y tomaron camino a casa.

* * *

><p>El castaño abrió la puerta de su casa lentamente, como deseando no entrar a su hogar; apenas unas horas antes había salido de ahí completamente feliz e ilusionado y ahora volvía con ganas de desaparecer del mundo. Al entrar a la casa, corrió inmediatamente a su habitación y se tiro en la cama; sin llorar, simplemente preguntándose ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razones habían orillado a Rick a dejarlo así, humillado frente a todos sus amigos y familiares? ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Ese era su castigo por haber jugado con los sentimientos de Rick y…?<p>

—Blaine— murmuro para sí mismo. Desde que toda esa pesadilla había iniciado, era la primera vez que lo recordaba, Lo había perdido por nada; ¿Acaso Rick se estaba vengando por lo que hubo entre ellos?

Kurt seguía perdido en sus cavilaciones cuando Nina apareció en la habitación con una taza de té en mano, se sentó al borde de la cama y tomo la mano de su amigo:

—Kurt, yo…—

Pero no pudo completar la frase, no tenia palabras que pudieran reconfortar a su amigo. Kurt solo rodo por la cama hasta darle la espalda a Nina y dijo en voz baja:

—Ahora no quiero hablar Nina—

La mujer suspiro y salió de la recamara directamente, cuando llego a la sala; se encontró con que los padres de Kurt y algunos miembros de New Directions ya estaban ahí.

—¿Dónde está Kurt?— Burt pregunto al azar

—En su habitación— Nina respondió —Esta más tranquilo, pero no quiere hablar con nadie

Burt se rasco la cabeza y apretó el puño:

—Juro que cuando encuentre a ese bastardo le arrancare la cabeza por haberle hecho esto a mi hijo—

Todos miraron al señor Hummel con horror, pues sabían que no bromeaba, no hablaba en metáfora, Carole lo tomo del brazo tranquilamente y dijo:

—Calma Burt; Kurt ya es mayor, no necesita que arregles sus problemas por él; además tu mejor que nadie debería saber que saldrá de esta airoso; solo necesita tiempo—

Burt miro a su esposa y se calmo un poco:

—Lo sé— dijo con un suspiro —Es solo que para mi sigue siendo el niño de cinco años que organizaba fiestas de té en el patio trasero—

Todos sonrieron ante esta mención de Kurt, pero luego se miraron como si no debieran hacerlo; era una situación muy extraña, era como si estuvieran reunidos en un funeral; nadie se atrevía a hablar en voz alta ni a mencionar el suceso. En ratos Burt, Mercedes, Finn o Nina iban hacia la habitación de Kurt para asegurarse de que estuviera bien; pero solo se encontraban con la puerta cerrada por dentro y sollozos que se colaban por la puerta.

Poco a poco los ex miembros de New Directions se fueron retirando a sus hoteles; y después de horas de insistencia, Finn logro llevarse a Burt a descansar a su hotel, Nina prometió que se quedaría ahí toda la noche para acompañar a Kurt y Mercedes decidió que haría lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba terminando de cenar y escuchaba algo de música, el día había sido muy largo para él, pues lo único que en lo que había podido pensar era en Rick y Kurt felizmente casados. Cuando quiso revisar la hora en el reloj de la cocina se dio cuenta de que este aun estaba escondido con todos los demás relojes de la casa y su móvil bajo la cama; decidió que ya no tenía caso que siguieran ahí, así que se dirigió a sacarlos.<p>

Lo primero que tomo fue su móvil, lo encendió y se sentó en su cama para poder revisar si tenía algún mensaje; casi se va de espaldas cuando descubrió que tenía más de treinta mensajes de texto y quince mensajes de voz, todos de Nina. Comenzó por leer los mensajes de texto, la gran mayoría de ellos solo tenían frase como _"¿Dónde diablos estas?" o "Llámame en cuanto leas esto"._ Se alarmo mucho al leerlos, no tenía idea de que cosa seria tan importante y urgente, considerando que Nina se encontraba en ese entonces en la boda de Kurt; medito un poco antes de escuchar los mensajes de voz, sin embargo lo hizo, los primeros solo le rogaban que respondiera el teléfono o llamara; conforme iba escuchando los demás, su corazón se aceleraba: "_Blaine, tienes que venir aquí por favor, paso algo con Kurt; solo comunícate quieres"; _el moreno siguió escuchando más nervioso aun sin entender nada, fue finalmente el último mensaje el que destruyo completamente sus nervios: "_Blaine, por favor comunícate en cuanto escuches esto; es Kurt, Rick lo dejo plantado, te necesita"._

El ojimiel dejo caer su móvil al piso sorprendido, no sabía con exactitud que debía sentir, solo sabía que necesitaba estar con Kurt cuanto antes, así que salió de su casa lo más rápido que pudo, y corrió por la calle sin rumbo hasta que pudo encontrar un taxi. Durante el trayecto a casa de Kurt, trataba de asimilar la noticia; no podía ser posible que el mismo Rick Carell que se presento en su casa a golpearlo y a pelear por Kurt haya sido el mismo que lo abandono el día de su boda. Y Blaine quería matarlo, estaba molesto; pero a la vez un dejo de esperanza y felicidad se apodero de su mente, ¿Al fin podría estar con Kurt?.

Para fortuna de Blaine, viaje en taxi fue rápido y veinte minutos después, ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de su amado; sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a la puerta insistentemente y medio minuto después Nina le abrió:

—¿Blaine?— saludo la mujer sorprendida.

—Nina, ¿Dónde está?— el moreno pregunto abriéndose paso al interior de la casa empujando levemente a Nina

—Hey, hey; Blaine detente por favor— dijo la mujer cerrándole el paso a Blaine que cruzo a zancadas el recibidor

—¿Qué, que pasa?— el ojimiel pregunto —Quiero ver a Kurt, tú me llamaste—

Nina se cruzo de brazos y dijo:

—Si Blaine, yo te llame en un momento de crisis; pero ahora no creo que sea lo más prudente que estés aquí—

El aludido levanto las cejas incrédulo y luego Mercedes se unió a la discusión:

—Ella tiene razón chico, no es bueno para nadie que quieras tomar ventaja de la situación—

El hombre miro a las chicas ciertamente ofendido:

—NO vengo a aprovecharme de la situación, vengo a ver como esta porque me importa, ¿De verdad creen que solo porque iba a casarse con ese poco hombre deje de amarlo?— suspiro —No me conocen bien entonces, mi amor por él va más alla de eso—

Las chicas se miraron un momento y luego volvieron a concentrarse en Blaine

—Está en su habitación— dijo Mercedes —Si logras que te abra, merecerás mi respeto chico—

Blaine le dedico una sonrisa torcida a Mercedes y camino hacia la puerta de Kurt, cuando estuvo ahí se quedo parado unos segundos buscando que decir, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando demasiado en planear algo decidió improvisar y toco la puerta.

—Sigo vivo Nina, no me he suicidado— Kurt respondió con voz monótona

Blaine aclaro su garganta y dijo:

—Kurt, soy yo… Blaine—

El castaño se levanto de golpe de la cama y prendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche, inmediatamente sintió un vuelco en el estomago, y extrañamente un poco de su miseria se disipo; sin embargo no dijo nada.

—Kurt, solo vine a ver que estas bien; después de corroborarlo me iré— dijo Blaine, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, Kurt seguía inmóvil sentado en su cama

—Por favor Kurt, todos estamos preocupados por ti— repitió Blaine, pero sin éxito

El moreno se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta y como último intento dijo:

—Está bien, me quedare aquí contigo un rato—

Kurt no podía creer que Blaine estuviera detrás de su puerta, esperando a que saliera. Por un momento Kurt pensó que lo mejor sería salir y encontrarse con él para abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir, ahora que seguramente ambos estarían libres. Pero luego se reprendió a sí mismo; simplemente eso no podía pasar, no era justo para Blaine.

Y de nuevo las lagrimas de agolpaban en sus ojos garzos, él no podía solo olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido, no podía salir y encontrarse con Anderson como si nada hubiera pasado; él había elegido a Rick, había lastimado a Blaine a pesar de que él estuvo hasta el último momento tratando de hacerlo cambiar de parecer y convenciéndolo de que debía seguir a su corazón y no a su cabeza; y el hecho de que las cosas con Rick no hubieran funcionado no le daba derecho a correr con el ojimiel, ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de su elección, aunque eso implicara quedarse solo. Era irónico como él había querido hacer las cosas correctamente, viendo que era lo mejor para los demás, tratando de no lastimarlos, había dejado sus sentimientos de lado, y ahora era él el lastimado y abandonado.

Y mientras debatía sobre lo que debía hacer y sentir se quedo dormido; sin pensar en Rick o en Blaine; simplemente deseando un segundo de paz.

Luego de un rato, Blaine se dio cuenta de que no obtendría nada quedándose sentado frente a la puerta de Kurt toda la noche y decidió irse, entro a la sala de estar para despedirse de Nina y Mercedes, que ya se estaban quedando dormidas. Nina lo acompaño hasta la puerta y pudo notar que el rostro de Blaine era todo un poema:

—Sé lo que estas pensando Blaine— dijo Nina —Pero dale tiempo, tomate un tiempo tú también; todos necesitamos un respiro de todo esto—

El pelinegro asintió y beso la frente de su amiga en agradecimiento, luego abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, pero antes de tomar su camino de vuelta a su hogar, miro a Nina y le dijo:

—Cuida de él si… y no dejes de llamarme—

La mujer solo sonrió y cerró la puerta. Mientras Blaine caminaba reflexionaba los hechos recientes; sabía que a pesar de que lo sucedido dejaba a Kurt relativamente libre, aun no podían estar juntos; al contrario, las cosas resultaban un poco más difíciles ahora; no sabía que tipo de reacción tendría el castaño, no sabía qué razones habían llevado a Rick a actuar así, había aun muchas dudas; sin embargo el no renunciaría, no ahora que tenía más posibilidades de estar con el ojiazul, si ya había luchado por Kurt, a pesar de que estaba con otro, no le importaba esforzarse un poco más. Tampoco le importaba que apenas hace unas horas Kurt aun estuviera comprometido, no le importaba que las personas a su alrededor pudieran pensar que el castaño solo lo aceptaba de vuelta por despecho hacia Rick (eso considerando que Kurt quisiera estar con él) Blaine solo creía en su amor más que nunca y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz.

* * *

><p>El domingo paso muy rápido; Nina se puso muy contenta en la mañana, cuando Kurt acepto salir de su habitación para desayunar, y aunque Hummel aun vestía el traje con el que se iba a casar, y de repente parecía catatónico, el hecho de haber salido de su encierro era un gran avance. A medio día Mercedes se despidió de ellos, pues ya tenía que volver a Miami a atender todos los asuntos que conllevaba ser una cantante famosa. Un rato después aparecieron Burt y Carole también para despedirse, ambos le dejaron claro a Kurt que lo estarían esperándolo para cuando quisiera hablar del tema, y que lo amaban y apoyaban en todo. En el transcurso de la tarde algunos ex miembros de New Directions llamaron para despedirse y reiterar su apoyo. Y por la noche Nina logro convencer a Kurt de mudarse con él por algunas semanas, solo para asegurarse de estuviera bien.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Nina casi se va de espaldas cuando encontró a Kurt en la cocina, relucientemente vestido y preparando su acostumbrado café, listo para ir a trabajar.

—Buenos días Nina— dijo sonriendo de lado —Si no te apuras a arreglarte llegaremos tarde al trabajo—

—Kurt, ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir a trabajar?— pregunto Nina mientras se servía café

—No veo porque no, digo; nadie se murió ¿cierto?— Kurt respondió

Nina solo le dedico una sonrisa y se retiro de la cocina con su taza de café, sabía muy bien que Kurt seguía destruido por dentro, pero como siempre estaba haciéndose el fuerte, y en cierto modo el hecho de no autocompadecerse era admirable de Kurt, no cualquier persona retomaba su vida normal después de una situación así, con la frente en alto y en tan poco tiempo.

Y aunque en el transcurso de la semana Kurt tuvo sus malos momentos; como cuando le grito a las modelos que adicionaban para ser la portada del mes que eran gordas y descuidadas, o cuando lanzo por la ventana diversos regalos de boda seguían llegando a su oficina de parte de sus patrocinadores y conocidos, o cuando descubrió a dos secretarias cotilleando sobre su boda fallida en su descanso y casi las despide; todos sus seres queridos estaban contentos por eso, pues era mejor que un Kurt sumido en la depresión.

Por supuesto, Nina no dejaba de buscar pretextos para llamar a Blaine e informarle todo pequeño avance que Kurt daba en la recuperación de su vida normal, y esa mañana de jueves no fue la excepción.

La mujer se encerró en su oficina y tomo el teléfono; luego marco el número de Blaine y espero en la línea:

—_Hola— _Respondió Anderson

—_Hola extraño, ¿Qué tal el día de hoy?— _dijo Nina

—_De maravilla, acabo de salir de una entrevista de trabajo— _la voz de Blaine sonaba entusiasta

—_Vaya; ya tendrás que contarme eso muy pronto—_Dijo Nina_ —Parece que hoy es un buen día para todos—_

Blaine se quedo en silencio en la línea, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía su amiga:

—_Nina, si no mal recuerdo tu misma fuiste quien me sugirió que dejara que el tiempo pasara para volver a ver a Kurt—_

—_Oh, si; pero creo que las cosas marchan muy bien, esta mañana tarareo una canción en la ducha, y preparo waffles, no te parece buena señal—_ agrego Nina.

Blaine solo lanzo una risita por la línea, no era necesario decir que le daba gusto que eso sucediera

—_Blaine ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— _Nina siguió al mando de la conversación

—_Adelante Nina, igual si me negara lo harías—_ El moreno respondió

—_Blaine, ¿de verdad estas dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo con Kurt; aunque quedes frente a todos como "el premio de consolación"?—_ Como siempre Nina decía las cosas francamente, sin filtrar ninguno de sus pensamientos antes de expresarlos

—_Claro que si Nina, si se nos presento una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos no la voy a desaprovechar dándole importancia a lo que los demás puedan decir; hace años que deje de preocuparme por eso; además, yo nunca me sentí como así, siempre estuve y sigo estando seguro de que mi amor por Kurt, nunca deje de creer en él— _La voz de Anderson tenía un entusiasmo palpable

—_Me alegra escuchar eso; sabía que así seria—_

De repente la puerta de la oficina de Nina se abrió dejando ver a un Kurt muy molesto y bañado en café

—_Bueno, por ahora tengo que dejarte; te llamare luego, bye bye— _Nina corto la llamada

—_Está bien, adiós—_ Se despidió Blaine completamente extrañado por la inesperada despedida de Santini.

—¿Qué paso?— pregunto la mujer tratando de aguantar la risa al ver el rostro molesto de Kurt y su ropa manchada de marrón

—Un accidente con el café, iré a casa a cambiarme, regresare después de la hora de la comida, ¿puedes estar a cargo hasta entonces?— respondió Kurt

—Asi lo hare cariño— asintió Nina y antes de que Kurt saliera por la puerta le dijo:

—Por cierto, Blaine te envía saludos—

Kurt alzo las cejas un poco pero no dijo nada, dejo ver una leve sonrisa de lado y luego salió de la oficina. Mientras caminaba al estacionamiento pensaba en lo extraña que resultaba la situación con Blaine, pensar en él le hacía olvidar su miseria por ser abandonado el día de su boda.

Subió a su auto y manejo tranquilamente, aun con Blaine en la cabeza; no sabía con certeza que hacer ahora respecto a él, en momentos la opción de dejar de actuar correctamente, olvidar sus temores y correr hacia él era la que le parecía más viable; pero luego se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera había pasado una semana de su fallida boda y desechaba sus impulsos. En resumen no sabía qué hacer y lo único que le importaba era romper esa enorme brecha entre ellos; porque siendo sincero, una de sus principales motivaciones para salir del hoyo en el que Rick lo había metido era Blaine, él seguía ahí a pesar de todo, tal vez ahora si le tocaba obedecer a su corazón.

* * *

><p>En menos de media hora, el ojiazul llego a su casa y bajo de su auto; iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no vio quien estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, hasta que ya estuvo a escasos tres metros de él, inmediatamente sintió que el suelo debajo de él se movía y su vista se empaño al instante.<p>

Rick se levanto y trato de mirar a los ojos a Kurt, pero no pudo

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?— pregunto Kurt, su voz temblaba

—Un rato, pensé que estarías en casa…— La voz de Rick era más bien un susurro

Kurt no dijo nada, solo lo recorrió con la mirada, sin llegar a sus ojos; el abogado no portaba su acostumbrado traje, usaba unos jeans deslavados y una camisa polo color azul marino

—¿Podríamos hablar?— cuestiono al ojiazul

_¿Hablar? _Pensó Kurt; eso era lo que menos quería, lo único que quería era gritarle toda clase de improperios y luego lanzarle cualquier objeto que se atravesara en su camino. Kurt se mordió el labio inferior y se dispuso a abrir la puerta sin decir nada, luego entro a su casa sin mirar hacia atrás, solo dejando la puerta abierta para que Rick entrara.

El abogado tardo unos segundos en seguir al ojiazul; camino por el recibidor hasta la sala de estar lentamente, pero no vio a Kurt.

El castaño había corrido a cambiarse la ropa llena de café, lo hizo muy rápido y sin fijarse exactamente en que se ponía; sus manos temblaban por los nervios y sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir, se detuvo un momento frente al tocador y respiro profundamente para calmarse; cuando estuvo listo, tomo una cajita de terciopelo azul de su mesita de noche y salió de la recamara.

Rick lo esperaba sentado en la sala; Kurt simplemente trato de acercarse pero no pudo, se quedo parado a la mitad del salón. Pasaron unos minutos de tensión y Rick dio el primer paso, se levanto del sillón y se acerco lentamente a Kurt; el ojiazul tenia la mirada baja aguantando el llanto.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, Rick puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kurt, buscando abrazarlo; sin embargo el castaño reacciono rápidamente y lo empujo por el pecho con fuerza

—¡NO…No te atrevas, no te acerques, no me toques!— grito Kurt, mientras le lanzaba golpes al azar a Rick, las lagrimas que había tratado de mitigar caían sin control sobre su rostro

Rick dejo que Kurt lo golpeara un poco, pero luego lo tomo de las muñecas para calmarlo y comenzó a decir:

—Kurt… yo… simplemente—

—No, tu nada; cállate— el castaño interrumpió soltándose del agarre de Rick —¿Por qué Richard, para que montamos todo este drama de la boda y los novios enamorados, para que tantos celos y reclamos y-y esto?— al terminar la pregunta Kurt le lanzo la cajita azul—

Rick no respondía, ahora solo tenía los ojos aguados y la mirada perdida

—Fuiste tan egoísta; dime, ¿lo hiciste para vengarte de lo que paso con Blaine?... Y luego ¡Oh por Dios Richard! deje a Blaine por ti, deje a la única persona que había amado antes de ti, lo deje a pesar de que lo que siento por él me quemaba por dentro; porque quería hacer lo correcto y no lastimarte, ¡porque te quería Richard! Y tú solo lo arruinaste— Kurt término su reclamo agotado, las lagrimas seguían surcando sus mejillas, pero ahora eran lagrimas de furia.

—Kurt cálmate, por favor necesito que me escuches— Rick dijo, finalmente mirando a Kurt a los ojos, el aludido solo respiraba agitadamente y no dijo nada; Richard saco todo el valor que tenía y comenzó:

—Kurt, yo te amo; más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar— Esas palabras partían el alma de Kurt, parecían ser solo mentiras bien planeadas y ahora el castaño odiaba esa manía que Rick tenia, de iniciar todos sus discursos con algún relato cursi, sin embargo no interrumpió.

—Cuando amas a alguien quieres verlo feliz ¿cierto?, es lo que más te importa en la vida, y yo por tu felicidad haría todo— Rick suspiro y luego de unos segundos, continuo:

—Cuando me entere de lo tuyo con Blaine, no lo soporte; así que fui a buscarlo. Le reclame y lo culpe de todo; el solo se defendió diciendo que te amaba…Entonces le repetí lo mismo que acabo de decirte; le exigí que si te amaba, se fuera y te dejara ser feliz, pues en ese momento yo creía que yo era tu felicidad, porque me habías elegido. Con el paso de los días, comencé a notar que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros; ni siquiera estabas emocionado por la boda, a veces estabas distante y de mal humor… Yo solo lo atribuía a los nervios, pero en realidad me estaba engañando—

Kurt miraba a Rick tratando de descubrir a donde se dirigía su discurso, Rick lo noto y le dedico una seña con la mano, pidiéndole que esperara un poco.

—Luego llegamos a Ohio, paso lo de la fiesta de compromiso; mi intento fallido de que Blaine no se enterara, su sorpresiva intromisión, su canción de amor, nuestra discusión en el jardín— Rick se detuvo un poco para limpiar algunas lagrimas de su rostro —Ahí descubrí lo mucho que te dolía alejar a Blaine de tu vida, lo necesitabas presente en tu vida de cualquier forma—

Richard hizo una pausa y se agacho para recoger la cajita azul que Kurt le había lanzado

—Kurt, yo no te abandone el día de nuestra boda por falta de amor, o por miedo; simplemente me llevo bastante tiempo darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, yo deje de ser tu felicidad el día en el que Blaine Anderson apareció en tu vida de nuevo—

Rick abrió la cajita y saco el anillo de compromiso de Kurt, lo tomo entre sus dedos y pregunto

—¿Alguna vez leíste la inscripción del anillo Kurt?—

El castaño negó con la cabeza, sorprendido, tomo el anillo e hizo un leve esfuerzo para leer las pequeñas palabras

— "_Semper Amemos"— _repitió

—Es latín, significa "Amémonos siempre"— Rick explico

El abogado tomo la mano de Kurt y sorprendentemente el castaño no lo rechazo, luego siguió hablando sin darle a Kurt oportunidad de interrumpir:

— Asi es Kurt, te amo; por eso quiero verte feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Simplemente seguí mi propio consejo y me aleje, antes de que fuera tarde; te deje libre para puedas ser feliz con quien en realidad amas—

Kurt bajo la mirada sorprendido, nunca hubiera esperado eso, sin embargo el asunto no terminaba ahí:

—El asunto es que… ahora Blaine y yo ya no podemos estar juntos—

—¿De que estas hablando Kurt?

—No voy a llegar con Blaine y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado—

Rick negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—¿Por qué no Kurt? Ustedes se aman y….—

—Por favor Richard, creo que no eres la persona más indicada para discutir esto—

Hubo otro momento de silencio:

—Tienes razón Kurt— Rick se alejo del castaño y camino con rumbo al recibidor

—Es el momento de decir adiós Kurt; de verdad, solo deseo que puedas perdonarme algún día por la forma tan mala en la que se dieron las cosas; yo… yo siempre estaré pensando en ti y deseando que logres darte cuenta de que las cosas no son tan complicadas como parecen, a veces solo necesitas dejarte llevar por tus impulsos e ir hacia adelante sin meditarlo mucho—

Kurt camino hacia él para darle la cajita con el anillo, pero Rick lo rechazo

—No Kurt, es tuyo; puedes hacer con el lo que gustes—

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza y dio dos pasos atrás para alejarse de Rick, impactado por todo lo que acababa de suceder; aun sin comprender del todo la situación, sin meditarlo mucho le dijo al abogado:

—Espero que tú también seas feliz Rick—

El aludido sonrió y luego desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida, la puerta se cerró tras el suavemente y Kurt solo se quedo de pie, asimilando todo lo sucedido. Luego saco su móvil del bolsillo y escribió un mensaje para Nina:

"_Querida, me tomare la tarde libre; necesito pensar en algunas cosas, cuando llegues a casa hablamos, te adora K"_

Quizá, con un poco de suerte, todo el drama, llanto, enojo, culpa y tristeza estaban quedando atrás, abriéndole pasó a su felicidad…

* * *

><p><strong>El próximo capítulo al fin se viene el Klaine, espero tenerlo listo antes del miércoles; gracias por su paciencia y apoyo… Julieta :)<strong>


	14. Al fin juntos

**¡Holaaaa de nuevo! de verdad espero que estén muy muy bien; estoy demasiado feliz de estar de vuelta; de verdad estar tanto tiempo sin escribir aumenta considerablemente mis niveles de estrés. El fin de semana pasado estuve por aquí con un one shot (Somebody's me); simplemente necesitaba publicar algo, sin embargo eso fue sencillo porque ya lo tenía escrito, solo le di una pequeña revisada; lo difícil fue llegar con este capítulo.**

**Por favor no me acribillen, linchen, maldigan o apedreen; de verdad LAMENTO MUCHO la demora, debo confesar que estos días han sido demasiado intensos en la escuela; además de la carga de materias normal, recién comencé a tratar con pacientes y estaba algo aterrada, en momentos sentía que no sabía nada y ciertamente eso es algo demasiado serio, no es ético andar por ahí sin estar cien por ciento preparado; así que tuve que hacer un repaso general de todo lo que he aprendido en tres años de escuela y pasar algunas horas de platica con los profesores para convencerme que no es que no sepa nada, simplemente todo ese ambiente en nuevo para mí; de verdad fue intenso y extenso; pero bueno, creo que ya me extendí mucho hablando de mis problemas. La buena noticia es que la fiebre del inicio de clases acaba de pasar, ya se agoto todo ese entusiasmo de los maestros por llenarnos de tarea y ahora se comportan como personas con vida, dejando así que uno continúe con la propia.**

**Bueno, nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia, hasta ahora este cuenta como el penúltimo capítulo, pero ustedes saben que en estos asuntos nada es seguro; sin embargo, lo más que esto puede extenderse es hasta el capitulo 16. Debo confesar que como siempre me duele terminarla, realmente ame escribir esta historia, ciertamente el resultado fue diferente a lo que tenía planeado en un principio, pero me agrada decir que el cambio fue para bien. **

**Y bueno, como no puedo quedarme simplemente sin escribir y fantasear con mis amados Blaine y Kurt, me puse a pensar en otra historia y mientras vagaba por mis viejos documentos encontré algunas de mis historias viejas que aun no tenían nada que ver con Glee, y me alegre de ver una en especial, que fue mi examen final en la materia de taller de lectura y redacción en aquellos dorados tiempo de preparatoria y decidí que sería maravilloso adaptarla a Klaine; ciertamente tiene algunas (muchas) fallas que hay que corregir y hace falta desarrollarla más, solamente tiene material como para tres capítulos, pero simplemente me encanta la idea de publicarla. Asi que por fortuna o desgracia (depende de su perspectiva) seguiré rondando por aquí, con la esperanza de volverlos a encontrar a todos en esta nueva historia.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y todo el apoyo para esta historia, no tengo palabras suficientes que puedan describir la felicidad que embarga mi ser siempre que los leo, son el mejor impulso para seguir aquí plasmando todas esas locuras que rondan por mi mente.**

**En este capítulo Joe vuelve, y al fin se da cuenta de que sus planes no son tan buenos como él pensaba; digamos que esto es el principio de su fin, pero aun se viene el golpe final. Quería ponerlo en este mismo capítulo, pero decidí que sería mejor dedicarle más espacio al tan esperado Klaine, ¡finalmente lo tenemos! (y créanme aun hay un poco más de donde vino ese) y bueno ya no les adelanto nada más, solo espero que les guste…**

**Ok, creo que esta vez si me extendí bastante en la nota de autor, por ahora creo que es todo; muchas gracias de nuevo por todo; cuídense mucho y sean muy felices, suerte y hasta luego :D**

**Nota: La reunión de Joe y Blaine es simultánea al encuentro de Rick y Kurt en casa de este **

**La canción de este capítulo es: I don't wanna miss a thing de Aerosmith (¡me derrito!)**

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX; sin embargo, ya trabajo en una conspiración para adueñármelos…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14:<strong>

Blaine se quedo extrañado por la forma en la que Nina lo había cortado al teléfono; aunque francamente no se asustaba, conocía a su amiga por impulsiva y sabía que pronto le tendría una explicación para su extraña conducta. Dio algunos pasos felices fuera del edificio de una de las disqueras más importantes en Nueva York, donde recién acababa de tener una entrevista. Al fin su trabajo estaba dando frutos; no los que él había esperado en un principio, pero de cualquier forma eran buenos. Un ejecutivo de dicha disquera lo había llamado para ofrecerle una generosa suma por los derechos de algunas de sus canciones y usarlas para impulsar la carrera de una estrella adolescente, al principio Blaine se sintió muy ofendido, pues esa canciones estaban escritas especialmente para impulsar su propia carrera como cantante; pero luego de varias horas de reflexión se dio cuenta que quizá su idea de triunfar en el mundo artístico a sus casi 31 años no era muy viable; así que acepto, ahora tendría un empleo muy bien remunerado.

Se detuvo al final de la acera para buscar un taxi, cuando vio una figura conocida cruzando la calle corriendo:

—Joe— vocifero mientras se abría paso para alcanzarlo

El ojiverde acelero el paso al escuchar su nombre; pero luego de un suspiro molesto se detuvo, Blaine troto un poco y lo alcanzo en la otra acera.

—Blaine, hola— dijo el chico tímidamente

—Hola Joe, que bueno verte; hace mucho que no nos encontrábamos— dijo Blaine entusiasta

Joe sonrió, al parecer sinceramente y respondió:

—Cierto, mucho tiempo si—

—Por cierto, no deberías estar en el trabajo ahora—

Joe miro al suelo y empezó a jugar con sus manos:

—Ya no trabajo ahí, desde hace un par de semanas—

La forma en la que Joe jugaba con sus manos llamo la atención de Blaine, el moreno las miro y se dio cuenta de que tenían varios rasguños y cicatrices, sin mencionar que las uñas de Joe parecían estar arrancadas a mordidas; Anderson trato de disimular y miro al ojiverde a los ojos

—No lo sabía, tal vez deberíamos ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas; yo iba a comer algo, ¿No vienes?—

Joe ladeo un poco la cabeza y sin pensarlo asintió, Blaine sonrió y luego levanto la mano buscando un taxi, mientras Joe lo seguía. Abordaron el vehículo y mientras Blaine le daba indicaciones al taxista de a dónde ir, Joe se hundía en sus recuerdos:

_Joe esperaba en la larga fila de la caja del supermercado, no era posible que la gente fuera tan inepta y tardara tanto en cobrar; decidió tomar una revista y ojearla para no desesperarse más; curiosamente era "la competencia" de la revista de Kurt, su antiguo trabajo. Comenzó a ojearla y no había pasado ni tres hojas del ejemplar cuando se encontró con algo que lo dejo helado: Un artículo de página completa que anunciaba de manera ofensiva, y obviamente con ánimos de difamar, como Kurt Hummel había sido abandonado por su prometido minutos antes de dar el sí frente a un juez apenas un par de días atrás._

_Joe miro el artículo aun sin saber que pensar y luego lanzo la revista a su canasta de compras; definitivamente no era el momento de ponerse a leer algo que le causaría bastantes reacciones._

_Llego a su casa y lanzo la bolsa de las compras al suelo, inmediatamente saco la revista y leyó el artículo detenidamente varias veces; cuando su mente proceso la información su cara era de regocijo… ¡Lo había logrado!, había hecho que Rick Carell dejara a Kurt en medio de la humillación más grande de su vida, había sido mejor de lo que imaginaba; ya se podía imaginar a Kurt en este momento, muriendo de depresión, sintiéndose lo poca cosa que ya era, rogando porque se lo tragara la tierra; si, finalmente estaba donde se lo merecía, en el hoyo más profundo del mundo._

_Sin embargo su felicidad duro apenas unas horas, luego de eso, una imagen atravesó su mente:_

_Blaine…_

_No podía ser posible, simplemente no; ese no podía ser el resultado de su plan, Joe Dumount no podía haber provocado sin querer, que Blaine tuviera el camino libre hacia Kurt._

_Se llevo las manos a la cabeza desesperado. Conocía a Blaine, sabia cuanto amaba (aunque odiara pensarlo) a Kurt, sabía que en el momento en el que el pelinegro se enterara de que Hummel ya no tenía ningún compromiso, iría tras él y se quedaría esperando frente al ojiazul hasta el momento en el que este lo aceptara de vuelta; así tuviera que esperar quinientos años. _

_Luego de calmarse un poco, Joe llamo a Blaine a su casa, necesitaba saber de alguna forma si se equivocaba o no; sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, y no tenia ánimos de dejarle un mensaje; seguramente ya estaba tras Hummel ya él estaba tratando de evitarlo. _

_Asi pasaron algunos días más, Joe trataba de contactar a Blaine pero no lograba avances; cuando conversaban los diálogos eran sin sentido y muy breves; Joe no se atrevía a preguntarle si aun seguía interesado en Kurt, o a comentarle acerca del plantón que Rick le había dado, con suerte, quizá Blaine no se había enterado aun, y definitivamente no iba a ser Joe el que se lo dijera, si es que ese era el caso._

_Sin embargo Dumount cayó en la cuenta de que Blaine no le diría nada de su situación con Hummel aunque preguntara; el ojiverde tendría que buscarlas por su propia cuenta, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue seguir cada paso que Blaine diera, así no podría ocultarle nada._

_Y desde ese día Joe solo dedicaba su tiempo a andar tras Blaine, si él moreno estaba en su casa, Joe se sentado en la acera de enfrente y desde ahí vigilaba por si alguien (específicamente Kurt Hummel) venia de visita, o si Blaine salía, el ya estaba listo para ir tras él por la ciudad. Había abandonado definitivamente su búsqueda de un nuevo empleo, había dejado de ver a sus pocos amigos; en resumen habia abandonado su vida normal. Y esa tarde lo había seguido hasta la disquera y había esperado ahí hasta verlo salir, desgraciadamente el ojiverde no actuó con la suficiente agilidad y Blaine lo vio._

—Joe, Joe ¿estás bien? ¿Me estas escuchando?— Blaine pregunto pasando una mano frente al rostro del más joven

—¡Ah!, si, si Blaine lo siento— respondió

—Te preguntaba si estaba bien que fuéramos al restaurant vegetariano de siempre— cuestiono el moreno.

Joe miro sus manos sobre su regazo y luego respondió:

—Seguro, si—

Ambos chicos arribaron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa del exterior, como siempre acostumbraban cuando salían; ordenaron alimentos y comenzaron a hablar de temas al azar. Joe no encontraba la manera de saber si Blaine estaba con Kurt ahora que el castaño era libre; lo conocía bien, sabía que el moreno no estaría desaprovechando la oportunidad de estar con Kurt y eso, lo volvía loco.

La mesera les trajo sus platos y comenzaron a comer en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por Joe:

—Amo las citas espontaneas, de verdad ya extrañaba verte Blaine—

Blaine levanto el rostro de su plato y le dio una sonrisa cálida al ojiverde, tomo su mano amistosamente y dijo:

—Joe, sabes que te aprecio demasiado y te tengo bastante cariño; pero esto no es una cita—

—Pero, ¿Por qué no Blaine?, nos llevamos bien, tenemos química y sé que lo nuestro es especial desde que nos conocimos, desde la primera vez que nos vimos— dijo Joe

Blaine frunció un poco el ceño, lo que Joe decía era en realidad muy exagerado, el moreno no quería que Joe siguiera insistiendo, sabía que eso le hacía mal, tomo amistosamente su mano y dijo:

—Joe, yo estoy con alguien más— Blaine se sintió mal por un momento al mentirle a Joe, en realidad el aun no estaba con Kurt, ni siquiera sabía si el castaño estaba dispuesto a verlo de nuevo.

Un destello de furia se apodero de Dumount y se soltó de la mano de Blaine, sin decir nada siguió comiendo.

Ambos hombres terminaron de comer en completo silencio, las cosas se pusieron demasiado incomodas; el ojimiel trato de componer las cosas y pregunto:

—Entonces Joe, ¿Por qué ya no trabajas en la revista?, ¿Todo está bien?—

El aludido jugo un poco con su tenedor y sin despegar la vista del plato respondió:

—Si, todo bien; supongo que fui despedido por alguna cuestión administrativa, realmente no lo esperaba pero bueno; que se le hace—

—¿Te despidieron?— pregunto Blaine con incredulidad, Joe solo asintió con la cabeza apretando los labios en señal de afirmación.

—¿Y ya tienes un nuevo empleo?— prosiguió Anderson mientras le hacia una seña a la mesera para que le trajera la cuenta

—No, bueno; por supuesto que he buscado, pero no hay muchas buenas oportunidades— dijo Joe descuidadamente, como si tratar el tema lo estuviera fastidiando.

Blaine sonrió cordialmente y luego dijo:

—Dime si puedo ayudarte en algo, podría hablar con Kurt, quizá así podrías regresar a tu antiguo puesto, no entiendo porque fuiste despedido—

Joe sonreía, pero al escuchar nombrar a Kurt su semblante se endureció:

—Oh; no, no Blaine—dijo con una falsa vocecita melosa —No hace falta que hagas eso; además supongo que ahora el señor Hummel no debe estar disponible, debe estar de viaje de bodas o algo así—

Blaine bajo la mirada y un conato de sonrisa se pinto en su rostro al decir:

—Oh, no lo sabes; Kurt no se caso con Rick—

—Vaya, no lo sabía; eso sí que es una gran sorpresa…— Joe fue interrumpido por la mesera que traía la cuenta, luego la plática se interrumpió mientras Blaine buscaba su tarjeta de crédito y se la entregaba a la chica.

Joe suspiro y luego sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por la furia que lo invadía dijo:

—Entonces es por eso, ¿Es por él que no quieres estar conmigo?—

Blaine levanto las cejas sorprendido ante la pregunta inesperada

—Joe… yo— Blaine suspiro, no quería lastimar los sentimientos de Joe, pero tampoco quería mentirle —Tu sabes cómo está toda esta situación…— suspiro —Y debo ser sincero contigo porque lo mereces, en mi vida nunca ha habido nadie más que ÉL—

En ese momento la ira de Joe alcanzo niveles exagerados, nunca había sentido tanto calor en su rostro, ni tantas ganas de gritas y golpear todo a su paso; se sentía basura, finalmente Blaine le había confirmado que nunca había significado nada para él, a pesar de todo lo que Joe lo intento; pero no podía dejar que Blaine se diera cuenta, después de todo, no era su culpa en realidad; la culpa de todo era de Hummel, siempre lo había sido, por el simple hecho de existir.

Blaine seguía mirándolo, esperando una respuesta, sin embargo lo único que Joe hizo fue levantarse violentamente de la silla y decirle:

—Está bien Blaine, lo entiendo— mintió con enojo —pero muy pronto llegara el momento en el que te arrepentirás por haberme rechazado; tú y sobre todo Hummel lo pagaran—

El joven salió hecho un torbellino del lugar sin oportunidad de replica para Blaine; quien se quedo asombrado ante la reacción de Dumount, su amenaza sonaba tan seria. Se quedo ahí unos minutos y después decidió que no quedaba nada mejor que hacer que volver a su casa.

* * *

><p>Kurt llevaba un largo rato en sentado en su sala de estar, aun asimilando todo lo que acababa de pasar con Rick, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados; por un lado le agradecía tanto haber hecho lo que él no se había atrevido, le agradecía haberse sacrificado por su felicidad, lo cual no sabía bien si lo merecía. Pero por otro lado no podía perdonarlo por haberlo dejado en el altar, por no hablar antes con él por haber hecho el asunto tan dramático, por haberle hecho pasar la humillación más grande de su vida.<p>

Lo que más lo había golpeado fue la frase que le dijo antes de despedirse _"__las cosas no son tan complicadas como parecen, a veces solo necesitas dejarte llevar por tus impulsos e ir hacia adelante sin meditarlo mucho"_ ¿Qué le quería decir, Rick sabía que Kurt siempre dejaba sus sentimientos de lado y se guiaba por lo que su mente le indicaba, que su corazón siempre estaba en segundo término? Rick le estaba dando a entender que fuera por Blaine, sin pensar en lo que pudiera pasar, que dejara de ser el adulto maduro y por unos minutos se volviera el Kurt de dieciséis años, el enamorado; ¡Maldición, todos le decían eso!.

Detuvo un poco sus pensamientos y luego miro la cajita azul de terciopelo que tenía entre sus manos, la abrió y miro su anillo, que representaba el juramento de amor eterno de Rick, el cual había cumplido como el caballero que era; lo menos que podía hacer era corresponderle el gesto e ir tras Blaine..

—_Maldición Hummel_— una voz en su cabeza le dijo —¿_No aprendes nada? Por una vez en tu vida deja de poner a los demás como pretexto; sabes que eres tú y solo tu el que quiere ir tras Blaine_— Extrañamente la voz en su cabeza sonaba como Nina, pero tenía mucha razón; él deseaba demasiado ir tras Blaine, desde el momento en el que el había tocado a la puerta de su habitación aquella triste noche después de que Rick lo había abandonado, desde el momento en el que irrumpió en la fiesta de compromiso y le había cantado, incluso desde que lo llamo ebrio en Navidad… ¿A quién engañaba? Había querido ir tras Blaine desde el momento en el que se habían reencontrado en el restaurant japonés, desde que había vuelto a entrar en su vida y lo había partido como un rayo; incluso antes, desde que habían hecho ese estúpido acuerdo de seguir con sus vidas y no lastimarse con una relación a larga distancia; siempre, toda la vida había sido Blaine, nunca ha habido nadie más que ÉL.

Se levanto, tomo su abrigo de la percha que estaba en el recibidor y salió de su casa sin nada más que las llaves de su auto, lo abordo y comenzó a conducir por inercia, era como si su cuerpo y su mente supieran a dónde dirigirse; como si existiera algún tipo de magnetismo atrayéndolo hacía _ÉL._

Se estaciono frente al edificio de Blaine y bajo de su vehiculo, entro al lugar y camino sin pensarlo; en este momento lo menos que quería era que su parte racional lo hiciera dar media vuelta. Tomo el elevador y presiono el botón del piso de Blaine, mientras el ascensor subía lentamente, las mariposas en el estomago de Kurt aumentaban, tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de bajar del aparato y caminar hasta la puerta de Blaine.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente al departamento de Blaine, cruzo los brazos y se quedo parado frente a la puerta; en ese momento se imagino que su cerebro y su corazón tenían una guerra por ocupar un mismo lugar.

"_Por Dios Kurt, como si de verdad el corazón estuviera involucrado en esto, eso solo es un mito que las personas románticas inventan, el corazón solo bombea sangre…"_

Se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a divagar en sus pensamientos, eso hacia siempre que estaba nervioso; levanto la mano y la acerco al botón del timbre, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo se detuvo, suspiro y lo intento de nuevo; pero no lo logro.

"_No es lo correcto, la vida no es así de fácil"_

El ojiazul dio media vuelta y camino rápidamente de regreso al elevador, la razón había ganado otra vez, se apoyo en la pared para esperar el elevador y cerró los ojos, lamentándose por ser tan cobarde, pero no estaba listo, no sabía si era lo correcto; si tan solo hubiera algo, una señal que le dijera que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien…

De repente la puerta del elevador se abrió, y antes de que el castaño abriera los ojos y se moviera, una voz penetro en sus oídos:

—Kurt—

Giro la cabeza rápidamente y al abrir los ojos se encontró con Blaine frente a él, con una media sonrisa

—Hola Blaine— respondió

—¿Ya te ibas?— pregunto el moreno

—Si es que… bueno yo…— Kurt no podía articular ni una frase, ¿Qué le ocurría?

Blaine pareció entender, y a pesar de que él tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, hizo un esfuerzo por articular palabras coherentes

—¿Quieres pasar un rato?— dijo Blaine, inmediatamente Kurt puso una cara de duda; así que se apresuro a corregir —O bueno, podrías esperarme un momento, necesito alimentar a mi cachorro y tomar mi abrigo; después podríamos salir a dar un paseo y charlar un poco—

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza, luego comenzó a caminar tras Blaine.

El moreno trato de abrir la puerta lo más rápido que pudo; pero le era imposible siquiera sostener firmemente las llaves, luego de un par de intentos lo logro, abrió la puerta y como todo un caballero le ofreció el paso a Kurt con una seña galante

—Adelante, esta es tu casa— dijo Blaine

Kurt le sonrió y dio un par de pasos al interior del hogar de Blaine, el cual lucia muy diferente a la última vez que estuvo ahí, ahora el lugar parecía más acogedor y todo ahí parecía gritar su nombre. Escucho cuando la puerta se cerró suavemente y miro a Blaine, el moreno estaba recargado en la puerta también mirándolo, hubo un silencio intenso de varios segundos, lo único que se escuchaban eran las respiraciones, y con mucha atención seguramente también los latidos acelerados de sus corazones, que en ese momento debían encontrarse al límite.

Entonces con un movimiento rápido e inesperado, Kurt se lanzo hacia a Blaine, en menos de dos segundos lo tomo del rostro y lo atrajo fuertemente hacia él para besarlo. El castaño presiono sus labios con los de Blaine con mucha fuerza y necesidad, y un poco de terror se asentó en él cuando se dio cuenta que Blaine no respondía, estaba a punto de separar su rostro del de Anderson, cuando sintió que el moreno comenzaba a moverse a su ritmo y rodeaba su cintura con los brazos; sin pensarlo dos veces Kurt abrió su boca para dar entrada a la ansiosa lengua de Blaine, Kurt de verdad necesitaba tener el mayor contacto posible con Blaine, sentía una enorme presión en el pecho tratando de liberarse y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse; paseo sus manos por el cabello de Blaine con urgencia y rapidez, tratando de acercar más el rostro de su amado al suyo.

Blaine por su parte sentía que las piernas estaban a punto de dejar de responderle en el momento en el que sintió su lengua librando una lucha con la de Kurt por la dominancia del beso, los labios suaves de Kurt eran como fuego que lo quemaban y aumentaban su necesidad, entonces presiono sus brazos alrededor de la delgada figura de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia él, como si quisiera que ambos cuerpos se convirtieran en uno solo; lo presiono con fuerza, segundos después se dio cuenta de que era demasiada, pues Kurt había ahogado un gemido que el moreno estaba seguro era de dolor.

Esto causo que Kurt se separara de Blaine para recuperar aire, ambos hombres respiraban aceleradamente pero no dejaron de abrazarse ni se movieron un centímetro de sus posiciones; Blaine puso su frente sobre la de Kurt y cerró los ojos, cuando sintió que se había recuperado un poco, volvió a atacar la boca de Kurt.

Inmediatamente el ojiazul dio un pequeño brinco que le sirvió como impulso para enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine; el moreno reacciono a dicho movimiento y lo tomo con fuerza de los muslos para que ninguno de los dos callera; ese movimiento provoco que la intensidad de los besos y las caricias aumentara; Kurt comenzó a besar a Blaine más rápido, con más urgencia y deseo, dando pequeños mordiscos a los labios del pelinegro. Blaine por su parte comenzó a recorrer con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo de Kurt a su alcance, sus piernas, su espalda y espalda baja, todo con la intención de memorizar cada centímetro del cuerpo del ojiazul.

Kurt simplemente ya no podía pensar con claridad, y los brazos de Blaine comenzaban a temblar por el peso de Kurt sobre ellos; así que en un movimiento rápido, Anderson sentó a su amado torpemente sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la puerta, tirando un florero y el recipiente donde se ponían las llaves y sin dejar de besarlo, ahora sus labios recorrían la mandíbula de Kurt, haciendo un camino hacia su cuello; Blaine besaba chupaba y succionaba la piel de Kurt, seguramente en breve tendría algunas marcas violáceas y con su manos recorría las piernas de Kurt ansiosamente. A su vez, las manos de Kurt paseaban por los costados de Blaine delicadamente por debajo de su camisa, hasta que se detuvieron en la hebilla del cinturón de Blaine, Kurt empezaba a deshacerla cuando Blaine se detuvo y se alejo de Kurt intempestivamente.

—No Kurt, no podemos— dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Kurt aun sobre la mesa respirando agitadamente, con los labios hinchados y un poco despeinado lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y la sorpresa nadando en su rostro

Blaine dejo salir un suspiro de frustración y apretó los ojos, aun reprimiéndose internamente por haber destruido el momento, pero él era un caballero; no podía tomar ventaja de la situación.

Kurt a su vez se sintió un tonto, el primer pensamiento que cruzo su mente fue _"lo sabía", _sin embargo no entendía bien porque Blaine le había seguido el juego y no lo había detenido antes de que la cosas se pusieran intensas.

Kurt se bajo de la mesa de un salto, el sonido de sus pies pisando los vidrios del florero fueron lo único que se escucho, con la mirada en el suelo comenzó un dialogo:

—¿Blaine, no me quieres, no quieres estar conmigo?— pregunto sin pensarlo, seguramente el filtro por el que pasaban sus pensamientos se habia atrofiado.

Blaine rasco su nuca y negó con la cabeza, luego dijo.

—Kurt— suspiró —claro que te quiero; te deseo, te necesito y te amo más de lo que yo mismo puedo imaginar; cada minuto más el sentimiento crece y me quema por dentro; me vuelve loco y tú lo sabes— el moreno se acerco de nuevo a Kurt y tomo sus manos —pero por más que lo desee, no puedo hacernos esto; tú no estás listo—

Kurt frunció el seño sin entender lo que sucedía, las acciones de Blaine contradecían sus palabras; su respiración aun era entrecortada y temblaba un poco, se acomodo el abrigo y el cabello y se camino a la puerta decidió a irse. Blaine lo noto y se paro frente a la puerta.

—No, aun no es hora de que te vayas— dijo decidido

Kurt no dijo nada, sabía que si intentaba hablar se soltaría a llorar, odiaba que Blaine lo pusiera así, odiaba que todo fuera tan complicado.

—¿Acaso estamos jugando Blaine?, no concibes lo difícil que es para mí venir aquí y demostrarte lo que siento, demostrarte que te amo— Kurt dio un suspiro —No te entiendo, un día me haces elegir entre tú y Rick y ahora que podemos estar juntos tu solo…—

Blaine se acerco a él y puso sus dedos en los labios de Kurt pidiéndole que se callara, Kurt soltó una lágrima e hizo caso, el moreno dio un largo suspiro intentando poner en orden sus ideas y comenzó a hablar:

—Kurt, créeme estoy demasiado conciente de eso, llevo todos estos días tratando de encontrar la forma de acercarme a ti sin hacer esto más difícil— suspiro — ¿Crees que no pensé lo mismo que tú? Ir a buscarte y tomarte en mis brazos sin pensar en nada más, créeme que lo hice— Blaine hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Kurt, pero el castaño no hacía nada, solo lo miraba esperando entender lo que quería decirle —aquella noche, cuando Rick y… bueno esa noche fui a verte y cada parte de mi deseaba eso; sin embargo no puede ser así, las cosas no deben ser así—

Kurt rio irónicamente y se llevo las manos a la cadera, miro al piso, apretó los ojos y trago saliva, luego dijo:

—Vaya, no puedo entender esto, no sé qué prueba nos está poniendo la vida que no permite que estemos en el mismo espacio y tiempo— rio —Ahora eres tu el que piensa como adulto, y yo soy el niño de dieciséis años que se deja guiar por la pasión—

Blaine se acerco a él y puso su mano sobre la pálida mejilla del ojiazul

—Kurt, no…— Blaine decidió que lo mejor era sonreír, no quería que este momento se pusiera más difícil de lo que ya era, después de todo lo que intentaba era dejar las cosas claras para que al fin pudieran estar juntos —Lo vez, aun no estamos listos para hacer las cosas de esta manera, lo tuyo con Rick esta aun muy reciente; necesitamos enfriar nuestras cabezas… y nuestros cuerpos—

Kurt no parecía estar convencido con el argumento de Blaine, en su mente estaba seguro de que esto encaminaría otra separación, más drama para ellos, simplemente todos sus esfuerzos por estar juntos eran en vano

—¿Qué significa eso?— el castaño cuestiono tajante —Esa estúpida frase que siempre decimos "necesitamos tiempo", no sé si pueda soportarlo Blaine, ya soporte demasiado tiempo sin ti y…—

Blaine volvió a interrumpir a Kurt atrayéndolo a él para abrazarlo, pero ya no era un abrazo ansioso y pasional como hacia unos minutos, era tierno, y con él deseaba transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él, que no cabia en su pecho, y que por eso salía por cada uno de los poros de su piel

—No Kurt, ya no será así— dijo besando la frente del castaño —Por primera vez en nuestra vida quiero hacer las cosas correctamente, quiero empezar caminando y no corriendo, quiero que demos un paso a la vez, pero JUNTOS— Blaine hizo una pausa al sentir los brazos de Kurt enredándose alrededor de su cintura —Necesitamos recuperarnos de todo lo que ha pasado, nuestra forma de actuar hace unos momentos no es la correcta; no podemos dar pasos de esa magnitud por ahora, necesitamos recuperarnos a nosotros mismos, reparar el daño que nos hicimos, necesitamos empezar desde el principio, conocernos de nuevo; queremos hacer de cuenta que diez años no pasaron y no podemos simplemente hacerlo, en todo ese tiempo cambiamos y vivimos cosas que nos marcaron—

Blaine se separo del castaño y tomo su rostro suavemente con sus manos para que lo mirara:

—Kurt quiero volver a conquistarte, quiero invitarte al cine y hacer esa estúpida maniobra del bostezo para abrazarte, quiero sorprenderte, quiero ganarme cada beso tuyo con detalles, quiero volver a sentir mariposas en el estomago, reír como idiota todo el día, que los escalofríos me recorran con la simple mención de tu nombre—

Kurt se conmovió mucho por lo que Blaine había dicho, su corazón salto dentro de su pecho; pero otra vez el Kurt adulto se apodero de él

—Blaine, no necesitamos hacer eso, ya somos adultos; ya no tenemos todo el tiempo por delante—

—Kurt, yo sé que esto es más difícil para ti que para mí; tu pasaste por esa situación con Rick, aun hay algo de amor por él dentro de ti— Blaine acaricio de nuevo el rostro de Kurt —Por eso debo hacerlo, debo conquistarte para que tu corazón, cada pequeña parte de él sea para mi, así como el mío te pertenece solo a ti—

Con esta última frase Kurt se derritió, trato de buscar un argumento coherente para darle a Blaine, pero se dio cuenta de que realmente no quería contradecirlo; el también quería eso, quería estar con Blaine, y lo que el moreno planteaba era realmente lo mejor para ambos, sabía que Anderson había pensado demasiado en lo que quería para ambos. El castaño cerró los ojos y sonrió recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine

—Entonces, este es nuestro nuevo inicio; ¿finalmente?—

Blaine hizo un sonido de afirmación y abrazo a Kurt con amor, no podía creer que al fin nada se interponía entre ellos.

—Blaine, ¿puedo quedarme contigo hoy?; ya no quiero estar solo— pregunto Kurt

—Claro que puedes mi amor— dijo Blaine —Este siempre ha sido tu lugar.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados en el recibidor un largo rato, hasta que los ladridos del cachorro de Blaine los interrumpieron

—¿Tienes un perro Blaine?— pregunto Kurt riendo

—Claro que lo tengo, incluso lo lleve un dia a tu casa— respondio Blaine extrañado de que Kurt no lo recordara

Kurt hizo una cara de asco y al verla Blaine cuestiono:

—¿Qué pasa?—

—No me gustan los perros, ensucian todo y llenan la ropa de pelos— el castaño respondió con una mueca que hizo que Blaine sonriera de oreja a oreja, luego continúo su dialogo:

—Pero Kurt, no recuerdas cuando planeábamos nuestro futuro, decíamos que tendríamos un perro y lo llamaríamos Dalton, en honor a nuestra academia—

Kurt entrecerró los ojos y medito unos segundos, luego hizo una mueca triunfante y respondió:

—No puede ser, había olvidado todo eso—

Blaine rio y dio un pequeño toque en la nariz de su amado para luego soltarse de su abrazo y abrirse camino a la pequeña terraza del departamento

—Debo alimentarlo, ponte cómodo, regreso en un momento—

Blaine se alejo sonriendo y Kurt camino hacia la sala, realmente la casa de Blaine había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estaba ahí, ahora si tenía la personalidad de Blaine impresa por todos lados, paseo un poco por los libreros encontrando discos y libros que conocía muy bien, algunas fotos de sus ex compañeros de Dalton y hasta la misma fotografía que Kurt tenía de New Directions el día que ganaron las nacionales en 2012; pero la que más llamo su atención fue una foto suya de su graduación de la universidad. La tomo y se dirigió al sillón para sentarse, ¿Cómo era posible que Blaine tuviera esa foto suya?

Se quedo mirándola unos minutos hasta que Blaine entro a la sala

—¿Blaine, de donde sacaste esta foto?— el castaño pregunto queriendo parecer molesto

Blaine se sentó junto a él y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros

—La vi la primera vez que fui a casa de Nina, y se la pedí, ella me la regalo con todo gusto—

—Por todos los cielos, debo avisarle a Nina donde estoy, tal vez se preocupe— Kurt salto del sillón alterado

—No lo creo, seguramente sabe donde estas— Blaine dijo con una risita picara

Kurt solo asintió y se recargo en el hombro de Blaine, se quedo unos minutos asi y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, se estaba quedando dormido al compas de los latidos de Blaine, el moreno lo miro luego de unos minutos y se dio cuenta:

—Kurt, ¿estás dormido?—

El castaño rio y respondió:

—Estaba por hacerlo, hasta hace unos segundos—

Blaine se levanto y le ofreció su mano

—Entonces es hora de ir a la cama—

Kurt lo miro extrañado y dijo:

—Blaine, pensé que habíamos dejado claro hace apenas unos minutos que "ir a la cama" no estaba en nuestros planes próximos— el castaño dijo imitando la sonrisa traviesa del ojimiel

Blaine lanzo una carcajada y tomo la mano de Kurt para levantarlo del sillón

—Y eso haremos, iremos a la cama para dormir—

Kurt levanto las cejas y sonrió convencido, luego camino tras Blaine hasta su habitación. Al llegar ahí ambos se recostaron acurrucados en la cama con las luces apagadas y sin ruido alrededor

—Sabes que me gustaría hacer en este momento Kurt— pregunto Blaine en un suspiro

—¿Mmmmh? Kurt hizo ese sonido en forma de respuesta, pues ya se estaba quedando dormido

—Me gustaría salir de aquí e ir directamente a tomar un avión para irnos a recorrer el mundo, primero te llevaría a Londres, para mostrarte todas las cosas maravillosas que conocí mientras estuve allá, luego iríamos a Italia y recorreríamos cada ciudad, en Italia comeríamos pasta hasta desfallecer y te llevaría a pasear en una góndola en Venecia; luego te llevaría a Paris y te juraría amor eterno al pie de la torre Eiffel; y así recorreríamos todo el mundo, hasta que llegara el momento en el que todos se olvidaran de nosotros y solo viviéramos para nosotros mismos, sin compartirnos con nadie más.

Blaine sintió la respiración tranquila y de Kurt que ya había sido vencido por el sueño, acaricio su cabello, agradeciendo el momento, beso la frente del castaño y entre murmullos comenzó a cantarle al oído:

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you are far away and dreaming,_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"_

Parecia un sueño, pero no lo era; al fin podía disfrutar de un momento de paz con Kurt, un momento sencillo pero que significaba demasiadas cosas.

"_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"_

Y eso era completamente cierto, Blaine no podía pedir nadamas que velar el sueño de su amado; después de tanto tiempo lejos de él, diez largos años esperándolo.

"_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,_

_And I wondering what you are dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you are seeing,_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever_

_And I don't want to miss one smile,_

_I don't want to miss one kiss,_

_I just want to be with you right here with you,_

_Just like this, I just want to hold you close,_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For all of the rest of time"_

Anderson puso su cabeza sobre la de Kurt y aun sin quererlo cerró los ojos, era un momento de tanta paz, simplemente no pudo soportar más tiempo despierto y termino la canción entre sueños.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Blaine abrió y se dio cuenta de que Kurt ya no estaba en la cama con él y hubiera pensado que todo lo de la noche anterior era un sueño, de no ser por el olor a café y comida penetro el ambiente; se levanto y camino hasta la cocina, donde Kurt estaba sentado en la barra con una taza de café en mano.<p>

—Buenos días señor Anderson, ¿paso una buena noche?— pregunto Kurt muy sonriente mientras bajaba de la barra y servia una taza de café para Blaine

—La mejor noche de mi existencia— dijo recibiendo la taza de café que Kurt le ofrecía

—Me alegro mucho, para mí fue igual; pero es momento de volver a la realidad, tengo que irme— dijo Kurt con un intento de voz triste, pero simplemente no lo logro; estaba tan feliz que no podía ocultarlo.

—¿Qué, no puede ser como que te vas?— dijo Blaine incrédulo

—Tengo que trabajar, ayer deje el trabajo a medias no puedo darme ese lujo hoy, sino ¿cómo pagaremos un viaje sin fin por todo el mundo?—

Blaine abrazo a Kurt por la cintura y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo el rostro mientras le decía:

—No te irás, usare todas mis armas para hacer que te quedes, nunca te dejare salir de aquí—

—Créeme que lo estas logrando, pero de verdad Blaine, debo irme; pero prometo que te llamare más tarde, planearemos algo para pasar todo el tiempo que sea posible juntos— Kurt lucho por soltarse del abrazo de Blaine, pero el moreno no cedía —Blaine por favor, tenemos la vida entera para estar juntos, no pasara nada si salgo medio día a trabajar— Kurt termino arrugando un poco la nariz en señal de enojo

—Oh no, está bien; con esa cara no puedo resistir nada; además acabo de recordar que yo también tengo algunas responsabilidades mayores que atender, pero acepto tu propuesta para vernos más tarde— Blaine respondió mientras aflojaba su agarre alrededor de Kurt, el castaño lo beso suavemente en los labios y se despidió calurosamente de su amado.

Kurt salió de casa de Blaine con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se subió a su auto y manejo por inercia, mientras recordaba a Blaine cantándole mientras él pretendía estar dormido, ni el trafico, ni el ruido, ni su cabello desordenado alteraban su estado de ánimo; tal vez tendría que acostumbrarse a sonreír en todo momento a partir de ahora.

Llego a su casa y camino al interior como si estuviera flotando en una nube, sin embargo no dio más de dos pasos en la sala de estar cuando un grito lo despertó de su sueño de amor:

—KURT HUMMEL ¿puedes explicarme donde demonios te metiste toda la noche?—

Nina se paro frente a él con las manos en la cintura con gesto de genuina molestia y los ojos inyectados en furia

—Llegue a casa y no te encontré, te llame y vi que tu móvil estaba aquí abandonado, y luego me siento en el sillón y encuentro esto— dijo mostrando la cajita azul del anillo de compromiso —¡Sabes que en tu estado emocional pude pensar cualquier cosa! Te busque desesperada por todos los lugares que frecuentas, no llame a la policía porque no quería ponerme histérica pero…—

Kurt ni siquiera se inmuto e interrumpió el regaño de su amiga:

—Y en ningún momento se te ocurrió llamar a Blaine—

Nina detuvo su alegato y parpadeo rápidamente asimilando la insinuación que Kurt le acababa de dar

—Que.. tú estabas con…— Nina se tapo la boca con ambas manos y ahogo un pequeño grito —Oh por Dios, pasaste la noche con Blaine pequeño perdido—

Kurt sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa de enamorado y asintió mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello

—Oh por Dios, ahora sí que te envidio Hummel, el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor que existe y ustedes, bueno; llevaban diez años separados… incluso yo debería considerar buscarme un novio para luego pelear con él y…—

—No Nina, por Dios, no tuvimos sexo; hablamos y nos arreglamos es todo— respondió Kurt como si estuviera explicándole algo a una niña de seis años

—Aun así fuiste un desconsiderado al no avisarme siquiera que no estarías en casa, pobre de mí; pensando que pronto tendría que ir a la morgue a reconocer tu cadáver—

—Vamos, deja de ser tan dramática y cálmate porque no es todo lo que te tengo que contar— Kurt se puso serio — Rick vino a verme—

La cara de Nina se convirtió en un poema, se volvió a llevar las manos a la boca otra vez, pero Kurt la interrumpió:

—Me gustaría contarte toda la historia ahora, pero se hace tarde para la oficina, tal vez en el camino cariño—

Nina puso una cara de molestia mientras Kurt se abría paso a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse, pero antes busco su móvil en la sala; al llegar ahí se sentó en su cama y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto para Blaine:

"_Pensar en ti no es suficiente, necesito tenerte a mi lado para sentirme completo; te amo demasiado y hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para recuperar el tiempo perdido, ahora estamos juntos y es todo lo que importa"_

El castaño se dejo caer sobre la cama sonriendo, ahora si estaba seguro de que nada podría salir mal a partir de ahora…


	15. Estamos juntos Final parte I

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que de maravilla. Cuanto tiempo ya hace que no nos encontrábamos por aquí…. Lo sé, ha sido bastante y créanme que no tengo cara para disculparme, se que los he hecho esperar mucho con el final de esta historia, pero déjenme les cuento brevemente las razones por las que no había podido actualizar el capitulo: Como ustedes saben, soy estudiante de Psicología, estoy a muy pocos semestres de terminar la carrera, lo que significa que debo iniciar a hacer servicio social, y bueno ahora además de las 8 horas de clases, tengo que hacer 5 de servicio todos los días; en resumen me la paso en la escuela y en el trabajo todo el día; y eso no es todo, también me he inscrito en un programa para la prevención del bullynig, y bueno me toca dar y preparar talleres los fines de semana; así que como se darán cuenta mi tiempo libre se redujo a nada.**

**Pero bueno, finalmente pude terminar el capitulo, el gran final de esta maravillosa historia. Aquí vemos de nuevo a Joe en acción y tenemos toneladas de Klaine (al fin). El resultado final fueron 12,123 palabras (el capítulo más largo que he escrito para una historia), bueno en realidad eran dos capítulos y decidí unirlos porque no sé cuando pueda estar aquí para actualizar de nuevo, pero creo que doce mil palabras de golpe son mucho, por eso decidí dividirlo en dos partes y aquí está la primera; espero que la disfruten mucho y que la espera haya valido la pena, realmente me siento muy muy apenada por hacerlos esperar tanto.**

**Respecto a la segunda parte del final; no se preocupen que no tardare tanto en publicarla... lo más probable es que este aquí el martes después del nuevo episodio de Glee! (saltando de emocion)**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews y todo el apoyo para esta trama, créanme que ustedes son quienes logran que esto suceda, con todas sus bellas palabras y sus críticas positivas llenan de inspiración a esta autora. Prometo responder a sus reviews más tarde; pero de antemano gracias por ellos.**

**Bueno, me despido por un rato; cuídense mucho y sean felices. ¡Gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo!**

**P.D: Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las chicas del grupo "****C H R I S M A N I A T I C A S 3****" en Facebook. Fue una grata sorpresa encontrarme con algunas de las lectoras de este Fic ahí, y también es un placer compartir con ustedes todo nuestro amor por Chris!.**

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Fox y Ryan Murphy… pero ya preparo una conspiración para adueñármelos._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15: FINAL PARTE I<strong>

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde la fallida boda de Kurt y su reconciliación con Blaine, y para la pareja todo parecía ser un sueño; por momentos ninguno de los dos podía creer que estaban juntos, podían caminar por las calles, tomar su mano, besarse y abrazarse sin ningún temor, sin ninguna preocupación; simplemente podían ser y demostrar lo mucho que se amaban y cuanto se habían necesitado durante diez años.

Sin embargo no todo era perfecto, ambos debían seguir con su vida y sus responsabilidades; eso a veces les quitaba demasiado tiempo que podrían estar pasando juntos, y aunque no quisieran era molesto, sobre todo cuando resultaba inesperado; como aquella tarde de sábado, en la que Kurt estaba bastante molesto y desesperado, pues lo habían llamado a medio día para pedirle que se presentara en la sesión de fotos del que sería el articulo central de la edición de Mayo de su revista, ya que se habían presentado problemas que solo él podía resolver. El ojiazul pensó que eso no le llevaría mucho tiempo y que después podría sorprender a Blaine invitándolo a salir o preparándole una comida sorpresa, sin embargo la sesión se había extendido demasiado y sus planes se habían arruinado completamente.

—No, simplemente esa no es la pose indicada; no vez que si la sientas ahí no podrá lucir el vestido y solo lo arruinara; ¿Qué no te enseñaron nada en la escuela? ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo acaso?— el castaño le gritaba a uno de los fotógrafos de su revista que intentaba hacer que una modelo se sentara en una banca a mitad de Central Park para modelar un vestido de cocktail.

Todos los presentes miraban a Kurt con miedo, bueno, todos excepto Nina.

—Por Dios Hummel, trata de controlarte estas alterando mis nervios— dijo la mujer mientras cruzaba los brazos —Relájate, los problemas grandes ya se arreglaron, la gente trabaja mejor sin que le estés gritando—

Kurt asintió y respiro hondo, se disculpo con el fotógrafo y luego regreso a sentarse a su silla; cerro los ojos y comenzó a masajearse las sienes para tratar de tranquilizarse, se quedo ahí varios minutos hasta que una voz irrumpió directamente en su oído

—¿Un mal día?—

Kurt abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se encontró con la mirada avellana de Blaine.

—Lo era hasta que apareciste— dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba de la silla con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Blaine le correspondió y se acerco a él, extendiéndole un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, Kurt las recibió y se acerco para besar a Blaine; deposito un tierno beso en la boca del moreno, pero antes de que este le respondiera, la voz de Nina interrumpió.

—Consigan una habitación por favor—

Los chicos se separaron y Kurt miro intensamente a Nina, como si deseara que su amiga desapareciera del perímetro

—Hola Nina— dijo Blaine sonriendo abrazando a Kurt por la cintura

—Hola Blaine, que bueno que llegas— Nina rió —Asi le quitas el mal humor a Kurt antes de que siga gritando y todos los aquí presentes quieran lincharlo—

El castaño frunció el ceño mientras su mirada se alternaba entre Nina y Blaine, que parecían divertirse mucho a costa suya, luego fingiendo enojo se dirigió a Blaine:

—¿Y, a que debemos el honor de tu visita?—

—Quería verte, te extrañaba demasiado, además necesitamos pasar más tiempo juntos— Blaine respondió con un susurro al oído de Kurt

Nina solo hizo una cara de asco y se alejo de ahí murmurando cosas a las que ni Blaine ni Kurt hicieron caso, estaban demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— pregunto Kurt mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine

Anderson puso su frente sobre la de Kurt y le sonrió, luego le dijo:

—No lo sé, ¿qué te parece si vamos de compras?—

Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron al instante:

—¿Hablas enserio?— un pequeño hueco se formo en el estomago de Kurt, sabía que Blaine solo tenía este tipo de detalles cuando tenía algo importante que decirle o algo que pudiera hacerlo enojar; pero decidió no decir nada, quizá solo estaba poniéndose paranoico, después de todo aun no estaba acostumbrado a tanta perfección.

—Claro que si, aunque si aun tienes que trabajar no importa; puedo quedarme a acompañarte—

Kurt miro a su alrededor por un momento, inspeccionando la escena; Nina tenía razón, los problemas mayores ya habían sido arreglados; no sucedería nada si se iba, y si así fuera el caso seguramente lo llamarían. Luego regreso su mirada hacia Blaine:

—Creo que podemos irnos—

Blaine sonrió, tomo a su amando de la mano y ambos caminaron, alejándose del contingente.

Un rato después ya se encontraban paseando por el centro comercial, Kurt se detenía más de media hora en cada tienda y Blaine, que cargaba todas las bolsas, solo lo miraba fascinado mientras se probaba diferentes atuendos o trataba de convencerlo de que él también se probara algunos. Blaine no podía estar más feliz, no había manera de explicar cómo se sentía compartiendo esos momentos con Kurt, todo era tan natural, sencillo y al fin fácil; ciertamente podría imaginarse haciendo eso por el resto de su vida. Y Kurt, también lo estaba, aunque aun no podía quitarse ese pensamiento que lo atacaba, definitivamente Blaine escondía algo.

Cuando se detuvieron en un café a descansar y beber algo, Kurt decidió que era el momento de preguntárselo; espero a que el moreno terminara de hablarle acerca lo mucho que le molestaba que el café no estuviera demasiado caliente, tomo su mano y de la manera más normal posible comenzó su discurso:

—Blaine— suspiro —¿Qué estas escondiendo?—

El moreno miro a Kurt con el ceño fruncido y la incredulidad flotando en su rostro:

—Yo… no, no estoy escondiendo nada; ¿Por qué piensas eso?— cuestiono

Kurt se acomodo en su silla y sonrió, soltó un suspiro y respondió:

—¿Recuerdas cuando Jeff choco mi auto?—Blaine asintió sin expresión en el rostro —Antes de decírmelo te formaste en la tienda de discos conmigo durante cinco horas para conseguir los DVDs de Grey's Anatomy—Kurt rio — O ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no vendrías a Nueva York conmigo?, esa vez me compraste el nuevo bolso Louis Vuitton—

Blaine desvió su atención de los ojos de Kurt y miro sus manos entrelazadas, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el castaño lo interrumpió:

—Siempre que tienes algo importante que decir, tienes este tipo de detalles; no voy a negar que me encantan, pero me gustaría más que solo lo dijeras Blaine, sea lo que sea estoy seguro que juntos podremos hacerle frente; además estamos tratando de que las cosas vayan lo mejor posible entre nosotros ¿no es así?—

Blaine de repente se sintió mejor; le encantaba el hecho de que Kurt lo conociera tan bien, eso hacia las cosas más fáciles, y aunque sabia que lo que tenía que decir no era nada malo, ni mucho menos grave; simplemente tenía miedo de que ese asunto pudiera alterar la perfecta felicidad que los había rodeado durante los últimos meses.

—Tienes razón, si tengo algo que decir… ¿Recuerdas que te hable de mi nuevo trabajo? Bueno…— suspiro y miro a Kurt a los ojos —El productor de la disquera decidió que sería buena idea que yo me involucrara en la producción de las canciones que le vendí, dijo algo acerca de mantener la escencia de dichas canciones y bueno…—

Blaine se detuvo y suspiro; Kurt no dijo nada, solo le hizo una seña al ojimiel para que prosiguiera el discurso:

—Bueno, me temo que debido a eso tendré que hacer un viaje… un largo viaje Kurt; tendré que dejar Nueva York para ir a Miami dos meses—

Blaine bajo la mirada esperando la reacción de Kurt; pasaron unos segundos y el castaño no dijo nada, cosa que asusto a Anderson, entonces trago saliva y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Kurt, y se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver que Kurt solo sonreía tiernamente.

—¿Entonces eso es todo?— Blaine solo asintió, Hummel soltó una pequeña risita —Blaine, no hacía falta todo este preámbulo—

—Lo se Kurt, pero es que… es demasiado tiempo separados, y justamente ahora que podemos decir que estamos bien y felices—

—Sí, tienes razón; serán dos largos y horribles meses lejos de ti, pero estoy seguro de que no será la primera y única vez; alguna vez seré yo quien tenga que irme lejos por trabajo, otras más serás tu… pero son cosas que suceden, y eso también es parte de nuestra vida juntos—

Blaine sonrió y una sensación de alivio lo invadió, al parecer solamente había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua; Kurt tenía razón después de todo, lo que ahora tenían ya no era solo un romance de secundaria, estaban en camino a iniciar el viaje al resto de su vida juntos. Pero aun así eso no evitaba que sintiera que su corazón se desprendía de su pecho con la simple idea de abandonar a Kurt por mucho tiempo.

Después de pasar otro rato más en el café poniéndose al corriente de lo que les había sucedido a cada uno durante la semana, ambos hombres decidieron que era hora de volver a casa, salieron de la mano del centro comercial y abordaron el auto de Kurt. Durante gran parte del trayecto ambos estuvieron en silencio escuchando uno de los viejos discos de Kurt. Blaine de vez en cuando miraba a Kurt, que manejaba sonriente y rodeado de una paz maravillosa; simplemente no podían pedir más.

—¿Qué?— pregunto el castaño al darse cuenta de que Blaine lo miraba

—Nada, solo no me canso de mirarte; eres todo lo que algún día pude soñar— el moreno respondió

Kurt le dedico una mirada de amor, ese tipo de detalles de Blaine lo hacían derretirse.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio de Blaine, el castaño se estaciono y apago el motor, luego giro su cuerpo en el asiento del auto para quedar frente a Blaine, puso su mano sobre la mejilla del ojimiel y este le dijo:

—¿Quieres salir a almorzar mañana? Quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo antes de partir el próximo viernes—

—Me encantaría, además necesito tu ayuda; el cumpleaños de Nina se acerca y me gustaría prepararle una fiesta sorpresa, últimamente me ha dicho que se siente un poco sola, y bueno… me gustaría animarla un poco— respondió Kurt

Blaine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego puso su mano en la nuca de Kurt y lo acerco a él para besarlo, se besaron tiernamente por varios minutos, hasta que el ojimiel rompio el contacto; Kurt solo suspiro ante esto y puso su frente sobre la de Blaine, entonces el moreno rompio el silencio:

—Ven conmigo Kurt, ven a Miami conmigo, después de eso hagamos nuestro viaje por el mundo; no tenemos que separarnos—

—Blaine— el ojiazul suspiro sobre los labios de su amado —Es lo que más quisiera en el mundo, pero no puedo simplemente dejar todo aquí e irme contigo; no puedo es demasiado tiempo.

Blaine suspiro un poco frustrado y volvió a besar a Kurt, tratando de convencerlo

—No Blaine, por favor no hagas esto; simplemente es algo imposible, no comencemos una discusión por favor— suspiro —Te prometo que… te prometo que arreglare todo para poder irnos en verano, lo prometo de verdad— dijo Kurt mientras acariciaba el rostro de Blaine.

El moreno lo miro por unos segundos y decidió que no era buena idea presionar más, encontrarían la forma de que la distancia y el tiempo se volvieran obsoletos y su relación se fortalecería.

—Verano me parece bien entonces— dijo Blaine en un susurro, Kurt sonrió y finalmente se despidieron, el moreno bajo del auto y como había sucedido desde hace varios meses subió hasta su apartamento flotando en la nube de amor que lo rodeaba.

Se paseo por la cocina buscando algo para beber, luego alimento a Dalton, quien ya no era un cachorro y posteriormente se dispuso a revisar los mensajes de su contestadora, se sentó en el sillón a escucharlos y fue uno en especial el que lo alegro:

"_Hola, Blaine; es Wes, estaré visitando Nueva York en la semana, tendré una presentación de mi libro; sería bueno que nos viéramos, si no tienes otros planes, ¿Qué te parece encontrarme en el aeropuerto el lunes, a en la mañana? Casi no conozco Nueva York y temo perderme. Te dejare mi número para que me llames y confirmemos el plan, saludos amigo; ya espero que me cuentes en que has estado estos últimos meses… "_

Blaine sonrió e inmediatamente regreso la llamada a su amigo, bastante contento no solo de verlo, sino que ahora ya estaba ansioso de contarle lo perfecta que era su vida…

* * *

><p>El lunes muy temprano por la mañana, Joe se encontraba en su departamento; estaba tumbado sobre el sillón, con la barba crecida y sin haberse duchado desde quien sabe cuántos días. El panorama de su pequeño hogar era desolador; bolsas de comida chatarra regadas por todo el piso, botellas de agua, refresco, cerveza y demás líquidos sobre los pocos muebles que quedaban en la casa, ropa sucia regada en todos lados y muchos recibos de deudas amontonados en el buzón de correo de la puerta. El joven Dumount ya no tenía cama, ni mesa en la cocina, ni televisión, ni minicomponente, ni contestadora, ni teléfono, ningún electrodoméstico, ya ni siquiera su móvil; había vendido todas sus pertenencias para tener dinero y poder sobrevivir. Y si, realmente el ojiverde la estaba pasando muy mal, pero esa había sido su elección; desde que Kurt lo había despedido no se había molestado mantener ninguno de sus empleos; para él ningún jefe era lo suficiente bueno, nadie merecía que le prestara sus servicios, él no estaba hecho para trabajar, él era tan inteligente y maravilloso que su destino debía ser estar a cargo de algo grande. Luego de enterarse que Kurt no se había casado, había seguido a Blaine para asegurarse de que no se acercara a Kurt, pero eso tampoco funciono; el moreno estaba con el estúpido Hummel. Entonces Joe se dio cuenta de que debía hacer algo verdaderamente grande, algo que de verdad fuera una lección para Kurt, quien le había quitado todo lo que merecía y para Blaine; quien lo había rechazado de la manera más cruel que hubiera existido.<p>

Paso mucho tiempo pensando en que podría hacer, así que dejo de interesarse por la vida real; se la pasaba encerrado en su departamento ideando diferentes planes pero ninguno lo convencía; ninguno hacia el suficiente daño. Una noche, cuando no tenía nada para comer y mucho menos dinero; tuvo que salir y vender sus cosas. Eso era el colmo para él, tener que rebajarse a ese punto por culpa de Hummel era demasiado; entonces mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia con rumbo a casa con unas cuantas monedas en los bolsillos la revelación llego a él; era una acción simple y precisa, con una sola jugada podría darle su merecido a su ex jefe y al mismo tiempo desgarrarle el corazón a Blaine Anderson… todo se resumía en MATAR A KURT HUMMEL.

Al principio la idea le asusto un poco, después de todo el no era un asesino; y no quería decepcionar ni dañar a las personas que lo querían; pero luego se pregunto ¿Quién lo quería? Su única amiga en Nueva York era Rose, pero a ella no la había visto en meses, y la chica ni siquiera se había molestado en buscarlo para saber cómo estaba, por lo tanto estaba descartada. ¿Sus padres? Si, ellos eran buenas personas, lo habían aceptado completamente hace poco; sin embargo eso no significaba que lo querían; de haberlo querido le hubieran dado todas las herramientas necesarias para llegar a ser grande, para cumplir su verdadero destino, no lo hubieran limitado a una educación mediocre ni lo hubieran privado de todas las cosas materiales que se merecía; por eso y mucho más sus padres también estaban descartados. Joe estaba solo, no tenía a nadie en el mundo; por lo tanto nadie se sentiría triste si terminaba en la cárcel por haber asesinado al idiota de su jefe; por lo tanto decidió completamente que lo haría. No sabía cómo ni cuando, pero no se preocupo por ello; todos sus planes anteriores le habían enseñado que el destino da la señal cuando es el momento. Y para el ojiverde esa mañana de lunes la señal llego.

Estaba tumbado en su sillón mirando al techo cuando alguien llamo insistentemente a la puerta:

—Dumount— el grito fuerte y ronco de la señora Carter, su casera, lo saco de su letargo —Abre la puerta muchacho, se que estas ahí—

Joe no se movió, tal vez si no respondía, la anciana se cansaría de esperar respuesta y se iría

—Se que estas ahí y si no me abres traeré a alguien que tire esta maldita puerta— otro grito más golpeo sus oídos, sin embargo el chico no se movió.

Pasaron uno segundos, y de nuevo la señora Carter rompio el silencio:

—Está bien escuincle, no me abras; lo único que quiero que sepas es que no has pagado la renta desde hace cinco meses, y eso ya no es aceptable; tienes hasta esta tarde para pagarme o sacar tus pertenencias de mi departamento y largarte—

Lo último que Joe escucho de parte de la mujer fue el sonido de sus pasos alejándose; el chico se quedo congelado en su lugar; ahora no solo era un miserable, se había convertido en un miserable sin casa, pues no tenía dinero para pagar la renta. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? simplemente no podían correrlo de su casa, no podían echarlo del único lugar donde se podía sentir seguro, del único lugar del que era dueño.

Se llevo las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar, no era justo; se había quedado sin nada, su ruina había comenzado cuando perdió su trabajo; estuvo llorando por un rato, hasta que la resolución de que esto también era culpa de Kurt Hummel llego a su conciencia.

—Maldito seas Kurt Hummel, maldito seas para siempre—el ojiverde recito entre sollozos —Pero esto se acaba aquí idiota—

Joe se levanto, tomo una sudadera que estaba sobre el fregadero y se dispuso a salir de su departamento, la luz del sol entraba fuerte por la ventana, lo que significaba que aun era temprano, si se movía rápido llegaría justo a tiempo para deshacerse de Hummel antes de que todos llegaran a la oficina y lo descubrieran; el hecho de que Kurt siempre fuera el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irse del trabajo por primera vez le daba gusto al ojiverde… Si, el momento había llegado, en el camino improvisaría un plan, ya no podía perder más tiempo.

—Espero que hayas tenido una buena mañana Hummel, porque esta será la ultima que pases idiota— el joven Dumount sentencio mientras abría la puerta y salía corriendo de su hogar.

Con las pocas monedas que le quedaban en su bolsillo compro un boleto para abordar el metro y llegar más rápido, durante el trayecto pensó como lo haría; tenía que ser lentamente, Kurt Hummel tendría que sufrir una larga agonía antes de abandonar este mundo.

Finalmente llego al edificio en el que había trabajado por dos años; su sonrisa maléfica se incremento cuando el portero en turno no le hizo preguntas acerca de que se le ofrecía en el edificio si ya no laboraba ahí, solo lo saludo amablemente al reconocerlo. Abordo el elevador y presiono el botón del piso de la oficina de Kurt, mientras el aparato ascendía, el estomago de Joe se revolvía; debía aceptar que estaba un poco nervioso, pero al final del día todo valdría la pena.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Joe salió del aparato para encontrarse con la recepción vacía "_Bingo" _pensó; las cosas le estaban saliendo de maravilla, no estaba la chismosa de Judy que pudiera detenerlo, y al parecer tampoco la loca de Santini; solamente necesitaba que Kurt estuviera en la oficina. Con pasos gigantes se aproximo a la puerta de cristal de Kurt y la abrió, solo para encontrarse con que el castaño aun no estaba ahí.

Dumount apretó un poco los puños y bufo molesto, sin embargo no duro mucho enojado; cuando su vista se centro en la silla del escritorio de Kurt, decidió que lo mejor sería esperarlo. Se introdujo en la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado; había estado ahí algunas veces, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de darle un buen vistazo al lugar. Miro a su alrededor y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con una pared llena de fotografías, en todas ellas aparecia Hummel; al parecer era querido por mucha gente. La imagen que mas llamo la atención de Joe fue una en la que Kurt se encontraba con lo que parecía ser su familia; un hombre de aspecto intimidante pero con enorme sonrisa estaba de pie junto a una mujer de unos cuarenta años con cabello castaño, seguramente ellos eran los padres de Kurt; luego, de lado derecho de la fotografía se encontraba un hombre muy alto que cargaba a un bebe y abrazaba a una mujer castaña y bajita, la cual también cargaba un bebe; y finalmente, del lado izquierdo estaba Kurt, que tenia los brazos alrededor del enorme brazo de su padre y la cabeza recargada en el hombro del mismo, todos estaban de pie junto a un árbol de navidad; era la imagen perfecta para representar la felicidad. Joe la descolgó y sin pensarlo mucho la lanzo por los aires, llendo a dar hasta la ventana y haciendo mucho ruido.

Luego camino un poco mas alrededor de la habitación, hasta encontrarse con un diván, y un abrigo descansando sobre dicho mueble, Joe tomo el abrigo, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la tela era muy fina y suave; seguramente sería una prenda muy cara. Con un rápido movimiento se despojo de su sudadera sucia y se puso el abrigo, seguramente se le veía mejor que a Hummel. Finalmente llego a la silla del escritorio y se sentó en ella. Inmediatamente su atención se centro en la foto de Blaine que estaba sobre el escritorio.

—Si hubieras decidió quedarte conmigo esto no tendría que pasar Blaine, de verdad siento mucho hacer cachitos tu corazón; pero bueno… tú hiciste lo mismo con él mío. Ya quiero ver tu cara cuando encuentres el cuerpo sin vida de tu amado— rió —Pero no te preocupes, tal vez después de un tiempo de ruegos considere perdonarte y al fin podamos estar juntos; sin Hummel que nos estorbe— Joe dijo acariciando el portarretratos, luego llevo sus manos a la cabeza y se recargo relajadamente en el respaldo de la silla;, ciertamente ese era su lugar, el sitio al que pertenecía.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, su atención volvió a la realidad cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y una voz familiar lo llamo

—¿Joe… que estás haciendo aquí?— frente a él estaba Kurt Hummel, con la cara llena de incredulidad y el ceño fruncido. Dumount se tomo su tiempo para responder:

—Buenos días Kurt, vaya que eres descortés; yo vengo a hacerte una linda visita y tu… me recibes como si fuera un intruso—

Kurt se iba a mover hacia el ojiverde, pero Joe lo detuvo con un grito:

—¡No te muevas!—

El tono imperativo de Joe, sumando a la sonrisa maquiavélica que tenía en su rostro hizo que Kurt le obedeciera; ciertamente el castaño estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía desde hace cuanto Joe lo estaba esperando, no sabía como había logrado irrumpir en su oficina y tampoco sabía porque tenía puesto el abrigo en el que había derramado el café el día anterior; lo único que sabía era que el aspecto de Joe no era el más sano, y que por eso tenía que tomar las cosas con cuidado.

—Siéntate por favor, después de todo esta es tu oficina— el ojiverde le indico a Kurt, señalando las sillas frente al escritorio; Kurt se sentó lentamente sin despegar la mirada de Joe, quien continúo el dialogo:

—Y bueno Kurt ¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado, que se siente no estar por primera vez en la silla del jefe? ¿Eres miserable?—

Kurt tomo aire y luego respondió

—No… no veo porque habría de ser miserable—

Joe se rio y comenzó a balancearse en la silla, sonrió por unos momentos mirando al techo; y luego, sin aviso alguno dirigió su mirada perturbada a Kurt, ahora su semblante era serio:

—Pues déjame decirte que yo si lo soy, soy miserable gracias a ti—

—¿A mí?— pregunto Kurt incrédulo, tratando de moderar el tono de su voz; sabía que Joe no estaba ahí con buenas intenciones, solo tenía que esperar a que Judy entrara a la oficina a reportar su llegada o que Nina entrara con el café de las mañanas y lo salvaran

—Si— respondió Joe con tono infantil —Todos estos años trabajando para ti te encargaste de hacerme la vida imposible, de quitarme todo lo que por ley era mío—

Fue imposible que la cara de Kurt no fuera de duda, Joe lo noto y continúo:

—Tú eres solo un idiota que toda su vida ha tenido todo, siempre has sido el niño querido, el centro de atención, el hijo prodigo y siempre te gusto restregármelo—

Kurt soltó su risita irónica mezclada con nervios, definitivamente la cosas se estaban poniendo más extrañas; no entendía nada de lo que el ojiverde decía:

—No entiendo de que estás hablando—

—Tú siempre te burlaste de mi por estar en un puesto superior al mío, pero en realidad nunca fuiste más que un idiota mimado, que seguramente se gano el puesto por las influencias de papi, o por acostarse con algún alto ejecutivo, las personas como tú no se merecen esto— Dumount respondió golpeando el escritorio con los puños

—¿Las personas como yo? De que estás hablando— Definitivamente era inevitable que Kurt respondiera de esa manera tan tonta, no tenia cabeza para pensar en que decir, sin embargo decidió calmarse; respiro hondo y maquino un pequeño discurso en su mente; la única forma de entretener a Joe era hablando y tratando de hacerlo razonar, hacer lo que el pedía —Joe, ¿tú crees que mi vida es perfecta? ¿Tú crees que el poder y el dinero son todo? Estas muy equivocado, si, tal vez yo tengo eso pero… no soy, o por lo menos no era feliz del todo—

—No te creo— mascullo el ojiverde

—Joe, tu no conoces nada de mi; tú no sabes que tuve que salir huyendo del lugar donde crecí simplemente porque nadie me aceptaba ahí; todos los días eran un infierno, esperando a que alguien llegara detrás de mí y me lanzara contra un muro o una fila de casilleros; siempre aguantando miradas… Tuve que dejar a mi familia para llegar aquí, y lo acepto es una buena vida, pero hubiera preferido no tenerla, si eso significaba poder estar con ellos— Kurt sonaba desesperado

—No quieras que te crea ese cuento Hummel— Joe parecía alterarse cada vez más, ahora pateaba el piso

—Joe, no es ningún cuento; yo no era completamente feliz con esta vida, siempre me falto algo; mi familia, mis amigos… ni siquiera podía ser feliz con la persona que amaba—

—Blaine— vocifero Joe

—¿Disculpa?— Kurt no se dio cuenta de que acababa de meterse en problemas al mencionar a su amado

Joe se levanto violentamente de la silla y se aproximo a Kurt, se puso detrás de él y se acerco lo suficiente para que el castaño sintiera su respiración en la nuca, luego le susurro al oído:

—Tú me robaste a Blaine, tú te le pusiste enfrente, te le metiste a la fuerza a pesar de que tu tenias a Carell; solamente porque no querías verlo feliz con alguien más, solamente porque eres un maldito egoísta, solamente porque querías ARRUINARME LA VIDA—

Kurt no digo nada, sentir a Joe tan cerca lo ponía nervioso, las cosas estaban empeorando y aun no había señal de alguien que pudiera sacarlo de ahí. Lo único que pudo hacer fue moverse lentamente, se levanto de la silla esperando que el ojiverde no reaccionara mal, y así sucedió, Kurt se pudo levantar y correr al otro lado de la habitación; sin embargo unos segundos después Joe comenzó a caminar hacia él

—Joe, Blaine nunca te amo; te tiene mucho cariño, pero no amor— Kurt dijo conforme Joe se aproximaba a él; tratando de calmarlo.

Al escuchar eso el más joven no reacciono bien; tomo las cosas del escritorio y comenzó a lanzarlas por los aires con la intención de golpear a Kurt mientras le gritaba:

—No es cierto, el me ama, el estaría conmigo si no fuera por ti—el ojiverde llego hasta donde estaba Kurt y lo tomo fuertemente de los hombros —Pero eso tiene solución, si tu desapareces del mapa, Blaine podrá estar conmigo—

Al escuchar esto, Kurt empujo a Joe con fuerza, lo que provoco que el ojiverde se estrellara con un librero; Kurt aprovecho y camino hacia la puerta; sin embargo, cuando estaba cerca sintió que era jalado de la ropa; Joe lo tenía de nuevo y al querer soltarse ambos cayeron al suelo:

—Siempre te he odiado Hummel, porque tú tenías todo lo que yo deseaba, porque todo te salía bien—

Ambos chicos comenzaron una agresiva lucha; se empujaban, golpeaban, y corrían por toda la oficina; Kurt ya le había dado varios puñetazos a Joe, y este lo había azotado contra la ventana; varios objetos ya habían caído al piso; todo era un desastre. Finalmente en un momento de ventaja, el ojiverde lanzo a Kurt sobre el escritorio, colapsando sobre todas las cosas que estaban ahí; sin perder tiempo Joe salto sobre Kurt y se puso sobre él, colocando sus manos sobre el cuello del ojiazul, quien estaba aterrorizado y luchaba por zafarse.

—¿Cómo quieres morir?— pregunto Joe riendo histéricamente y con los ojos muy abiertos —Te gustaría saltar por la ventana, un golpe en la cabeza o simplemente dejar de respirar… dejare que eso sea tu última voluntad—

—Joe por favor—Kurt rogo —terminemos con esto, por favor; todo tiene solución, veras que podemos arreglar esto de otra manera, no es necesario que hagas esto—

—Es la única salida— respondió Dumount ansioso

—Por favor Joe, yo puedo ayudarte; un especialista puede ayudarte, haremos lo que sea necesario para que te sientas mejor y…— Kurt fue interrumpido

—MALDITO SEAS HUMMEL—grito Joe, mirando a su alrededor buscando algún objeto con el que pudiera dañar al castaño, finalmente diviso el abrecartas a su lado y lo tomo firmemente —Entiende que no quiero nada que venga de ti, entiende que la única forma de ayudarme es verte MUERTO—

Y sin previo aviso, Joe dejo caer con fuerza la mano con la que sostenía el abrecartas. El grito de dolor de Kurt invadió la oficina; ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar…


	16. El final es solo el principio

**Hola de nuevo, espero que estén de maravilla. AL FIN el desenlace de esta historia está aquí… mi acostumbrado discurso está más abajo, ahí están las explicaciones a muchas dudas que seguramente surgirán en el transcurso de la lectura, mientras tanto disfruten el capitulo:**

**La canción es "Still got tonigh"t de Matthew Morrison**

**Este capítulo puede o no puede contener un poquito de lemmon….**

_Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y ahora mismo quiero encontrarlo no para matarlo… para llorar frente a él y pasarle las cuentas del doctor, de tantos colapsos que me ha provocado en este fin de semana._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16:<strong>

Blaine estaba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto esperando por Wes, el ojimiel estaba sentado en una de las incomodas sillas haciendo anotaciones en una pequeña libreta, de vez en cuando miraba las pantallas que indicaban cuando un vuelo había aterrizado, faltaban escasos minutos para que su amigo arribara.

Por costumbre reviso su móvil, pues casi todos los días Kurt le enviaba un mensaje por la mañana, o lo llamaba para saludarlo y desearle un buen día; hoy sin embargo no había señales de su novio; seguramente era porque el castaño sabia que Blaine iba a estar con Wes y era mejor que ambos hombres tuvieran su tiempo de amigos.

Finalmente una voz anuncio el arribo del vuelo 6324 proveniente de Chicago, Blaine se levanto de su asiento y levanto el cuello para poder ver a través de la gente si Wes aparecia, luego de abrirse paso entre la pequeña multitud, pudo divisar a su viejo amigo. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrieron.

—Wesley Montgomery— dijo Blaine mientras estrechaba calurosamente la mano de su amigo

—Blaine Anderson— el asiático sonrió de lado y levanto las cejas, luego le dio un caluroso abrazo a su amigo.

Ambos hombres se saludaron y se miraron para ver que tanto habían cambiado en todos esos meses que no se habían visto y conversaron de pie unos minutos. Luego del efusivo saludo se dirigieron a encontrar el equipaje de Wes mientras charlaban más.

—No lo parece, pero hace ya bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos Anderson; creo que te perdí la pista desde que decidiste regresar de Londres ¿Que es lo que haces aquí en Nueva York?— dijo Wes mientras buscaba su equipaje en lavanda transportadora

—No mucho, solo vivo la vida y disfruto los buenos momentos que me da— respondió Anderson sonriente

Finalmente el equipaje de Wes apareció sobre la banda transportadora y el hombre lo tomo, luego siguió la conversación:

—Te vez diferente Blaine—

—Me siento diferente Wes, digamos que soy más feliz de lo que fui en años—

Wes lo miro reflexionando lo que su amigo acababa de decir, lo conocía demasiado bien y estaba casi seguro de que sabía el porqué de la actitud de Blaine

—Supongo que esa felicidad tiene nombre y apellido— Montgomery agrego con una mueca picara

Blaine suspiro al darse por descubierto, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y miro al techo sonriente:

—Si, y creo que jamás imaginaras quien es—

Wes miro a Blaine sin entender bien su último comentario, pero definitivamente entendía que Blaine estaba idiotizado, eso podía saberse a kilómetros con tan solo ver su sonrisa

—Habla entonces—insistió Wes

—Kurt Hummel— Blaine amaba el sonido de ese nombre en su boca, amaba poder gritarle al mundo que estaban juntos, y cada mención de Kurt le provocaba escalofríos

Wes se detuvo de golpe con la boca abierta, inclino un poco la cabeza y enfrento a Blaine:

—¿Qué… Kurt… Kurt Hummel; el de la preparatoria?—

Blaine rio como si le acabara de confiar un secreto muy grande a Wes:

—Si, el mismo; piel de porcelana, sonrisa perfecta ojos azules hipnotizantes… — la cara de Blaine al responder era un poema, sus ojos en blanco como si la figura de Kurt estuviera frente a él.

—Ok, no más detalles— río Wes —eso sí que es una sorpresa, no sé de él desde que terminamos Dalton—

Blaine solo asintió y sonrió. Al fin habían llegado a la entrada principal del aeropuerto, corrieron a abordar el taxi que les llevaría a casa de Blaine y ahí siguieron charlando:

—Entonces supongo que fue por el que decidiste mudarte a Nueva York— argumento Montgomery

—No en realidad, después de haber terminado cuando iniciamos la universidad, nunca creí volver a verlo, pero así sucedió— la sonrisa de Blaine podría iluminar todo un pueblo —De hecho es una situación bastante… extraña; lo encontré por casualidad una noche… mientras cenaba con su prometido…—

Wes parpadeo rápidamente tratando de asimilar lo que su amigo le contaba:

—Rayos Blaine, entonces ¿destruiste una relación? ¿Acaso apareciste en un caballo blanco frente al altar y lo secuestraste?... Eso sería tan típico de ustedes—

—No, bueno no destruí esa relación directamente, y tampoco secuestre a Kurt… en realidad es una larga historia— respondió Blaine divirtiéndose por la cara que Wes tenia

—Pues quiero escucharla, definitivamente— Montgomery puso sus manos sobre su regazo y miro a Anderson expectante

—Claro, el camino a mi departamento es largo, tenemos bastante tiempo— agrego Blaine

Finalmente luego de un largo rato, atrapados en el tráfico, Wes y Blaine arribaron al departamento de este último; la historia completa de Blaine y Kurt ya era del completo conocimiento de Wes, y el hombre solamente podía mirar con la boca abierta a Blaine:

—Por Dios Anderson, es como si me hubieras narrado una novela romántica o una película de Hollywood; simplemente todo este preámbulo dramático es típico de ustedes; ¿Y ahora donde está Kurt?—

—Supongo que…—

Y como si todo estuviera fríamente planeado, el dialogo de Blaine fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio el nombre de Nina brillar en la pantalla

—Disculpa— Blaine le dijo a Wes, quien solo se quedo sentado escuchando la conversación:

—_Hola Nina… estoy en casa, un muy buen amigo que vino de visita; pero no le… ¿Nina, pasa algo no te escucho bien….. ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ? REPITEME ESO… ¿EN EL… HOSPITAL, pero… como EN CUAL… Por qué?... COMO RAYOS…. Vo-voy para allá—_

Blaine despego el teléfono de su oído y lo dejo caer, se quedo con la mirada perdida; sus ojos inmediatamente se aguaron, Wes solo lo observo y le dijo:

—Blaine, ¿estás bien?—

Anderson miro a su amigo, su cara denotaba sufrimiento y comenzó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente

—Es Kurt…— dio un suspiro largo para tomar fuerzas y terminar la frase —está en el hospital—

Blaine se dejo caer al sillón, aun con la mirada perdida; Wes se dejo llevar por el impacto un momento peor luego reacciono, tomo a Blaine de los hombros y le dijo:

—Blaine, pues… pues vamos entonces, necesitas estar ahí—

Wes le dio un pequeño jalón a Blaine para que se levantara del sillón y a pasos agigantados salieron del apartamento para buscar un taxi.

Blaine casi caminaba por inercia, sus manos temblaban y su corazón caía en pedazos ¿Qué le había pasado a su Kurt? ¿Estaba acaso a punto de perderlo? ¿Podría sobrevivir si eso sucedía?

No se dio cuenta de cuando habían llegado, ni cuánto tiempo les tomo; él simplemente vio la puerta del hospital y corrió hacia ella; Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo de agonía; finalmente se posiciono frente a la recepción y frenéticamente comenzó a preguntar:

—Kurt Hummel, ¿Dónde está Kurt Hummel?, ¡por favor señorita!—

La enfermera encargada de la recepción lo miro comprensivamente; lo más seguro es que estuviera acostumbrada a lidiar con este tipo de episodios más de una vez al día, y le respondió:

—Siga el pasillo a la izquierda, hacia el ala de urgencias y luego…—

Blaine no espero a que la chica terminara su discurso, solo salió corriendo, giro a la izquierda como se lo indico y siguió el blanco pasillo hasta urgencias, ¿Cuándo sus pasos se habían hecho tan lentos? ¿Cuándo un pasillo se había vuelto interminable? Se detuvo cuando una mano lo aprisiono del brazo.

—Blaine— dijo Nina

—Nina, ¿donde… donde esta MI Kurt?— pregunto Anderson agitado

—En… aquí atrás— la mujer señalo una puerta blanca volteando su rostro hacia ella, cuando lo volvió hacia Blaine el moreno ya no estaba frente a ella, estaba camino a dicha puerta.

—Blaine, espera necesitas saber algo— Nina dijo con voz alta, pero no logro nada; así que solo se quedo de pie llevando un par de dedos al puente de su nariz

Blaine entro a la enorme habitación que estaba vacía, pero ahora caminaba lentamente; no sabía que le esperaba ahí, no sabía cómo iba a encontrar a Kurt, recién se había dado cuenta de que no se había detenido a preguntar qué había sucedido; finalmente llego al fondo de la habitación, una cortina lo separaba de Kurt; se detuvo y respiro profundamente, preparándose para lo peor. Se acerco, tomo la cortina temeroso, y lentamente la abrió; inmediatamente su corazón cayó al piso y un temblor irracional lo invadió, quería llorar y gritar a la vez…

Fue finalmente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con las orbes azules de su amando, que descubrió que lo que había sentido era un enorme alivio, una sensación en su pecho creció, llevándose la angustia de los últimos minutos. Kurt estaba recostado sobre la pequeña camilla mirando al techo, su camisa estaba llena de sangre, tenía algunos golpes en la cara, el labio roto y una venda rodeaba su brazo izquierdo; pero dejando fuera todo eso, el estaba bien, consciente, respirando, VIVO.

—Blaine, oh gracias al cielo estas aquí— Hummel se levanto de la camilla y se lanzo a los brazos de Blaine; con su brazo sano rodeo la espalda de Blaine y la apretó muy fuerte, recargando su cabeza en su hombro y dejando salir las lagrimas que al parecer había estado conteniendo.

Anderson reacciono y lo abrazo de vuelta, dando pequeños besos en el cabello de Kurt, pasaron así unos segundos hasta que el moreno tomo el rostro de Kurt y lo miro a los ojos

—Kurt, Kurt mi amor; tuve tanto miedo— el ojimiel limpio las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de Kurt con el pulgar y luego continuo —¿Qué sucedió?—

Kurt suspiro y bajo la mirada hacia su brazo, apretó los ojos un momento y estaba por responder, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Nina, Wes y Judy:

—Te hubieras ahorrado demasiado sufrimiento si no te hubieras puesto histérico al teléfono Anderson; nunca pensé que tendría la dicha de presenciar el momento en el que el príncipe Blaine perdiera el control de sí mismo y lo que le rodea— Nina se burlo, tratando de aminorar la carga en el ambiente.

Kurt solo sonrió forzadamente y dijo:

—Lamento haberte preocupado Blaine, debí ser yo quien te llamara, pero aun estaban curando mis heridas, yo te necesitaba conmigo lo más pronto posible—

—No pasa nada mi vida, estas bien, es lo único que importa… pero no me has dicho aun que sucedió— respondió el ojimiel

—Joe…— Kurt trago saliva —Joe apareció en la oficina en la mañana como un loco… y me ataco; lo enfrente, pero aun así… las cosas se salieron de control— Kurt medito un poco acerca de lo que iba a decir a continuación, sabía que la reacción de Blaine no iba a ser nada agradable —quiso matarme con un abrecartas—

Blaine se llevo las manos a la cabeza y pateo el suelo un par de veces; sabia que antes de cualquier cosa debía escuchar el resto de la historia

—No sé que más hubiera sucedido de no haber sido por Judy— Kurt estiro su mano para alcanzar la de la rubia y le sonrió amablemente…

_Sin previo aviso, Joe dejo caer con fuerza la mano con la que sostenía el abrecartas. El grito de dolor de Kurt invadió la oficina; ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar… Dumount__ abrió los ojos tanto que parecían platos y comenzó a temblar, al parecer volviéndose conciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt, que estaban ahogados en lágrimas, luego desvió la mirada hacia el brazo izquierdo del castaño, de donde empezaba a emerger sangre roja y espesa. El abrecartas estaba aprisionando la tela de la camisa de Kurt, por suerte Joe no había visto hacia donde dirigía su mano y el instrumento solamente le había hecho una enorme cortada al castaño. Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos se movió. Al parecer Joe estaba aterrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer, finalmente estaba cayendo en la cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos; Kurt a su vez, no se movía porque no quería alborotar de nuevo a Joe, incluso estaba aguantándose un grito de dolor para que las cosas no se pusieran peores._

_Después de eso, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Judy apareció a través del marco de la misma con las manos cubriendo su boca y ojos de terror, las miradas de ambos hombres se posaron en ella, y la chica lo único que pudo hacer quedarse de pie aterrorizada por la escena._

_Joe se dio cuenta de esto y bruscamente se bajo del escritorio, se dirigió a la puerta; pero la rubia chica la había cerrado y estaba de pie bloqueándola; Joe miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar otra forma de huir de ahí, pero como es obvio, no existía; así que se limito a empujar agresivamente a Judy y a salir de la oficina._

_La chica al instante se levanto del suelo, y corrió tras Joe, Kurt permaneció sobre el escritorio aun en shock, rogando porque Judy no corriera riesgos frente al demente de Joe_

_Antes de que terminara de plantear esa idea, unos gritos invadieron el lugar, provenientes del pasillo:_

—_Suéltenme idiotas, no saben lo que les espera si no me dejan en paz, también a ustedes los matare—…_

—Después de eso no recuerdo nada, solo desperté aquí con un dolor horrible en el brazo—finalizo Kurt.

La mirada de Blaine era una mezcla de rabia y alivio, suspiro y luego miro a Judy, como buscando una explicación; la chica, que siempre había sido muy inteligente, se dio cuenta y procedió a narrar su versión de los acontecimientos:

—Cuando llegue a la oficina me dirigí a reportarle a Kurt mi llegada y a entregarle sus mensajes pendientes como todas las mañanas; pero escuche que hablaba con alguien y la puerta de su oficina estaba cerrada, así que me aleje y decidí esperar a que se desocupara; después comencé a escuchar gritos, me extraño un poco, pero no pensé que fuera nada fuera de lo común, después de todo, Kurt tiende a gritarle bastante a la gente— la rubia miro a Kurt algo apenada, pero el castaño solo le sonrió —Me di cuenta de que algo grave pasaba cuando escuche que se rompían cosas, sonaba como una pelea; así que llame a los agentes de seguridad del edificio y sin pensarlo me dirigí a la oficina, tenía que ganar tiempo o mínimo hacer algo— suspiro —Fue entonces que entre a la oficina y encontré a Joe lastimando a Kurt, se quiso escapar pero salí corriendo tras él, era lo menos que podía hacer, no podía irse sin pagar lo que acababa de hacer; por suerte los oficiales llegaron y lo detuvieron, luego llame a la ambulancia y mientras esta llegaba apareció Nina, ambas trajimos aquí a Kurt— finalizo Judy

Todos se quedaron un rato en silencio; Blaine estaba perplejo, no podía concebir que Joe fuera capaz de eso, ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? Había confiado en él a pesar de todas las veces que sus comportamientos fueron raros; en ese momento no podía entender muchas cosas.

—¿Y donde esta Joe ahora?— pregunto Anderson

—En la estación de policía— respondió Nina —Lo llevarían ahí para tratar su caso, también para que lo evaluaran, aparentemente no está bien de la cabeza—

Blaine asintió, aun confundido

—Podrían dejarme un momento a solas con Kurt, por favor— pidió el moreno

Judy, Nina y Wes asintieron y salieron de la habitación, el ojimiel se sentó a un lado de Kurt y se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, luego lo abrazo fuertemente tratando de no lastimarlo y le dijo:

—Perdóname Kurt, de verdad lo siento mucho; se que todo esto es mi culpa. Debí hacer caso a las señales, ponerle un alto a Joe…—

Kurt se extraño un poco ante la reacción de Blaine

—Blaine, no es así; en ese caso, la culpa también fue mía… nunca le dije a nadie lo que había hecho, ni lo tome enserio—

—¿De qué estás hablando, que fue lo que nunca dijiste?— Blaine pregunto extrañado, definitivamente se estaba sintiendo peor, odiaba haber sido tan ciego

El castaño suspiro y jugando con su mano sana en su regazo respondió:

—Joe le dijo a Rick lo que había sucedido entre nosotros en su ausencia—

Blaine sintió una punzada de coraje y su culpa aumento… no era posible.

—No puede ser, no entiendo como nunca vi las señales— la frustración del moreno era palpable.

Kurt también se sintió mal, sabía que Blaine le tenía cariño a Joe:

—Blaine, lo subestimamos; nunca pensé que fuera capaz de algo así… no sabía cuánto odio guardaba dentro de sí, además siempre fue buen actor—

—Todo esto fue mi culpa— Blaine argumento secamente

—No Blaine, no lo fue; tú solamente confiaste en él, trataste de ayudarlo—

Blaine se levanto de la cama y se paseo las manos por el cabello desesperado:

—¡Pero quiso matarte! ¡Se atrevió a tocarte!, no sé que hubiera hecho si te hacía más daño, yo… solo… no te protegí lo suficiente—

Kurt rodo los ojos desesperado, no quería que Blaine cargara con una culpa que no le pertenecía.

—No es así, Blaine por favor; no pasó nada grave—

—Pero paso algo Kurt—

—Lo sé, pero ya no vale la pena culparnos ni atormentarnos, lo único que queda es aprender de esto y seguir adelante—

Finalmente Blaine entendió que no valía la pena discutir por ese asunto, finalmente Kurt tenía razón; las cosas ya habían sucedido y la mejor manera de afrontarlas era seguir de frente y dejar las culpas, eso no serviría de nada; ahora tenían que actuar para que Joe pagara sus acciones

—Eres demasiado bueno, demasiado noble, demasiado perfecto; no que cosa buena hice en la vida para merecerte— Blaine se acerco a Kurt y luego lo beso tiernamente, acariciando su rostro y liberando todo el estrés que lo había apremiado en esa última hora.

* * *

><p>Después de eso las cosas pintaron un poco mejor; luego de varias horas de observación, el doctor dio de alta a Kurt por la tarde, realmente ni la cortada en su brazo, ni los golpes eran de gravedad, solo necesitaba que los días pasaran para que se recuperara. Blaine hablo con el oficial de policía para saber que procedía en el caso de Joe, el hombre le explico al moreno que los oficiales necesitaban hacer cierto papeleo y algunas pruebas psicológicas y que no era necesario que se preocuparan, ellos no tenían que hacer nada, más que presentarse a dar su testimonio el jueves por la mañana.<p>

Asi que después del drama del hospital, Blaine llevo a Kurt a su casa, acompañado de Nina y Wes. Los cuatro se congregaron en la sala y bebieron café; posteriormente, mientras Blaine limpiaba la cocina, Kurt charlaba con sus amigos.

—Oh por Dior Wes, lamento que hayas tenido este recibimiento— dijo Kurt sonriendo

—No te preocupes Kurt; soy conciente de que el drama es seguidor fiel de Klaine— rio el asiático

—Klaine… Ese nombre es ridículo— Nina interrumpió —Y por cierto, ¿de dónde saliste tu? ¿Por qué conoces tanto a Kurt y a Blaine? ¿Por qué no fuiste decente y te presentaste?—

Wes miro a Nina un poco fuera de lugar, Kurt le lanzo una mirada fuerte a su amiga y luego desvió su mirada a Wes esperando su reacción, como no sucedió nada, actuó.

—Nina Santini te presento a Wes Montgomery, amigo y compañero de Dalton—

Nina se quedo reflexionando un momento, sabía que el nombre de Wes le era familiar:

—Eres Wesley Montgomery, el escritor… ¿el tipo que escribió ese libro sobre su experiencia en el miedo al compromiso?— pregunto la chica

—Sí, ese mismo soy yo— hubo una pausa —dime Nina, ¿leíste el libro?— Wes pregunto con un aire de orgullo en su voz

Nina miro a Kurt de soslayo, el castaño solamente ahogo una risita.

—No; bueno, digamos que cierto sujeto aquí presente me lo regalo pretendiendo que lo hiciera, pero no sucedió— miro a Kurt —yo simplemente no creo en esa palabrería, ni siquiera siento que exista un miedo al compromiso, son solo tonterías que la gente inventa— Nina dijo decidida

—Sabes Nina— dijo Wes — la primera señal de todo problema es la negación—

—¿Disculpa?— ahora el tono de Nina era agresivo y miraba penetrantemente a Wes.

Kurt estaba listo para una pelea entre su temperamental amiga y el orgulloso Wes; sin embargo, agradeció que Blaine entrara en la sala y rompiera la atmosfera

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto el moreno

—No sucede nada Anderson, yo me estaba despidiendo— respondió Nina furiosa —Me rehusó a estar en el mismo lugar que este caballero— dijo señalando a Wes

La mujer se levanto y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Kurt, luego se acerco a un perplejo Blaine y le dio otro y salió de la sala ignorando por completo a Wes, quien solo hizo una mueca de enojo.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron inexpresivos, luego Wes rompio el silencio.

—Bueno, creo que también es hora de que me vaya, nunca me ha gustado hacer mal tercio— Wes se levanto del sillón elegantemente —Y no hace falta que vengas conmigo Blaine, se tu dirección, tomare un taxi que me lleve hasta tu departamento, despreocúpate—

Kurt sonrió y se despidió de Wes con un abrazo, Blaine le agradeció por su apoyo en los sucesos de ese día con una sonrisa y luego el hombre salió por la puerta poniéndose el abrigo; ahora si Kurt y Blaine estaban a solas.

Blaine se sentó en el sillón junto a Kurt, puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo acerco a él para recargar su cabeza en el hombro del castaño; se quedaron así un momento, disfrutando del silencio que los rodeaba y de su cercanía; luego Kurt se enderezo lo suficiente para que pudiera mirar a Blaine, el moreno se acomodo para quedar de frente a Kurt y le sonrió cándidamente; el ojiazul no pudo resistir la mirada que Blaine le lanzo, tan llena de amor, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba con un solo parpadeo; así que sin pensarlo dos veces acabo con la distancia que había entre ellos y ataco los labios de su amado con ternura, Blaine respondió al instante abrazando a Kurt por la cintura; bastaron un par de segundos para que los besos se volvieran un poco más intensos y demandantes. Kurt puso sus manos en la nuca de Blaine, y presiono suavemente, las manos de Blaine paseaban por la espalda de Kurt sutilmente, ambos se estaban dejando llevar por la ráfaga de sentimientos que los embargaba, no querían pensar en nada; solo dejarse llevar por el momento, su momento.

Blaine estaba acomodándose sutilmente en el sillón, para poder poner a Kurt sobre él cuando la voz de Wes irrumpió de nuevo en la sala, provocando que Kurt y Blaine olvidaran rápidamente lo que estaban haciendo:

—Blaine, olvide pedirte las llaves de…— Wes se quedo de pie en la puerta con la cabeza de lado y se llevo las manos a la cara al darse cuenta de lo que había interrumpido —Oh, no… ¿Qué no aprendieron nada en Dalton?—

Kurt y Blaine solo permanecieron inmóviles en el sillón, no respondieron; la cara de Kurt estaba completamente roja y Blaine solo se aclaro la garganta; de repente los tres volvían a una escena típica de sus épocas de preparatoria.

—Lo siento… yo no quería pero— Wes trato de disculparse seriamente

Blaine se levanto del sillón de un brinco y dijo:

—No, esta… está bien—suspiro—Creo que ya es hora de irnos, Kurt necesita descanso, fue un día difícil—

Al finalizar la frase, Kurt también se levanto del sillón, su rostro denotaba una enorme decepción, sin embargo no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió cuando Blaine se giro hacia él.

—Te llamare por la mañana— dijo el ojimiel, luego se acerco al castaño y beso su frente

Kurt asintió y luego con un ligero movimiento de mano despidió a Wes, se quedo parado en medio de la sala viendo salir a Blaine y a Wes y no se movió hasta que escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Realmente se sentía muy molesto por la intromisión de Wes, es decir, Blaine partía el viernes a Miami y se iría demasiado tiempo; necesitaban pasar cada segundo del los días restantes juntos, solo así podría sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin Blaine. Camino hasta su habitación resignado, se puso su pijama y se metió a su cama, relajándose y dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos; fue en ese momento en el que fue demasiado consciente de lo cerca que había estado de haber salido severamente lastimado, o incluso de haber muerto en manos de Joe, y lo que más le sorprendió es que no estaba asustado; había pasado momentos de angustia, si, pero estos se borraron inmediatamente después de que Blaine apareció en el hospital; ver a Blaine le hizo olvidar todo lo sucedido, le dio más fuerzas, y si se ponía a pensarlo todavía más se daría cuenta de que su vida era otra desde que Blaine había reaparecido en ella. Antes parecía vivir en automático; por supuesto que era feliz, pero inconscientemente sabia que le faltaba algo, le faltaban las mariposas en el estomago, los pequeños detalles y los momentos sin aliento, simples cosas que había conocido con Blaine Anderson y que al parecer era el único que podía dárselas.

Y de repente se dio cuenta, Blaine Anderson era el amor de su vida, era su destino, era su TODO, y había pasado diez largos años lejos de él pretendiendo que no lo necesitaba. Esa epifanía lo llevo a una terrible confusión: Si había esperado diez años, comparado con eso ¿Dos meses no se volvían obsoletos y podía esperar cómodamente en Nueva York el regreso de Anderson? O ¿Debido a que había estado todo tiempo lejos de Blaine, era casi obligatorio pasar cada segundo posible juntos para recuperar el tiempo perdido? ¿Tenía que ir a Miami con él o esperarlo?... ¿Qué debía hacer? Se quedo dormido antes de poder formular respuestas.

* * *

><p>El jueves por la mañana, Blaine se encontraba en su recamara alistándose para su cita en la estación de policía; había quedado de pasar por Kurt para así llegar juntos, además necesitaba cualquier pretexto para usar su nuevo y recién llegado auto. Ciertamente un auto no era una opción viable para transportarse en Nueva York, pero había descubierto que le gustaba pasar tiempo atorado en el trafico, sobre todo si estaba acompañado de Kurt; así aprovechaban para platicar un poco, soñar despiertos e incluso cantar.<p>

Estaba terminando de peinarse con su dosis diaria de gel, cuando recordó que tenía que llamar a Nina para felicitarla por su cumpleaños, tomo el teléfono de su mesita de noche, marco el número de su amiga y luego puso el altavoz:

—_Hola— _Nina respondió casi al instante

—_Feliz Cumpleaños querida— _Dijo Blaine con alegría en la voz mientras se ponía la camisa

Nina rio sonoramente y luego dijo:

—_Oh, vaya si te acordaste… estaba empezando a creer que lo habías olvidado—_

—_¿Cómo podría olvidar tu cumpleaños?— _Pregunto Anderson incrédulo

—_Vamos Blaine, vas a hacer que lo diga— _respondió Santini

—_¿Decir qué?—_

—_Anderson, tu solo tienes cabeza para Kurt, por más que intentes esforzarte en disimularlo… no tienes mucho éxito—_

Blaine solo rio, sabía que no había nada que decir en su defensa, Nina tenía razón:

—_Entonces, ¿ya estás listo para esta noche?— _la mujer se apresuro a preguntar

—_¿Qué sucederá esta noche?— _dijo Blaine

Nina no respondió

—_Solo estoy bromeando, claro que se que es tu fiesta de cumpleaños—_

—_Más te vale; entonces ¿a qué hora llegaras?— _cuestiono la mujer.

Blaine tardo unos segundos en responder, realmente él no tenía planeado asistir a la fiesta de Nina; la semana no había transcurrido como lo hubiera deseado, desde el lunes no había podido ver a Kurt, pues ambos estaban ocupados; el castaño tenía bastante trabajo, pues era cierre de edición en la revista y Blaine había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo arreglando su viaje y dándole los últimos toques a las canciones que tenía que entregar a los ejecutivos de la disquera en Miami. Por lo tanto el planeaba pasar su última noche en Nueva York con Kurt; supuso que Nina entendería la situación, sin embargo no era asi del todo:

—_No lo sé Nina, mañana salgo para Miami; no sé si sea buena idea ir de fiesta—_

—_Oh Anderson, no puedes hacerme esto —_Nina vocifero_ —Si tu no vas, estoy casi segura de que Hummel tampoco vendrá; o estará aquí pretendiendo que se divierte pero en realidad estará pensando en lo mucho que te extraña. Tienes que estar aquí—_

Blaine trato de buscar una excusa y lo único que llego a su mente fue:

—_¿Qué hay de Wes, es mi huésped; no puedo solo abandonarlo—_

Nina suspiro, Blaine sabia que la mujer no se rendiría tan fácil

—_Oh si tu amigo aburrido… Puedes traerlo, no hay problema, quizá con un poco de alcohol sea más tolerable—_

Blaine no respondió, buscaba otra excusa

—_Por favor Blaine— _Cuando su amiga dijo esto, termino por resignarse; no iba a haber forma convencerla

—_Está bien Nina… nos vemos esta noche— _dijo resignado, su amiga festejo entre risitas

—_Perfecto… y gracias por la felicitación; nos vemos esta noche, y suerte con su asunto en la policía—_

—_Gracias… hasta la noche— _Finalizo Blaine.

Al colgar se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde, así que salió disparado hacia el estacionamiento del edificio, abordo su auto y manejo alrededor de quince minutos hasta llegar a casa de Kurt. No fue necesario que bajara del auto, en cuanto su novio lo vio por la ventana estacionarse salió a su encuentro.

Los primeros minutos de camino transcurrieron en completo silencio, cosa que le pareció muy extraña al moreno, dado que Kurt no era muy callado; casi siempre hablaba de los atuendos de las personas que miraba en la calle, o de algún otro tema no especifico.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunto Blaine sin quitar la vista del camino

—Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?— respondió Kurt tranquilamente

Anderson se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, miro a Kurt y dijo:

—Estas muy callado, ¿estás nervioso?—

—Tal vez un poco— susurro el castaño mientras se miraba en el espejo del parasol

Blaine decidió cambiar el tema de conversación:

—¿Y qué usaras esta noche para la fiesta de Nina?—

—No lo he pensado aun— dijo Hummel frunciendo el ceño —¿Crees que sea buena idea ir a la fiesta? Mañana tienes un vuelo que tomar

—Si… me agrada la idea, pasaremos un buen rato… juntos— dijo Blaine sonando entusiasta

Kurt solo asintió y sonrió ante la idea, no le parecía tan mala después de todo; aunque claro, el hubiera preferido pasar la última noche de Blaine en Nueva York, solo con el ojimiel.

Llegaron a la estación de policía, se estacionaron y tomados de la mano caminaron tranquilamente a su interior; inmediatamente Kurt se acerco al policía que custodiaba la entrada para pedirle información acerca de a donde debía dirigirse; antes de responderle, el hombre tomo su radio y empezó a decir algo en clave. Segundos después recibió respuesta:

—Solo siga por ese pasillo hasta el fondo, ahí los esperara el comandante—

Kurt agradeció y comenzó a caminar seguido de Blaine, el lugar era bastante ruidoso y tumultuoso; con policías y detectives corriendo por todos lados, teléfonos sonando y gente hablando en claves.

Los hombres se sentaron en las sillas que estaban frente a la puerta que parecía ser la de la oficina del comandante; minutos después dicho hombre apareció, se acerco a ellos y los saludo amablemente.

—Buenos días señores— dijo el comandante Reynolds; era un hombre alto y fornido, su cabello ya pintaba algunas canas y sus ojos marrones se veían amables, sin embargo su aspecto no dejaba de ser imponente, sobre todo por el uniforme —Todo está listo para que pase a dar su testimonio señor Hummel, sin embargo me gustaría comentarles algunas cosas antes—

Los aludidos asintieron y Reynolds les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Dieron algunos pasos y entraron por una pequeña puerta de madera a la oficina. La sala era muy pequeña y no tenía ningún tipo de decoración, tan solo un escritorio y dos sillas frente a él, un librero con premios, trofeos y condecoraciones y un enorme archivero.

—Siéntense por favor— dijo Reynolds amable, y mientras Kurt y Blaine se sentaban, tomaba una carpeta verde del archivero.

—El caso de Joe Dumount es muy sencillo, pero a la vez muy difícil—

Kurt y Blaine se miraron confundidos y Reynolds lo noto

—Permítanme explicarles— se aclaro la garganta —Nos comunicamos con su familia; ellos viven en Kansas, cuando les comentamos la situación se alarmaron un poco; sin embargo argumentaron que no les era posible venir y tratar los asuntos personalmente, dieron toda su disposición a hacerlo por teléfono u otras vías… Sin embargo hemos visto este tipo de comportamiento en otras situaciones; realmente la familia no está interesada en el joven—

Reynolds hizo una pausa, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, sin embargo no la hubo; Kurt alzo las cejas, y Blaine hizo una mueca de consternación.

—Decidimos entonces que ya que el señor Dumount permanecería aquí en la estación en calidad de detenido hasta que se diera una resolución a su caso, era pertinente iniciar la evaluación psicológica— el comandante abrió la enorme carpeta, saco un folder color paja y se lo entrego a Kurt.

—La batería de pruebas aplicada al señor Dumount nos arroja un diagnostico de Trastorno de Personalidad limítrofe*; pueden leer los detalles de dicha condición aquí— Reynolds señalo una hoja color verde —Dicha condición había estado controlada, sin embargo las diversas situaciones de estrés que Joe atravesó generaron una crisis y desencadenaron los sucesos que ya son de nuestro conocimiento—

Kurt y Blaine leían atentamente la hoja que Reynolds les había entregado, la sorpresa en sus rostros era inminente.

—Y bueno, después de dicho diagnostico se analizo la situación y llegamos a la conclusión de que el señor Dumount es inimputable—

—¿Qué?— dijo Blaine levantando la vista de la hoja agresivamente —¿Eso significa que lo dejaran libre?— finalizo indignado; Kurt lo miro y puso su mano sobre el brazo del ojimiel para tranquilizarlo.

Reynolds se acomodo en su silla, no parecía nada extrañado por la reacción de Blaine

—No señor Anderson, el señor Dumount no saldrá libre, no en un largo tiempo por lo menos—suspiro—A esto es a lo que me refería cuando les dije que era un caso sencillo y difícil a la vez; es difícil por todo el proceso que el señor Dumount atravesara; sin embargo para ustedes es muy sencillo—

Kurt estaba algo desesperado, tenía la impresión de que al comandante Reynolds le gustaba hacer largas y exhaustivas explicaciones.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?— pregunto el castaño

Reynolds se regocijo ante la duda que embargaba a Hummel, luego de unos segundos respondio:

—La condición del señor Dumount lo convierte en una persona no apta para vivir en sociedad, su trastorno está bastante avanzado y aunque por momentos se controla y está completamente lucido, es muy probable que hechos como los que el señor Hummel vivenció el lunes pasado se repitan, incluso en mayor grado. Por lo tanto el señor Dumount será confinado a un hospital psiquiátrico para su rehabilitación, independientemente de que ustedes presenten cargos o no; ahí cumplirá su condena y será tratado por expertos, luego de un tiempo se volverá a evaluar para ver si es posible reintegrarlo a su vida normal en sociedad. Entonces como les dije, para ustedes será muy sencillo, recibirán justicia de cualquier forma—

Al escuchar esto el rostro de Kurt se torno triste, miro a Blaine, solo para saber si pensaba lo mismo que él; el moreno le regreso la mirada algo confundido, inmediatamente Kurt dijo:

—No presentaremos cargos— negó con la cabeza —Esto ya es demasiado difícil por si solo, lo importante es que Joe no sea un peligro para los demás, y mucho menos para él mismo—

Blaine tomo su mano y asintió orgulloso, se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa fugaz.

—Entiendo su punto señor Hummel— Reynolds agrego —Aun así es necesario que haga su declaración de los hechos, para el expediente.

—Entiendo— fue lo único que Kurt respondió

El comandante Reynolds volvió a hablar en clave por su radio y luego de unos minutos un joven policía apareció en la oficina:

—El oficial Turner lo acompañara señor Hummel, el señor Anderson puede esperar aquí mientras tanto—

Kurt se levanto de la silla y sonrió al oficial Turner que le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, le lanzo una última sonrisa a Blaine y salió de la oficina decididamente.

Blaine se quedo en silencio un momento mirando al suelo, una necesidad enorme aquejaba si ser, no entendía realmente porque quería hacerlo, simplemente le parecía una forma de terminar todo este asunto de lleno; finalmente se decidió y dijo:

—Comandante Reynolds— Blaine espero a que el aludido le brindara toda su atención —Sabe… bueno, quería saber si existe la posibilidad de que yo… pudiera ver a Joe, para hablar unos minutos con él—

El comandante Reynolds frunció el seño un poco extrañado, asintió una vez y luego tomo el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio, Blaine trato de adivinar la respuesta del comandante, pero de nuevo estaba hablando con claves, colgó el teléfono y regreso su atención a Blaine.

—Acompáñeme señor Anderson—

Blaine obedeció al comandante y salieron de la oficina, caminaron y cruzaron varios pasillos; después de un rato Blaine se dio cuenta de que si quisiera salir por su cuenta se perdería, conforme avanzaban los pasillos estaban menos poblados e iluminados. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta custodiada por dos oficiales, Reynolds les hizo saber que Blaine venia con ellos y no hubo problema para pasar.

Anderson fue guiado hacia una sala de interrogatorio, antes de dejarlo entrar Reynolds se aclaro la garganta y advirtió:

—Sea breve señor Anderson—

Blaine asintió y entro a la sala cuidadosamente, Joe estaba ahí; sentado de espaldas a él, con una mano esposada a la mesa, Blaine respiro profundamente ante este panorama; el ojiverde solo volteo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

—Blaine— Joe dijo alegre —Viniste por mí, al fin te diste cuenta que me quieres a mí, vas a sacarme de aquí, donde todos creen que estoy loco—

Blaine suspiro y se recargo en la puerta

—Joe… Joe no, yo solo…—suspiro —vengo a despedirme de ti— realmente Blaine no sabía cómo manejar este asunto.

—¿Despedirte? A donde te vas Blaine—

—No voy a ningún lado Joe, solo es que… ya no volveremos a vernos, no en mucho, mucho tiempo—

—El fue verdad… el te alejo de mi, él es un egoísta que no te deja estar conmigo, te quiere para él; debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad—

—No Joe, entiende… yo… siempre sentí un cariño muy grande por ti, pero éramos solo amigos; no había más, siento de verdad haberte lastimado, pero yo he amado a Kurt desde el primer momento y…—

—Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE— —algún día te darás cuenta de que no lo amas, que me quieres a mí, y yo te estaré esperando Blaine; estaré esperando para demostrarle a Kurt Hummel que no es nadie y al fin le podre decir que lo he odiado desde la primera vez que lo vi y que siempre soñé con hacer si vida miserable; es un idiota que no merece nada de lo que tiene, no merece el éxito, ni los amigos, ni la familia, ni a ti… Y cuando salga de aquí le quitare todo eso; su familia será mi familia, su vida será mi vida y tú serás ¡mío!—

—No Joe, tú no eres Kurt… por favor entiéndelo, cuídate y suerte en tu vida—

Sin más palabras Blaine salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás; Reynolds lo miro y puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, el moreno estaba devastado por la escena. Ver a Joe ahí, tan frágil, tan solo, tan triste, tan mal… Simplemente nadie merecía eso.

Un par de policías entraron a la sala para sacar a Joe, el ojiverde forcejeo un poco y entre gritos dijo:

—¿Qué les sucede? Quítenme las manos de encima, van a arruinar mi abrigo, ¿acaso no saben quién soy? Yo soy Kurt Hummel—

Los oficiales salieron escoltando a Joe, uno a cada lado el ojiverde camino por el pasillo, aun pretendiendo ser Kurt; las miradas de Blaine y del ojiverde se encontraron por última vez.

Después de eso, Blaine regreso a sentarse en las sillas del exterior de la oficina de Reynolds ahí, con los codos recargados en su regazo y la cara sobre sus manos trato de no pensar en nada, simplemente deseaba esperar a que Kurt volviera y pudieran irse de ahí para dejar todo ese episodio deprimente atrás. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado cuando sintió que alguien se arrodillaba frente a él.

—¿Estás bien Blaine?— pregunto Kurt apartando las manos de Blaine de su rostro.

Blaine no dijo nada, solo se levanto de su asiento y tomando suavemente del brazo a Kurt lo levanto también, tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar a la salida. Apenas salieron de la estación de policía, Blaine se lanzo en un enorme abrazo hacia Kurt, lo estrecho en sus brazos como si fuera la primera, o la última vez que lo iba a ver, como si tratara de memorizar como se sentía Kurt entre sus brazos; se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

—Te amo Kurt, te amo demasiado, muchísimo, nunca podre encontrar las palabras suficientes para expresarlo—

Kurt sintió que Blaine temblaba, pero no dijo nada; solo lo abrazo tan fuerte como él lo hacía y acaricio su espalda tiernamente dándole su apoyo; definitivamente este asunto había sido más difícil para Blaine, pues el realmente apreciaba a Joe y se sentía mal por el triste destino que le había tocado al ojiverde.

—Yo también Blaine, te amo demasiado—

Después de un rato de estar abrazados a media acera, se dirigieron al auto de Blaine y se fueron; dejando atrás para siempre a Joe y cerrando ese capítulo de su vida.

* * *

><p>El día pasó sin más sucesos relevantes, Blaine dejo a Kurt en las oficinas de la revista y luego se dirigió a su casa, para terminar de preparar sus cosas para el viaje.<p>

Acordaron encontrarse a las siete de la noche para irse a la fiesta de Nina, pero Kurt salió tarde de la oficina y no llego a tiempo, pues aun tenía que ir a cambiarse de ropa, así que le dijo a Blaine que lo encontraría directamente en la casa de Nina, donde se celebraría la fiesta.

A las ocho en punto, Blaine arribo a casa de Nina junto con Wes; la mujer de cabello cenizo los recibió muy contenta:

—Bienvenidos, me alegra que estés aquí Blaine; y bueno… hola Wesley—

Blaine negó con la cabeza y rio; Wes solo ignoro el saludo de Nina y saludo con un gesto de mano

—Pues pasen, están en su casa; son libres de comer, beber y hacer lo que deseen—

Wes inmediatamente se separo de ellos y se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos, Nina inmediatamente abordo a Blaine:

—¿Y Hummel?— cuestiono

—Debe venir en camino; fue a cambiarse de ropa, ya lo conoces— respondió Blaine

Nina asintió y luego tomo a Blaine del brazo:

—Ven, te presentare a los chicos de la universidad, les dará demasiado gusto conocerte.

Blaine la siguió hasta que se encontraron con un contingente pequeño de 3 personas, Nina se abrió paso en el medio y luego vocifero:

—Ok chicos… pongan atención, tengo el honor de presentarles a Blaine Anderson—

Inmediatamente las miradas se posaron en el ojimiel

—No lo puedo creer… entonces si existes— dijo una mujer alta de cabello rizado, cara afilada y tez morena; tenía unos enormes ojos pardos detrás de los cristales de unos anteojos de montura carey —Soy Leslie— dijo estrechando la mano del ojimiel —Y el es mi esposo Tyler— finalizo señalando al hombre que se encontraba junto a ella, quien le recordaba demasiado Noah Puckerman; solo que Tyler tenia la piel muchísimo más morena y los ojos aceitunados.

Blaine seguía extrañado, no sabía cómo rayos lo conocían; supuso que Tyler, quien hablo después lo había notado, pues se tomo la molestia de explicarle:

—Oh, discúlpalas, son mujeres; la emoción las invade antes de dar explicaciones— rió —todos nosotros fuimos compañeros de Kurt en la universidad; sabemos quién eres porque él hablaba de ti todo el tiempo—

Blaine se sonrió al darse por entendido y se sintió demasiado orgulloso, Kurt lo había tenido presente durante la universidad el suficiente tiempo para que sus amigos lo conocieran lo suficiente como para tratarlo con esa confianza, asi como él lo había hecho.

—Estuve tras Kurt todo el primer año de escuela, por supuesto nunca me hizo caso, parecía estar más interesado en su laptop— Un hombre rubio, atlético, bronceado y con total pinta de surfista irrumpió en la plática —Soy Alexis— sonrió —Tu potencial rival de amores—

Blaine soltó una risa nerviosa ante la última declaración de Alexis, que obviamente era en broma, estaba por soltarle alguna respuesta ocurrente, cuando fue interrumpido:

—Por Dior, déjenlo en paz; no necesita enterarse de nada de eso… y no Alexis, sabes que nunca tendré una cita contigo a menos que te alejes de las camas de bronceado de por vida— Kurt apareció entre el contingente con una sonrisa enorme y dos vasos en las manos, inmediatamente le dio uno a Blaine y bebió un sorbo pequeño del otro

—Y sabes que de antemano eso es imposible— respondió el aludido dándole un abrazo a Kurt.

El resto de los amigos lo saludaron calurosamente, al parecer no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Blaine entro en confianza con ellos rápidamente; pasaron un largo rato bebiendo y charlando sobre anécdotas de la universidad, incluso Wes se les unió, todos estaban muy contentos y sonrientes. La fiesta iba de maravilla, incluso Kurt y Blaine estaban disfrutándola, a pesar de los deseos que habían tenido de no asistir.

Cuando todos se dispersaron para bailar, Kurt y Blaine se quedaron solos

—¿Quieres que bailemos?— pregunto el moreno

Kurt sonrió y se acerco a él:

—Sabes, ya me aburrí un poco; porque no me llevas a casa, muero de sueño—

Blaine se sorprendió un poco, pero luego asintió.

—Claro, vayamos a despedirnos de Nina; y a avisarle a Wes que…—

Kurt lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No hace falta, te aseguro que Nina no se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia y hoy está en su casa, así que no me preocupa si se queda tirada en el baño ebria; respecto a Wes no creo que quiera que lo molestes— finalizo señalando a Wes, que bailaba con dos chicas.

—Está bien… vámonos entonces— dijo el moreno.

Salieron de la casa, abriéndose paso entre todas las personas que bailaban y convivían alegremente; al llegar al exterior los recibió la brisa cálida de aquellas noches que anunciaban que el verano estaba cerca. Blaine camino hacia su auto, pero Kurt se quedo ahí parado mirándolo pícaramente

—¿Qué te parece si caminamos?— cuestiono el ojiazul

—¿Caminar? Kurt tu casa está algo lejos de aquí no crees, además ¿no morías de sueño?—

El castaño se acerco a Anderson, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo en un susurro:

—De hecho no, era solo un pretexto para sacarte de ahí—

Blaine se rio ante la confesión de su amado y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios

—Caminemos entonces—

Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron por en medio de la calle, la cual estaba inusualmente desierta, no había ningún auto que los hiciera volver a la acera. Recorrieron algunos metros sin decir nada; cuando una ráfaga de viento frio los golpeó, Blaine abrazo a Kurt para protegerlo, el castaño solo se aferro a la cintura del ojimiel y siguieron caminando:

—Prométeme que me llamaras todos los días— dijo Blaine

Kurt lo miro a los ojos, algo ofendido

—No es necesario que te lo prometa, te llamare todos los días; te llamare todas las mañanas para desearte buenos días y preguntarte que te vas a poner, te llamare en las tardes para ver cómo te fue en el trabajo y para evitar que comas comida chatarra y grasosa y te llamare en las noches, para asegurarme de que duermas temprano y para que yo sea la última cosa que invada tu mente. Te llamare cada momento en el que piense en ti; por lo tanto tendremos que hacer algo, no podemos pasar todo el día al teléfono—

Blaine asintió y beso la frente de Kurt tiernamente, cerrando los ojos.

—Son solo dos meses Kurt, podremos hacerlo; y cuando eso termine, vendré por ti, para que pasemos el resto del verano en cualquier parte del mundo donde nadie nos conozca y si tenemos suerte, nos olvidaran y no necesitaremos regresar—

Volvieron a caminar en silencio alrededor de media hora, fianlmente llegaron a una zona donde solo habia casas; ya estaban cerca de la de Kurt; a veces se detenían un momento para darse un beso o tenían que subir a la acera por que algún auto irrumpía en la calle que muchos pasos atrás se habían adueñado.

De repente, Kurt se detuvo y miro al cielo temeroso:

—¿Qué paso?— pregunto Blaine

—Está lloviendo, ¿no sientes las gotas?— el castaño dijo soltándose del abrazo de Blaine

—Sí, ¿y qué tiene eso de malo?—

Las gotas comenzaron a caer con más fuerza y Kurt corrió al porche de un edificio para cubrirse

—Hey, ¿Por qué te escondes?— dijo Blaine que aun estaba a media calle

—No quiero mojarme, mi cabello se arruinara, no quiero que me veas así— respondió el ojiazul

—¿De qué estás hablando Kurt?— cuestiono Blaine caminando hacia el porche donde estaba Kurt —Eso no… oh vamos Kurt; algún día no muy lejano, despertare todos los días en la misma cama que tu, te veré en tu peor momento del día, cuando recién despiertes

Kurt puso una cara de horror ante este argumento, pero dentro de él una sensación extraña se hizo presente "_algún día no muy lejano, despertare todos los días en la misma cama que tu" _la frase no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, nunca había pensado así… había imaginado estar con Blaine el resto de su vida, pero nunca se lo había echado en cara de una forma tan… real. Blaine se dio cuenta que Kurt no respondía y se disculpo rápidamente

—No Kurt, no… quise decirlo así, me refiero a que aunque sea tu peor momento del día te seguirás viendo hermoso… yo—

Blaine no siguió su argumento al ver que el rostro de Kurt pintaba una sonrisa, entonces regreso a su intento de hacerlo salir. De un brinco regreso a la acera y comenzó a dar vueltas bajo la lluvia.

—Vamos Kurt, la lluvia es maravillosa; es cálida y suave… y el olor es más que especial—

Blaine daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos a media calle, realmente parecía un niño

—Blaine, deja de hacer eso, los peatones van a pensar que estamos locos— Kurt grito desde el porche

—Yo no veo a nadie alrededor— y era cierto, alrededor de la calle no había nadie —Aunque no confíes mucho en lo que digo, yo no veo a nadie por aquí porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti… los demás no me importan—

Blaine dejo de dar vueltas y solo se quedo de pie mirando a Kurt, sus rizos ya caían libremente en su rostro, entonces una sonrisa maliciosa se pinto en el mismo; se quito el abrigo, que ya pesaba por estar mojado y lo puso sobre la jardinera que rodeaba un árbol y sigilosamente se acerco al porche donde estaba Kurt.

—Blaine… ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

Blaine no respondió, siguió caminando lentamente hasta que finalmente se planto frente a Kurt.

—¿Confías en mi?— pregunto el ojimiel

—Por supuesto, siempre…— respondió Kurt

Blaine volvió a sonreír, Kurt no vio venir lo que haría a continuación; el moreno lo jalo fuertemente del brazo para que al fin saliera del porche. Kurt solo soltó un gritito ahogado.

—Anderson ¿Qué.. qué hiciste?—

Blaine sonrió y tomo a Kurt por la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas con él

—Dijiste que confiabas en mi… debes creerme cuando te digo que la lluvia no te hace daño—

Lentamente dejaron de dar vueltas y solo se quedaron a media calle abrazándose, se miraron a los ojos un momento y se sonrieron. Blaine pasó su mano por la mejilla húmeda de Kurt y luego quito un mechón de cabello de su frente delicadamente. Hummel solo cerró los ojos, pues la sensación de las manos frías del moreno en su rostro le había causado escalofríos.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir los ojos, los labios de Blaine se posaron sobre los suyos, se movieron suave y delicadamente, mientras sentían las gotas de agua golpeando en su rostro. El beso fue lento y tierno, como si se tratara de una película romántica.

Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, Blaine rio y dijo:

—Acabo de tachar una de las muchas cosas de mi lista de deseos antes de morir, besar a Kurt Hummel bajo la lluvia—

Kurt rio y finalmente abrió los ojos.

—Creo que la lluvia empieza a gustarme—

Blaine negó con la cabeza y luego se separo de Kurt, tomo su abrigo de la jardinera y siguieron caminando. Minutos después, ya estaban fuera de casa de Kurt completamente empapados, eran las tres de la mañana, lo que significaba que habían caminado alrededor de dos horas.

—Bueno, llegamos— dijo Blaine, Kurt solo asintió, su rostro ahora era de aflicción. Blaine se dio cuenta y pregunto:

—¿Sucede algo?—

—No nada, es que simplemente… mañana ya no te veré— el castaño suspiro

Blaine lo abrazo y le susurro al oído:

—No digas eso, es mejor que no lo pensemos; en este momento, daré media vuelta solo me iré, y hare de cuenta que mañana te veré, que no me iré—

—No habrá despedida entonce— dijo Kurt

Blaine asintió y luego se separo del ojiazul, sonrió, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, buscaría un taxi y luego se iría a su casa; camino rápidamente, conteniendo las ganas de regresar, tratando de mitigar esa sensación de tristeza que no sentía hace mucho; caminó, caminó, caminó y de repente…

—BLAINE— la voz de Kurt retumbo entre el silencio de la noche, el moreno giro para ver a Kurt acercándose corriendo

—No te vayas aun… quédate esta noche— suspiro —Solo así sobreviviré a estar sin ti—

El moreno no lo pensó dos veces y asintió, camino de regreso al hogar del ojiazul junto con él. Entraron en la casa y en el recibidor se quitaron los abrigos y los zapatos que estaban completamente empapados. Kurt corrió al armario de blancos y saco dos toallas; le entrego una Blaine y se envolvió en la otra, luego dijo:

—Iré a preparar café, creo que hace mucha falta—

Kurt desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y Blaine se dirigió a la sala de televisión; encendió el minicomponente y puso el primer disco que encontró, la música invadió la habitación y luego Kurt apareció por la puerta:

—Esa es una hermosa canción— dijo, luego camino hacia Blaine y lo tomo de la mano, lo guio al centro de la sala y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno

—¿Quieres que bailemos?— dijo Blaine riendo, Kurt asintió haciendo una mueca como si Blaine acabara de descubrir un secreto muy bien guardado —Bailemos entonces—

Puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura del castaño y comenzaron a balancearse lentamente; el ojiazul recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Anderson y se dejo llevar por la música.

_If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep  
>Button up my coat and wait<br>We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set  
>to pick up where we left again<em>

_There's question marks hangin' over us  
>But we won't give the time of day, oh<br>'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds  
>And we can't let them go to waste<em>

_The stars collide  
>We come back to life<br>We come back to life  
>The sparks will fly<br>One look in your eyes  
>My heart's open wide<em>

_I know time's running out now  
>But we'll hold back the sun somehow<br>See the sky?  
>We've still got tonight<br>We've still got tonight._

—Blaine… la canción— dijo el ojiazul al darse cuenta que la canción podría bien describir como se sentían esta noche.

—Shhh, Kurt… no pienses en mañana—respondió el ojimiel —estamos aquí ahora y esto es lo que importa— y sin darle tiempo para replica comenzó a besarlo.

La boca de Blaine golpeo con pasión la de Kurt, sus labios se movían con ritmo acelerado, al igual que sus manos recorriendo rápidamente sus cuerpos, bastaron unos segundos para que el beso se tornara intenso y demandante; Blaine abrió su boca y dejo que la lengua cálida de Kurt lo invadiera, el castaño aprovecho para morder con delicadeza el labio inferior de Anderson, este soltó un pequeño gemido que Kurt se sobresaltara y se separara del moreno.

Con la respiración entrecortada ambos se miraron, sin saber que decir o hacer, cualquier movimiento era decisivo, entonces Kurt empujo a Blaine lentamente hasta que este callo de golpe sentado en el sillón, Blaine no hizo nada; solo miro a Kurt, esperando su próxima acción. El castaño cerró los ojos, suspiro y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa lentamente; con cada botón desecho la respiración de Blaine se aceleraba y comenzaba a sentir una sensación de calor que viajaba de su estomago hasta su entrepierna. Finalmente Kurt termino con los botones de la camisa y se la quito lentamente, haciendo un sensual movimiento al lanzarla por los aires. Blaine se quedo atónito mientras contemplaba el perfecto de Kurt completamente excitado, trago saliva sonoramente y se quedo sin respiración cuando se dio cuenta que ahora Kurt estaba deshaciéndose de su cinturón y desabrochando los botones de su pantalón. Con otro movimiento elegante se deshizo de los pantalones, ahora lo que Blaine veía parecía salido de sus sueños, el cuerpo de Kurt era tan perfecto, parecía la estatua de mármol perfectamente tallada de algún Dios griego, sus brazos delgados ligeramente musculares, su cuello largo, su pecho pálido y sus piernas kilométricas; la poca cordura que tenia se perdió cuando su mirada se clavo en la erección de su novio, que parecía estar aprisionada entre la fina tela de su ropa interior, Blaine ya no podía más; simplemente necesitaba tenerlo cerca, tocarlo y besarlo; como si no hubiera fin.

Kurt dio un par de pasos y finalmente quedo frente a Blaine, el moreno no lo pensó más y puso sus manos firmemente sobre la cadera de Kurt, atrayéndolo a él y haciéndolo caer sobre su regazo. Blaine volvió a atacar los labios de Kurt con una enorme necesidad y a recorrer sus piernas con sus manos; Kurt se acomodo en el regazo de Blaine y el moreno gimió cuando la rodilla de Kurt rozo su erección. Hummel ahora tenía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Blaine, recorriendo su estomago y su pecho.

—Oh Kurt, oh Kurt te necesito tanto ahora mismo— Blaine susurro al oído de Kurt, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

La respiración de Kurt se acelero ante las sensaciones que provoco el aliento de Blaine chocando en su cuello y sus manos recorriendo su espalda.

—Hazme el amor Blaine, por favor… no puedo soportar un minuto más—

La mente de Blaine colapso completamente, su cordura ya no lo acompañaba más, entonces empujo a Kurt para dejarlo recostado sobre el sillón y luego se puso a horcajadas sobre él, se deshizo de su camisa en menos de un segundo y luego se inclino para besar el cuello de Kurt, hizo un camino de suaves besos que inicio justo debajo de la oreja de Kurt y que fue recorriendo lentamente sus mejillas, la línea de su mandíbula y sus clavículas; mientras tanto Kurt se retorcía debajo de él, tratando de tener el mayor contacto posible.

Anderson siguió besando, mordiendo y chupando el cuello de Kurt, mientras su mano recorría su pecho y su estomago hasta llegar a los bóxers del ojiazul, con agilidad se deshizo de ellos dejando finalmente libre el miembro de Kurt, el cual tomo entre sus manos; el castaño gimió sonoramente ante el contacto y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Blaine en un intento por mitigar la excitación que lo invadía.

Blaine masturbo el miembro de Kurt mientras su lengua jugaba con las tetillas del castaño, Kurt gemía con cada nueva sensación, con cada nuevo movimiento. Blaine estaba fascinado por los sonidos que Kurt hacia, eran tan sensuales y estimulantes.

—Oh Kurt… te amo tanto, tanto como no tienes una maldita idea—

El moreno se enderezo de nuevo, esta vez para despojarse de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, luego se recostó sobre Kurt y sus erecciones se rozaron, haciendo que ambos gimieran.

—Blaine, por favor; te necesito dentro de mi— dijo Kurt con voz Ronca —ahora—

Anderson recorrió los costados de Kurt con sus manos y luego las paseo por sus piernas hasta llegar a su trasero, lo presiono suavemente y la espalda de Kurt se arqueo, entonces Blaine aprovecho el movimiento para alcanzar la entrada de Kurt, suavemente introdujo un primer dedo y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos alrededor del estrecho aro, Hummel clavo sus uñas en la espalda del moreno, lo que hizo que este introdujera por completo el dedo en Kurt. El castaño dejo escapar un gruñido y se enderezo hasta alcanzar los labios de Blaine y besarlos frenéticamente, Blaine ahora introducía el segundo dedo por la entrada de Kurt, los metía y sacaba con rapidez, tratando de dar el mayor placer a su amado, Kurt seguía besándolo con hambre y deseo, mientras se empujaba para que los dedos de Blaine pudieran ir mas adentro. Los frenéticos movimientos de Kurt hacían que la erección de Blaine se golpeara con el firme estomago de Kurt, su excitación aumento y lo único que pudo hacer fue introducir un dedo más en Kurt, el castaño enterró una vez más sus uñas en la espalda de Blaine, al punto en el que casi lo hacía sangrar.

Los dedos de Blaine abandonaron el interior de Kurt, este gimió ante la pérdida de contacto con el moreno; entonces Blaine tomo su miembro y acomodo la punta de este en la entrada de Kurt, puso su mano libre en la cadera de Kurt, la apretó y con un movimiento delicado se introdujo en Kurt. El castaño arqueo su espalda y luego se abrazo de Blaine, el moreno se quedo así un momento, esperando a que Kurt se acostumbrara a la sensación de su miembro dentro de él

—Muévete… Blaine muévete por favor— la voz de Kurt, con un tomo más obscuro que de costumbre encendió a Blaine, así que dio una primera embestida, Kurt, se enderezo hasta que pudo alcanzar el cuello de Blaine y comenzó a morderlo, dejando rápidamente varias marcas violáceas, Blaine siguió embistiendo a Kurt, cada vez con más necesidad.

—Aaaagh Kurt, estas tan… eres tan jodidamente estrecho maldita sea, eres maravilloso— las palabras salían con dificultad de la boca de Blaine.

El moreno seguía embistiéndolo con fuerza, pero sin llegar a ser agresivo, luego tomo una de las manos de Kurt y entrelazo sus dedos con los del castaño; Kurt gritaba, sin censura alguna, simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa ante la ola de placer que lo invadía cada vez que Blaine se movía dentro de él. No supieron cuanto tiempo paso; pudieron haber sido solo segundos, minutos u horas, Blaine se movía frenéticamente empujando contra Kurt y este solo se retorcía de placer y recorría el cuerpo de Blaine con sus manos, mientras lo besaba, finalmente Kurt rompio el beso solo para decir:

—Blaine… voy a… voy a venirme ahora—

Blaine gimió en su oído y eso fue suficiente para que Kurt se corriera sobre su estomago; Blaine dio un par de embestidas más y finalmente se corrió dentro del ojiazul. Se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, un poco mareado y bañado en sudor. El ojimiel salió de dentro de Kurt y agotado dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de este; aun tomados de la mano.

Blaine trataba de recuperar su respiración mientras daba pequeños besos en el hombro de Kurt.

—Eres el amor de mi vida Kurt, te amo ahora y te amare hasta mi último suspiro—

Kurt jugaba con los rizos de Blaine y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando por el cansancio

—Yo también te amo Blaine—

Y después de eso, ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados sobre el sillón.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Kurt abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas, se enderezo y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo sobre el sillón, y simplemente no pudo dejar de sonreír ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar ruido proveniente de la cocina, se levanto, busco sus bóxers y su camisa en el suelo y se los puso; camino hacia la cocina donde encontró a Blaine frente a la estufa, preparando el desayuno.<p>

—¿Seguro que puedes con eso?— pregunto Kurt divertido

Blaine se volteo a verlo e inmediatamente se acerco a él para darle los buenos días con un beso suave.

—Blaine, pon atención a la estufa, o lo quemaras todo—

El ojimiel sonrió y regreso a su sitio frente a la estufa, Kurt tomo una taza y se sirvió café; se recargo sobre la barra en medio de la cocina y se quedo mirando divertido a Blaine batallando con el tocino, negó con la cabeza, dejo su taza y se acerco para auxiliarlo.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí— dijo amablemente

—Algún día te sorprenderé y preparare una comida decentemente— agrego Blaine

—Eso quiero verlo mi amor— finalizo Kurt.

El castaño termino de hacer el desayuno y luego se sentaron a comer en silencio; realmente ambos estaban demasiado hambrientos, así que tardaron muy poco en devorar el contenido de sus platos.

Blaine miro el reloj de la cocina y apretó los ojos, como si el haber visto la hora lo hubiera herido.

—Son las ocho— dijo

Kurt alzo la mirada y la dirigió al reloj y luego con voz triste dijo:

—Tu vuelo sale a las doce, apenas y tienes el tiempo justo para regresar a tu casa y arreglarte antes de tomar el avión—

Blaine se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a Kurt, el castaño bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos, tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de ellos. Blaine lo abrazo y lo beso en la frente un par de veces, no quería mirar los ojos garzos de su amado, sería demasiado difícil dejarlo.

—Es mejor que te vayas Blaine, ¿no quieres perder el vuelo verdad?— dijo Kurt entre llanto, Blaine solo se separo de él y salió rápidamente de la cocina hacia la puerta de entrada, sin detenerse a pensar en nada, sin mirar nada; solo tomo su abrigo de la percha del recibidor y salió de la casa de Kurt. Tomo el primer taxi que apareció:

—A la séptima por favor— dijo y después dejo salir toda la tristeza de su pecho llorando

—¿Está usted bien?— le pregunto el amable taxista que lo miraba por el retrovisor

—Oh, sí estoy bien no se preocupe; muchas gracias—

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, Kurt soltó el llanto, lloro por varios minutos con la cara sobre sus manos, y su mente dividida. Aun había una solución, aun podía irse con Blaine… pero no, era prácticamente imposible.

* * *

><p>A las once Kurt ya estaba en su oficina, estaba frente a la ventana con la frente recargada en ella; luego la puerta se abrió y Nina apareció.<p>

—Buenos días Hummel, muchas gracias por avisarme anoche que tú y tu novio se retiraban de mi fiesta—

—Buenos días Nina— dijo Kurt inexpresivo

—Oh Kurtie, ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Nina con voz maternal —Por la forma en la que desaparecieron anoche pensé que al verte aquí esta mañana estarías radiante y tendrías una cara de felicidad por la noche salvaje que seguramente habrías pasado con Blaine, pero cariño… te vez peor que yo con resaca, y eso, es decir demasiado—

—Tienes razón Nina, si, debería estar casi gritándole al mundo lo maravilloso que es Blaine y la maravillosa noche que pasamos; pero es imposible si lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es que en una hora va a subirse a un avión para irse dos estúpidos meses del otro lado del país— Kurt respondió sentándose en su silla con los brazos cruzados

Nina se sentó en el diván que estaba en la esquina de la oficina y con fastidio dijo:

—Oh Kurt, ustedes son las personas más difíciles del mundo, ¿sabes cómo se resuelve eso? Moviendo tu pequeño y firme trasero de esa silla y llendo al aeropuerto tras él—

Kurt soltó su risa irónica y tajantemente dijo:

—No Nina, no puedo; tenemos tanto que hacer aquí—

—Hummel por Dios, tu eres el jefe, puedes largarte de aquí si quieres y nadie diría nada, y si las cosas se ponen algo flojas solo hace falta que grites por teléfono un poco y listo— Nina se levanto de su asiento desesperada

Kurt negó con la cabeza y miro a Nina como si estuviera loca, la mujer se paso las manos por el cabello y comenzó a decir:

—Ok… la cosa esta así, tu puedes ir tras Blaine, pero no quieres… eso es lo que pasa—

—¿De qué estás hablando, acaso sigues ebria Nina?— respondió Kurt algo ofendido

—No Kurt; por favor escúchame— pidió Nina —ustedes pasaron por tantas cosas difíciles para estar juntos que, rayos, podrían escribir una novela dramática de su historia, ahora que son felices y que pareciera que viven en una nube de puro amor tienen miedo de arriesgarse—

—¿Qué?— ahora Kurt estaba incrédulo

Nina se planto frente a él con las manos en la cintura y soltó su discurso:

—Si cariño, están tan bien así ahora que tienen miedo de querer más, tienen miedo de arriesgarse porque sienten que su situación es como un castillo de naipes que se desplomara ante cualquier movimiento brusco; pero están tan ocupados jugando al adulto que no pueden darse cuenta de eso, ustedes dos son unos tontos que creen que sentir y querer la cosas tan intensamente es malo; ok si… es la consecuencia de todo su pasado, pero hay que aprender a vivir con eso y superarlo. Asi que levántate ahora y corre al aeropuerto, antes de que ese avión despegue y ahora si sea demasiado tarde—

Kurt se quedo pensando lo que Nina le dijo por unos segundos y se dio cuenta que como siempre tenía razón, lo pensó una vez más y esperando no arrepentirse dijo:

—Pero Nina, ¿Cómo? No tengo una maleta… ni ropa, ni mi bloqueador solar—

Nina ahora si estaba al borde del colapso por la desesperación:

—Por amor a todo lo sagrado Hummel, tienes una tarjeta de crédito, eso lo compra todo… además estoy segura de que la mejor parte del viaje es que no necesitaras ropa porque pasaran todo su tiempo libre desnudos revolcándose en su habitación—

—NINA— Kurt grito sonrojado

—Tengo razón cierto, ahora MUEVETE—

Y sin más, Kurt salió corriendo de la oficina, Nina tomo el bolso del castaño y salió tras él

—Judy, cancela toda mis citas de hoy, de mañana y de los próximos dos meses— dijo Kurt mientras se metía al elevador

—Espérame Kurt— Nina grito lanzándose al aparato antes que cerrara sus puertas, Judy solo los miro extrañada un momento y luego regreso su atención a la computadora.

Kurt corrió al estacionamiento y trato de abrir su auto, pero estaba tan frenético que no pudo, Nina le quito las llaves y le grito que se subiera al asiento del copiloto. La mujer se introdujo en las calles de Nueva York como una salvaje, ignorando todas las señales de tránsito y esquivando los autos en movimiento, recorrió tres cuartos del camino sin ningún percance, hasta que dieron vuelta en una avenida y se encontraron con uno de los embotellamientos típicos de Nueva York

—Oh rayos— dijo Kurt

—Tranquilízate vaquero, aun nos quedan cuarenta minutos, podremos llegar—

Pero no fue así, quince minutos después, seguían atorados sin haberse movido ni un centímetro, Kurt estaba histérico gritando por la ventanilla gritándole a los demás autos que se movieran.

—Kurt, cariño ¿Qué tanto quieres a tus botas?— pregunto Nina

Kurt miro a sus pies, que estaban vestidos con unas botas de piel negras a la rodilla

—Son Alexander McQueen Nina, puedes imaginar cuanto las quiero—

—Ok, pero supongo que quieres más a Blaine, y que no te importaría arruinarlas un poco corriendo para llegar al aeropuerto ¿verdad?—

Nina no tuvo que decir más para que Kurt abriera la puerta, tomara su bolso y saliera disparado por la avenida.

—Buena suerte Kurt, los amo— Nina grito por la ventana mientras su amigo se alejaba.

Kurt corrió y corrió sin mirar a quien golpeaba y sin mirar al cruzar las calles, su único objetivo era llegar al aeropuerto; diez minutos después, estaba cruzando la puerta del aeropuerto fatigado, siguió corriendo, hacia las salas de espera de la aerolínea en la que Blaine se iria a Miami, tomo su móvil y marco el numero de su amado

—_Hola, Kurt—_

—_Blaine, no te subas al avión aun por favor—_

—_Kurt, ¿estás bien, pasa algo?—_

—_No todo está de maravilla, solamente dime donde estas—_

—_En la sala cinco Kurt, pero ¿Qué pasa?—_

Kurt no respondió y colgó el teléfono, necesitaba invertir todas sus energías en correr y llegar a la sala cinco. Finalmente cuando estuvo ahí intento pasar, pero el personal lo detuvo.

—Disculpe señor, necesita un boleto para poder ingresar a esta sala, además debe pasar por todos los puestos de seguridad— dijo una mujer policía amable

Kurt recupero la respiración y respondió

—Por favor, necesito pasar, es de vida o muerte— tosió un poco y se quito la mascada que adornaba su cuello —Por favor oficial—

La policía lo miro extrañado, pero luego negó con la cabeza

—Oficial, alguna vez ha visto en las películas, cuando el protagonista va tras su enamorado y tiene que alcanzarlo antes de tomar un vuelo, porque sino sus vidas se destrozaran y vivirán en la miseria por siempre… pues yo soy el protagonista y voy tras mi enamorado y…—

—¿Kurt?—

El aludido giro su rostro para encontrarse con Blaine de pie frente a él, tan solo separados por el detector de metales

—Blaine, yo ya no quiero tener miedo, quiero arriesgarme, lo necesitamos— el castaño dijo y luego intento dar un paso para llegar hasta Blaine, pero la policía lo detuvo

—Sin boleto no— le dijo firmemente

Blaine salio de la sala y le mostro su boleto a la mujer, cuando estuvo frente a Kurt comenzo a hacer preguntas:

—Kurt, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso?—

Entonces Kurt sin pensarlo tomo su mascada y se la entrego a Blaine:

—Olvidaste esto, puede que la necesites en Miami, puede que haga frio y…—

—Kurt, estamos a punto de entrar en verano, estoy seguro de que Miami no es el lugar más frio del mundo— agrego Blaine

—Ok si.. es un pretexto idiota— dijo Kurt ironicamente

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 232 con destino a Florida, favor de abordar por la sala cinco"_

—Blaine, vine para irme contigo, estoy seguro que todo mi miedo se cayó mientras corría para llegar aquí, ya no quiero soñar en pequeño por miedo a que el día de mañana perdamos lo que tenemos, quiero grandes cosas y las quiero contigo… por eso dejare de poner pretextos para no hacer las cosa que quiero, descubrí que también los adultos desean y añoran cosas, también son capaces de dejar todo por un sueño—

—Kurt, yo…—

—No Blaine, no digas nada; es mi turno de hacer las cosas, tú ya hiciste demasiado por nosotros, tú ya luchaste por nuestra felicidad y yo solo hice lo más fácil, no luche cuando debí hacerlo. Por eso corrí como loco para alcanzarte y no dejarte ir solo, porque yo realmente quiero ir a Miami contigo y pasar esos dos maravillosos meses contigo, y luego quiero que regresemos aquí y nos casemos en el restaurante donde nos reencontramos y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, despertando en las mañanas viéndome horrible y descuidado, pero sabes… eso es lo de menos, porque estaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, como lo soñé desde el primer momento en que te vi en las escaleras de Dalton y…—

Kurt no pudo terminar su discurso pues Blaine lo tomo por la cintura y lo beso, lo beso con toda la pasión que pudo e imprimiendo en ese beso todo el amor y la intensidad de alguien que se da cuenta de que la vida le está pagando todo lo que espero por estar junto a su amado y que no necesita nada en el mundo más que a la persona que está entre sus brazos justamente ahora.

—Esto es más bello que una película de amor— dijo la mujer policía entre lágrimas.

"_El vuelo 232 con destino a Florida está despegando ahora"_

—Creo que perdimos el avión— susurro Kurt sobre los labios de Blaine

—Ya habrá otros Kurt—el moreno respondió…

* * *

><p>Ambos hombres partieron en un vuelo dos horas después, y llegaron a Miami a media tarde, lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue ir de compras, luego llegaron a su hotel y se hospedaron, y como Nina predijo, la ropa no fue muy necesaria entonces.<p>

Los dos meses pasaron muy rápido, pero ellos supieron aprovecharlos, por las mañanas Blaine iba a la disquera a trabajar, mientras Kurt se quedaba en el hotel, iba al gimnasio o al spa, iba de compras o simplemente se pegaba a su teléfono para tratar los asuntos de la revista que lo necesitaran, aunque no eran muchos; Nina Santini realmente estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo como editora en jefe. Por las tardes salían a comer y a turistear por Miami, a veces Blaine tenía que trabajar todo el día y Kurt lo sorprendía llevándole café a la disquera, los fines de semana no hacían nada más que quedarse en su habitación acurrucados viendo películas y haciendo planes para su boda, la cual celebrarían en cuanto regresaran. Como Kurt lo soñaba, se casarían en el restaurante japonés donde se reencontraron, Kurt argumento que realmente no se necesitaba una gran boda, simplemente querían algo sencillo y lindo que no desviara la atención de lo verdaderamente importante: su amor.

* * *

><p>Cuando Blaine termino de trabajar decidieron que se tomarían otro mes más de vacaciones, Kurt llamo a Nina para preguntarle si no le importaba quedarse a cargo un mes más. La mujer no puso pero alguno, lo único que les dijo es que tenían que llegar pronto, pues tenía un enorme anuncio que hacerles. Ciertamente Kurt y Blaine no hicieron mucho caso, y ese mes extra se convirtió en dos meses.<p>

* * *

><p>Fue finalmente, una tarde de mediados de septiembre que Kurt y Blaine llegaron a Nueva York:<p>

—Hogar, dulce hogar— dijo Blaine mientras abría las puertas de la casa de Kurt, ahora también su casa

—Llamare a Nina, dijo que en cuanto pusiera un pie en casa la llamara—

—¿Tiene que ser tan literal?— pregunto Blaine

—Debe ser algo importante si dejaba diez mensajes diarios Blaine— respondió Kurt.

Kurt llamo a Nina y la mujer dijo que estaría ahí en veinte minutos, Kurt estaba desempacando cuando el timbre sonó

—Yo abro— grito Blaine.

El moreno abrió la puerta y se encontró con Nina y Wes, ciertamente lo que sus ojos vieron fue completamente inesperado

—Nina, Wes…. Ustedes… Hola— dijo Blaine

—Hola Blainey— dijeron al unisonó —¿Dónde está Kurt?

—Amor, Nina esta aquí… ven rápido— la quijada de Blaine seguía cincuenta metros bajo el suelo, entonces Kurt apareció en la escena.

—¿Santini que rayos se te ofrece? Ni siquiera mi padre me llama tantas veces seguidas y…. Oh dulce Armani, Nina… dime por favor que eso que estas usando no es… oh por Dior… no es ropa de maternidad—

—¡Sorpresa!— dijo Nina poniendo las manos sobre su estomago —Les presento a su nuevo sobrino de trece semanas—

—Wes, Nina… ustedes ¡vaya!— dijo Blaine aun sorprendido, ahora entendía todo; contrario a Kurt que estaba de pie con las manos sobre la boca

—Nina Santini, ¿cómo rayos paso eso? ¿Quién es el padre?—

Nina se rio y le dio un pequeño golpecito a Wes en el brazo, sin embargo Kurt pareció no entender

—Anderson, ayúdame quieres— dijo la mujer divertida. Blaine tomo a Kurt por los hombros y lo miro fijamente:

—Kurt, amor; Nina está embarazada y el padre de su bebe es Wes, por eso están aquí los dos, juntos dándonos la noticia—

Kurt tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y luego se lanzo contra Wes:

—Wesley ¿cómo pudiste, quien diablos te dio derecho? ¿Piensas que es divertido andar dejando mujeres embarazadas por ahí sin ningún compromiso? Leí tu libro Montgomery, lo leí… ahí decía claramente que tú tienes un miedo casi patológico a los compromisos, que vas a hacer ahora, dejar a Nina desamparada, te exijo que te cases con ella; no puedes solo huir y ya y-y-y…—

Nina separo a Kurt de Wes y luego Montgomery finalmente hablo:

—Cálmate Kurt, déjame explicarte; entiendo que quieras proteger a Nina, pero… estamos casados—

—¡Sí!— Dijo Nina —nos casamos en las Vegas, el mismo día que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, fue un viaje rápido; lo decidimos mientras almorzábamos—

—Esperen un momento ¿Cómo paso esto, se suponía que ustedes se odiaban o algo así?— pregunto Blaine

Wes sonrió y orgulloso conto su historia:

—Lo sé, de hecho yo la odiaba, pero él día que nos abandonaron en la fiesta pudimos conversar un poco y conocernos mejor; luego salimos un par de veces, realmente no íbamos muy enserio, es decir, yo con mi miedo al compromiso y Nina sin fe en el matrimonio… realmente no era algo muy prometedor, sin embargo nos enamoramos y ustedes saben mejor que nadie que una vez que te enamoras no puedes hacer nada al respecto; luego dos semanas después Nina se entero que estaba embarazada, y yo decidí que el siguiente paso era casarnos y así sucedió—

Después del shock, Kurt solo asintió y le dio un abrazo de felicitación a los felices padres y recién casados. Definitivamente la vida daba muchas vueltas.

* * *

><p>El resto de Septiembre y Octubre, Kurt se dedico a planear meticulosamente su boda, arreglo con los dueños del restaurante japonés donde se reencontró con Blaine el poder celebrarlo ahí, se enviaron las invitaciones a Ohio y se repartieron a todos sus amigos en Nueva York, se eligieron los trajes, las flores, los padrinos, y todo lo necesario para hacer una boda especial.<p>

* * *

><p>Finalmente el ocho de Noviembre la ceremonia se llevo a cabo.<p>

Blaine estaba de pie junto al juez con su mejor sonrisa, mirando el reloj a cada segundo

—Blaine, faltan tres minutos para la hora, no debe tardar en llegar— dijo Finn fastidiado por la insistencia de Blaine

—Lo sé Finn, es que…—

—Estas nervioso— dijo Finn, no tienes que decírmelo, soy casado

—Bueno Finn, pero tú te casaste con Rachel Berry— Blaine bromeo

—Y tú te estás casando con Kurt Hummel Blaine, que no es ni un poco menos peor— respondió Finn

Antes de que Blaine pudiera responder, todos se pusieron de pie y Mercedes comenzó a cantar; Kurt al fin había llegado. Al entrar al lugar, la mirada azul de Kurt y la mirada miel de Blaine se encontraron, al fin había llegado el día.

Kurt se puso frente a Blaine y tomo su mano, inmediatamente el juez comenzó a oficiar la ceremonia, todos los presentes miraban emocionados, Rachel, Mercedes, Nina y Carole lloraban; los ex Warblers susurraban entre ellos y Burt miraba orgulloso a su hijo; simplemente todos sabían que este día llegaría, tarde o temprano; Blaine y Kurt habían nacido para estar juntos.

Después de que el juez los declarara legalmente casados, todos explotaron en aplausos y vítores de felicidad; los recién casados compartieron un beso romántico para sellar el compromiso.

La fiesta fue hermosa y agradable, todos cantaron, bailaron y festejaron la latente felicidad de Kurt y Blaine. Casi al final de la noche los recién casados compartieron su primer baile lento, al ritmo de "_Flightless bird, american mout" _se movieron lentamente por toda la pista de baile.

—¿Puedes creerlo Blaine? al fin lo logramos, vencimos todos los obstáculos— susurro Kurt al oído de su esposo

—Claro que lo creo Kurt, sabía que este día llegaría desde la primera vez que tome tu mano, en Dalton— respondió Blaine

Kurt suspiro y luego continúo:

—Lo único malo es que tuvimos que esperar diez años, si tan solo hubiéramos sabido, si tan solo nos hubiéramos arriesgado, no hubiéramos tenido que esperar tanto—

Blaine rio y dijo:

—Estoy seguro que todo paso por una razón Kurt, tal vez… solo tal vez si no nos hubiéramos separado en la universidad, si yo no hubiera ido a Londres, si no hubiera decidió venir a Nueva York, si no te hubiera encontrado aquí, si no hubiera estado a punto de perderte… las cosas no hubieran resultado así; creo firmemente que nuestra historia así estaba escrita, y que es **justamente ahora** cuando el destino decidió que debíamos estar juntos—…

Y así, fue como Blaine y Kurt terminaron juntos luego de todo un viaje que inicio en el mismo lugar donde terminaba; ellos de verdad no lo sabían; pero el hecho de haberse cruzado de nuevo cambiaria sus vidas. Pero no como todo mundo esperaba, habían cambiado para bien, habían cambiado para cumplir con una historia que había empezado a escribirse muchos años atrás. Ahora estaban ahí, a la mitad del cuento, aun les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, tal vez algunos contratiempos más; pero ni eso podría romper el lazo tan grande que los une, porque el destino es así… cuando une algo a pesar de todo y de todos, los seres humanos no pueden separarlo

**=FIN=**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG… termino, no saben cuánto estoy llorando en este momento, esta historia es la que más me ha costado escribir y sobre todo terminar, sin embargo lo logre y créanme me duele mucho terminarla, esta historia significo mucho para mí; me involucre mucho en ella, la idea original tuvo como mil cambios, algunas veces terminaba en un callejón sin salida y otras más no sabía cómo poner tantas ideas en un solo capitulo, como ahora; según Word este capítulo tiene 14,507 palabras, les juro que escribia, escribia y no veía la hora de terminar. Como les dije cuando subí la primera parte, ya tenía la segunda terminada, pero la leí y simplemente no me convenció, no era lo que yo quería para finalizar este maravilloso viaje, les diré rápidamente lo que pasaba; en la escena del ataque de Joe, Blaine irrumpía y al defender a Kurt, le clavaba el abrecartas en el estomago, Joe terminaba más desquiciado que ahora porque había lastimado a Blaine, lo refundían en el psiquiátrico y jamás salía de ahí, entonces Blaine se debatía entre la vida y la muerte; Kurt se sentía culpable y decidía que la vida realmente no quería que ellos estuvieran juntos, así que se iba y abandonaba Blaine, le dejaba una cartita diciéndole que lo amaba pero que ya no quería sufrir más, y bueno; ocho años despues se encontraban casualmente caminando por las calles, solo se miraban y seguían de largo… y ahí estaba el fin. ¿Cómo ven?.<strong>

**Debo decir que tenía toda la intención de terminar asi de cruel con esta historia, pero cuando vi The Purple Piano Project mi corazón se derritió de puro amor (no entro en detalles para no spoilear a quien no lo ha visto), asi que decidi cambiarlo todo (espero no haberme equivocado). De cualquier forma, si alguien quisiera leer ese final alternativo digame y lo subo tambien…**

**Bueno, vamos por partes entonces, el lemmon: debo decir que escribir esa parte fue todo un desafío; nunca había publicado lemmon, y acepto que no es uno de mis talentos, nunca estoy conforme con el resultado; a veces lo siento demasiado ambiguo o demasiado explicito; aquí hice un gran esfuerzo y bueno, creo que quedo bien, créanme que si no hubiese sido así no estaría publicándolo, creo que ante todo está el hecho de ofrecerles algo bien hecho. Otra de mis motivaciones fue el pensar que siempre hay una primera vez, es decir; si nunca me atrevo a publicar una escena lemmon, jamás podre mejorar. Por eso y mucho más les pido de corazón que me digan que les pareció, sea bueno o malo, echen al costal todo lo que quieran decirme, de verdad; lo apreciare mucho.**

**El trastorno de Joe: bueno, Joe como creo que todos esperábamos termino loquito, aquí les dejo una breve explicación, de mi ronco pecho de lo que le sucede: **

**Trastorno de personalidad limítrofe: Las personas que tienen este trastorno presentan inestabilidad en la percepción de sí mismas y tienen dificultad para mantener relaciones estables. Los estados de ánimo también pueden ser inconstantes, pero jamás neutros, y su sentido de la realidad siempre se percibe en "blanco y negro". Las personas que tienen personalidad limítrofe a menudo creen que los cuidados que recibieron durante la infancia fueron insuficientes y, por consiguiente, buscan incesantemente más atención de los demás en su etapa adulta. Esto lo pueden lograr manipulando a los demás, lo cual a menudo los deja sintiéndose vacíos, enojados y abandonados, sensación que puede llevarlos a un comportamiento desesperado e impulsivo.**

**Y bueno, algo que tengo que decir antes de que mi pecho explote es OMG OMG OMG CON todo lo que paso este fin de semana, creo que los Klainers estamos al borde del ataque (si alguien no supiera que es lo que sucedió, y quiere saber mándeme un mensaje privado y con gusto nos ponemos a platicar) solo puedo decir que parece que todos los Fanfics se están haciendo realidad; el bar gay, Karofsky, Blaine ebrio, el asiento trasero de su auto, en fin… yo ya estoy llorando por que llegue Noviembre (tambien quiero conoce a Rory Flanagan en el 3x04) pero sobretodo quiero el KLAINE! P recisamente como se habrán dado cuenta, la boda se celebra en 8 de noviembre en honor a esa fecha que esta aun bastante lejana a llegar, pero que ya quisiera que fuera mañana… **

**Pero bueno, ahora si me excedí en comentarios, solo me queda como siempre agradecerle a todas las personas que estuvieron aquí cada capitulo, comentando, dando criticas para ayudar a mejorar la calidad de esta loca autora; y sobre todo gracias por su paciencia… que mas quisiera yo escribirles un capitulo por día, pero la escuela, mis alumnos y mis talleres de prevención al bullying no me dejan. Ya tengo nueva historia, sin embargo no la publicare hasta que lleve algo adelantado, no quiero volver a dejarlos esperando más de dos semanas por capitulo. Mientras tanto seguire aquí con la traducción de "Go your own way".**

**Pero bueno… GRACIAS INFINITAS Y TOTALES POR TODO, les mando un abrazo y un beso enorme y espero encontrarlos muy muy pronto en otra de mis historias, que van con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes.**

**Esta capítulo está dedicado a mis chicas del grupo de facebook "C H R I S M A N I A T I C A S 3" **

**GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA HISTORIA… LOS AMA: JULIETA**


End file.
